


Tightrope (MEANIE)

by Woozimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Apuesta, Enemies to Lovers, Family Problems, Love, M/M, Office, Oficina, bet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozimin/pseuds/Woozimin
Summary: La convivencia en la oficina era un completo desastre. Wonwoo se sentía realmente agobiado con su cariñoso e infantil compañero de trabajo, Mingyu. Sin embargo, por no perder su orgullo, Wonwoo propone hacer una apuesta tonta de la que más tarde se arrepentirá. "Puede que te enamores de mí" "Acepto el reto, Jeon Wonwoo".*No se permite copias o adaptaciones sin permiso*
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola!  
> Puede que vengáis por aquí por mi cuenta de wattpad, o sois nuevos en mis historias. En cualquier caso, espero que disfrutéis muchísimo de la historia. Os agradezco que utilicéis vuestro tiempo en leerme y apoyarme, significa mucho para mí. Os quiero mucho, Woozimin <3

¿Cómo podría explicar la forma en la que me siento cuando veo a Mingyu? Podría compararse con aguantar a ese primo pequeño en las cenas familiares, el que siempre tiene que tirar algo al suelo y romperlo en mil pedazos, haciéndote tener ganas de arrancar uno por uno los pelos de la preciosa melena tan bien cuidada que tienes, precisamente para esa ocasión. Y es que Mingyu, es ese primo pequeño encerrado en el gigante cuerpo de un joven de veintitrés años. Debo decir en mi defensa, que no me sé su edad por casualidad. Soy consciente, ya que el día de su cumpleaños, lo gritó a los cuatro vientos por toda la empresa. 

Mi compañero de despacho y mejor amigo, Jeonghan, había sido despedido en una mañana de marzo. Recuerdo haber entrado demasiado enfadado a la oficina de Seungcheol, gritándole a mi jefe como si mi puesto de trabajo no estuviera en juego por culpa de mi comportamiento. Simplemente, no podía creerlo. Gracias a Jeonghan había conseguido este empleo y teníamos una gran forma de distribuirnos los proyectos, porque era mi amigo y podía discutirle todo lo que quisiera sin miedo a su reacción. La comunicación era perfecta e ir a la oficina, no era nada pesado para mí. Escuchaba a las personas quejarse en la sala de descanso, sin embargo, nunca había tenido un comentario negativo sobre mi vida en este lugar, no hasta que me presentaron a Mingyu.  
Su sonrisa iluminaba todo el despacho de Seungcheol, quien estaba a su lado apoyando su mano en la espalda del chico nuevo. El saludo fue corto, tal y como lo deseaba y pronto estábamos en nuestras mesas de trabajo, uno en frente del otro. Era tan incómodo que cuando llegué a casa comencé a llorar en el pecho de Jeonghan. ¿Se me había olvidado comentar que también es mi compañero de piso?

Entendí en ese momento, que la vida me había sonreído demasiado en mis veinticuatro años de existencia. Había pasado cuatro cursos estupendos en la universidad-algo que ya no es muy normal ver- había encontrado trabajo con facilidad, además de un apartamento compartido con mi mejor amigo. Simple y llanamente perfecto, sin embargo, Mingyu llegó para poner todo patas arriba hasta tal punto, que ni siquiera yo, podría llegar a imaginar.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida tan dulce que había tenido hasta ahora, se había volatilizado sin previo aviso y estoy seguro de que si hubiera conocido a Mingyu en otro momento o si se hubiera unido sin provocar el despido de Jeonghan, incluso hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, pero eso no es lo que está ocurriendo.

Hogar dulce hogar.  
Desde que Mingyu se unió a la empresa, el apartamento que comparto con Jeonghan se ha convertido en mi lugar de paz y meditación, puesto que, pensar en tener que ir a trabajar de nuevo a la mañana siguiente se convierte en un auténtico martirio. Mis amigos creen que exagero demasiado, Mingyu simplemente es alguien extremadamente positivo y alegre que espera ser aceptado al ser el nuevo de la oficina y aunque intentan aconsejarme que hable un poco con él y que no le haga sentir un estorbo porque suficiente tuvo con el pésimo recibimiento que obtuvo por mi parte, yo me niego en rotundo.

El tema es el siguiente, todas las mañanas se repite la misma historia. Mingyu se encontrará iluminando la empresa con su enorme sonrisa desde la silla, mientras que en mi escritorio, habrá una taza de café con leche que mi compañero me ha preparado nada más llegar a la oficina. Eso me irrita demasiado, ¿por qué tiene que meterse en mis asuntos y cómo sabe que mi café favorito es con leche? Sin embargo, me trago mi ego y me tomo el café en silencio, aparentando que no sé que ha sido Mingyu quien lo ha preparado.

Después de estar cada uno en sus asuntos, nos debemos reunir para hablar sobre los nuevos proyectos que surgen o sobre cómo están transcurriendo los que están ya empezados. Mingyu tiene una mirada angelical y dulce, siempre se queda mirando mi flequillo, el cual se posa ligeramente en mis ojos, rozando mis pestañas, debido a su largura. Me siento intimidado por la mirada brillosa del chico, siento que me convierto en alguien más torpe, en alguien totalmente inútil y que hasta para mí mismo es ridículo.

Mingyu siempre hace comentarios innecesarios y a pesar de ser más pequeño que yo, la altura no dice lo mismo, algo que tampoco concuerda con su conducta. Siempre se encoge en dulces movimientos y busca el contacto humano para que alguien le demuestre algo de cariño, por eso era mejor amigo de Chan. A decir verdad, Chan incluso es más maduro en ocasiones que Mingyu a pesar de ser el más pequeño de la empresa, sin embargo, ambos tienen esa forma de ser adorables al natural. Me llevo bastante bien con Chan, es irónico, teniendo en cuenta que se comporta igual que mi compañero de oficina, pero como bien dicen mis amigos, Wonwoo odia a Mingyu por ser Mingyu.

La vida tan dulce que había tenido hasta ahora, se había volatilizado sin previo aviso y estoy seguro de que si hubiera conocido a Mingyu en otro momento o si se hubiera unido sin provocar el despido de Jeonghan, incluso hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, pero eso no es lo que está ocurriendo.

En esas noches donde la cama es incómoda y donde el silencio es mi peor enemigo, ya que me deja total libertad para pensar sin interrupciones, me doy cuenta de que en realidad, Mingyu no es tan malo, y eso provoca que le odie incluso más. Su manera tan delicada de tratarme y de intentar acercarse a mí es agradable, algo que nunca admitiré en alto, sin embargo siento que traiciono a Jeonghan si de repente Mingyu se convierte en mi amigo. A pesar de haber tenido conversaciones semejantes con mi mejor amigo, sus "Wonwoo, todo eso es pasado. Mingyu no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene en realidad. Encontraron a alguien más cualificado, alguien con una imagen para la empresa, ni siquiera Seungcheol tiene la culpa. Él es sólo un mandado de lo que nos controla. No odio a Mingyu, no odio a Seungcheol, no odio la empresa, porque he encontrado un sitio donde disfruto también aunque no sea tanto, así que permítete tener buenos días en el trabajo y acércate a Mingyu, eso me hará incluso más feliz" y a pesar de que le creo, dudo hasta dónde podría resistir yo.

-¿Qué tal el día?—dijo Jeonghan cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí—¿Algo nuevo que contar?—él sale antes que yo de su trabajo, también es cierto que entra antes y eso me permite prepararle el desayuno mientras él se viste para un nuevo día que afrontar. Por lo tanto, le toca hacer la cena, algo que le agradezco, porque si tuviera que cocinar después del trabajo, la cocina y probablemente todo el edificio, saldrían ardiendo.

-¿Un desastre de día es una buena respuesta?—dejé el maletín sobre un lado del sofá y me senté demasiado cansado, en una posición "poco educada" según mi padre me decía cuando vivía con él. Mi cabeza reposaba en el final del respaldar del sofá, cerrando los ojos, intentando que el olor a lavanda que inundaba la casa hiciera su efecto de relajación. La corbata me agobiaba, por lo que introduciendo el índice por el hueco que existía entre el nudo y mi manzana de Adán, aflojé el accesorio de manera enfadada y cansada, suspirando a la vez. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, haciendo que por milésimas de segundo, se apreciara mi frente, algo que pocas veces ocurre.

-Anda, tómate una ducha y vienes a cenar. Un buen baño te hará bien—dijo Jeonghan saliendo de la cocina y echándome de allí a base de golpes con uno de los trapos para cocinar. Él me daba la vida que necesitaba, ¿tan complicado era que lo volvieran a contratar? No importaba si fuera en otra oficina, sólo quería verlo más seguido—No me mires así, parece que te has enamorado de mí, maldito—Jeonghan seguía golpeándome mientras decía aquello.

-Más quisieras que me enamorara de ti, payaso—dije andando con las manos en alto en señal de vencerme—Si tardo mucho en la ducha, llama directamente al coche de la funeraria para que me recoja. Dile a la familia y a la prensa que el joven y guapísimo Jeon Wonwoo murió a causa de estrés y por ser recibido a casa a base de golpes. La presión no pudo más con el chico y se ahorcó con la ducha—cerré la puerta del baño y pude escuchar a mi amigo insultándome de fondo, provocando que me riera por primera vez en todo el día.


	3. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero quiero que sepas algo, me sentiré realmente orgulloso de ti cuando progreses y seas capaz de ir cada día a trabajar sin miedo."

-Buenos días, Wonwoo—ahí estaba, la sonrisa, el café y las palabras que mantuvimos Jeonghan y yo durante la cena.

"-¿Estás seguro de que te cae tan mal?—preguntó Jeonghan cuando comenzamos a comer mientras la televisión seguía reproduciendo algún programa cutre que tristemente no estaba siendo escuchado.  
-Mucho—dije masticando otro trozo de comida demasiado deprisa, haciendo que Jeonghan sospechara de mi respuesta. Él me conocía tanto, que sabía que no se iba a creer nada de lo que dijera, pero había que intentar mantener esta mentira en oculto más tiempo.  
-Si me permites dudarlo, amigo mío—su voz sonó más tranquila mientras dejaba el tenedor a un lado, así tenía la mano libre para tomar la mía. Al principio no quería ese contacto, porque sabía que me leería los pensamientos con ese simple roce, sin embargo, no podía separar nuestras manos. No quería que mi vida fuera peor, sólo quería mantener las cosas como estaban, por alguna razón temía que me fuera la vida demasiado bien como antes y de nuevo, se desmorone. No quería que Mingyu fuera Jeonghan, no quería que él se sintiera traicionado, no quería tener la misma relación de trabajo que con mi mejor amigo, no quería que hubiera esa buena química entre Mingyu y yo.  
-Puedes dudar todo lo que quieras. Es la verdad—mis ojos toparon con los de Jeonghan, esperaba una mirada oscura, esa que me decía que estaba equivocado y que había cometido un error en pronunciar aquellas palabras, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos radiaban lástima y tristeza, como si estuviera viendo a un cachorrito perdido, indefenso y con frío.  
-Wonwoo—un cansado suspiro salió de los labios de Jeonghan, intentando buscar las palabras perfectas para convencerme de que todo esto había llegado demasiado lejos, teniendo en cuenta que he pasado seis meses ignorando lo mejor posible a Mingyu—Mira, deja que te pregunte algo. ¿Estás enfadado porque soy feliz en mi trabajo aunque tú no estés?—la pregunta fue clara y sabía a dónde iba a parar esta conversación.  
-No, no lo estoy—me gustaría decirle que sí para que este momento cesara y volviéramos a los temas típicos durante la cena. Algún cotilleo de la oficina o algún momento gracioso que recordar, sin embargo, sé a la perfección que cuando a Jeonghan se le mete algo en la cabeza, es muy complicado cambiar de asunto.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas a Mingyu?—porque no quiero reemplazarte, eso me gustaría contestar. Ser sincero con él y explicarle que no podía permitir que Mingyu fuera igual de importante que él en mi vida, no podía permitirle llenar ese vacío que dejó Jeonghan. De alguna manera me siento culpable de ello, aunque no lo fuera.  
-Él... no es tú—contesté a su pregunta, intentando que el tema acabara aquí y que la vida volviera a la normalidad. Mirar las estrellas desde el balcón, tomándome una copa de vino, mientras lloro en silencio porque Jeonghan se ha quedado dormido en el sofá viendo algún documental de animales.  
-Obviamente que él no es yo. Yo soy Jeonghan, tu mejor amigo, tu compañero de piso, tu cocinero personal y tu hombro en el que llorar. Él es Mingyu, el chico que trabaja en la misma oficina y que desde el primer momento en el que pisó ese lugar, sólo ha recibido odio por tu parte, indiferencia y miradas gélidas. No pido que sea tu amigo, porque obviamente sé que no quieres eso, pero trataros como eso, compañeros de oficina. Sé que tus pensamientos son negativos, sé que lo único que piensas es que me defraudarás, pero quiero que sepas algo, me sentiré realmente orgulloso de ti cuando progreses y seas capaz de ir cada día a trabajar sin miedo."

-Buenos días, Mingyu—el saludo le había tomado por sorpresa, se notaba en la forma en la que sus labios se separaron un poco y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial. Me senté en la silla esperando no ser demasiado amable y parecer un bicho raro de un día para otro—Gracias. Gracias por el café—dije lo más bajito que pude.

-Pensé...que no sabías que era yo quien te lo daba. De cualquier manera, no sé qué te está pasando hoy porque estas siendo demasiado amable. ¡Qué no es nada malo! ¡Me encanta! Pero—mis ojos fueron directos a la caja que se encontraba en la derecha de su escritorio y noté el poco material que se encontraba en la oficina perteneciente a Mingyu.

-¿Qué es eso?—me animé a preguntar, refiriéndome a la caja, que por lo que pude ver mejor, contenía todas esas pertenencias que faltaban decorando su escritorio.

-Bueno...noté que realmente eras demasiado frío conmigo, pensé que era una molestia en tu trabajo y hablé con Seungcheol. Me ha asignado otra oficina en el sótano—aquel lugar daba miedo, toda persona que había decidido ir allí había durado muy poco. La poca luz que ilumina aquellos pasillos y la poca actividad que se realiza allí, hace que la gente se vuelva loca y prefiera compartir despacho. 

"Pero quiero que sepas algo, me sentiré realmente orgulloso de ti cuando progreses y seas capaz de ir cada día a trabajar sin miedo." 

Observé a Mingyu recoger lo que tenía en las estanterías, en silencio, incluso pude diferenciar una pequeña lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

-Yo, quiero decirte que lo intenté. Sabía que estabas dolido porque se fue de aquí tu mejor amigo, Seungcheol me avisó de que iba a ser duro, pero que tienes un lindo corazón y olvidarías esto. Siento no ser de tu agrado para no demostrarme esa parte de ti. No siento rencor, cada uno es de una forma y a mí me ha tocado dejarte tu espacio, es comprensible. Siento mucho no ser ese compañero de trabajo que deseas—sus palabras estaban siendo cuchillas en mi pecho porque ahora mismo me estaba dando cuenta de lo sumamente frío que había sido con Mingyu, a pesar de no ser el culpable de todo esto, ni siquiera Seungcheol era culpable. Joder, Jeonghan tiene tanta razón y no sé si eso me molesta más.

-Mingyu—dije, interrumpiendo las disculpas del chico que tanto daño me estaba haciendo—No te vayas—no estoy seguro si fueron las palabras de Jeonghan las que me hicieron hablar o si fue mi subconsciente, pero ya estaba dicho y fueron las tres palabras más sinceras que le había dirigido jamás.


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Me estás retando, Kim Mingyu?  
> -Acepto el reto, Jeon Wonwoo

Mingyu estaba confundido, tanto o más que yo. Aquella lágrima solitaria que salió a causa de la decepción y que se movió libremente por la mejilla de Mingyu, había desaparecido hacía ya mucho. Aún seguía sosteniendo los libros que decoraban su escritorio en las manos y su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Yo fui quien hizo el primer movimiento, levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome hacia Mingyu, tomando los libros de sus manos y dejándolos perfectamente en su lugar, haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de los objetos de la caja. Sabía que estaba colocando algunos en el sitio incorrecto, sin embargo, parecía que a Mingyu no le importaba, porque seguía en la misma posición y no decía nada. 

Fue cuando terminé todo y me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio, cuando Mingyu reaccionó y volvió a su sitio para encender el ordenador en silencio. No le estaba haciendo mucho caso, porque prefería preguntarme a mí mismo qué es lo que debería hacer ahora o cómo debería comportarme. Mingyu tiene que verme como un autentico estúpido, un día te grita porque no añadiste una coma al documento que había que entregar y al día siguiente te dice que no te vayas y te coloca todas tus pertenencias en la mesa.

Jeonghan debe de estar orgulloso, al fin y al cabo, lo hago por él. Nuestra relación es demasiado importante para mí, siempre se siente orgulloso de lo que consigo y no puedo permitirme defraudarle, no ahora. Jeonghan es perfección, siempre consigue lo que se propone, así que no me sorprendo cuando llega a casa con otro logro más, aunque obviamente siento una alegría demasiado fuerte por él. Es por eso, que cuando consigo algo, es al primero al que se lo cuento, porque sé perfectamente que va a reaccionar feliz ante ello, no puedo permitir llegar a casa y decirle que Mingyu se ha marchado por mí, no podría perdonármelo jamás.

-Wonwoo, no lo entiendo—dice Mingyu en un susurro, tímido, incluso ahogado en el miedo—Perdona que pregunte, es que simplemente no encuentro la razón de este cambio. Pensé que me odiabas y que me querías lejos de aquí. ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Tengo que pedirte perdón por algo? ¿No añadí suficiente azúcar a tu café o simplemente ya te tomaste uno en casa? No sabes la de preguntas que surgen en mi cabeza cada vez que salgo de esta oficina. ¿Quieres que me marche? ¿Quieres que me vaya de la empresa?—escuché como su voz se entrecortaba por las ganas de llorar. Había escuchado por el resto de trabajadores, que Mingyu era demasiado sensible, aunque nunca llegué a pensar que se pareciera tanto a un niño de tres años. Es cierto que me porté como un trozo de mierda, es comprensible que se sienta de esta forma. Cansado, todo esto es demasiado cansado.

-Mira, Mingyu—al contrario que a mi compañero, mi voz sonó fuerte aunque surgiera un suspiro cansado. Era doloroso ver la carita de cachorro de Mingyu, por eso, acerqué mi silla al escritorio, enterrando mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos y después, despeinar mi cabello con descuido—Lo siento, ¿vale? Entiendo que todo esto sea demasiado confuso para ti, para mí también lo es. Si te sientes mejor, no te odio, nunca lo he hecho. Bueno, rectifico, cuando llegaste aquí te odié, demasiado, pero ya no. Lo único que me molesta es la ausencia de Jeonghan aquí y de eso, no tienes la culpa tú, ni siquiera Seungcheol y creo que también merece una disculpa por mi parte. Entiende que no puedo aceptar que sustituyas a Jeonghan, ¿vale? Pero él me dijo que te diera una oportunidad, que se sentiría orgulloso si viniera al trabajo sin quejas. Lo hago por él, Mingyu, no te ilusiones—vi como Mingyu perdió algo de esperanza en su mirada y me sentí culpable. Haga lo que haga, siempre decepciono a las personas de mi alrededor, por eso no puedo permitirme defraudar a Jeonghan. Es el único que está a mi lado desde que me fui de casa, temo que se canse de mí y debo hacer lo posible para que eso no ocurra.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no consigo entenderlo. Soy Mingyu, no soy Jeonghan—aquellas palabras dolieron más de lo que había esperado, porque eran justo las que me había dedicado Jeonghan—Pero si para ti es mejor así, no soy quién para discutirlo, yo también estaré bien entonces. Así que... ¿una oportunidad?—a Mingyu se le iluminaron los ojos en aquel momento y tuve que contenerme para no reír por lo bebé que se veía.

-Se puede decir que sí—volví en busca de mis asuntos, intentando ignorar la felicidad en el rostro de Mingyu, aunque fuera completamente imposible—¡Mingyu!—grité desesperado cuando no paraba de notar la continua mirada del chico encima de mí—¡Deja de mirarme!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no me creo que vayas a ser amable conmigo!—dijo mientras colocaba bien el teclado de su ordenador y hacía como si buscara algo en él. Por alguna razón, aquello me parecía adorable, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en alto nunca. No odio a Mingyu, no odio a ese chico. ¿Cómo iba a odiar a alguien del que estoy enamorado? Ese amor que duele, porque es temido, porque es imposible que él se fije en mí, porque defraudaría a mucha gente. Ese amor que se transforma en algo cansado, en algo asqueroso.

-Creo que te equivocas, ¿quién dijo que sería amable contigo?—respondí riéndome sarcásticamente, intentando que el sonrojo en mis mejillas no fueran muy notable.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Es injusto que con todos los de la empresa te lleves bien y hagáis bromas demasiado malas y conmigo no seas amable! ¡Tengo sentimientos!—dio tres golpes en su pecho, haciéndose daño por haber ejercido demasiada fuerza. Torpe, pensé.

-Pero cuidado si soy amable contigo—respondí mirándole a los ojos, captando toda su atención a pesar de haber estado demasiado ocupado masajeándose la zona dolorida—Puede que te enamores de mí—Mingyu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, algo que no entendía, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

-Puede que seas tú quien te enamores primero de mí—Mingyu despeinó su cabello y este volvió a su lugar, perfectamente colocado.

-¿Me estás retando, Kim Mingyu?—pregunté con voz grave, provocando que Mingyu se pusiera nervioso y tragara dificultosamente, sin embargo, esa sonrisa ladina me dijo que la guerra había comenzado.

-Acepto el reto, Jeon Wonwoo—respondió, relamiéndose los labios lentamente, como si fuera un hábito de lo más normal en él. ¿Qué pasaría, Kim Mingyu, si supieras que ya he perdido?


	5. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hicimos una apuesta.
> 
> -¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de apuesta? ¡Mingyu, por la comida china! ¿Una apuesta, de verdad?

Han pasado cinco minutos desde que he llegado a la puerta de casa. Detrás de aquella puerta estaría mi mejor amigo, Minghao, esperando a que le cuente otro duro día de trabajo. Sin embargo, hoy es diferente y es que no sé cómo explicarle lo sucedido. Wonwoo había cambiado de un día para otro y como sus palabras dijeron, no me odia. ¿Acaso era el mejor día de mi vida? Podría serlo sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¿Vas a estar parado ahí por más tiempo? Es para seguir grabando vídeos tuyos para Instagram aunque haya dejado de ser divertido hace cuatro minutos—dijo Minghao cuando abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndome y provocando un mini sobresalto de mi parte. Se suma a la lista de explicaciones el hecho de haber estado parado cinco minutos fuera del piso mirando, exactamente, a la nada.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma, aunque bueno, ese pálido y escuálido compañerito tuyo podría ser uno. ¿Tiene alma? Puede que estés trabajando con un muerto viviente. ¿Has rozado alguna vez su piel? Si está fría, es lo único que necesito para afirmar mis sospechas—recordé la forma en la que los dedos de Wonwoo rozaron mis manos para tomar los libros y colocarlos encima de la mesa. Es cierto que su piel estaba congelada, pero dudo que sea porque sea un muerto viviente como dice Minghao, simplemente no tiene el calor de alguien sobre ellas. Y ahora es el momento en el que pienso lo bien que nos veríamos los dos, yo tomándole de las manos para calentarlas y él avergonzado ante el gesto. Debería dejar de hacer historias en mi mente si quiero mantener la cordura y no parecer el loco del vecindario.

-No es nada. Sólo que Wonwoo ha cambiado—me senté en el sofá cansado, dejando el maletín al lado de mí. Mi rostro estaba oculto en mis manos intentando volver a la realidad y pensar que todo lo que ocurrió hoy fue un sueño, una broma de mal gusto. Pensar que al día siguiente Wonwoo seguiría siendo el malhumorado compañero que tenía que aguantar, aunque aquella idea era dolorosa con sólo pensarla.

-¿Cambiado? No creo que los gnomos malignos cambien. Mingyu, ¿tienes fiebres?—Minghao se sentó a mi lado, rozando mi frente con su mano, levantando el flequillo para tomar la temperatura.

-Estoy mal, pero no en ese sentido. Me duele el pecho de lo emocionado que estoy Minghao, ¿entiendes eso?—su rostro confundido, mirándome con ojos de alguien que piensa que estoy verdaderamente loco, me demostraron que realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía—Te hice caso, Minghao. Le dije que me iría y, ¡prometo que eso estaba haciendo! De repente me miró como un gatito perdido y me preguntó por qué me iba. ¡Intenté no llorar pero sabes que soy sensible! Cuando le expliqué lo confundido que estaba se levantó y colocó todo de nuevo en su lugar. ¡No podía hacer nada! Estaba congelado. Después me explicó que no me odiaba pero que no podía permitir que remplazara a ese tal Jeonghan. Yo le contesté que Jeonghan y yo no éramos la misma persona y le pregunté si me daría una oportunidad para tener una buena relación de compañeros de trabajo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡Estoy feliz! Más que eso. Estoy jodidamente ilusionado.

-Para el carro. ¿Me estás diciendo que te ha dicho que no te odia pero que actúa como un jodido cabrón porque sólo puede tener a Jeonghan como compañero de trabajo? Bueno, en definitiva, que no puedes remplazar el espacio de Jeonghan en su corazón. ¿Estás seguro de que Wonwoo no está enamorado de ese chaval? Es que no le encuentro sentido a su lógica sinceramente-Minghao se colocó al otro lado del sofá, más alejado de mí para observarme mejor, abrazando sus piernas.

-No entendí sus razones, pero son pensamientos que tiene. En el instituto aprendí que la verdad depende de cada persona y todas son válidas. Así que supongo que sus razones son válidas también. Y sobre lo de Jeonghan, bueno, no te lo he contado todo—mi silencio me delató, Minghao me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que las cosas no van como siempre. Pero no sé cómo se lo debo explicar, me llamará estúpido y muchas otras cosas más, en resumidas cuentas, sinónimos de lo anterior. Y está en todo su derecho, esa verdad también es válida, pero, mi corazón no lo soportaría.

-¿Mingyu? ¿Hay algo que debas decirme sobre ese muertito viviente?—Minghao comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, buscando respuestas. Sabe perfectamente que eso me pone nervioso y acabo diciendo lo primero que se me pasa por la mente.

-Hicimos una apuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de apuesta? ¡Mingyu, por la comida china! ¿Una apuesta, de verdad?—Minghao se levantó para arrodillarse delante de mí y buscar mis ojos, un contacto visual que le diera respuestas.

-Apostamos quién sería el primero en enamorarse del otro—mordí mi labio, esperando los gritos de Minghao, sin embargo, lo único que sentí fue sus manos apoyándose en mis rodillas para levantarse. El silencio hace más daño que las palabras y él lo sabía.

-¿Cuál es el premio?—preguntó en un suave susurro.

-¿Premio? No dijimos nada de premio—respondí, dándome cuenta de lo sumamente estúpido que fui, al mismo tiempo que Minghao.

-¡Casi lo tenías! Lo de la apuesta me parece lo más infantil y típico de una novela romántica pero servirá. Mañana tendréis que decidir un premio. ¡No le digas nada sobre una relación! Ya te veo las intenciones.

-¿Por qué?—respondí a la defensiva, demasiado a la defensiva.

-Porque entonces se notaría que te mueres por él, cabeza hueca. Aunque...es cierto que todo depende de la forma en la que se lo digas. ¡Exacto! ¡Soy un auténtico genio!—Minghao volvió a sentarse junto a mí, haciendo demasiado énfasis en todas las palabras que pronunciaba—Tienes que usar un tono de voz seguro, nada de ser moñas ni nada de eso. Las palabras deben ser algo como, "Mi premio será compartido. Podrás besarme y cumplir tu sueño de hacerlo y yo podré decirle a toda la empresa que lo hiciste". ¡Sí, sí, sí, justo eso!—Minghao gritaba de alegría, comencé a replantearme que el verdadero loco era él.

-Minghao, eso es cruel—dije sintiéndome mal con solo pensar en su mirada, perdida y dolida que le dirigió la primera vez que vio a Wonwoo. Él sufrió mucho por su llegada, no quería hacer algo que le doliera de nuevo.

-¿Y él como ha sido durante todo este tiempo? Es hora que pruebe su propia medicina—y aunque no me sentía bien siendo de esa forma de ser, es cierto lo que decía Minghao, como siempre. Por lo que asentí y pasé el resto de horas pensando en Wonwoo y en mí, como cada día desde que le vi.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas veces, las canciones dicen lo que realmente queremos escuchar, o más bien, debemos entender. Es por eso que Wonwoo eligió Changes de Lauv en esa madrugada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Espero que os esté gustando mucho mucho la historia.  
> A partir de este momento, aparecerán algunas canciones en los capítulos, no en todos pero sí que en ocasiones serán parte fundamental de la historia. Estará escrita la parte que más influye en los personajes en el capítulo, pero si queréis, podéis buscar la canción y leer la letra al completo. No es obligatorio pero sí recomendable.  
> Sin más que decir, me despido. Muchos besitos, Woozimin <3

No era nada extraño que el sueño no se apoderara de mí en esta noche. ¿Por qué he tenido que hacer esa estúpida apuesta con Mingyu? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué fui yo quien empezó aquella innecesaria pelea por ver quién se enamoraría antes? Parezco un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y sin poder ser controladas. Me estoy volviendo realmente loco y no parece importarle mucho a mi cerebro mi necesidad por dormir para volver al trabajo con algo de energía antes de entrar en aquel despacho.

Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me moví por la cama, las sábanas estaban prácticamente en el suelo y los cojines se sentían demasiado incómodos hoy. Un quejido salió de mi garganta, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello y dejándolos ahí por un tiempo sujetando mi flequillo. Tomé el móvil rápidamente de la mesita de noche y tras acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora que entorpecía mi visión, observé la hora que estaba marcada. Di un suspiro cansado al ver que era pasada la media noche, por lo general soy alguien que duerme realmente temprano y al que no le cuesta nada quedarse en el mundo de las maravillas pero la oscuridad de la habitación resulta algo inquietante esta noche.

Sin pensármelo mucho, tomé los primeros pantalones de deporte que tenía en el armario y me calcé para salir del apartamento sin hacer demasiado ruido al bajar las escaleras. No hay nada que me haga dormir si no es salir a caminar, la televisión es demasiado ruidosa y no quería despertar a Jeonghan, las infusiones siempre me han resultado bastante asquerosas y los vídeos de Youtube no me causan ningún efecto. Por lo que, prefiero cansarme en una larga caminata en la que observar la ciudad a solas o prácticamente de esa forma.

Me sentí estúpido por no coger una chaqueta antes de salir, sin embargo tampoco quería volver y hacer demasiado ruido, así que decidí que la mejor opción sería continuar con frío por un momento más. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde ir, por lo que tomé el primer camino que creí oportuno. Generalmente hago esto, me pierdo en la ciudad y vuelvo con ayuda de mi teléfono debido a que no me fijo demasiado en mis pasos mientras pienso, algo que me ha llevado a caminar hora y media de vuelta, dejándome completamente exhausto y es lo que pienso hacer hoy también.

Algo que no olvidé tomar son los auriculares, básicamente porque es el elemento que nunca falta en mi bolsillo. Cuando miro todas las listas de reproducción, sé perfectamente cuál es la que tengo que elegir y entre todas las canciones, encuentro la perfecta para el momento. Changes de Lauv suenan a todo volumen en mis oídos, provocando que tuviera que bajar un poco el sonido.

Changes, they might drive you half-insane (Los cambios podrían volverte loco)  
But, it's killing you to stay the same (Pero te está mantando quedarte igual)  
But, it's all gonna work out (Pero todo saldrá bien)

Se puede decir que tengo el maravilloso don de encontrar las canciones cuyas letras signifiquen algo para mí en ese momento, porque en ocasiones suelo dar caminatas por culpa de mi estrés o por bueno, Mingyu. Por tanto, tomé la decisión de crear una lista con aquellos mensajes que más necesitaba, al fin y al cabo no era completamente sincero con Jeonghan sobre mis sentimientos y no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

Y de nuevo, Mingyu aparece en mi mente como si mi vida se centrase en su existencia. Llevo seis meses con su nombre en la cabeza y el cansancio se apodera cada vez más de mí. No recuerdo muy bien desde cuándo me siento atraído por ese chico, ¿quizás desde que entró? En realidad, tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello. Algo que sí que recuerdo es el momento en el que acepté mis sentimientos de una vez por todas. Todo ocurrió en el momento de descanso de la mañana, ese ratito en el que nos reunimos todos en la sala continua a mi despacho, a prepararnos el tercer café del día y probablemente el último. Siempre espero a que llegue la hora para poder respirar por un momento y conversar con mis compañeros de empresa o más bien con Jihoon. Fue también una de las nuevas incorporaciones tras la limpieza de trabajadores y es bastante parecido a mí, por lo que desde el primer momento nos convertimos en buenos amigos. En realidad, fue tan buena nuestra conexión que comenzó a ser parte mi grupo. Bueno, tampoco es que seamos muchos, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seokmin, Soonyoung y yo. Obviamente, mi compañero de empresa sabe perfectamente sobre mi "odio" por Mingyu y aunque habla con él, trata siempre de distraerme y alejarme del menor.

Retomando el tema, ese día no me encontraba muy bien, ya que estaba pasando por un resfriado bastante problemático, por lo que fui al baño para tomarme una pastilla, aunque en realidad no llegué ni a tomármela. La imagen era la siguiente, Mingyu tenía la chaqueta colgando de una pequeña percha enganchada al pomo de una de las puertas. Su camisa blanca le quedaba bastante más apretada de lo que puede llegar a verse con el traje al completo, por lo que se podía observar perfectamente sus músculos bien formados, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. La corbata se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la chaqueta y los primeros botones de la prenda estaban completamente abiertos, mostrando la bronceada piel de sus clavículas. Con las mangas subidas, dejando ver parte de sus brazos, comenzó a limpiar su rostro y refrescarse un poco para estar más despierto o eso supongo. Su mirada se clavó en el reflejo del espejo, viendo cómo pequeñas gotas caían de la punta de su nariz y de su flequillo. No soporté más aquella imagen y me marché con una sensación de mareo y con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas. Jihoon me vio por el camino y me preguntó con preocupación si me encontraba bien, debido a mi notable rojez en las mejillas. Le eché la culpa a la fiebre y volví al despacho sin poder concentrarme en lo que quedaba de día, porque aquel recuerdo no paraba de repetirse cada vez que Mingyu hacía algún ruido.

Volví a casa tras dos horas caminando, cerca de las tres y media de la mañana. Ni siquiera tomé una ducha, preocupándome demasiado por el ruido que haría. Mi cabeza se apoyó en la almohada y conseguí dormirme con el pensamiento del duro día de trabajo que me esperaba.


	7. Deliveryman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación fue bastante inesperada, allí estaba él. Es unos centímetros más alto que yo, solamente estaba a la vista parte de su rostro, más concretamente sus ojos y nariz, ya que el casco de su moto seguía aún puesto. Sus manos sostenían la comida que previamente había pedido y su sonrisa dedicada especialmente para el cliente, esperando por algo de propina, se suavizó bastante al ver que era yo, dejando incluso un destello de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Posiblemente no fui el único que pasó una noche algo extraña porque al llegar a la empresa, vi cómo Mingyu hablaba seriamente con Seungcheol en su despacho. Se habían hecho buenos amigos desde el comienzo, al fin y al cabo, su manera de ser no se alejaba mucho de la de Chan y Mingyu, por lo que era de esperarse que fueran a llevarse bien. Sin embargo, la expresión que reinaba en el rostro de mi compañero de oficina se veía diferente en esta ocasión y me hizo sentir que algo no iba bien.

Me senté frente a mi escritorio, con el montón de papeles que dejaba siempre nuestra secretaria Soojin y el café previamente preparado por aquel chico que me estaba volviendo loco, aunque posiblemente ya lo estoy completamente. 

Mi cabeza duele horrores ahora que tengo que enfrentar todo el día con el ruido de ordenadores y pasos de un lado para otro, seguramente, algún que otro grito también se haría presente. Fue por eso que decido tomarme una pastilla, siempre guardo una cajita para los dolores de cabeza desde que sufro de migraña en los lugares que suelo recurrir a menudo. Aunque hoy parece que Mingyu necesitaba más que yo una de ellas por la mirada tan apagada con la que entra en la oficina y la zona oscura bajo sus ojos. Justo en este momento me doy realmente cuenta de que sus ojeras siempre han estado presentes desde el primer día que entró, pero hoy se sienten mucho más pesadas.

-Buenos días—susurra Mingyu, acercándose rápidamente a su silla, parecía que incluso iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso me recuerda a cuando tuve que explicarle a Seungcheol que el chico se había caído completamente al suelo tras ver que le estaba sangrando la nariz.

-No parecen serlo para ti—contesté, probablemente preocupándome más de lo que debería por aquel niño. Sin embargo, no soy un monstruo como muchos piensan y aquellas situaciones simplemente sobrepasan mis límites.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó bastante cansado Mingyu. Esa era la primera señal de que algo iba mal, él nunca era demasiado aburrido, siempre tenía una feliz sonrisa en su rostro aunque estuviera conmigo.

-No sé—contesté desinteresado, moviendo mis hombros de manera despreocupada—Supongo que hoy te ves más cansado que de costumbre—mis ojos no se apartaron de la pantalla del ordenador para no sentirme demasiado atraído por las ganas de acunar su rostro y abrazarlo por alguna razón.

-¡Oh! No es nada, me quedé trabajando hasta tarde—me sorprendí, no iba a mentir. No teníamos demasiado trabajo para esta semana y el resto estaba completamente acabado, sin embargo no pregunté más porque se notaba algo incómodo hablando del tema—Tú tampoco te ves demasiado bien, Wonwoo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?—no había mostrado ningún signo de diferencia para que preguntara eso, por lo que, o es muy observador o quería cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Tienes la caja de pastillas en la mesa. Solamente tomas una de esas cuando te sientes muy mal—aquel dato removió algo dentro de mí, algo que no quería que ocurriera por un simple recuerdo, porque es lindo ver que Mingyu me ha estado observando lo suficiente como para percatarse de eso.

-No he dormido bien esta noche—contesté sinceramente, tomando un sorbo del café. ¿Cómo sabía la cantidad perfecta de azúcar que tenía que echar para saber tal y como me gusta?

-¿Pensando en mí?—ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa traviesa que normalmente adorna el rostro del joven y si no fuera porque me pilló demasiado despistado, le hubiera contestado a la defensiva, pero me tomé algo de tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas y decirlas de manera tranquila.

-Es cierto que he estado pensando en qué quiero a cambio cuando gane la apuesta pero no es eso lo que me ha quitado el sueño—mentí de tal manera que ni yo sé en qué estaba pensando al recordar entre nosotros la estúpida apuesta que hicimos.

-Yo también he estado pensando en ello.

-¿A sí?—Mingyu asintió adorablemente, tentándome a dejar esta estúpida imagen de alguien frío y acariciar sus mejillas rosadas por la calidez de su corazón-¿Y en qué has pensado?

-Bueno—sus mejillas se encendieron incluso más al recordar algo, tuve que ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir—No sé, no he llegado a nada en concreto. Algo se me ocurrirá—respondió, ocultando lo que pasa por su mente y lo que no quería decir en voz alta.

-Supongo, que me tomaré el derecho de callar lo que he pensado al igual que tú—sonreí un poco aunque realmente no había pensado sobre lo que iba a pedirle si ganaba aquel trato, si es que lo ganaba por una mínima posibilidad.

No ocurrió nada más en todo el día que hiciera que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho para gritarle a Mingyu lo mucho que me gusta, pero aún así todo iba de mal en peor por momentos. Jeonghan llamó, diciendo que estaría fuera el fin de semana porque necesitaba hacer un viaje de negocios, así que estaría completamente solo con mis sentimientos tres días seguidos. Tal vez invite a Jihoon o alguno de los chicos a pasar el tiempo conmigo para no sentirme tan solitario. Sin embargo, todos dijeron que esa noche de viernes estaban ocupados, aunque Jihoon prometió quedarse conmigo todo el sábado y domingo hasta por la tarde.

Mis dotes culinarias se vieron en problemas nada más llegar a la cocina, así que ni intenté hacerme algo. Busqué por mi aplicación para comida a domicilio durante un buen rato hasta pedir todo lo que me pareció apetecible. Realmente no había mucho más que hacer que comer y ver algo en la tele que estuviera lo suficientemente entretenido como para mantenerme distraído.

El timbre sonó cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, tal y como prometió aquella dulce mujer que me atendió por teléfono. Comida casera fue lo primero que me apeteció al pensar en la cena, algo que estuviera rico y que me hiciera disfrutar del calor de un hogar aunque estuviera lejos de mis padres. Caminé con pasos lentos, tomando la cartera de mi maletín para pagarle al repartidor.

La situación fue bastante inesperada, allí estaba él. Es unos centímetros más alto que yo, solamente estaba a la vista parte de su rostro, más concretamente sus ojos y nariz, ya que el casco de su moto seguía aún puesto. Sus manos sostenían la comida que previamente había pedido y su sonrisa dedicada especialmente para el cliente, esperando por algo de propina, se suavizó bastante al ver que era yo, dejando incluso un destello de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-¿Mingyu?


	8. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contarle sus sentimientos y lo que pasa por la cabeza de Wonwoo, no era algo que estuviera pensando hacer. Sin embargo, Jihoon sabía como sacarle la información necesaria y esa batalla tenía un claro ganador.
> 
> -Supongo que es lo que busco, que me digas cómo me veo ahora mismo.
> 
> -Te ves como un jodido perdedor en esa apuesta.

Posiblemente me veo demasiado ridículo frente a él ahora que no tengo el traje oscuro de todos los días puesto y mi imagen se ve demasiado dañada por sí sola. Es decir, no siempre ves a tu compañero de trabajo en pantalones cortos de baloncesto, una camiseta que posiblemente me acompaña desde que tengo dieciocho años y unos calcetines porque unos zapatos para estar por casa son una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Una parte de mí ha sido expuesta sin yo esperarlo y me siento algo frágil porque es Mingyu el que la ha visto. Sin embargo, más que reírse por mi vestimenta de un viernes solo en casa, llorando por las esquinas y queriendo llamar a sus amigos que tienen una vida mucho más ocupada que la mía, estaba bastante ocupado observando con ojos brillosos el suelo como si fuera él quien tiene que sentirse avergonzado por la ropa que lleva puesta.

-¿Mingyu? No sé de quién me está hablando, probablemente se ha confundido—su voz sonó ligeramente cambiada, como si por alguna razón que no llego a comprender quisiera esconderse de mí.

-Mingyu, deja de hacer el tonto—el nombrado relajó su figura, atreviéndose por primera vez a mirarme a los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo y algo de miedo, haciéndome sentir algo apenado por el chico y querer abrazarlo hasta que me dijera qué le ocurre que lo tiene tan sumamente mal. El chico simplemente me enseñó el ticket y me dio las bolsas de manera cansada, apartando la mirada de nuevo dejándome con un mal sabor de boca.

Gotas de sudor caían por la parte de la frente que dejaba ver el casco y ligeros mechones sobresalían demostrando que está trabajando duro incluso ahora. La imagen es muy diferente a la de todas las mañanas, porque ahora ha vuelto de nuevo ese aura oscura que le envolvía tras haber hablado con Cheol. Intenté no hacerle sentir demasiado incómodo, porque aquella situación ya lo era lo suficiente, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera impedirlas.

-Mingyu, ¿puedes decirme qué te pasa? Desde esta mañana estás realmente apagado y ahora, ¿te encuentro trabajando en esto?

-Siento ser así de directo pero tengo a más clientes esperando. Necesito que me pague y volver al trabajo—sus labios se hicieron más pequeños, encogiéndose en el centro. Seguí sus indicaciones sin hacerle más preguntas, demasiado impactado por el cambio de actitud del muchacho.

-Aquí tienes la propina.

-No hagas esto, Wonwoo—su mano devolvió a la mía el dinero que le había entregado de más sin pensar en nada malo. Al fin y al cabo era un acto que hago con todos y cada uno de los repartidores, no es como si quisiera darle un trato especial por ser él.

-¿Hacer qué? Quédate con el maldito dinero, Mingyu. Soy un cliente y lo debes aceptar, punto. No tienes que darme explicaciones o sentirte mal por ello. Estoy haciendo lo que haría con cualquier otro repartidor, deja de comportarte diferente conmigo.

-¿Ahora quién es el que se siente dolido porque le tratan diferente?—las palabras sonaron como cuchillos directamente clavados en mí, doliendo más de lo que podía soportar. Su expresión mostró sorpresa al igual que el mío y supongo que no quería decir aquello, aunque es obvio que lo lleva pensando bastante tiempo. Es cierto, no negaré que me merezco este trato, aunque tenga demasiada angustia que ocultar en este mismo momento. Por lo que, desesperado, devolví el dinero que me dio Mingyu, colocándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomando las bolsas, cada una en una mano, volviendo a entrar en el apartamento.

-No quise decir eso—su voz sonó más que un susurro y si no fuera porque estaba esperando esa respuesta, pensaría que me lo había imaginado.

-Pero lo has hecho y tienes razón. Como me dijiste en una ocasión, tendrás tus razones así que estoy bien con ello. Hasta el lunes Mingyu y...cuidado—cerré la puerta con la tentación de mirar por la mirilla y ver si seguía ahí o si se había marchado, porque si lo veía un segundo más con esa expresión de cachorro observándome, hubiera salido corriendo a abrazarlo, sin importar realmente lo que él pensara de mí.

************

-Wonwoo, ¿se puede saber en qué cojones estás pensando? Cuando me dijiste de pasar el fin de semana en tu casa pensaba que íbamos... no sé a hablar por lo menos. Llevas desde que llegué con la cabeza en otro sitio, me estás poniendo de los nervios—Jihoon tenía razón en lo que decía. Al igual que yo, había optado por pantalones deportivos y una camiseta simple para pasar el día de descanso. Él se sentaba al otro lado del sofá, apoyado en el brazo del asiento y colocando sus piernas en el cojín, mientras que yo estaba recostado al otro lado, recordando cada una de las palabras que salieron por mi boca la noche anterior, intentando buscar algo que provocara aquella actitud en Mingyu. Sin encontrar nada aparentemente fuera de lo normal-teniendo en cuenta que le pregunté preocupado por su estado- decidí llegar a la conclusión de todo esto y es que mi simple presencia le molesta.

-No es nada, Ji. No te preocupes—contesté de nuevo observando mis dedos jugueteando entre ellos con nerviosismo. Ahora que Jeonghan no está, no tengo a nadie al que contarle los problemas porque está demasiado ocupado como para contestarme a un mensaje. Teniendo en cuenta que Jihoon me conoce demasiado bien por ser básicamente, igual que yo, sabe cómo sacar información sobre lo que me preocupa o me intriga y esta guerra la iba a ganar él sin ni siquiera esforzarse.

-Ey, chico, de verdad me estás preocupando. ¿Hay algo que no quieras contarme?—su presencia se acercó mucho más a mí, buscando alguna señal que pudiera hacerle entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hay algo que no os he contado a ninguno, ni siquiera a Jeonghan—comencé a decir, intentando no pensar mucho más allá de lo que podía decir o no sobre mis sentimientos sobre ese idiota—Hace unos días, bueno, llegué a la oficina intentando ser algo más, ¿agradable? La noche anterior había hablado de nuevo con Jeonghan sobre Mingyu y me convenció para hablar al menos algo con él y que así no se sintiera tan incómodo. Sin embargo, cuando llegué allí él estaba recogiendo, había decidido irse del despacho con tal de hacer que no me sintiera mal con su presencia. En ese momento me entró el pánico, porque joder iba a decepcionar a muchas personas si él se marchaba, así que le pedí que se quedara sin una razón aparente. Después, él me preguntó si me caía mal y bueno pensaba que sí en cierta manera, pero no lo odio es simplemente que le tengo coraje a que mi vida se haya visto tan perjudicada por su simple presencia. Tras hablar un rato...bueno...y-yo sin saber cómo o por qué lo dije, pero el caso es que lo dije... bueno—respiré hondo intentando ser lo más sincero posible, ya que Jihoon estaba escuchando con atención cada una de mis palabras y sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en su silencio—Mira, él me dijo que si yo debía ser un poco más simpático con él y yo le contesté con un estúpido "cuidado, si lo hago te enamorarás de mí". ¿Qué tengo dieciséis años en una película romántica protagonizada por personas cerca de los treinta? Dios, yo me sentí tan ridículo pero él-él me siguió el juego y ahora estamos en una maldita apuesta por ver quién se enamorará primero del otro. Eso no es todo, anoche pedí comida para llevar y él era el repartidor y quizás esa sea la razón por la que ayer se veía tan cansado en la mañana. Además, me ha hablado demasiado cortante incluso cuando le he preguntado si estaba bien, y su contestación ha sido recordarme cuando él se preocupaba por mí y yo ni siquiera le hacía caso. No sé Ji, todo está tan confuso y yo echo tanto de menos mis días tranquilos—en la habitación reinaba el silencio, algo que no sabía si me daba tranquilidad o tensión, aunque conociendo a Jihoon, estaría buscando las palabras correctas para animarme.

-Wonwoo, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas?

-Supongo que es lo que busco, que me digas cómo me veo ahora mismo.

-Te ves como un jodido perdedor en esa apuesta.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want love-NF

Hablar con Jihoon fue mucho más curativo de lo que me imaginé y es que da exactamente igual qué es lo que ocurra que él siempre estará para darte el mejor de los consejos. No miento cuando digo que me molesta no contarle esto a Jeonghan, aunque es cierto que no ha surgido el momento de hacerlo. El día que la apuesta fue pactada, el chico llegó a casa bastante cansado, pasando literalmente a la cama y durante su viaje de negocios no era muy buena idea molestarle, por lo que tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de comentarle nada al respecto.

-Entonces, comienza a explicarme poco a poco todo con claridad—Jihoon había traído de la cocina una cerveza para mí y una coca-cola para él y hacer así mucho más ameno el momento y posiblemente emborracharme lo suficiente como para decir la verdad sin pensarlo demasiado.

-No sé por dónde empezar realmente. Todo es demasiado confuso desde el primer momento en el que vi a Mingyu en la oficina y me enteré de que era el suplente de Jeonghan.

-A ver, entiendo el punto de enfadarte porque echaron a Jeonghan y no querías que eso pasara y blah blah blah, pero en realidad Mingyu no tiene culpa de ello. Además, él hizo una entrevista de trabajo y fue aceptado sin tener ni idea de que alguien más iba a ser despedido por su admisión en la empresa—aquello ya me lo habían dicho miles de veces, pero por primera vez, esas palabras realmente cobraban sentido dentro de mí.

-Lo sé, pero siento que si Mingyu entra en mi vida de una manera u otra voy a acabar desilusionando a demasiadas personas. No quiero que tome el puesto de Jeonghan.

-No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón por la que no quieres que Mingyu se acerque a ti—aquellas palabras provocaron sudores fríos por todo mi ser, recorriendo toda mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi frente, porque Jihoon se había dado cuenta o más bien yo le había confesado los motivos por los cuales no podía aceptar a Mingyu—Mira Wonwoo, creo que tú mismo has creado esa mentira para protegerte. ¿El puesto de Jeonghan? Chaval, eso nadie en su vida podría llegar a hacerlo, pero porque él es Hanie, tu compañero de siempre. Por ejemplo, yo, ¿Jeonghan se siente enfadado porque he entrado en vuestro grupo de la nada siendo un nuevo empleado de la misma empresa de la cual le echaron? Podría haber sido yo quien tomase su puesto y ser yo al que odias.

-Pero todo sería demasiado diferente si tú fueras mi compañero de oficina—dejé caer mi cuerpo en el respaldar del sofá, observando a Jihoon en el otro lado tomando un trago de la lata para después dejarla encima de la mesa y observar mi rostro por unos largos segundos.

-¿Sabes por qué sería diferente? Porque a mí me daría igual si pasas o no pasas de mí, si te gusta mi compañía o si prefieres que me vaya, sin embargo, Mingyu ha estado intentando hasta la saciedad conseguir un huequito en tu corazón gélido y obviamente lo ha conseguido. Aunque también es cierto que ese trocito es mucho más grande del que pensabas y te das cuenta de que realmente te gusta pero prefieres sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente alejado de él y así no dañar más tu ego, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso que después de meses intentando convencernos sobre tu odio hacia Mingyu en realidad es todo lo contrario—Jihoon había acertado con cada una de las palabras. Muchas veces me daba miedo lo observador que llega a ser, porque no le hace falta que le cuentes nada para que él sepa lo que te ocurre, e incluso puedo llegar a firmar en cualquier parte que sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar este fin de semana junto a mí sin que yo le dijese lo que me ocurría.

-¿Y qué hago ahora? No creo que sea momento de hacer como si estos meses no hubieran ocurrido o simplemente querer ser su amigo como si no hubiera estado evitándolo.

-Nadie ha dicho que hagas eso—dijo Jihoon con una medio sonrisa que provocaba cierto temor porque estaba pensando y eso a veces no era bueno—Habéis hecho una apuesta y ya dijiste que ibas a ser más agradable con él. Así que al final no ha sido tan mala idea hacerla.

Pudimos pasar horas hablando del mismo tema o la razón por la que Mingyu está trabajando como repartidor. Jihoon dijo que podía llegar a tener un negocio familiar o algo por el estilo mientras que yo descartaba todas las ideas que me venían a la mente, ya que no quería pensar en que el chico estaba pasando por un mal momento económicamente hablando mientras que yo estoy tranquilamente recostado en mi piso junto a uno de mis mejores amigos, viendo una película de superhéroes y pensando cuál de todos salvará el mundo.

****

El domingo por la noche comenzó a llover demasiado justo cuando tenía que ir a por Jeonghan a la estación y aunque no tenía planeado salir temprano, lo hice simplemente por el gusto de disfrutar de la lluvia desde el coche. Aparqué cerca de la puerta para que, una vez que llegara mi amigo, no tuviera que andar demasiado hasta el maletero para dejar sus cosas. El tiempo parecía acompañar mi estado de ánimo en la semana y sin permiso apareció la imagen de Mingyu en una moto demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo, repartiendo comida bajo la fuerte lluvia que amenazaba con quedarse hasta el próximo viernes, día en el que vamos a quedar todos para tomarnos algo como hace mucho que no hacíamos y como dice Jihoon, para "sincerarme" con todos de una vez. Lo haría con Jeonghan una vez que llegásemos a casa pero con el resto era algo diferente.

Quedaba aún una hora para que el tren llegara a su destino, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer en un momento así es encender la radio mientras observo algún que otro mensaje de Jeonghan quejándose del tío que se ha sentado a su lado y que no para de roncar. Conecté el Bluetooth a la radio para buscar de nuevo entre las canciones que suplicaban ser escuchadas al ritmo de la lluvia, decantándome por If you want love.

I wish somebody woulda told me (Desearía que alguien me hubiera dicho)  
If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain (Si quieres amor, vas a tener que pasar por el dolor)  
If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change (Si quieres amor, vas a tener que aprender a cambiar)  
If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away (Si quieres confianza, vas a tener que dar algo a cambio)


	10. It can be funny

Mingyu se encontraba perfectamente sentado frente a su escritorio, con los ojos demasiado rojos e irritados y las ojeras mucho más oscuras esta semana, aunque eso no fuera impedimento para regalarme una de sus mejores sonrisas, junto a una mirada triste recordando lo del viernes. 

"-¿Qué creías que no me imaginaba ya que ese chico te gusta?—Jeonghan hacía incluso más fuerte el abrazo mientras yo me limitaba a llorar sin parar en su pecho con una sensación de traición que inundaba todo mi ser.

-Pero no está bien, Jeonghan—no puedo explicar realmente la razón por la que me siento tan mal. Sentirme atraído por Mingyu es lo más cercano a un pecado o tomar la manzana prohibida, porque todo se siente tan equivocado cuando proviene de él que me hace sentir confundido e incluso mareado en ocasiones. 

-No, es tu mente la que cree que está mal. Joder, Wonwoo, ¿puedes mirarme por un segundo y ser valiente? No estoy enfadado contigo, estoy que no entro en mi cuerpo de lo feliz que estoy porque me has contado la verdad. Ahora sí entiendo que le temas tanto a hablarle y bueno quizás una parte de ti dice que está mal porque fue el que me sustituyó pero no me siento mal al respecto. Te lo dije, estoy perfectamente en mi nuevo trabajo y te mereces la oportunidad de serlo tú también.

-¿Y qué me dices de la apuesta? Soy un completo imbécil—Jeonghan comenzó a reír ante eso y sabía que lo encontraba realmente gracioso porque su mirada se convertía en una maliciosa cuando pensaba en algo.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Wonwoo—el chico me abrazó de nuevo, peinándome el pelo y yo me reía un poco por lo tierno que estaba siendo y porque no estaba montando ningún numerito al sincerarme con él—Aprovecha la oportunidad que te está brindando la vida. Y una cosa te digo, algo estarás haciendo bien cuando él ha aceptado a hacerla, lo que significa que no le pareces un mal tipo y algo le llamas la atención, de lo contrario se hubiera negado rotundamente—mis mejillas se encendieron y tuve que agradecerle al destino que Jeonghan no pudiera verme en estos instantes.

Esa noche dormí perfectamente, sentí que me había liberado al menos una parte de mí al ser completamente transparente y la tierna expresión de mi mejor amigo me transmitió felicidad, lo que me hizo pensar por un momento que no existe nada que pueda frenarme en mi intento de enamorar a Mingyu, si es que eso puede llegar a ser posible."

Le sonreí de vuelta de la manera más positiva que un lunes por la mañana me dejaba demostrar, dirigiéndome a mi asiento para comenzar un nuevo día, pensando en las posibles conversaciones que podría tener con el chico de forma casual y para nada forzadas. Sé perfectamente que el joven quiere hablar sobre nuestro encuentro inesperado el viernes y aunque estoy curioso por saber qué es lo que trae entre manos, no me siento preparado para saber algo de su vida más personal que pueda llegar a afectarme demasiado.

-¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?—el rostro de Mingyu aún seguía demostrando inquietud y miedo por mis reacciones, sin embargo cuando mi voz sonó demasiado tranquila hasta para mí, sus hombros y su expresión se relajaron de forma notable.

-Como un bebé si te soy sincero pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti—Mingyu se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró repentinamente hacia el suelo, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual. Intenté pensar en las palabras para esta situación sin sonar desesperado por saber más de su vida o parecer alguien cotilla, porque a quién se le ocurre ser amable después de casi siete meses de su llegada.

-Wonwoo, yo...

-Mingyu, no tengo el derecho de saber nada de tu vida—mis pasos sonaron por la habitación tomando los papeles de mi mesa que habían dejado a la primera hora de la mañana para ser revisados en la reunión que tendríamos los dos como todos los lunes—Lo que ocurrió el viernes fue algo totalmente merecido y puedo sonar hipócrita o incluso gilipollas, en ambos casos te daré la razón pero si te pregunté es porque estaba preocupado por tu salud y lo sigo estando. Me disculpo de nuevo por la forma en la que te traté estos últimos meses y pensando mejor las palabras que utilicé para explicarte la situación, bueno, no tenían realmente sentido. Supongo que me veo como un completo ridículo ahora mismo pero te pido perdón sinceramente y si quieres contarme lo que te ocurre, prometo contestarte a todas esas preguntas que me hiciste en el pasado y que no respondí—al terminar de hablar ya me encontraba sentado a su lado para dar comienzo a la reunión cuando todo este momento tan extraño terminara. Sus pestañas se veían realmente largas en esta distancia, sus labios se hacen más pequeños en el centro y me resulta tan tierno que me resisto porque pellizcarle las mejillas sería demasiado exagerado en este momento. Me limito a observar cada parte de él, cada marca que no había podido admirar por mi estúpido genio y pensamiento. Su boca se entreabrió, dejando pasar un suspiro y mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzó a hablar.

-Trabajo en el restaurante de mi tía, ofrece comida casera a buen precio y deliciosa como pudiste comprobar por ti mismo—sus labios formaron una sonrisa cansada y continuó hablando—Me hace falta el dinero, lo que gano en la oficina está bien, para qué mentir, está muy bien y parece hasta estúpido que necesite incluso más. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual necesito esa cantidad de dinero no es por mí. Mi madre—su voz tembló un poco y pude observar como sus facciones se encogían por el dolor sentimental que estaba sintiendo. Le costaba hablar de ello y no podía llegar a forzarle así de la nada.

-Mingyu, no hace falta que sigas. Entiendo el punto, necesitas dinero para tu familia, es suficiente—y como si mi propio pecho pidiera el contacto entre nosotros, tomé su mano en un gesto tan sorprendente que ambos nos miramos extrañados, aunque no se negó e incluso sostuvo mis manos más fuertemente.

-No, no, me hace bien contar esto. Solamente lo sabe Seungcheol aquí y necesito desahogarme de alguna manera con alguien más y no robarle tanto tiempo al pobre Cheol. La razón por la que necesito el dinero es porque mi madre está enferma, tiene que pasar por una operación bastante fuerte y aunque eso se lleva gran parte de mi presupuesto, lo realmente costoso son las sesiones por las que tiene que pasar antes y después. Estoy completamente seguro de que todo saldrá bien, ella es una mujer muy fuerte y no le teme a nada, sin embargo no puede trabajar debido a su estado y las pagas que le dan son ridículas. Trabajo aquí por las mañanas y de lunes a jueves en el restaurante, ya que el viernes y sábado está mi hermana, está estudiando y no le permito que pierda días de estudio cuando yo puedo hacerlo. El viernes fue algo sorprendente hasta para mí porque no me tocaba trabajar pero mi hermana tenía un examen por la tarde y no iba a llegar con tiempo, por lo que tuve que hacer su turno. No quise hablarte de esa manera, Wonwoo, no cuando estamos intentando llevarnos mejor. Toda esta situación me está sobrepasando y queda poco para los primeros gastos y tengo que dar el máximo de mí. De verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención—los ojos de Mingyu se veían cristalizados, repletos de lágrimas que intentaban salir pero que resistían por no hacerlo delante de mí. La imagen me rompía todos mis esquemas y no aguantaba el dolor que se estaba generando en mi pecho, le he tratado tan mal cuando él está pasando por todo esto que me siento ridículamente estúpido y sin perdón alguno.

-No tienes que disculparte, debería hacerlo yo todos los días por sumarte más problemas y estrés estos meses. Dios merezco tal paliza que no podría ni mirarme a un espejo—mis manos soltaron las suyas porque ese pequeño contacto quemaba y dolía, porque él es tan puro y yo soy tan odioso.

-No, Wonwoo, no digas eso. Has reconocido tu error y es suficiente para mí. Ahora más que nunca necesito distraerme y no me puedo permitir que sientas culpabilidad o algo por el estilo. Lo que quiero es llegar a la oficina contento y ser recibido de la misma manera y sé que va a ser así pero no lo hagas por pena, hazlo como hoy cuando aún no sabías nada de esto.

-¿Tienes planes para el viernes?—rompí el silencio que se había generado por unos segundos en la oficina—Salgo con mis amigos y podrías venir con los tuyos—las palabras salieron antes de que yo pudiera ni siquiera pensarlas. Mordiéndome la lengua después de haber dicho aquello y rezando por escuchar un sí como respuesta para olvidarme de esta locura.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero ser una molestia para tus amigos.

-Para nada, entenderán la situación cuando se lo explique todo. Venga Mingyu, será divertido y podrás distraerte al menos una noche.


	11. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Música, baile y alcohol. Podría ser una buena combinación, si no eres la persona encargada de conducir de vuelta a casa. Aunque no tiene que ser algo malo, hay gente que disfruta sin tener la necesidad de beber, sin embargo, cuando te toca cuidar del resto del grupo, no es tan divertido.

Puedo autodefinirme como estúpido yo mismo sin ningún tipo de problema mientras observo desde mi cama sentado, el armario completamente abierto y con más de la mitad de la ropa tirada en el suelo. No era ninguna cita importante o algo en lo que deba demorarme demasiado pensando, básicamente porque era una salida con amigos bastante corriente, sin embargo, pensar que Wonwoo estaría allí hace que tenga una extraña sensación de querer sorprenderlo de alguna manera.

-¿Puedes ponerte una camiseta y unos vaqueros por lo que más quieras? Ni que fueras a quedar con el presidente del país—Minghao me observaba desde hacía rato apoyado en la puerta y aunque sé que toda esta situación le parece lo más molesto del mundo, aceptó a acompañarme esta noche. Fue duro convencerle, aunque sabía que al final acabaría sentado junto a mí en el bar Tightrope, aquel pub al que iban la mayoría de los jóvenes pero con la seguridad de que no eran menores de edad.

-¿Y tú puedes dejar de mirarme? Deberías estar hablando con Seungcheol, Chan y Jun para saber cuánto les queda—hoy me tocaba a mí conducir, aunque realmente no me apeteciera en absoluto. Esta noche más que nunca iba a necesitar una copa para relajarme pero Minghao me convenció de que si íbamos a hacer esa locura tenía que dar algo a cambio, así que tuve que aceptar el trato sin ninguna otra opción.

Finalmente me decanté por lo que me había recomendado Minghao, utilizando unos vaqueros bastante pegados y algo rotos con una camiseta blanca por dentro de ellos para acentuar un poco más la cadera. Todos estos trucos los vi en las revistas de moda que se iban acumulando en el salón porque mi compañero de piso y mejor amigo decidió comprarlas porque eran inspiradoras según él. Decidí que un abrigo largo negro sería suficiente como para no morirme de frío mientras intentaba actuar de una manera elegante y después de media hora intentando que el flequillo se quedara lo mejor posible para dejar parte de mi frente a la vista pero no lo suficiente como para sentirme sacado de una película de moteros, avisé a mis amigos para que fueran preparándose y recogerlos de camino al bar.

-¡Uy! Qué guapo vas, ni que fueras a ver al sugar daddy—rió Seungcheol una vez que se acomodó en los asientos traseros, chocando los cinco con el resto de chicos.

-Va a ver a Wonwoo que es peor—dijo Minghao con un tono de voz molesto, observando por la ventanilla como había hecho desde que salió de casa.

-¡Alegra esa cara, Hao! ¿No habías dicho que esto de la apuesta sería perfecto para darle su merecido a Wonwoo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de amargado?—continuó preguntando Chan. 

-¡Porque a mí no tenía que meterme en esto! Con lo bien que estaría yo en mi sofá, con una copa de vino mientras observo las estrellas o pinto. Pero no, tengo que salir porque el imbécil de mi mejor amigo dijo que podíamos ir todos y que sería divertido verle la cara al amargado de su compañero de oficina.

-Wonwoo no es malo—continuó Seungcheol, que era el que más había trabajado con Wonwoo y el que más le conocía de los cinco—Aunque parezca lo contrario es un chico estupendo, lo único que es algo cabezota y cuando se trata de molestar es al que mejor se le da, pero no le juzguéis sin conocerle. Si Mingyu es el que peor lo ha pasado y es el primero que quiere ir, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para joderle la noche? Es una noche con amigos, joder, no tiene que ser tan malo—sonreí mientras observaba a Seungcheol por el espejo, porque por fin alguien me estaba escuchando y teniendo en cuenta mis sentimientos, ya que por mucho que a Hao le moleste, me gusta aquel amargado como él lo llama y esta noche quería disfrutarla por si fuera la única oportunidad que podría tener con él.

El momento de presentarnos fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a imaginar. A diferencia de la manera de ser de Minghao en el coche, ahora es cálido y cordial con los chicos que se habían reunido junto a Wonwoo. Por supuesto, allí estaba Jihoon, el cual nos saludó felizmente a Chan, Seungcheol y a mí, ya que nos conoce del trabajo. Si no recuerdo mal, uno de ellos se llamaba Seokmin y el que le acompañaba en todas las locuras era Soonyoung, ambos nos saludaron muy contentos, demostrando que son la verdadera alegría del grupo.

-Así que tú eres quien me sustituyó. Mingyu, ¿cierto?—no me hacía falta imaginar que aquel chico era Jeonghan. No solamente porque se hubiera presentado de esa forma, sino que había estado junto a Wonwoo desde que llegamos. Observé a Seungcheol preparado para comenzar de nuevo con su "A ver chicos..." aunque no hizo falta.

-Supongo que sí—dije con una media sonrisa algo incómodo por el silencio que se había generado en la atmósfera.

-Siento mucho el trato que te ha dado el capullo de Wonwoo, es buena gente lo prometo, pero no sé qué se le ha metido en la cabeza para pensar tanto en mí. Ni siquiera me quiere tanto—tras esto me dio la mano como al resto de mis amigos, rompiendo el momento tenso que se había generado y creando una mini pelea entre él y mi compañero de oficina.

La música sonaba demasiado alta en el interior de Tightrope, impulsándote a beber y bailar para acabar tan mal que ni siquiera puedas recordar tu nombre. Al principio, nos controlamos bastante, lo digo en plural aunque mi Coca-Cola se estuviera riendo de mí en ese preciso instante. Los chicos habían comenzado con cervezas para romper un poco el hielo y comenzar a hablar un poco de su vida. Por lo que habían dicho, Sooyoung estaba trabajando como animador en un hotel bastante famoso de la ciudad, mientras que Seokmin se encargaba de vender helados en una tienda demasiado adorable, tal y como es él. Sin embargo, todo se fue desmoronando demasiado, acabando con Jihoon borracho intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque su risa descontrolada y sus llantos por volver a la pista de baile ya habían sido escuchados por todo el pub, literalmente. Cuando dijo que iba a hablar con el DJ para que le pusieran la gasolina no estaba de broma. Sooyoung le robó el micrófono en algún punto de la noche para acabar gritando y cantando encima de la barra del bar como si al día siguiente no fuera a arrepentirse. Por supuesto, Seokmin le seguía en ese momento y también se le pudo ver bastante animado al lado del otro chico mientras que Jun se limitaba a grabarles para no olvidar la noche. El resto se perdieron entre la gente, fuera del alcance de mi vista desde las mesas de la planta de arriba, mientras que Chan me acompañaba bajo el cuidado de Jihoon para que no vomitara en cualquier momento.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?—Chan había bebido al igual que los demás y aunque estaba bastante afectado, aún podía mantener una conversación normal si se concentraba mucho, algo que me parecía gracioso.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tienes una cara de asco que no puedes ni con ella, hijo mío—Jihoon iba alargando las vocales con cada palabra que mencionaba y es que bueno, acabar un viernes por la noche cuidando de dos amigos mientras que el resto se divertía por ahí, no era precisamente lo que buscaba. A decir verdad, esperaba que Wonwoo por una remota idea que le apareciera en la cabeza, estuviera demasiado borracho y cariñoso junto a mí, intentado robarme algún beso o haciendo algún contacto físico bajo la mesa, como poner su mano sobre mi pierna o que me sacara a la pista a bailar.

Intenté buscarle desinteresado desde arriba, observando a cientos de personas rozando sus pieles en el intento de bailar o buscando a alguien con el que compartir el mismo deseo de besarse y poder decir así que habían triunfado cuando al día siguiente le preguntaran cómo había ido la salida. Al principio fue complicado encontrarle, sin embargo, pude observar a un chico caminando con rapidez justo al centro del lugar, donde dos chicos estaban besándose o más bien intentando comerse uno al otro. Intenté forzar la vista para distinguir los rasgos de aquellos tres muchachos, hasta que los reconocí, formándose un nudo en mi estómago tan fuerte que comenzó a faltarme el aire.

A lo lejos pude observar a Jeonghan cargando a Wonwoo del brazo, estaba en peores condiciones de lo que recordaba y apostaría lo que fuera por decir que se había bebido el doble mientras se encontraba bailando. Sus labios se veían hinchados y Jeonghan tenía una vena demasiado marcada en su cuello, mostrándose enfadado por algo que había hecho su amigo.

-Chicos, lo siento pero nos marchamos ya. No aguanto más a este gilipollas—Jeonghan tomó sus pertenencias que había dejado bajo mi responsabilidad y soltó a Wonwoo al lado de mí en el sofá.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ve como si estuviera peleándose entre la vida y el sueño?—preguntó Chan, despertándose del trance que le había provocado el alcohol.

-Ha creído que beberse su peso en cubatas era una buena idea y se ha puesto a...—sus palabras se cortaron cuando sus ojos acabaron por encontrarse con los míos, como si no hubiera sido testigo de lo que iba a mencionar—Bueno, mejor me callo por respeto al tonto que me ha tocado como amigo. Luego te cuento si veo que no se me muere en el camino, o si lo hago yo por tener que llevarle en mi espalda durante veinte minutos.

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo—recordé lo estúpido que me veía eligiendo ropa para que Wonwoo se fijara en mí y ahora esa imagen me resulta tan insignificante en comparación a mi situación actual. Podría marcharme directamente pero Jeonghan se veía a punto de explotar, debido a que su mandíbula se veía demasiado marcada en este momento y no deseaba que llegara a tal punto, porque se notaba que ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche como para aguantarle de camino a casa. 

-¿Pero y el resto? ¿No los vas a llevar de vuelta?—preguntó Jeonghan observando a Cheol y a Jun en la pista de baile, intentando acercarse a alguna chica algo tímidos porque aquello no se les daba muy bien.

-Volveré después. Es lo más divertido que me ocurrirá en la noche y si tengo la posibilidad de evitar que te partas la espalda por llevarle, no hay problema.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que Jeonghan le gritaba a Wonwoo que no vomitara en el coche. Intenté centrarme en la carretera lo mejor posible, aunque el muchacho estuviera sentando a mi lado y su amigo estuviera justo en el asiento de atrás, sujetándole la cabeza para que no la moviera demasiado debido a su estado y así evitar que mi coche se viera perjudicado por mi estúpida decisión de llevarles.

-Volveré en un momento, voy a preparar todo para que sea lo más fácil posible meterlo en la ducha para que se espabile un poco—Jeonghan salió dejándome a solas con Wonwoo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cabello estaba peinado de manera diferente hoy. A diferencia del traje con chaqueta, se veía mucho más guapo con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa ancha de color negro. Me gustaría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo mucho que me atrae aquella imagen y las horribles ganas que tengo de lanzarme a él, sin embargo no era ni el momento ni la situación para hacerlo.

-Mingyu—su voz sonó apagada, incluso puedo llegar a decir que había algo de tristeza en ellas—Soy un estúpido, ¿verdad?

-No sabría qué decirte. Está claro que lo eres pero no sé si me parece tierno o molesto que lo digas—mis manos se encontraban en el volante aún, intentando encontrar un apoyo en el que mantenerme sujeto para encontrar el punto de concentración que necesito en estos momentos.

-Soy un estúpido de los grandes. Te digo que salgas conmigo esta noche porque quiero que te distraigas y lo único que sé hacer es dejarte solo cuidando de Jihoon y Chan mientras yo intento escapar de mis propios pensamientos cuando no son ni la mitad de importantes que los tuyos.

-No importa, Wonwoo. Me lo pasé bien, es lo que tiene ser el que conduce. La próxima vez beberé y serás tú el que tengas que cuidar de mí.

-¿Y serás tú el que se bese con otra persona totalmente desconocida porque no sabes lo que sientes y tienes que hacer eso para encontrar las respuestas que tanto tiempo llevas sabiendo pero que necesitas afirmar con seguridad?—sus palabras sonaron demasiado sinceras y extrañas, teniendo algún significado más profundo de lo que mis neuronas a las cuatro de la mañana podían llegar a entender, por lo que me limité a observar a Jeonghan corriendo hacia el coche para llevarse a Wonwoo con él, dejándome con numerosas dudas que me encantaría resolver.


	12. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se suele decir que la resaca es lo peor cuando te emborrachas, sin embargo, Wonwoo ha descubierto una nueva pesadilla. No recordar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió de camino a casa.

Wonwoo:  
Hola Mingyu, soy Wonwoo 11:20✔✔  
No quiero molestar ni nada pero quería preguntarte algo 11:20✔✔  
¿Quieres salir un rato esta tarde? Ya sabes, para recompensar lo de anoche 11:21✔✔

Releí aquellos tres mensajes tantas veces como segundos tiene una hora, sin embargo, el símbolo de leído llegó mucho antes, provocando que saliera de la conversación demasiado deprisa. No había sido mi idea, en realidad fue Jeonghan quien me amenazó con echarme agua cada día para despertarme si no lo hacía. Estaba bastante enfadado conmigo si hay que ser totalmente sinceros, y para qué mentir, tiene su punto de razón.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió, algunos algo vagos sin mucha importancia. Obviamente, el beso no había sido olvidado, aunque fuera lo que más quiero borrar de mi mente. Fue todo demasiado deprisa y borroso como para deciros si el muchacho era guapo o si era incluso menor que yo. Todo lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos era Mingyu, aquel chico que no había parado de mirarme con ojos de ángel desde que entramos al pub y que había mostrado interés en mí, intentado contar alguna que otra anécdota para que participara en el hilo de conversaciones que se estaba generando entre todos. Posiblemente, el camarero se sorprendió de mi capacidad con la bebida, ya que era terminar con una copa y pedirme otra en cuestión de minutos. En algún punto de la madrugada, Seokmin me separó de la barra y me llevó a la pista, invitándome a bailar con ellos mientras intentaban distraerme de mis ganas de volver a beber. Luego viene el momento en el que me pierdo, no había sido complicado, puesto que las personas caminaban entre nosotros, debido al poco espacio que se había generado en el centro de la pista. Ahí, algo aturdido, un chico me pidió bailar y aunque no le di ninguna respuesta, el muchacho empezó a moverse muy cerca de mí, aunque yo solamente podía ver a Mingyu en su rostro algo distorsionado y algunas veces incluso doble. No sé si fue producto de mi emborrachamiento o si fue causa de mis ganas por borrar al chico que se encontraba en la planta de arriba, lo que hizo que me lanzara a ese desconocido. No es el mejor beso que he dado, posiblemente se encontraría en el medio de la lista, ni genial ni espantoso, estuvo bien. Sus labios tomaban los míos con desesperación, ¿o era yo quien provocó eso? Posiblemente sea esa la respuesta correcta. El resto de historia se basa en Jeonghan alejándome y desde ese momento, no recuerdo del todo bien qué pasó.

La resaca es realmente un incordio en el momento en el que me despierto, pero lo es aún más cuando Jeonghan empieza a gritarme aún encontrándome en la cama. Se movía de un lado para otro en mi pequeño dormitorio, en los pies de la cama, masajeándose el puente de su nariz, comenzando a perder los nervios de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber en qué cojones estabas pensando, colega?—preguntó subiendo el nivel de voz a medida que una nueva palabra salía de su boca—Resulta que te tiras desde el primer jodido día molestando a Mingyu, le tratas como una mierda y aún así, cuando decide perdonarte y se ilusiona porque le has invitado para salir con tus amigos, llegas tú con toda la inteligencia del mundo y le dejas solo con tu amigo estúpidamente borracho y el otro chaval con las mismas condiciones pero aguantando un poco más, mientras él está como una flor porque aún no ha bebido. Y si se quedara ahí la cosa, pero no, le comes los morros al primer desconocido que te mueve un poco las caderas porque te crees que así vas a olvidarte de Mingyu. ¿En qué momento te parece buena idea todo eso?—mi silencio es suficiente para que Jeonghan se calmara, respirando hondo y relajando la voz para continuar con su enfado—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que cuando digo que nos marchamos porque estás casi muerto, Mingyu se ofrece a llevarte, después de la noche tan larga que ha pasado. Pero claro, no tienes los cojones de pedirle salir un rato al menos para pedirle perdón. Te juro que cada día me cuestiono más qué es lo que te ocurre. Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no paras de joderlo todo?—me gustaría decirle que eso no es así, sin embargo, sonaría demasiado hipócrita hasta para mí, por lo que no me quedó de otra que acceder a una salida con Mingyu a solas.

Mingyu:  
Ey Wonwoo 11:23✔✔  
¿Y esa resaca qué tal? 11:24✔✔  
No hace falta que salgamos, no estoy enfadado contigo 11:24✔✔  
Así que no sientas que estás en la obligación de pasar una tarde forzada para que te perdone 11:24✔✔

Wonwoo:  
Es que no es forzado 11:26✔✔  
Quiero salir y los chicos están demasiado ocupados 11:26✔✔  
Y bueno en parte creo que te debo la desconexión que supuestamente ibas a tener anoche 11:27✔✔

Mingyu:  
En ese caso acepto 11:27✔✔  
¿Quieres que te recoja? 11:28✔✔  
Espero que hoy no tenga que ir con miedo vaya a ser que vomites encima de mí 11:28✔✔

Wonwoo:  
¿Vomitar? Dios no recuerdo nada del camino a casa 11:29✔✔  
Dime por favor que no dije nada de lo que deba sentirme avergonzado 11:29✔✔  
Y no, esta vez cojo yo el coche, si no te importa 11:30✔✔  
Tengo que salir durante todo el día y no volveré a casa 11:30✔✔

Mingyu:  
Está bien, te mando ubicación entonces 11:30✔✔  
En cuanto a lo que me dijiste anoche 11:31✔✔  
Prefiero verte la cara cuando te lo cuente JAJAJAJAJAJA 11:31✔✔

Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordad, no bebáis mucho y tampoco podéis conducir si lo hacéis. Seguid el ejemplo de Mingyu, luego siempre gana el que recuerda lo que pasó en una noche de fiesta :)


	13. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quedar en una cafetería no tiene nada de arriesgado, ¿verdad?

Mis dedos se movían con nerviosismo en el volante mientras espero a Mingyu en la puerta de su apartamento. El barrio era coqueto cuanto menos, con largos parques rodeando la zona y un gran campo de fútbol se encontraba justo en la calle contraria. Aún así, el bloque en el que vivía Mingyu era mucho más corriente que el mío, haciéndome recordar los problemas por los que está pasando el muchacho.

Tras un par de minutos, Mingyu picoteó en la ventanilla para que quitara el seguro del coche o más bien para pedir permiso para entrar. Se veía realmente guapo con aquellos vaqueros altos y un jersey bastante pegado a su cuerpo, provocando que me sintiera pequeño a su lado y mi respiración se viera algo alterada ante aquella imagen. Su sonrisa era mucho más brillante que la que dedicaba hacía ya unas horas en el pub, estaba mucho más cómodo y se podía notar desde lejos.

-¡Hola!—dijo sonriente, despertándome de mis propios pensamientos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de mi admiración por él—Si me permites decirlo, te ves mucho mejor que anoche cuando te dejé en casa.

-Por favor, no me hagas pensar en eso de nuevo. Aún tengo miedo por lo que me tengas que contar sobre anoche—su risita aguda llenó el coche que aún permanecía quieto, esperando a que dejáramos de saludarnos y decidiéramos algún destino en concreto, aunque yo tenía ya uno en mente.

-De todas formas, no dije cuándo iba a decírtelo—sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, con un brillo de picardía que no veía desde que hicimos aquella apuesta, provocando que mi bello se pusiera de punta. 

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me pones de los nervios?—arranqué el coche, concentrándome en la carretera para no tener que fijarme en el rostro divertido de Mingyu, riéndose por algo que sabía él y que yo aún no era capaz de recordar.

-Desde la segunda semana en el trabajo perdí la cuenta de las veces en la que me has dicho eso. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, no es mi culpa que tengas un problema con el alcohol.

-No tengo ningún problema. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir y necesitaba desconectarme al menos por una noche—aunque eso era precisamente lo que quería que pasara con el chico que ahora se encuentra a mi lado, sin entender muy bien cómo hemos llegado a tener esta confianza para llegar a compartir el mismo espacio que no fuera la oficina.

-Ya, bueno, algo de eso me dijiste anoche.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar sobre cosas que no recuerdo? Es bastante injusto si me permites replicar—su risa se volvió incluso más fuerte, provocando que yo hiciera un intento de sonrisa aunque quisiera parecer enfadado.

-Mira eso. Le he sacado una sonrisa al mismísimo Wonwoo. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Eres un imbécil lo sabías?

-Y tú un soso de mierda y no te digo nada. Te propongo algo, dejas de insultarme y me dices a dónde vamos, mientras que yo te hago reír. A mí me parece un buen trato—le observé por unos segundos mientras que él miraba por la ventanilla el día soleado después de la semana con fuertes lluvias.  
-Vamos a ir a una cafetería, espero que no te parezca demasiado aburrido, ya sabes, como soy un soso de mierda—Mingyu mordió su labio inferior intentando no reír de nuevo y así no provocar otro insulto por mi parte.

-Me parece bien, aunque podías haber pensado algo más original—le miré con enfado, viendo su expresión divertida antes de volver a concentrarme en la carretera—¡Estoy bromeando! Tienes el mismo genio que un niño pequeño.

-¡Ah! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, cuando el que tiene un comportamiento de bebé eres tú. ¡Hasta lloraste porque un pajarito se chocó con la ventana de la oficina!—reí de nuevo al recordar aquel momento, apareciendo por mi mente la imagen de Chan abrazando a Mingyu tras haber bajado a la calle para ver si el ave estaba herido o si se había marchado volando.

-No es mi culpa tener un corazón de oro. Por cierto, ¿me has llamado bebé? ¿Ya empiezas con los motes cariñosos? ¡Vaya, Wonwoo! No esperaba que fueras de los que van tan rápido ligando—mis mejillas se encendieron aunque intentaba ocultarme inútilmente de su mirada, sin embargo, gracias a todos los dioses, no comentó nada más. Se limitó a decir alguna que otra cosa que recordaba del trabajo de la semana o sobre algún cliente que le había tocado visitar para entregar la comida que le habían pedido.

Mingyu se veía realmente feliz cuando llegamos a la cafetería. Si me pedís mi opinión, es el lugar más bonito que recoge esta ciudad, sin tener en cuenta monumentos y lugares emblemáticos. El parque es demasiado grande, tanto, que en el medio de este se encuentra un lago en el que puedes ver a varios animales tomar agua. Es justamente con estas vistas con las que nos sentamos fuera, en unos pequeños sofás, para aprovechar también el lindo día que por fin se ha hecho presente.

-Voy a pedir dentro, ¿qué te apetece?—pregunté cuando Mingyu se sentó, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados, los rayos de sol que se topaban con su dorada piel incluso en otoño.

-Lo mismo que tú, no tengo preferencia—a lo que asentí, introduciéndome en la cafetería, respirando hondo por primera vez en toda la tarde, intentando tranquilizar a mi pobre corazón. Esperé en la cola a que llegara mi turno y observé al chico desde los ventanales hablando por teléfono con una expresión de felicidad, haciéndome pensar que quizás estuviera hablando con algún chico que le gustase o algo por el estilo. Aparté la mirada intentando borrar ese pensamiento para no estropear el resto de la tarde y sonreí a la chica que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

-¿Desea algo más?—preguntó con voz dulce. Era joven y bonita, posiblemente lo que mi familia hubiera deseado para mí como mi futura esposa. Observé los dulces que se encontraban cerca del mostrador, decantándome por aquellos en forma de perrito. Los cachorros me recuerdan demasiado a Mingyu, así que espero que a él también le parezca adorable la referencia.

-Tengo que dejarte. Sí... ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Adiós!—Mingyu colgó una vez que llegué a su lado, dejando la bandeja con todo lo que había comprado en la mesita algo más baja que los propios sofás.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo crees que voy a comerme esto siendo tan adorable? ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Cuánto te debo?—Mingyu observaba con cariño el pequeño dulce mientras las palabras salían de su boca en forma de sonrisa.

-No es nada, deja que invite esta vez—su mirada se oscureció un poco, intentando buscar la verdadera razón por la que no dejaba que pagara su parte y es que no puedo permitir que se gaste dinero en mi compañía, suficiente tenía con intentar llegar a lo que su madre necesita. Tomé de mi café, moviendo mis hombros con indiferencia, ya que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí.

-¡Oh, espera!—la figura de Mingyu se acercó en mi dirección, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la mesa, acortando tanto las distancias que mi respiración fue cortada de la nada. Su otra mano se dirigió al arco de Cupido de mis labios, eliminando todo rastro de espuma de café que quedaba en la zona. Lo siguiente fue tan impactante, que por poco salgo corriendo del lugar, porque si antes en el coche estaba colorado, ahora mismo debo ser un tomate fresco aunque no estuviera viéndome en el espejo. Introdujo su dedo con el rastro de espuma de mis labios en su boca, riéndose por mi expresión porque hasta yo me reiría si me viera desde lejos.

-Por favor, Wonwoo. No me digas que te comió la lengua el gato, esperaba más juego de tu parte. ¿Así piensas ganar?


	14. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wonwoo le gustaría seguir saliendo con Mingyu, tomar algo y luego ver las estrellas mientras hablan de su familia y sus amigos, o sobre la infancia de cada uno. Sin embargo, Wonwoo no cree merecer la compañía del menor.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir cómo su respiración se mezclaba con la mía. Observé su pecho moviéndose rápido, porque detrás de este acto atrevido se encontraba Mingyu, un chico que no puede hacerle daño ni a un pequeño bichito. Sin embargo, su rostro decía todo lo contrario. Sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente, sus labios se encontraban dibujando una sonrisa que posiblemente dedicara a todos los chicos que se encuentra en una discoteca y con los que disfruta una noche para olvidarse al día siguiente, aunque conociendo al muchacho, posiblemente ha sufrido algún que otro flechazo que le ha dejado algo marcado. Todos son suposiciones por supuesto, no sé nada de la vida sexual de Mingyu y posiblemente vaya por el camino contrario por el que voy yo y esto le parezca un juego más que una atracción como yo puedo llegar a sentirlo. Aunque seguir como si esto no estuviera mal, como si mis sentimientos no estuvieran sobre una mesa esperando a ser pisoteados, continuar con este juego, es tan peligroso que atrae de cierta manera.

-Podría decir muchas cosas, Mingyu—su sonrisa se relajó un poco y su postura se congeló en el preciso momento en el que, con las yemas de mis dedos, rocé su mandíbula—Podría decir tanto o hacer mucho. Por ejemplo, puedo hacer así—continué mi camino hacia su mejilla, haciendo el intento de acunarla y puede que esté completamente loco en este momento pero pude llegar a percibir cómo se apoyaba en el toque—También podría pasar por aquí—di un pequeño toque en su nariz, provocando un pestañeo de su parte que me pareció tan lindo que no pude evitar sonreír—O quizás también quieres que pase por aquí—mi pulgar rozó sus labios, aquellos que hacía unos segundos habían saboreado aquella espuma que se encontraba en los míos. Su mirada decía miles de cosas, posiblemente "peligro" sería la mejor palabra para definirlo, pero llegados a este punto, ¿qué más daba arriesgar un poco más?—No sé, Mingyu. Si querías probar mis labios deberías haberlo dicho, así no te hubieras quedado con simplemente parte del café—mi índice se apoyó en su frente, alejándolo de mí hasta que se encontraba sentado de nuevo en su sofá—Aunque no negaré que la técnica me ha gustado, ¿cuántas veces la has practicado? Parece que te sale hasta natural—su rostro impactado mostró más relajación, incluso sonrió dejando pasar un suspiro gracioso y si no me equivoco, eso que veo en sus mejillas es un sonrojo creado por mí.

-Hay tantas cosas que puedo poner en práctica, Jeon Wonwoo—no voy a negar que mi nombre en su voz suena malditamente bien. Si fuera algún tipo de veneno, ya lo hubiera probado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, volviéndome loco cada vez que lo tomara y posiblemente, transformándome en alguien demasiado peligroso para la sociedad. Sin embargo, no es un veneno, es Mingyu y para mí llega a ser hasta más mortífero.

-¿Me estás advirtiendo de algo?—mordió sus labios de nuevo, pasando su lengua por ellos para humectarlos, llevándome al borde del precipicio al que llaman locura.

-No sé, ¿puede?—rió, tomando de nuevo y convirtiendo aquella escena en algo tan normal, justo como nos encontrábamos antes de este numerito, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada de nada o como si no tuviera ganas de vomitar de lo nervioso que estoy.

Pasar la tarde con Mingyu podría ser algo a lo que podría llegar a acostumbrarme sin problema. Mentira. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacerlo. Pude darme cuenta de todo lo que me había estado perdiendo en este tiempo. La forma en la que tontamente revuelve su cabello en cada instante, cuando une sus labios en el centro demostrando que está algo avergonzado, la mirada que dedica a los niños que corretean a nuestro lado. Intenta ser delicado pero es tan sumamente torpe que necesita ser cuidado por alguien constantemente y es tan sensible que podría llorar por cualquier diminuto problema. Es alguien grande, hombros anchos y brazos musculados, pero se siente tan pequeño cuando toma mi brazo al pasar a su lado una paloma o cuando corretea por el camino, ya que una abeja le persigue. Se siente tan infantil y divertido, que podría ser el mismísimo sol si se lo propone y duele. Joder duele tanto. Porque yo soy esa nube negra que lo tapa y que todo el mundo odia cuando la ve aparecer en las noticias del tiempo en televisión. Yo oscurezco su alegría, no merezco salir un día más con él, porque él es diferente a mí y porque le he hecho daño.

Mingyu se sentó en un banco de piedra, esos que no tienen respaldar y que son utilizados por la mayoría de parejas para admirar las estrellas por ser bastante anchos. Él se coloca boca arriba y yo me siento a su lado, intentando no aparecer por su campo de visión porque ahora mis ánimos se han venido abajo y no quiero cambiar la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios cada dos por tres porque al fin y al cabo, la necesito para saber que todo está bajo control.

-¿Ocurre algo?—pregunta Mingyu con voz suave, despertándome de mis pensamientos—¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

-No, no es nada de eso. Lo siento, no debería joder la noche con mis cosas—él se sienta dejándome más espacio en frente de él. Se sienta abrazando sus piernas y de alguna manera lo imito porque de esta forma me siento protegido. Mingyu pronuncia un "mmm" intentando mostrar que está pensando en algo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día en la oficina?

-¿Que no puedes dejar los pañuelos encima de la mesa porque es antihigiénico?—pregunté dudoso, pensando hacia dónde quiere llevar esta conversación. Él ríe de nuevo y muerde sus labios como de costumbre, provocándome para mirarle de nuevo hacer ese gesto por unos segundos.

-Me refiero a que vas a contestar todas las preguntas que te había hecho y que no me respondiste antes.

-¡Ah! Eso. Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?—él se relaja y asiente, parece que estoy viendo a un niño pequeño, un niño adorablemente tímido—Bien, pues empieza.

-Está bien—espera unos segundos, buscando en su mente todo aquello que alguna vez me dijo, decidiendo la pregunta perfecta—La tengo. ¿Cómo te va?

-¿Cómo te va? ¿En serio?—su expresión segura me convence que no está de broma así que suspiro y comienzo a hablar—No puedo decir que me va mal, porque sería demasiado hipócrita decirlo. ¿Te apetece saber más de mí?—él asiente de nuevo, ahora con entusiasmo y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios ante lo adorable que se ve—Bien, en realidad no tengo mucho que contar. Vivo con Jeonghan, fue él quien me convenció para llamarte. En realidad, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anoche y él me dio una charla como si fuera mi padre, convenciéndome para salir contigo hoy. Si te explico mi relación con él diría que es como un hermano, me ha apoyado siempre y me ha animado en todo. Hablando de hermanos, tengo uno menor, él es Seungkwan, es completamente diferente a mí. Te caería mejor que yo, ahora que lo pienso. Estoy muy orgulloso de él pero casi no lo veo, en realidad no veo desde hace un par de meses a mi familia. No tengo una relación cercana con ellos, mis padres se separaron y yo aproveché para mudarme lejos y olvidarme de esa situación, dejando solo a Seungkwan, que creo que es lo que más me duele de todo. De vez en cuando hablamos pero está demasiado ocupado con sus clases y yo con el trabajo. Le mando dinero para sus caprichos, ya que no puedo estar emocionalmente a su lado. Él intenta devolverlo pero me niego completamente, si no soy un apoyo moral, al menos espero ser un apoyo económico. Seokmin y Soonyoung lo conocen, bueno, también Jeonghan. Cuando viene a visitarme salimos todos juntos, me ayudan a ser un mejor hermano. ¿Creo que no se me olvida nada?—observé a Mingyu después de todo lo que había contado, se veía tan diminuto que podrías colocarlo en tu bolsillo de la camisa y llevártelo a todos lados.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano—dijo finalmente, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo contestarme.

-Tampoco dejé que lo supieras—pronuncié de forma desinteresada, viendo cómo Mingyu une sus labios en una ligera sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato más hablando de todo y nada, hasta que el reloj marcó las once y Mingyu comenzó a quejarse de la falta de sueño que había tenido esta última semana. Aparqué de nuevo en la puerta de su casa, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía preparado para despedirse, o al menos esa es la sensación que se ha generado en el momento.

-Gracias—pronunció el chico, mirando aún por la ventanilla, demasiado tímido como para mirarme a los ojos—Yo realmente espero seguir viéndonos, porque me lo he pasado muy bien.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?—dije sin pensar demasiado, ya que esto es nuevo para mí, nadie me había dedicado esas palabras. Desde siempre he sido alguien aburrido con el que la gente no suele divertirse, e incluso si Mingyu lo ha dicho de forma cordial, sigue siendo demasiado impactante para mí.

-¡Claro!—ahora fue su turno de mirarme, puesto que no podía sostener la mirada que me estaba dedicando. Estaba pensando en dejar de verle de esta manera, porque no me lo merezco y es él quien me está pidiendo lo contrario—No eres la persona más extrovertida que conozco pero me siento cómodo porque puedo hablar contigo. Así que espero que haya una próxima vez.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo llegar a entender que quieras que sigamos viéndonos. Te he tratado como la mierda y aún así pareces encantado con mi presencia. No lo merezco, Mingyu—el silencio reina de repente el vehículo, y el chico a mi lado asiente lentamente.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco sé la razón, pero quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo. No ha sido un mal día, todo lo contrario. Disfruto de tu compañía, eso es todo. Joder, Wonwoo, ¿estás llorando?


	15. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Porque tú eres demasiado y yo soy muy poco. Tú eres luz, yo oscuridad. Tú eres agua, yo soy fuego. Siento que te estoy poniendo en peligro todo el tiempo, porque te daño con cada cosa que hago o digo.

Ver a Wonwoo llorar no pertenece a la lista de los momentos más agradables que me han ocurrido en el año. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva guardando sus sentimientos como para romperse delante de mí, la persona menos indicada del mundo. Intento recordar toda la conversación, buscando alguna palabra que pueda llegar a ofender pero no aparece nada, así que me limito a pensar que quizás algo no va bien con él y ha aguantado con ello demasiado tiempo.

Observarle es la primera opción que aparece por mi mente, porque no sé si quiere tener mi presencia cerca o si prefiere que salga del coche mientras que se tranquiliza. Él absorbe la humedad de su rostro y fija su mirada en algún punto fuera del coche porque parece demasiado avergonzado como para mirarme a los ojos. Tiene ambas manos en el volante y está ejerciendo algo de fuerza, ya que sus nudillos está blanquecinos, además de que sus uñas están clavándose en las palmas de sus manos.

Todo se quiebra dentro de mí cuando me doy cuenta de cómo le tiembla el labio inferior mientras lo muerde para evitar que caigan más lágrimas, algo completamente inútil, por lo que, con algo de rabia, las quita de sus mejillas para dar paso a unas nuevas. Podría inventar miles de excusas para marcharme y hacer como si todo esto no estuviera ocurriendo, sin embargo, soy Kim Mingyu y eso no pertenece a nada de lo que me caracteriza.

Desabrocho mi cinturón para tener mejor movilidad, girándome para hacerle frente aunque él aún está observando cualquier otra parte que no fuera en mi dirección. Lentamente tomé sus manos, como si estuviera acercándome a un animalito asustado y perdido, aquel que puede acceder ante tu ayuda o hacerte daño como defensa propia. Esperaba mucho más la segunda opción, sin embargo, parece que Wonwoo se encuentra demasiado cansado como para luchar en contra de su fría apariencia en estos momentos. Acaricio con mis dedos sus manos, apreciando la diferencia de tamaño. Las suyas son mucho más finas y delicadas que las mías, pero se ve linda la comparación.

Parece que permanecemos en esta posición demasiado tiempo, porque cuando le observo de nuevo, ya no está llorando. Tiene los ojos cristalizados pero ya no le quedan más lágrimas y me alegra de cierta manera saber que se ha tranquilizado. Deja escapar una risa aunque suena más como un suspiro maquillado, intenta hablar pero yo me niego en rotundo que se disculpe. Si se encontraba mal, no quería que lo guardara todo para él, consiguiendo más daño para su cuerpo. 

-No tienes que decirme nada—pronuncié antes que él, lo que provocó que me mirara entre asustado y nervioso, algo que me estaba incluso dañando—Si tenías la necesidad de llorar, prefiero ser yo quien te apoye y así no tengas que guardarlo todo para ti—parece que he acertado porque sonríe de nuevo. Me doy cuenta ahora de que Wonwoo tiene la sonrisa más bonita que mis ojos han visto en mis veintitrés años de edad, incluyendo la mía por supuesto. Se ven tan puro en estos instantes que temo que se rompa con el aire que se ha despertado fuera del calor de este vehículo.

-Gracias—susurra y yo aprieto con mucha más fuerza sus palmas para que encuentre allí el apoyo necesario.

-Puedes entrar a mi apartamento si lo deseas. No quiero que vuelvas a casa en este estado, puede ser peligroso para conducir—y él tiene una lucha interna por saber si está bien o no aceptar mi propuesta—Wonwoo, no es necesario que pienses todo lo que haces. Minghao no está en casa, se ha ido a una especie de campamento para bailarines y está fuera toda la semana. Si no quieres no te estoy obligando, entiendo que no es el mejor momento-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Tú...estás cansado. Deberías dormir—me interrumpe, y me parece tierno que recuerde ese dato, porque le hace ver como un gatito pequeño y entiendo que le está costando más abrirse conmigo.

-Mañana es domingo de todas formas, puedo descansar un día entero todavía. Además, puedes irte cuando me duerma. Por favor, quiero animarte—esas palabras suenan mucho más sinceras de lo que mi pobre corazón puede llegar a aguantar y posiblemente Wonwoo se ha dado cuenta de mi estúpido amor por él, aunque nada importa más que la felicidad del chico, por lo que ya me da exactamente igual esa estúpida apuesta, al menos esta noche. Él asiente y permanecemos un rato más en el coche, tomándonos de las manos, antes de salir a la fría noche de nuevo.

Agradezco ser lo más limpio y ordenado, porque ahora no me siento avergonzado al tener visita inesperada. No puedo decir lo mismo de Minghao, pero con tener la puerta de su habitación cerrada, es suficiente para no romper el equilibrio de lo bonito que se ve mi apartamento con Wonwoo sentado en mi sofá. Le ofrezco un vaso de agua mientras me siento en el otro lado para mirar su ligero sonrojo y la forma en la que sus labios tocan el filo de la taza.

-Antes...Bueno, ya sabes. Cuando he llorado. No has hecho nada malo—mi cuerpo se tranquilizó después de eso, sintiendo que peso cinco kilos menos—Supongo que te debo algún tipo de explicación. No—dijo, interrumpiéndome, porque iba a exigirle que se callara si no se sentía cómodo—En realidad, yo tampoco entiendo la razón de haberme puesto así pero supongo que siento que soy un estorbo en tu vida.

-¿Por-Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tú eres demasiado y yo soy muy poco. Tú eres luz, yo oscuridad. Tú eres agua, yo soy fuego. Siento que te estoy poniendo en peligro todo el tiempo, porque te daño con cada cosa que hago o digo.

-Eso no es cierto—mis cejas se juntan, expresándome enfadado por la forma en la que está dando por hecho todo sin ni siquiera tener una idea del bien que me hace estar cerca de él, porque olvido todo lo que pasa por mi mente—Es cierto que no empezamos con buen pie, pero las mejores amistades empiezan de esa manera. Con Minghao estuve peleándome toda la secundaria, hasta llegamos a enfrentarnos. Ahora míranos, no sé vivir sin ese idiota. En cuanto a ti, no puedo juzgarte. Ya te disculpaste y todo esto que estás haciendo me demuestra que tienes un lindo corazón. Supongo, que bueno, no existe luz sin oscuridad y me gusta jugar con fuego, Wonwoo. Así que no te alejes ahora que todo esto ha comenzado.

-¿Cómo puedes tener las palabras perfectas para cada momento?

-Es un don—bostecé cansado, intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos.

-Deberías dormir—dijo levantándose, dejando el vaso medio lleno encima de la pequeña mesa blanca que se encuentra frente a los sofás.

-Muy bien, pues acompáñame—respondí, imitándolo y entrando al pasillo en el que se encuentra el resto de habitaciones.

-¿A dónde vas?—su pregunta sonó con un hilo de voz y no pude evitar sonreír por lo tímido que se veía ahora, a diferencia de su forma de ser en la oficina.

-¿A mi cuarto? Te dije que te irías cuando me durmiera, así que, a eso voy. No voy a acostarme en el sofá teniendo mi cama perfectamente equipada con sábanas calentitas. No tengas miedo, Wonwoo, no vas a entrar en mi cama con segundas intenciones, a menos que quieras.


	16. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?  
> -No sé, señor Jeon, dímelo tú.

Esto no estaba bien, una alarma saltó en la parte más racional de mi cerebro, avisándome de que esto no debería estar ocurriendo y que debería marcharme lo antes posible. Sin embargo, era una lucha de mayorías, porque mi corazón, la otra parte de mi mente que se basa en los sentimientos y sobre todo mis piernas no estaban tomando esta situación como algo peligroso. Cada paso tras él era acortar la distancia a, probablemente, la locura. Una caída libre con dolor asegurado, una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero tan atractiva que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo aseguró que podía marcharme cuando se quedara dormido, por lo que debería tranquilizarme si no quiero desmayarme en algún punto de la noche.

-Esto debería quedarte bien—dijo, ofreciéndome unos pantalones cortos, los cuales supongo que le han quedado algo pequeños y una camiseta de un grupo de música que no llego a reconocer.

-No entiendo. Se supone que me tengo que marchar cuando te duermas, no dije nada de quedarme aquí contigo toda la noche—su sonrojo se hizo notable después de escuchar mis palabras y una risita tímida salió de sus labios.

-Lo sé. Se supone que es lo que vas a hacer pero no quiere decir que es lo que quiero que hagas—mantenía su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tras haber encogido sus brazos de una manera tan tierna.

-¿Qué?—mis ojos se abrieron demasiado ante sus palabras, ¿quiere que me quede a dormir? ¿Con él? ¿En una misma cama?

-Hao no está y me da miedo estar solo aquí. Además, no quiero que se termine la noche con mal sabor de boca, te ves mal y me gustaría animarte. Déjalo, es una tontería por mi parte, ni siquiera tenemos tanta confianza—su figura musculosa, mucho más alta que la mía, se acercaba a mí con paso rápido.

-No—mis manos tomaron la ropa de nuevo, asegurando el agarre para llevar las prendas conmigo. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, imbécil? Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo—Supongo que está bien si para ti también lo está—mi voz sonó demasiado débil, pero lo suficiente como para ser escuchada por Mingyu, a quien se le iluminó la mirada después de entender que había aceptado su petición.

-¡El baño está al final del pasillo a la izquierda! Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber sin problemas. Mientras, yo me cambiaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?—no pude contestar, mi parte más inteligente salió de la habitación, siguiendo las indicaciones del muchacho, intentando no chocarme con las mismas paredes que parecen estar riéndose de mí.

Mi reflejo en el espejo me estaba llamando estúpido y lo entiendo, tiene toda la razón. Observé mis mejillas con un tono rosado más subido de lo que normalmente deberían estar e intenté con todas mis ganas que con algo de agua fría, mis nervios se vieran más calmados. Sin embargo, con recordar que a escasos metros se encontraba Mingyu semidesnudo, con el que dormiría esta noche, era suficiente para que el calor en mi cuerpo volviera a subir. Por no mencionar, que no se equivocaba ni un poco cuando me ofreció su ropa diciendo que me quedaría bien, porque eso también suma puntos a mi muerte causada por esta estúpida situación.

Intenté respirar hondo, asegurándome a mí mismo que no ocurriría nada que me hiciera llegar al extremo de perder la cordura. Aunque bueno, eso fue antes de salir del baño y encontrarme a Mingyu colocándose la camiseta. No pude ver más allá de su espalda baja, mostrándose más delgada que sus hombros, bien formada y con una línea bien marcada señalando su columna. 

A la mierda todo.

Tosí ligeramente para que se percatara de mi presencia, teniendo éxito en mi cometido. Me observó de arriba abajo, escaneando cómo me veía y guardando esta imagen en su recuerdo. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, podría ser una demasiado juguetona, ganándose algo que comentar en toda la oficina o también, puede significar que se siente encantado con que vista algo que provenga de su armario.

-Te ves bien—dijo finalmente, introduciéndose en la cama y golpeando el espacio a su lado, el más alejado a la puerta. ¿Me quiere acorralar como a un animal y así no poder escapar o cómo va esto?

-Todo lo bien que me pueden quedar unos pantalones dos tallas más grande que la mía—él rodó sus ojos mientras yo me colocaba a su lado. Imité su postura, mirando hacia el techo y colocando uno de mis brazos bajo mi cabeza. Poco duró él en esa forma, ya que segundos después se giro hacia mí, observando mi perfil por demasiado tiempo.

-Relájate un poco, te dije que no vamos a hacer nada a menos que tú quieras—comenzó a reír, cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir una vez que terminara de hablar.

-Eso quiere decir que ya existe un sí de tu parte. ¡Wow! No sabía que te querías acostar conmigo, señor Kim—su postura se congeló, incluso yo mismo me sorprendo por haber dicho esas palabras de forma tan segura. Supongo que una vez que comienza el juego, un interruptor es presionado dentro de mí y hace que diga todas esas tonterías de las que me arrepiento más tarde, provocando que tenga que caminar de nuevo en mitad de la madrugada, algo que estoy haciendo más de lo acostumbrado últimamente.

-Te lo dije, te ves bien. No me supondría ningún problema—pude percatarme que sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, demostrando una calma demasiado bien fingida, porque el resto de su cuerpo dice lo contrario.

-Así que eres de esos que se tiran a todos los que les parecen guapos y luego olvidan su nombre al día siguiente, escapándose de su apartamento por la mañana.

-Podría ser, si quieres verme de esa forma, eres libre de hacerlo. No me alejo mucho de ti. Apuesto a que te hubieras ido a la cama con el tipo aquel del pub, con el que te besaste sin conocerlo.

-¿Celoso? Porque creo percibir algo de rabia en tus palabras—Mingyu frunció el ceño y comenzó a reír demostrando que le hacía algo de gracia pensar en ni siquiera algo así.

-No, porque sé que lo hiciste con otra intención—el silencio acompañó a la oscuridad en la habitación. Si no fuera por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, no se podría distinguir dónde empezaba mi cuerpo y dónde el de Mingyu. Con ese tono azulado, tirando a blanquecido, característico de las farolas entrando por las cortinas, veía perfectamente la distancia entre nosotros, tan pegados que nuestras respiraciones se mezclarían si no fuera porque ambos nos encontrábamos mirando a diferentes direcciones.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?—y el chico se encargó de robarme todo el oxígeno que existían en mi cuerpo, colocándose encima de mí y aguantando todo su peso con los brazos. Imaginé esta escena en demasiadas ocasiones. Para no hacer el cuento demasiado largo, los dos siempre acabábamos sudados y con ruidos procedentes del placer saliendo de nuestras gargantas. A diferencia de todas esas noches, en las que siempre tenía que acabar en la ducha para calmar mis pensamientos y lo que se había formado ahí abajo, esto está ocurriendo de verdad y no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder el control ahora, no ser yo el primero al menos.

-No sé, señor Jeon, dímelo tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi de nuevo! Os aviso que se vienen un par de capítulos un poco subido de tono, tampoco mucho, porque no se me da muy bien escribir ese tipo de cosas pero lo he intentado ^^   
> Nos seguimos leyendo, Woozimin <3


	17. Lose

-No sé, señor Jeon, dímelo tú.

Sus palabras causaron una ola de calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo para permanecer allí, quizás fuese por el tono de voz algo grave y ronco, como si estuviera provocándome, o simplemente que la situación ya era suficiente para poner mi vello de punta. ¿Quién no respondería de la misma manera teniendo tales vistas? Porque si Mingyu posee un atractivo bastante llamativo de normal, colocado encima de mi cuerpo, con una distancia escasa entre nosotros y una mirada amenazante, es suficiente como para desafiar al mismísimo demonio. Aún así, intenté mostrarme lo más tranquilo posible, forzando la situación cada vez más para que sea él quien decida dar el primer paso y romper esta estúpida diferencia de espacio entre nuestros rostros.

-Besé a ese chico porque realmente quería. ¿Qué otra intención iba a tener?—sus cejas se juntaron, dejando ver en sus ojos un rastro de picardía, que pasó directamente a sus labios, transformándose en una medio sonrisa.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando te llevé a casa—su voz sonó más como un susurro, mientras que acortaba las distancias y rozaba mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, recorriendo la zona libremente. Es uno de mis puntos más débiles, cualquier mortal moriría con el toque delicado de alguien pasando su respiración por aquella parte y yo no iba a ser menos. Un suspiro cansado salió de mis labios, aquel que había retenido desde el momento en el que nos acercamos tanto.

-Refréscame la memoria—y aunque me prometí no perder el control, mis manos se movieron solas para acabar en el cabello de Mingyu, masajeando la zona, despeinándolo con el paso de mis dedos por todas partes. Aquello le gustó, o al menos eso me hizo entender el sonido que provino de su garganta cuando reaccionó al contacto. Mantener el control se iba a hacer cada vez más complicado si la situación seguía adelante.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tus palabras fueron algo así como que necesitabas besar a otra persona para encontrar las respuestas que tanto tiempo llevabas sabiendo pero que necesitabas afirmar con seguridad—ese fue un buen momento para recordar lo que ocurrió. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez una de esas escenas donde el personaje comienza a tener imágenes de todo lo que pasó de manera rápida y de repente sabe perfectamente todo lo que hizo? Pues justamente es lo que ha surgido en mi mente tras pronunciar Mingyu aquellas palabras.

-Entonces...Según tú, ¿qué respuestas son las que estaba buscando?—aún no podía ver el rostro del chico, ya que seguía recorriendo mis hombros, sin embargo, podía notar sobre mi piel una sonrisa divertida. Su silencio me advirtió de que estaba pensando en algo y eso no era bueno, estaba intentando adivinar qué me haría sufrir más.

Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono sonó como un milagro, iluminándose la pantalla para ver el nombre de Jeonghan en él. Lo tomé rápido, queriendo terminar con todo esto que había empezado, aunque a Mingyu no le parecía buena idea.

De Jeonghan:  
Colega dónde te has metido 00:12✔✔

Intenté contestar lo mejor posible, fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Mingyu comenzó a rozar la piel ya ardiente con sus labios. No los presionaba, no eran besos, solamente estaba tentando a la suerte y mis manos no paraban de temblar ante el acto.

Para Jeonghan:  
Hou ni duerni en casa 00:12✔✔

De Jeonghan:  
Qué 00:13✔✔  
¡Oh! Mingyu 00:13✔✔  
¿Estás en su casa ahora? 00:13✔✔  
¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Lo siento 00:14✔✔  
¡Cuídate! Ya me contarás cómo lo has pasado campeón 00:14✔✔

Fue suficiente para que el chico que me estaba volviendo malditamente loco, tomara el teléfono y lo colocara de nuevo en la mesita de noche, esta vez, acabando por chocar nuestras frentes y mirar nuestros ojos de manera ardiente. Joder, no era así como se suponía que debería mantener el control.

-¿Sabes?—y manteniendo esa misma posición, comenzó a utilizar una de sus manos para recorrer mi cuerpo de una manera suave. Aunque había estado en la misma posición por bastante tiempo, parece que Mingyu está aguantando lo suficiente como para no caer con los brazos doloridos—Sé que dije que te ves bien con mi ropa, pero llevo desde ese momento pensando en cómo te verías sin ella.

-Mingyu—mi voz sonó demasiado débil, ridículamente estúpida, hasta yo mismo me hubiera golpeado si fuera otra persona por la vergüenza que me estaba dando en estos momentos.

-Lo divertido es, que en esta ocasión no sería yo el que se mete en la cama de otro hombre y se marcha por la mañana temprano, porque en este excepción, ese eres tú—parece que fue su forma de relajarse o su suavidad en la voz lo que hizo que cambiara de posiciones. Hasta el momento me había mostrado acorralado y tampoco quería perderme las vistas de Mingyu bajo mi cuerpo. Parece que a él le tomó de sorpresa mi repentino cambio de estrategia porque sus ojos ahora se veían demasiado grandes, aunque su tonta sonrisa no se separaba de sus labios.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me voy a acostar contigo?—mi risa sonó demasiado áspera, sorprendiéndome de lo bien que me había salido la jugada. Fue mi momento de recorrer su cuello, y no sé si fue su aroma varonil o si fueron los lunares tan bien repartidos por su piel, lo que provocó que mis labios besaran cada uno de ellos. Mingyu se estremeció y maldijo por lo bajo, sacándome esa sensación victoriosa—Se me olvidó que tú sí que quieres esto, ¿cierto?—nuestras bocas ahora estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que un simple movimiento provocaría el roce entre ellas.

-Joder, Wonwoo. Si no vas a hacer nada, no juegues con fuego y dímelo. Podemos acabar con esto de una jodida vez—su voz sonó más a una súplica que una orden, su rostro en sí gritaba por una respuesta de mi parte y fue eso, la sensación que completó mi pecho por poder cumplir todo lo que un día me imaginé, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo estallará en miles de sensaciones y se moviera por sí solo. A la mierda con el control.

Eliminé la distancia entre nosotros, tomando los labios del chico de forma tan lenta que comenzó a ser desesperante, sin embargo, quiero que sea él quien comience con el deseo de convertir esto en algo más. No tardó en hacerlo, solamente se tomó unos segundos para aceptar que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Intensificó el beso de forma audaz y feroz e imitó mi acción, tomándome del cabello para jugar con él. Incliné el rostro como si de esa forma pudiera tener más de él, acercarme más al toque. Nos separamos para tomar aire y aprovechando el momento, mordí el labio inferior de Mingyu provocando de nuevo un sonido grave de deseo por su parte y aunque lo escuchara toda mi vida, no podría acostumbrarme nunca a él.

-No me gustó—mi corazón saltó hasta el fondo de mi estómago y Mingyu pudo notar cómo mi cuerpo se congeló ante sus palabras—No me gustó que besaras a aquel chico, porque debería haber sido yo el que te tomara de las caderas en el centro de la pista. Debería haber sido yo la persona que aclarara las ideas de tu mente—No me dio tiempo a responder cuando tomó de nuevo mis labios, esta vez de forma más lenta y pasional. Todo esto me debilitó hasta tal punto que mis brazos fallaron, rompiendo la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y que nuestras cinturas chocaran sin previo aviso. Mingyu siseo y me impulsó de nuevo, ahora sentándose él con la espalda apoya en la pared y yo encima. No tardó en deshacerse de la camiseta, observando mi cuerpo unos segundos demasiado eternos para mí.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera una jodida estrella caída del cielo?—pronuncié y Mingyu sonrió de la manera más sincera que he visto hasta ahora, besándome tras eso con cariño para poco a poco ir intensificando la velocidad.

Kim Mingyu, no es que haya perdido la apuesta, es que literalmente me rindo.


	18. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¡Buenos días, dormilón! Preparé algo de café, en la cocina hay un poco por si quieres—dije de manera desinteresada, como si esta situación fuera algo que ocurriese todos los domingos.

Siempre pensé que una vez que morimos, nuestro cuerpo sin vida es lo único que se queda como algo físico, mientras que el alma se libera para buscar un lugar mejor, aquel que mereces por las decisiones que has tomado, ya sean buenas como malas. Algunas personas lo llaman el cielo y el infierno, otras prefieren llamarlo el paraíso y el resto prefieren no pensar en ello porque es un tema desconocido para todos y que hasta que no te toca a ti vivirlo, es imposible dar una respuesta clara.

En realidad, le tengo pavor a la muerte, posiblemente porque me gusta tener todo claro en la vida y eso es lo más desconocido. Incluso recuerdo llorar en los brazos de mi madre cuando era pequeño y comencé a darme cuenta de que no estamos para siempre. Eso fue hasta que los gritos y peleas se hicieron presentes en casa, en ese momento dejé de llorarle a la muerte para pedirle por favor que llegara. Que Jeonghan apareciera cuando comenzó esos pensamientos, es lo más cercano a un milagro, una segunda oportunidad que me estaban dando para seguir adelante y luchar, para que no llegue a donde sea que me estuvieran esperando como un perdedor de primera que no supo seguir respirando. Y puede que sea mi momento de agradecerle a alguien, llámalo Dios, jefe o cualquier sinónimo, el favor que me hizo, uniendo mi camino con el de mi mejor amigo, porque despertar con Mingyu al lado es lo que las personas creyentes definirían como el cielo y en estos momentos, si me preguntan, afirmaría con total seguridad que he muerto. 

Ver su rostro tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de preocupación o problema que le moleste, es lo más cercano a un ángel. Algo cambió en mí anoche y aunque pensé en rendirme con la apuesta, decirle todo lo que siento, susurrar un te quiero mientras él grita mi nombre, es un movimiento demasiado suicida como para darlo. Fui un chico más, él lo dijo y yo mismo debería pensar que para mí también lo es. Negarme a que pasé la noche con el chico que llevo queriendo desde que apareció en mi vida aunque no me diera cuenta del significado de mis latidos cuando nuestras distancias se acortaban y cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios temblando porque le hablé algo más alto por algún enfado estúpido. No puedo arriesgarme y no lo haré.

Minghao no llegaría a casa hasta la tarde, así que me levanté libremente en busca de algo para desayunar, ya que el reloj marcaba las diez y mi estómago rugiendo podría despertar a Mingyu. Todo en su casa era tan característico de él, aunque había otras muchas cosas que gritaban el nombre de su compañero de piso. Es un hogar pequeño, no demasiado moderno, algo modesto y antiguo, sin embargo, ambos habían trabajado duro con la decoración para darle una imagen diferente y lo han conseguido. Fue entonces cuando recordé a Jeonghan, así que mientras espero a que el café esté listo, decido leer todos los mensajes que olvidé en algún momento de la noche.

De Jeonghan:  
Buenos días crack, mastodonte, fiera, tigretón, PANTERA, TSUNAMI 9:30  
¿Cómo fue la noche? 9:30  
Menuda estupidez, seguro que genial. 9:30  
Ya me contarás aunque no con muchos detalles. 9:31  
Tampoco me apetece saberlos. 9:31  
Que soy tu amigo pero hasta cierto punto. 9:32

Para Jeonghan:  
Buenos días a ti también :) 10:10  
¿La noche? 10:10  
Necesito una charla de mejor amigo urgente. 10:11  
Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta 10:11  
Tampoco me apetece que sepas mucho sobre mis deseos sexuales :) 10:12

De Jeonghan:  
¿Charla? 10:13  
Uy amigo, eso no suena nada bien 10:13  
¿Te hizo daño de alguna forma sentimental? 10:14

Para Jeonghan:  
Creo que he sido yo el que me he hecho daño 10:15  
Soy un imbécil, ya me conoces 10:16

De Jeonghan:  
Pues aquí estoy para ti 10:17  
¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Estás aún con Mingyu? 10:17

Para Jeonghan:  
Estoy aún en su piso. 10:18  
Aún sigue durmiendo y necesito hacer algo. 10:18  
Creo que se acaba de despertar. 10:18  
Luego hablamos, byeee. 10:19

De Jeonghan:  
Ten cuidado cuando vuelvas <3 10:20

Poder ser testigo de Mingyu recién despierto, andando somnoliento por el pasillo hacia mí, vestido con los pantalones que se perdieron en algún punto de la habitación hacía ya unas horas, intentando abrir ambos ojos pero consiguiendo éxito solamente en uno de ellos, con el pelo despeinado y expresión confundida, es una imagen que jamás voy a olvidar. La guardaré en el rincón más protegido de mi mente para recordarla el resto de días que me quedan viviendo, porque además tenía ciertas marcas repartidas por el abdomen que ha sido creadas por mí y nada más que por mí, en una noche donde ambos tuvimos la necesidad de sentirnos.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón! Preparé algo de café, en la cocina hay un poco por si quieres—dije de manera desinteresada, como si esta situación fuera algo que ocurriese todos los domingos.

-Pensé que te habías ido—su voz sonó apenada y ronca por ser las primeras palabras que pronunciaba, aunque su sonrisa demostraba lo feliz que está porque sigo aún aquí, aunque quisiera ocultarla.

-Bueno—comencé a decir, levantándome del sofá y acercándome a él como si fuera el ser más frágil en el mundo—No quiero ser el tipo que se marcha por la mañana temprano, después de todo—reí, peinando los mechones desordenados que se repartían por todos lados. Nuestros rostros estaban de nuevo demasiado cerca, como si la lejanía ya no fuera algo característico nuestro, como si el pasado no existiera.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?—para mi sorpresa, sonó ahogado, como si estuviera conteniéndose las lágrimas por alguna razón, provocando que le mirase a los ojos y dejase caer las manos hacia ambas partes de mi cuerpo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Duele, ¿lo sabes?—fue ahora mi turno de sorprenderme por las palabras que pronunció Mingyu—Tengo miedo—susurró, como si estuviera a punto de romper una burbuja creada a nuestro alrededor, repleta de luz, para que una vez rota, diera a conocer cómo es el mundo en realidad.

-¿Miedo?—él asintió cabizbajo, tomando mis manos con delicadeza, temiendo mi rechazo. Sin embargo en este punto, ya no puedo negarme a su toque, no después de saber lo bien que se siente estar protegido por él.

-Cuando desperté y no te vi, pensé que te marchaste porque te arrepentiste de lo que pasó anoche. Tampoco quiero que mañana cuando estemos en la oficina, vuelva el antiguo Wonwoo, el que no quería mi presencia cerca.

-¡Ey! No me arrepiento de nada. Lo hice porque de verdad quería hacerlo, no soy tan estúpido Mingyu—sus ojos se toparon con los míos, buscando ese contacto visual que demuestra la verdad de las palabras—Este es el verdadero Wonwoo, el que conoce todo el mundo. Siento no habértelo presentado antes, te topaste con el estúpido e imbécil y siento que eso haya ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que no volverá, créeme—y aunque no lo esperaba, Mingyu me abrazó. Sentí que no era uno simple, un gesto que haces sin ganas, tenía un significado demasiado profundo. Podía sentir su miedo por la forma en la que temblaba, lo rendido por la manera en la que dejaba caer su cuerpo en el mío, la necesidad de tenerme y todo se resume en lo mal que lo ha pasado y la tranquilidad porque al menos ha conseguido un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

-Wonwoo...—susurró Mingyu en mi oído, teniendo un "mmm" como respuesta—La apuesta sigue en pie, ¿verdad?


	19. Family

El aroma de Mingyu es realmente reconfortante, incluso medicinal para todo este dolor que se ha establecido en mi pecho. Cuando disfruto un poco más de él, identifico en su ropa un resto a melocotón y algo de flores, aunque no se me da muy bien reconocer qué tipo de flor es. Me traslado a un campo de cerezos, no tiene nada que ver pero la imagen es simplemente tranquilizadora, como un sueño. El toque frutal hace que se sienta fresco el ambiente, como si fuera verano. Verano… Esa era mi época del año favorita cuando era pequeño. Recuerdo tener cerca de cinco años, cuando aún las cosas estaban bien en casa. Nos íbamos los veranos a ver a los abuelos en la granja, allí era todo mucho más tranquilo que en la ciudad y para un niño, era un parque de atracciones perfecto para explorar. Bueno, para cualquier niño que no está sumergido en las nuevas tecnologías como hoy en día. Seungkwan tenía tres años para ese entonces y era simplemente una bolita andante. Nos divertíamos recogiendo palos y luchando con ellos como fuera el arma más peligrosa del planeta. Mi abuela siempre nos esperaba con zumo de naranja recién exprimido cuando caía la tarde y era peligroso salir. Entonces, pasábamos a los juegos de mesa a los que siempre se unían mi abuelo y mi padre, aunque acababan siempre peleándose porque eran demasiado competitivos como para aceptar la derrota. Duele…duele recordar que era feliz y todo fue rebatado y ahora, esa estampa familiar ha sido sustituida por voces, objetos rotos en el suelo y lágrimas. Papá consiguió a una nueva mujer, joven y bonita, pero no era para nada comparable con la belleza de mamá. No era mala persona, pero era fría y algo distante con nosotros, por lo que tampoco le tomamos mucho cariño. En cambio, mamá sigue sola con Seungkwan a cargo. 

Recuerdo que estoy con Mingyu y que aún no he contestado a la pregunta, tampoco es que tenga demasiadas ganas de dar una respuesta ahora. Echo de menos a mamá, ella siempre tiene un consejo lindo que dar, una sonrisa cálida y los brazos abiertos para mí. Sin ninguna razón, pienso en la madre de Mingyu y posiblemente no sea tan diferente a la mía, por la forma en la que al chico le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de ella en la oficina. ¿Le gustaría si algún día me la presentara?

-Supongo—contesté una vez que Mingyu alejó su rostro para buscar alguna pista de la razón por la que he tardado tanto en contestar—A no ser que quieras acabar con ella.

-No—dijo con algo de pánico en sus ojos—Aún quiero seguir intentando enamorarte—podría ser mi imaginación, que ha llegado a tal punto de libertad que interpreta las palabras a su manera, sin embargo siento que hay algo que Mingyu quiere decir con esas palabras. Luego recuerdo lo que mencionó en la noche, la forma en la que dijo que no le gustó que besara a otro hombre que no fuera él y que deseó ser la persona que aclarara mis ideas. 

Qué pensarías si te admito que eres tú quién me tiene de esta forma, Kim Mingyu.

-Entonces tampoco me detendré—respondí a su confesión, intentado que leyera entre líneas lo que quería decir.

-Me alegra saber que no lo harás—su sonrisa era cálida y me lo imaginé en ese campo de cerezos, donde los pétalos rosas caen al suelo por la suave brisa que golpea contra ellos. 

-Debo irme, no quería que te olvidaras de que estuve aquí—fue mi turno lanzarle una sonrisa, tomando las llaves de mi coche que dejé en la mesa, en el mismo lugar en el que las tazas de agua siguen intactas—Hasta mañana, Mingyu—esperaba que me detuviera, que me rogase quedarme con él algo más de tiempo o que se despidiera besándome como lo hizo anoche, si eso significaba tener que aguantar las ganas de repetir la misma historia, sin embargo no hizo nada de eso. Se limitó a apoyarse en la puerta, mostrando su dentadura perfecta y sus ojos felices.

-Cuidado de vuelta, Wonwoo.

-Claro.

Llegar a casa es como recargar las pilas, volver a la realidad a la que estoy acostumbrado y que quiero. Jeonghan me espera tumbado en el sofá, viendo alguna serie de Netflix en la televisión a la cual, se ha vuelto bastante adicto últimamente. Él se sienta rápidamente, dejando el cuenco de palomitas sobre la mesa y tomando el mando a distancia para detener el capítulo. Palmea el espacio a su lado feliz, intentando buscar las respuestas que lleva esperando desde que hablé con él. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hace?—pregunta Jeonghan divertido, con una mirada pícara en su rostro. 

-¿Hacer qué?—dije intentado ocultar mi sonrojo mientras tomaba un sorbo del refresco que tenía Jeonghan en la mesa. 

-No te hagas el tonto. Espero que te lo tiraras bien y al menos dejaras un recuerdo en su mente para pensar en ello cada vez que se sienta- ¡Au! Eso ha dolido—su rostro se encoge ante el golpe que le di con uno de los cojines del sofá. Simplemente, no podía ocultar la vergüenza que se genera en mí al hablar de eso, incluso cuando lo recordaba en el coche de camino a casa.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? Por favor, Wonwoo. Llevamos contándonos estas cosas desde la universidad—eso fue cuando fuimos a una fiesta que un tal Jungkook hizo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Al parecer, Jeonghan lo conocía porque compartían algunas asignaturas y lo invitó, con la única condición de que tenía que avisar a más personas, en ese caso yo, éramos los dos solos contra el mundo. Esa noche había bebido de más y una chica, demasiado guapa para ser verdad, se interesó por alguna extraña razón en mí y comenzamos a hablar. Salimos un año pero ambos decidimos acabar con aquello después de que surgieron comportamientos demasiado tóxicos entre los dos. 

-Es diferente—despeiné mi cabello como cada vez que me sentía derrotado y sentí a Jeonghan acercase. Sus manos tomaban mis rodillas, las cuales estaban sobre el sofá, recogidas en mi pecho buscando algo de protección. 

-¿Es mucho más que Rosé?—preguntó, refiriéndose a la chica que he mencionado antes. Fue la única persona que me marcó realmente antes de conocer a Mingyu. Después de eso, nadie resultaba lo suficientemente interesante como para prestar mi atención en ellos. 

-No tiene ni punto de comparación, Jeonghan—suspiré cansado, sobrepasado por toda la situación que estaba viviendo—Él me miraba como la persona más hermosa de este mundo. Dijo que no le gustó cuando besé a aquel tipo en Tightrope, que debería haber sido él quien me besaba. Intenté resistirme, porque al fin y al cabo Mingyu me dejó claro que yo iba a ser otro tipo que se iba a marchar por la mañana temprano cuando se despertara. Soy alguien más en su estúpida lista de tíos a los que se ha tirado. ¡Y debería pensar igual! Actuar igual, hablar igual, pero no puedo. Porque…porque cuando él se despertó y vino hacia el salón buscándome porque pensaba que me había ido, yo quise y quiero ver eso muchas veces más. Me dijo que estaba asustado, que no quería que me comportase de la misma forma. Luego, dijo cosas como que no quería que la apuesta se terminara porque quería seguir intentando enamorarme. Me siento abrumado, debería estar cerca de él para apoyarlo pero no puedo porque siento que soy un completo estorbo en su vida, que él a diferencia de lo que le hice pasar no puede negar mi presencia porque es un ángel caído del cielo. 

-Escucha, Wonwoo. Lo más seguro es que no creas nada de lo que te voy a decir pero Mingyu se ve igual de enganchado por ti que tú por él. Te aseguro que siente lo mismo y que dijo lo de un tipo más en su cama para hacerse el interesante. Me alegra que le demostraras lo contrario y te quedaras allí, eso probablemente no se lo esperaba—su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pelo, solía hacer eso cuando me sentía abrumado como ahora—Desde lejos se nota que teme que te alejes de él, por eso no quiere que te comportes de la misma manera. No vayas a irte ahora que Mingyu confía en ti. Dentro de un abrir y cerrar de ojos verás que los dos os vais a rendir antes de lo que crees. 

-Gracias, Jeonghan—me acerqué a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él se dejaba caer en el toque, apoyando su mejilla en mi cabello—Oye.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?—preguntó sin mirar, tomando algunas palomitas para introducirlas en su boca.

-Mi madre—dije con voz entrecortada—su cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas.

-Cierto, tendré que hacer las magdalenas que tanto le gustan para enviárselas junto a tu regalo.

-En realidad, esta vez no quiero enviarle nada por correo—su cuerpo se relaja, como si estuviera esperando que diera este paso desde hace mucho tiempo—Hablaré con Seungcheol, me tomaré unos días de descanso para visitarla y ver a Seungkwan de nuevo antes de que sean sus primeros exámenes del curso. 

-Me parece una gran idea, Won. Si lo necesitas, te puedo acompañar.

-Eso sería genial, sabes lo mucho que te necesitaré allí.


	20. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener que visitar a mamá era algo difícil para mí, así que tomar las vacaciones es el primer paso para aceptar que eso va a ocurrir y que hay una fecha planeada para ello.

El recorrido a la oficina hoy es diferente, puesto que me dirijo directamente al despacho de Seungcheol antes que al mío propio. Observo primero a través de los cristales que forman sus paredes para divisar si hay alguien haciéndole compañía, por suerte solamente encuentro la sombra de una persona y doy por hecho que es la que estoy buscando. Doy tres toques antes de entrar y observo el asiento de detrás de la mesa, dándome cuenta de que ese no es el rostro que quería ver, o al menos no el que espero.

-¿Wonwoo?—Mingyu me mira sorprendido, aún se encuentra sentado en el sitio en el que debería estar Cheol, aunque de ese chico no haya ni rastro por la zona. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y me percato de que es aún muy temprano, llegué antes de lo que esperaba y seguramente mi jefe no ha entrado aún.

-¿Seungcheol no está?—él niega, ofreciéndome que entre y tome asiento. Se ve muy bien con su propio despacho, como si fuera alguien muy adinerado con ese traje gris oscuro y la corbata negra, dándole una imagen seria. Posiblemente, conseguiría un ascenso incluso antes que yo, teniendo en cuenta su arduo trabajo y su enorme positividad. Sería un gran hombre de negocios si se le diera la oportunidad.

-Fue a por algo de café, no tardará en llegar—respondió a mi pregunta, a lo que asentí. Es algo extraño lo que está ocurriendo tras la otra noche, ninguno de los dos nos mandamos mensajes la tarde del domingo y ahora todo se siente sofocado y agobiante. Es una estupidez, somos lo suficientemente maduros como para no poder sobrellevar la situación como se debería, pero es difícil cuando la relación entre los dos ha cambiado drásticamente en horas.

-¿Dormiste bien?—pregunta Mingyu, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se generó, regalándome una de esas sonrisas sinceras que tanto me gustan de él, por lo que decidí imitarle.

-Sí, puedo decir lo mismo de ti. No tienes tantas ojeras—él se sonroja y muerde su labio inferior. Abre de vez en cuando la boca, intentando decir algo que posiblemente lo avergonzará más, animándose a soltarlo al final.

-La almohada seguía oliendo a ti, así que creo que ayudó un poco a hacerme dormir—reí ante su comentario, intentando ocultar lo que aquello despertó en mi pecho y el ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-¿A qué se supone que huelo?—pregunté curioso, recordando el aroma de Mingyu cuando lo abracé por la mañana. Su olor se impregnó tanto en mi ropa, que preferí mantener la camiseta como el mayor tesoro de mi habitación, dejándola en mi armario lo suficientemente alejada del resto de prendas para que no se perdiera el toque a melocotón y flores de allí.

-A algo así como pino, algo refrescante. También reconozco tu colonia, es masculina pero no demasiado pesada—no sabía qué responder a aquello, mi mente estaba fuera de lugar, imaginándose a Mingyu en su cama disfrutando del rastro que dejé allí.

-¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Wonwoo!—Seungcheol entró en el momento perfecto, rompiendo aquel momento tan extraño entre ambos. Esperaba tener que soportarlo una vez que ambos nos pusiéramos a trabajar pero no tan pronto.

-Siento no haberte avisado que venía. Ha sido todo muy inesperado—el chico tomó mi mano feliz, saludándome al igual que a Mingyu, levantándolo de su asiento y sustituyéndole. Ahora él tomó la silla de mi lado, revolviendo el café que su amigo le había traído.

-Tonterías. A estas horas solamente está este chavalote por aquí, así que me alegra que vengas tú también, así no tengo que aguantarlo solamente yo—tomó un sorbo de su vaso, llevándose lo que quedó en su labio superior con la lengua—Pero, cuéntame. Por muy feliz que me haga tu visita sé que lo has hecho con una razón detrás.

-¡Oh, sobre eso!—miré a Mingyu a mi lado, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para estar pendiente a lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Te molesta? Si es así, Mingyu luego te veo en el descanso.

-¡No, para nada! En realidad, también le repercute a él así que supongo que debería estar aquí—la expresión de ambos chicos cambió por completo, sustituyendo la felicidad por la preocupación.

-Si es por lo de Jeonghan, ya está todo dicho—la voz de Cheol se oscureció, dejando paso a ese comportamiento profesional característico de él, ese que tuve que aguantar los primeros meses desde la llegada de mi compañero de oficina tras el despido de mi mejor amigo. 

-Pensé que no te molestaba más mi presencia—dijo Mingyu con algo de decepción en sus ojos, me sentí fatal porque el chico pensaba que iba a exigir algún cambio de compañero o algo por el estilo.

-No es nada de eso. Ya dije que lo siento, ¿vale? No tiene nada que ver con Mingyu, él…trabaja muy bien y estoy contento con cómo hace funcionar las cosas. Es un tema personal por el que vengo a hablar.

-Lo siento, entiéndeme, era la única razón por la que venías por aquí—siguió Seungcheol hablando, relajando su figura al igual que Mingyu, quien escondía una sonrisa tras escuchar mis palabras—Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Tomaré los días de vacaciones que me responden para dentro de dos semanas—los ojos de Mingyu se agrandaron, observando sus manos con sorpresa y centrando su atención en el café—Necesito visitar a mi familia y me preguntaba si había algún problema con eso, por el sustituto y tal.

-Déjame ver—Seungcheol tecleó algo en su ordenador, buscando en un pequeño calendario la semana que le había mencionado—No hay mucho trabajo en esa semana, al menos por ahora. Supongo que Mingyu podrá ingeniárselas y si tiene algún problema puede contactar con el departamento de Jihoon, él tiene conocimientos sobre todo. Averiguaré el papeleo y te llamaré en cuanto lo tenga, Wonwoo.

-Gracias, Seungcheol—sonreí, respirando cómodamente tras haber dado el primer paso. Ir a visitar a mamá es algo que no hago desde mi cumpleaños y siempre me resulta algo difícil prepararme para eso. Me fui justo cuando la familia se estaba quebrando y nunca me perdonaré haber dejado a mi madre sola después de todo el dolor que pasó.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Cheol? No llevamos tantos años conociéndonos como para que me trates tan formal. ¿Me ves decirte señor Jeon como antes?—él rió y se levantó, imitándolo Mingyu y yo—Ahora caballeros, es momento de ponerse a trabajar. Nos vemos en el descanso—mi compañero se adelantó, demasiado serio desde que mencioné mis vacaciones.

-Wonwoo.

-¿Sí, Cheol?—respondí, recordando las palabras de mi jefe.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, cierra un momento—su expresión cayó un poco antes de acercarse a mí, incluso podría decir que su estado de ánimo se había vuelto algo triste y melancólico.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—pregunté preocupado, de verdad el mayor parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-No sé si debería…

-Oye, Cheol. Ya te dije, cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mí—sus ojos buscaron los míos, con lágrimas incluso. Dios, ¿qué le está pasando y por qué de repente se ve como si le hubieran dado una paliza?

-Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo está Jeonghan?—su pregunta me impresionó demasiado. ¿Por qué estaría preguntando por él después de todo lo que había pasado? Aunque no hubiera sido su culpa, siguen teniendo sus números en contactos como para no hablar de vez en cuando.

-¿Jeonghan? Él está bien, sigue viviendo conmigo y ahora está trabajando en el diseño de la marca de ropa que te mencioné. 

-¿Ha conseguido pareja?

-No que yo sepa. Bueno, nos contamos todo así que te puedo asegurar que no tiene a nadie, al menos por ahora. Pero, joder, Cheol. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-No es nada, Wonwoo. Suerte en el trabajo, Mingyu te estará esperando. Y por cierto, sé que últimamente estáis más unidos. Os aconsejo ser precavidos, tened cuidado con quién os puede ver, ¿vale?


	21. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es algo largo pero no quería hacer uno corto de relleno :(

Aquella conversación había sido tan extraña y su forma de expresarse era tan segura, que ahora parece que todos los ojos están sobre mí. Es una estupidez, como si por hablar con Seungcheol fuera a cambiar algo, sin embargo, algo tiene que haber ocurrido como para que el chico me advierta de tal forma.

Mingyu no estaba de mejor estado de ánimo que el de su amigo y aunque la taza de café se encontraba perfectamente colocada en mi escritorio, con el humo caliente saliendo de ella, algo no está yendo bien del todo. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en volver a casa, abrazar a Jeonghan y pedir algo de comida a domicilio porque no he comenzado bien la semana. Eso no iba a poder ser, no cuando Jeonghan había quedado con algunos compañeros de trabajo esa noche.

Todo se siente pesado, como si se hubiera cubierto mí alrededor con una fina capa de oscuridad, incluso el sol del fin de semana se había vuelto a ocultar. Los trabajadores tienen ahora mucha más lentitud en sus pasos, como si también fuera complicado caminar feliz por los pasillos. Ni siquiera está Soojin riendo tímidamente por algo que ha dicho Chan, quien tampoco está en su sitio habitual. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo que están todos tan raros?

-¿Sabes que no es necesario que me traigas el café todos los días?—dije apoyándome en el escritorio, asegurándome que la puerta está bien cerrada. Cheol seguía advirtiéndome en mi mente, diciéndome que tuviera cuidado.

-Supongo que me he acostumbrado. Tómalo como un detalle más para enamorarte—y aunque su comentario fue lindo y continuaba con la estúpida apuesta, puedo notar que sus pensamientos están en otra parte.

-¿Me dirás lo que te ocurre, entonces?—su mirada cansada buscó la mía, como si fuera un cachorro abandonado en busca de algo de cariño y si era eso lo que necesitaba, a mí me sobra todo el amor que él quiera.

-No es nada, de verdad—sonrió cansado, tomando los papeles de su escritorio y apuntando algo en ellos de forma profesional.

-Ya bueno, desde aquí puedo notar que ese nada es algo. Venga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-La operación de mi madre es dentro de dos semanas—las respiraciones de ambos fueron el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación en este momento—No pongas esa cara, ya te lo dije, ella estará bien y no es una operación complicada. 

-Entonces una parte de mi preocupación se esfuma pero, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estarás tú?—un nudo se acopló en mi garganta y me molesta ser tan sensible, cuando él tiene a muchas personas que lo apoyarán y posiblemente, no me necesite a su alrededor. Además, será una semana de nada la que pasaré fuera, siete días que Mingyu tendrá que lidiar con el trabajo de la oficina, sumándole el trabajo en el restaurante y las enormes ganas de pasar tiempo con su madre una vez que pueda visitarla.

-No voy a morir, Wonwoo—respondió, sonriendo un poco para hacerme sentir mejor—No te voy a mentir, pensé que podrías ser de gran ayuda en esos días pero entiendo que te tengas que marchar. Si necesito algo, te llamaré sin problema si es que eso no te molesta.

-En absoluto, hazlo todas las veces que quieras e incluso puedes llamarme si necesitas algo para el trabajo o…si no te sientes bien. Ya sabes, para distraerte un poco, si es que puedo ayudar en eso.

-Sí, claro. Lo haré si lo veo necesario—“si lo veo necesario”. Estúpido, no le importas absolutamente nada. Él ya tiene a gente en la que apoyarse, en la que llorar y reír cuando lo vea conveniente. Estúpido y nada más que estúpido. 

Tragué mi orgullo, girándome hacia mi asiento, dada por terminada esta conversación y posiblemente la única que tendríamos en todo el día. Y quizás notó que mi estado de ánimo cambió, como el de toda la empresa aparentemente, porque su voz se relajó y ahora es él quien se levanta para acercarse a mi escritorio.

-Quiero decir, que sí, lo haré porque lo veré jodidamente necesario—sonreí tranquilo, al ver su expresión preocupada sobre la mía, su desesperación era tan adorable que posiblemente, nunca podré acostumbrarme a ella.

-Cuando quieras—él asintió. Su figura estaba completamente petrificada delante de mí, se veía tan apuesto desde mi punto de vista. Podría decir que la razón por la que parece tan alto es porque estoy sentado, sin embargo, sigue sacándome algunos centímetros incluso de pie, dejándome a la altura perfecta para observar el brillo de sus ojos con más claridad.

-¿No estarás demasiado ocupado?—me levanté, acercándome a él para colocar bien su corbata, la cual estaba algo doblada por algún movimiento exagerado que habría hecho el menor, como de costumbre.

-En la granja no hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, no me hace mucha ilusión limpiar las vacas después de tantos años—él rió como respuesta y me miró de nuevo como aquella noche, con ese cariño que sólo he podido encontrar cuando me observa—Además, podré presentarte a Cristal, es un poco tímida pero seguro que le agrada escuchar voces nuevas.

-¿Cristal? ¿Es una amiga tuya o…?

-Más que una amiga, es como el mayor apoyo moral que tuve en mi adolescencia—limpié un poco sus mangas, en realidad no había nada, pero siempre he visto que las parejas hacen esto cuando acomodan el traje. Decidimos quedarnos en aquella distancia, recordando lo bien que se siente su piel bajo mis manos.

-Lo siento mucho por Cristal, pero si vas a estar así de cerca no podré concentrarme en lo que dices—su manzana de Adán se movió nerviosa, provocando la misma sensación en mi estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mingyu? ¿Has empezado a caer por mí tan fácil?

-Como si no te comportaras de la misma manera que yo cuando estoy cerca, o cuando te toco—su mano tomó la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos en un toque tan perfecto—Como si tampoco recordaras cómo se siente besarnos, ¿o me equivoco?—su cuerpo rozó el mío, acercándose a él con rapidez. 

-Mingyu, alguien podría vernos. 

-¿Crees que me importa eso ahora?—su rostro buscó de nuevo aquel sitio que había comenzado a tener su nombre, rozando con la punta de su nariz el espacio que la camisa dejaba ver de mi cuello—Desde esa noche solamente te necesito a ti, ¿soy el único que lo siente?

-¡Wonwoo, te necesitamos!—y la voz de Jihoon nunca me había parecido tan milagrosa como ahora.

-Deja que me concentre—el momento de descanso llegó como una cubeta de agua fría en pleno verano, siendo tan deseada que parecía que nunca iba a llegar—Lo que me estás intentando decir es que te acostaste con él el sábado, hicisteis una escena típica de película el domingo por la mañana y parece que ahora has despertado su instinto sexual porque si no hubiera sido por mí lo hubierais hecho en la oficina. Si llego a saberlo antes, ni siquiera hubiera hablado—Jihoon tomó la pajita de su café, tomando un poco de él y revolviendo los hielos para enfriar un poco más todo el contenido del vaso. 

-Dicho así, sí—imité su acción, sin embargo a diferencia de él, intenté esconder mi rostro el mayor tiempo posible.

Aunque el día no fuera soleado y la temperatura no fuera la mejor, estar sentados en el balcón que tiene la cafetería es lo suficientemente agradable como para perdérselo. Es relajante si me pides opinión, el viento lleva consigo todos tus problemas y te libera de todos los pensamientos que atormentan la mente, después de todo, adoro los días fríos.

-Tenéis que tener cuidado, no sabéis quién os puede ver—y aunque fueran personas completamente diferentes, ya eran dos las veces que me habían dado el mismo consejo.

-Me has recordado a Cheol.

-¿Cheol? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Estaba algo raro esta mañana cuando le conté sobre mis vacaciones. Se fue Mingyu y empezó a preguntarme por Jeonghan, para después decirme lo mismo que tú—el chico observó un poco la ciudad, arrugando su nariz como cada vez que está pensando en alguna situación, intentando buscar explicaciones coherentes.

-¿Crees que esos dos han tenido algo? No tiene sentido que te pregunte por Jeonghan así de la nada—y posiblemente tenga razón, pero no puede ser porque el chico siempre me cuenta lo que le ocurre y sería demasiado mezquino ocultar una información tan importante como que le gusta Cheol.

-No lo creo. Le preguntaré de todas formas, pero no creo que le pueda sacar mucha información—él asiente pensativo, tomando otro sorbo de la bebida y fijando su mirada ahora en mí.

-Mira, retomando el tema de antes. Creo que tienes una buena oportunidad para acercarte a Mingyu, pero no en la oficina. Intentad aclarar ese punto, fuera de estas puertas todo, dentro de ellas sois simples compañeros de oficina. Dejando de lado si Jeonghan y Cheol tuvieron algo o no, no es muy agradable pillar a la gente comiéndose la boca y no sé que más cosas haréis ahí dentro. Está tu empleo y el suyo en juego, para ti es fácil, seguro que encuentras trabajo de lo que sea, pero Mingyu…su situación no es la mejor por lo que me comentaste—tenía razón, no podía poner en peligro el sueldo de Mingyu, tendría que hacer algo para mantenerlo alejado lo máximo posible. 

No fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estuve caminando de un lado a otro. No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos tan arriba de trabajo pero supongo que no es nada raro cuando llegamos al momento en el que más nos demandan productos. Con suerte, dentro de poco solamente tendría que preocuparme por los mosquitos que me picarán aunque me eche todo un bote de repelente.   
Es por eso que llegar a casa es la mejor noticia del día. Dejo las cosas lo mejor posible en la entrada y paso directamente al baño para lavarme las manos y la cara, despejándome un poco del cansancio que llevo encima. Jeonghan baja feliz por las escaleras, está casi listo y puedo deducir que lleva más de una hora colocándose bien el flequillo.  
-¿Puedes venir? Necesito que me digas qué camisa me queda mejor—y aunque quisiera decirle que no, que cuando termine de ducharme le hago todo el caso que quiera, simplemente, no me puedo negar.

-La de las líneas blancas y negras te queda mejor—él asiente decidido, mirándose en el espejo de su habitación nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así de impaciente por salir a algún lado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te preocupas tanto por tu imagen ahora? Te ves genial con todo—y aunque él me sonríe, sé que he hecho una pregunta que no deseaba escuchar.

-Prometes que no te enfadarás y no harás preguntas.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Solamente hazlo!

-¡Está bien, lo prometo!

-En realidad no voy a salir con los de la empresa, voy a salir con Cheol—la conversación con Jihoon se presentó en mi mente y sin esperarlo tengo incluso más información de la que imaginaba conseguir sin ni siquiera preguntar.

-¿Con Cheol? Jeonghan, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?—su expresión se vio cansada, esfumándose toda la felicidad que tenía y me da coraje ser yo el que ha causado eso pero la idea de que esos dos tienen algo entre ellos está comenzando a ser mucho más probable con el paso del tiempo.

-Dije que no quiero preguntas—comenzó a cambiarse, dándome la espalda, sin hacerle frente al problema. Posiblemente se sintió así cuando yo me negaba a estar cerca de Mingyu, ahora entiendo que Jeonghan se pusiera de los nervios cada vez que dejaba la conversación a medias. 

-Ya bueno, pero me extraña que no puedas confiar en mí en este tipo de situaciones.

-¿A caso tú confiaste en decirme lo que sentías por Mingyu? Justo cuando los papeles se invierten te das cuenta de todos los errores que has ido cometiendo y eres tan hipócrita que exiges respuestas cuando nunca las das—sé que no quiere decir eso de una forma tan fuerte, sé que no quiere hacerme daño, sin embargo su tono de voz es tan fuerte y seco que me deja estático en mitad de la habitación.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Supongo que no tenemos la obligación de contarnos las cosas después de todo—Jeonghan nunca va detrás de nadie cuando se enfada, espera que pase un tiempo hasta que se siente completamente preparado para hablar sin enfadarse, y yo necesito mentalizarme para no llorar como la persona sensible que estoy hecha. Así que, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de los dos va a ceder a lo que el contrario quiere, me meto en la ducha y tardo más de la cuenta enjabonándome el pelo hasta que escucho a Jeonghan salir de casa. 

El hogar se siente demasiado grande sin compañía y no se me ocurre a nadie que pueda venir a animarme un poco la noche. Seokmin vive aún con sus padres y no suele salir sin haberle avisado a su familia antes, porque son demasiado mayores y se van a la cama justo cuando la noche se hace presente, Jihoon por su parte estará en mitad de una conversación con Soonyoung, intentando que no se note lo mucho que le gusta aunque se niega a admitirlo. El único que queda es Mingyu, que tampoco es opción teniendo en cuenta que tiene que estar trabajando.

Cuando el reloj marca las once, comienzo a prepararme la cena. Hubiera llamado a algún restaurante, sin embargo no tengo dinero en efectivo y esa idea tuvo que eliminarse tan pronto como apareció. Mientras el aceite se calienta, siento mi teléfono vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, extrañado porque nadie se acordaría de mí un lunes por la noche. Nadie que no fuera ella.

-¡Hijo!—la voz de mamá se escucha feliz ahora a través del teléfono, aliviando un poco mi preocupación.

-Hola mamá—escucho su risa, siendo lo único que importa en este momento. 

-¿Qué tal has estado, cielo? No sé nada de ti desde que viniste en julio. ¿Ya no nos quieres?—ella siempre hace bromas de ese tema y debería tomármelo como tal, pero no puedo parar de pensar en la depresión que pasó y temo que quiera decir aquello de verdad.

-Sabes que no es eso mamá, estuve algo ocupado y agobiado con el trabajo y no quería preocuparte.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese compañero de trabajo tuyo?—me gustaría decirle que no, pero la mirada apagada de Mingyu esta mañana, hablándome sobre su madre hace que me tome más tiempo para contestar—Me tomaré eso como un sí. Cariño, ¿qué ocurre en esa cabecita tuya?—no tiene ni idea de mis sentimientos, es imposible que eso ocurra, sin embargo parece que sabe todo lo que está pasando en mi vida.

-No…no quiero hablar de eso por teléfono.

-Wonwoo, me estás asustando. ¿Es algo serio?—se escucha a alguien de fondo caminar y una voz masculina, reconociéndola tan bien por ser la de Seungkwan, lo echo de menos tanto como a mamá.

-No es nada, créeme. Es sólo que si te lo digo voy a necesitar un vaso de chocolate caliente y tus abrazos y eso no es posible—ella ríe, como lo hacía antes en mi niñez, puede que esté mejorando después de tantos años sumida en la oscuridad.

-Cariño, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, Seungkwan y yo te estaremos esperando con ansias.

-Pensé que podría ser una sorpresa agradable pero no puedo aguantar más. ¿Tienes libre la fecha de tu cumpleaños para aguantarme?—Seungkwan grita feliz de fondo y entiendo que tiene la llamada en manos libres y que el chico ha escuchado todo.

-¿Es eso cierto?—grita feliz el pequeño y me hace tanta falta volver a verlo.

-Si os parece bien, claro. Irá Jeonghan también o bueno, eso creo. Tengo que hablar de nuevo con él. Echa de menos volver allí—mentí, posiblemente ambos odiábamos aquel lugar atrasado en pensamientos, sin embargo extrañábamos lo simple que era la vida allí.

-¡Sois bienvenidos siempre! Cielo, te tengo que dejar, Margarita necesita nuestra ayuda con el fuego. ¡Cuídate mucho, te quiero!—ella cuelga antes de que pueda contestarle que también la quiero mucho.

No voy a pegar ojo, no cuando tengo tantos pensamientos en mente que no me dejarán dormir. Por lo que, tomo de nuevo mi abrigo y me pongo unas zapatillas antes de marcharme en una de mis largas caminatas bajo las estrellas. Últimamente, me gusta acercarme al río, siguiendo su curso encontré una pequeña bajada demasiado resbaladiza como para que alguien pasara por ella, entonces me encontré bajo el puente y desde ese momento, me siento allí para escuchar algo de música. Nadie me encontraría en ese lugar y creo que por eso me gusta tanto, porque me siento completamente inexistente por unos minutos u horas.

No me cruzo con muchas personas, salvo aquellas que vuelven del trabajo ya entrada la madrugada. Mis pasos acompañan el silencio de la calle y la música de mis auriculares, los cuales reproduce alguna canción de Conan Gray. Ni siquiera me he molestado en buscar una en específico, no ahora que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera puedo decantarme por la más importante.

El sonido del motor de una moto cesa cerca de mí, no le tomo mucha importancia, así que continúo caminando hasta que vuelve a repetirse la misma acción. Giro mi rostro hacia la carretera, para ver la sonrisa de Mingyu bajo su casco.  
-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa, de nuevo? Espero que no estés borracho, no creo poder llevarte en este bichejo si es así—dijo golpeando el asiento de atrás de la pequeña moto. El símbolo del restaurante en el que trabaja adornaba el costado del vehículo.

-En realidad, me alejo de allí. Necesito tomar algo de aire—su expresión cambió, arrancando de nuevo y parando en un aparcamiento cercano, justo a unos pasos. Quita su casco, dejando su cabello demasiado desordeno y atractivo a partes iguales. Lo despeina un poco más con sus dedos, quitándose la marca que se había quedado en él. Se acerca de nuevo a mí, sin decir palabra incluso cuando su rostro está a centímetros del mío.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o…?—no puedo acabar la frase cuando su figura rodea la mía en un abrazo y me siento tan seguro ahí que las lágrimas comienzan a amenazar con salir—Mingyu, ¿ocurre algo?

-Conmigo nada nuevo. ¿Y tú, ocurre algo?—sus brazos me toman más fuerte y no puedo negarme a él, y sonríe cuando siente mis brazos en su cintura. 

-Pasan demasiadas cosas conmigo, en realidad—y acaricia mi cabello, dejando cosquillas con el paso de sus dedos.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?—susurra, como si cualquier sonido demasiado fuerte pudiera romper el momento.

-No. Tú necesitas descansar y yo con caminar estoy más que tranquilo. Me ayuda a despejar mis pensamientos—él se aleja, para observar mi rostro de nuevo, sin embargo no quito mis manos de su cadera y Mingyu toma mis mejillas, pasando su pulgar por mis ojeras ya bien marcadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

-¿Salir de madrugada?—él asiente, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla—Posiblemente, desde que me mudé a la ciudad, aunque últimamente se ha vuelto una rutina necesaria. 

-Vamos, caminaremos un rato y te llevaré a casa—toma mi mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos, comenzando a dar los primeros pasos.

-No, Mingyu. Estás cansado y yo simplemente…

-Y a ti se te nota que necesitas apoyo y yo quiero caminar. Nunca me he tomado un momento de desconexión y aunque quiera, no podré dormir cuando llegue a casa. Así que vamos—pensé que una vez que comenzara a caminar a su lado, él soltaría mi mano, pero fuera de lo que esperaba, continúa sosteniéndola e incluso la acaricia con su pulgar de vez en cuando.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre que te tiene tan preocupado?

-Mi madre, mi hermano, mi relación con ellos, Jeonghan y tú—las palabras volaron por mis labios demasiado rápido antes de poder controlar lo que iba a decir, sin embargo no mostró ningún tipo de reacción ante su mención.

-¿Quieres explicarme punto por punto? Empecemos por tu familia—sostuvo mi mano más fuerte, encontrando allí un apoyo para comenzar a hablar.

-Me fui cuando la situación familiar se rompió, cuando mi madre tenía ataques de ansiedad y mi padre se escapaba a ver a la que ahora es su esposa. Cuando mi hermano lloraba con miedo por las noches y yo me ocultaba bajo la almohada para no escuchar aquella pesadilla. Fui un cobarde y no merezco ni la imagen de hijo ni tampoco la de hermano mayor, aún así siguen llamándome con cariño y deseando que los visite. ¿Sueno demasiado estúpido si digo que quiero recompensar todos esos años ahora?

-No lo creo, Wonwoo. Tanto tu madre como tu hermano saben que sufriste en ese momento y tomaste la decisión más inteligente al marcharte. Te quieren porque fuiste parte de esa pesadilla, víctima de una situación que no podías mejorar. Perdona que pregunte pero, ¿cuándo empeoró la situación?—me tomé un tiempo para contestar, recordando todas aquellas cosas que quise eliminar de mi memoria.

-Desde que tengo cinco años recuerdo que la relación fue enfriándose. Sin embargo no fue hasta los…¿catorce? En ese momento, mis padres mantenían sus peleas día sí y día también. Aquello me agobiaba, sufría ataques de pánico y escuchaba a mi padre mencionar mi nombre y el de mi hermano, diciendo que ambos estábamos sufriendo algo que solamente era cosa de ellos. Supuse que era una carga demasiadas veces en mi vida e intenté quitármela otras tantas. Cuando esos pensamientos surgieron, Jeonghan apareció como por arte de magia, dormía en su casa la mayoría de noches y convencí a Seungkwan para que me acompañara cada vez que lo hacía, porque tanto Jeonghan como su madre sabía sobre la situación. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, me marché de casa junto a Jeonghan, dejando a mi hermano solo sobrellevando la separación. Por suerte, tomaron aquella decisión antes de acabar el uno con el otro. Llegué aquí y todas las noches eran una tortura, hablaba con Seungkwan y me contaba cada cosa y yo solamente quería traérmelo. Ahora, sé que es lo único que le queda a mi madre y si por mí fuera, les conseguiría un piso para ambos aquí, para tenerlos cerca. No sé qué hacer para volver a acercarme a mi madre, no merezco tenerla si no fui el apoyo de hijo mayor que merecía.

-Escucha, Wonwoo—Mingyu se interpuso en mi camino, tomándome de la otra mano también—Hiciste lo más adecuado, tenías que alejarte de aquel infierno por el bien de tu salud. Seungkwan tenía menos conciencia en ese momento, le dolía pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando, tú sí. No quiero llegar a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Jeonghan no llega a aparecer y si te tenía admiración antes ahora el doble. Eres alguien fuerte, no lo olvides y tanto tu madre como tu hermano lo entienden—y aunque quería controlarme, no pude evitar volver a llorar delante de él—Escucha, la semana que viene es tu momento de relajación y aunque te cueste, hazle saber el amor que les tienes, ¿vale? Yo llamaré, para animarnos mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo?—aparté las lágrimas antes de que Mingyu las notará y asentí, sonriéndole y rezando para que no se diera cuenta de lo roto que me encuentro pero lo liberado que me siento tras soltar aquello—¿Quieres sentarte?—asentí de nuevo, acercándome al banco de hierro que daba la cara al río que tantas veces he visto en un mes.

-Jeonghan y yo peleamos esta noche. Él oculta algo sobre un chico por así decirlo y no me contó nada. Lo entiendo, yo tampoco le dije nada de este tipo de temas y me lo echó en cara, me hubiera gustado solucionar aquello en ese momento pero ambos somos demasiado orgullosos y todo sería peor, diríamos cosas que no pensamos y podría acabar en algo mucho más grande. Me siento mal cada vez que le hago daño, no merece eso—Mingyu piensa en silencio antes de hacer algo de fuerza en mis manos y acercarse más a mí.

-¿Le ocultaste tus sentimientos sobre la persona que te gusta?—sus ojos brillaban de una manera triste y me encantaría gritarle que le oculté los sentimientos que siento por él a Jeonghan, que es la razón de que entienda a mi amigo.

-Sí… Aunque él sabía perfectamente cómo me sentía, yo siempre le mentía, diciéndole que no podía querer a alguien como él. Inútilmente, intentaba convencerme de que el estúpido sentimiento era ridículo, eso aumentó mi insomnio y mis caminatas.

-¿Te gusta mucho?—mi corazón se rompió un poco y asentí, apartando la mirada para no tener que observarle—Entonces, el día que besaste a ese tipo en el pub, ¿era para olvidarte de ese chico?—recibe otra respuesta positiva de mi parte y es su turno para cortar nuestras miradas—Entiendo. Así que, supongo que es una apuesta perdida al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que esta apuesta tiene un claro perdedor—soltó mis manos para levantarse y mirarme desde arriba, aunque sus ojos estuvieran clavados en otro punto—Te llevaré a casa, estoy algo cansado.

Me hubiera gustado decir que ir en la moto junto a Mingyu fue una experiencia mágica e inigualable, parecida a la de las películas. Sin embargo, estaba bastante lejos de ser así. Tras una despedida rápida y esperar a que la figura del chico se hiciera tan diminuta hasta desaparecer en la lejanía, volví a entrar en el piso encontrándome los zapatos de Jeonghan en la entrada. A pesar de su presencia, me sentía incluso más solo que antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene el drama!!


	22. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Time To Die-Billie Eilish

Me tomo más tiempo para llegar a casa esta noche, después de mantener esa conversación con Wonwoo. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de insultos que me he dedicado en esta media hora de recorrido, incluso desconocía la cantidad de malas palabras que están en mi vocabulario. Intento mantener la calma, al menos hasta bajarme de la moto porque aún no es momento de morir, no ahora cuando tantas personas me necesitan, o más bien, el dinero que llevo al hogar. 

Tener a mi madre como la razón de despertarme cada mañana era más que suficiente para animarme, salir de la cama y ponerme el mejor traje que conseguí después de meses trabajando en el restaurante familiar. Esperé tantísimo tiempo para conseguir un trabajo en una oficina, haciendo aquello en lo que me había especializado por tantos años de estudios. Sin embargo, la vida adinerada no es la que me espera, no cuando los gastos de la salud de mi madre se llevan consigo más de lo que podría parecer. Tener que seguir como repartidor no era precisamente lo que quería, aún así, saqué todas mis fuerzas para llegar con una sonrisa al establecimiento, depositando un beso en la mejilla de mi tía, quien parece haber envejecido demasiado en este tiempo, para después marcharme con una bolsa repleta de comida, enganchada a la moto que dejó mi abuelo como parte de su herencia.

Así eran mis días y estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Sin embargo, comenzó a aparecer una nueva imagen en mi mente cuando el despertador sonaba, un rostro conocido como mi odioso compañero de oficina. En realidad, que fuera tan cortante era todo un alivio, porque así no corría el riesgo de caer más profundo de lo que ya estaba. Minghao decía que era un simple flechazo, como esos amores de adolescentes que se deben a la imposibilidad de tenerse. Intenté convencerme de que era eso, salí con muchísimas personas en mis noches libres en las que nos íbamos a algún pub. Acababa en una habitación, con otra persona, ya fuese chico o chica pero siempre con el nombre de Wonwoo en mente. Fue empeorando tanto ese sentimiento, que ni siquiera me apetecía salir a la pista de baile, por lo que pasé a ser el muchacho borracho que observa desde la barra a todas esas personas felices. Seungcheol sabe que no es un simple encaprichamiento. Después de tantas charlas con café en mano antes de que los trabajadores llegaran comenzó a ser tan necesaria que pasó a ser costumbre. Nunca faltaba su mirada oscura, aquella que me advertía de que siempre hay ojos mirando, como si hubiera algún tipo de ser maligno viviendo por los pasillos con la finalidad de echar aquellos que mostraran algo de cariño entre ellos. No quise preguntar, porque Cheol se veía demasiado convencido cuando hablaba del tema, así que intentaba tranquilizarlo diciéndole que Wonwoo no tiene ningún tipo de interés en hablarme.

Después de que los meses pasaran, la situación fue tan sumamente pesada que Minghao me convenció para marcharme de la oficina. Las ojeras eran cada vez más notorias en mi rostro y estar en el trabajo con gritos por cada estúpido detalle estaba consumiéndome más de lo que esperaba. Y así fue, mis cosas estaban ordenadas en la caja, llorándome porque no se verían tan relucientes en la oscura habitación de la planta baja. En ese momento todo cambió, tanto Wonwoo, como yo como nuestra relación. Estaba feliz después de meses, e incluso había conseguido hacer muchos más repartos debido a la energía que tenía para volver a casa y rezar por soñar con él. Pensé que tras la noche que pasamos juntos, era todo pan comido. Tendría a Wonwoo arrastrándose por algo más de cariño, algo de amor o incluso se declararía. Sin embargo, no es más que otra escena creada en mi cabeza, otra historia de amor fallida.

La mañana siguiente a ese domingo, esperaba que Wonwoo siguiera su promesa de no volver a ser el mismo tipo frío que me encontré el primer día y con el que tuve que convivir casi siete meses. Sus palabras en nuestra oficina eran tan convincentes que incluso pensé que todo iba a ir a mejor, que me deseaba tanto como yo a él, aunque todo cambió de nuevo tras el descanso. A penas lo vi en el resto del día, estaba demasiado ocupado entrando y saliendo de distintos despachos y su mirada ya no tenía ese cariño característico con el que miraba a todos, incluido yo desde hacía un par de días atrás. 

Cuando lo vi andando por la calle, solo, en la madrugada, creí que los dioses me lo habían puesto en el camino para poder repetir algún que otro beso o mirada. Se notaba tan cálido en mis brazos y con tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, una pena que ninguno sea por mí. Una pena que haya otra persona en su vida que ha robado lo que tanto he añorado en este tiempo. Tendré que darle la razón a Minghao cuando lo vea, decirle que estaba en lo cierto, que soy un estúpido por dejarme caer en su juego. La apuesta tenía un claro perdedor desde el principio y quizás, mañana cada uno de los trabajadores sabrá lo que siento por Wonwoo, porque yo mismo le admití que había caído por él. 

La oscuridad de la habitación tampoco es de gran ayuda. Pensé que quizás una ducha sería suficiente para tranquilizar mis pensamientos, obviamente me equivoqué al pensar que iba a ser tan fácil conciliar el sueño. Mi teléfono estaba a punto de morir por la batería, pero esperaba con todas mis ganas que una canción fuera lo suficientemente sincera como para aclarar mi mente. Entonces, No Time To Die aparece como la indicada delante de mí.

Was I stupid to love you? (¿Fui estúpido por amarte?)  
Was I reckless to help? (¿Fui imprudente al ayudar?)  
Was it obvious to everybody else? (¿Fue obvio para todos los demás?)  
That I’d fallen for a lie (Que había caído en una mentira)  
You were never on my side (Nunca estuviste de mi lado)  
Fool me once, fool me twice (Engáñame una vez, engáñame dos voces)  
Are you death or paradise? (¿Eres la muerte o el paraíso?)  
Now you’ll never see me cry (Ahora nunca me verás llorar)   
There’s just no time to die (Simplemente no hay tiempo para morir)

El sol había vuelto a recuperar el brillo característico del fin de semana pasado y eso hizo que incluso cuando no había demasiadas personas en la empresa, la alegría se sintiera como el arcoíris después de la tormenta. Me moví hacia la cafetería a por un par de cafés para Cheol y para mí, entonces una espina se clavó en mi pecho. ¿Wonwoo quiere otro? Recuerdo la forma en la que ayer mencionó que no era necesario que se lo llevara y yo concuerdo con él ahora. Así que la chica me mira extrañada cuando me pregunta si quiero reservar un tercero y me pregunta si mi amigo ha faltado y le sigo la corriente, diciéndole que está algo enfermo. Vuelvo a caminar hacia el despacho de Cheol cuando Chan me mira desde su escritorio, justo en la zona de llamadas donde otras mesas están junto a la suya. 

-No tienes buena cara—dice el menor, acercándose para analizarme de arriba abajo, como si pudiera escanear mis sentimientos con una simple mirada. 

-Gracias amigo, no era necesario que me recordaras que me veo como una mierda—Chan se siente dolido tras mi comentario, puedo notarlo por la forma en la que agacha su cabeza y muerde sus labios, además de balancearse nervioso en el sitio—Lo siento, no he conseguido dormir del todo bien.

-Lo entiendo pero, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado exigente contigo mismo? Quiero decir, sé que necesitas el dinero pero llevas ahorrando demasiado tiempo y los chicos y yo hemos pensado que podemos darte algo, como un regalo por adelantado, para que no te sientas mal. No nos gusta ver lo mal que llevas la situación—el chico tiene un lindo corazón, muestra demasiada pureza y cariño en sus gestos. Odia que le digamos ese tipo de cosas, porque le hace pensar que no es lo suficientemente maduro, aunque lo veo incluso más consciente que yo en algunas ocasiones.

-Vamos hombre, no te sientas así por mí. Ya mismo acabará todo y pronto tendré todo el dinero necesario e incluso más por si hiciera falta. Cuando pase este mes todo será olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no seáis demasiado pesimistas y tampoco necesito vuestra ayuda. Puedo ingeniármelas yo solito como lo he estado haciendo junto al resto de mi familia. Pero muchas gracias por todo—el pequeño me abraza y tengo que estabilizarme un poco porque las tazas de café se mueven con la repentina fuerza que Chan hizo. 

-Eres increíble—después de esa corta escena se vuelve a su mesa porque Soojin ha vuelto para darle algo más de trabajo. Me limito entonces a continuar mi camino, sin embargo parece que el día no quiere que me rencuentre con Cheol, porque ahora está Wonwoo justo en frente de mí, con una expresión vacía, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que pueda darme una pista de su estado de ánimo el día de hoy. 

-¿Vas a ver a Cheol?—asiento inmóvil y él me observa un poco antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina y encerrarse allí de nuevo. Lo entiendo todo, hemos vuelto al comienzo, sin importar absolutamente nada de lo que pasamos en estos días.

-¡Hola, Mingyu! Justo a ti te quería ver, bueno, aunque sé que siempre vas a venir por las mañanas. Anda, siéntate, necesito enseñarte lo que vas a hacer cuando Wonwoo se vaya. Hay algunas cositas nuevas que tengo que mostrarte el procedimiento pero… ¿Mingyu? ¿Me estás escuchando?—me encantaría decirle que sí, pero mi figura estática en su puerta, aún abierta, dice totalmente lo contrario—Oye, no es para ponerse así. Sé que parece mucho pero estoy seguro de que puedes con esto. 

“Esto” ¿Con qué puedo? No tengo fuerzas para continuar luchando. Wonwoo, mamá, mis horas de sueño escasas, mis dolores de cabeza en aumento, la ausencia de comidas al día, mi corazón roto por mis estúpidas ilusiones, más trabajo por aquí y más por allá. No puedo, no hay nada en lo que apoyarme para sentirme seguro. Sigo mis días a base de café y bebidas energéticas y posiblemente, las salidas con Wonwoo han sido lo más entretenido que he hecho en todo el mes. No puedo con esto, no puedo con nada.

-¡Mingyu! ¿Te encuentras bien?—las palabras de Cheol se escuchan con eco, porque lo único que puedo notar con claridad es la rapidez de mis latidos y siento que mis ojos se están llenando de esa humedad odiosa que muestra la debilidad. No quiero llorar pero, ¿por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona? Mis manos tiemblan y los vasos de café caen al suelo, aún así no consigo reaccionar. Demasiado cansado, demasiado estático como para hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar a mi amigo mientras mi labio inferior tiembla y él sabe que está ocurriendo, que no puedo continuar. 

Fue cuando él consigue llegar a mí, abrazarme y darme el apoyo que necesito cuando todo se desmorona y lloro en su hombro. Las palabras de Chan vuelven, me miraba de una forma especial, sintiendo lástima y orgullo cuando le aseguro que estoy bien, pero no está nada de esa forma. La montaña rusa va descendiendo cada vez más rápido, sin ningún tipo de freno e intento para de llorar, de hacer ruido pero ya todos en la empresa me están viendo tirado en el suelo mientas Cheol me agarra para no hacerme daño. Las miradas están sobre mí y escucho pasos rápidos y siento a Jihoon a mi lado. Los dos muchachos hablan aunque no puedo entender ni una palabra de lo que dicen porque mi cerebro está demasiado saturado ahora. 

Me levantan y me llevan lejos de allí, camino porque ellos me llevan, porque en estos instantes ni siquiera sé cómo funcionan los movimientos de mis piernas. El aire frío choca contra mi rostro como una ola de realidad y Cheol no me deja en ningún momento, mientras Jihoon va a por un vaso de agua, o eso creo. 

-Todo está bien, Mingyu, estoy aquí—dice mi amigo mientras toma mis manos y acaricia mi pelo como si fuera un cachorro perdido—Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?—no lo está pero agradezco que intente animarme—Escucha, podemos salir de esta, no estás solo, ¿de acuerdo? Entiende lo que te digo, te llevará Jihoon a casa. Tómate el día libre, o la semana. Yo me encargaré de sustituirte en el trabajo, sabes que el jefe no pasa por aquí y si pregunta ya inventaré algo. No te preocupes, más que superior y empleado, somos amigos y no voy a dejar que estés así. No acepto un no como respuesta—y aunque quisiera, mis palabras quedan en mi garganta sin ser capaces de salir sin llorar de nuevo—Toma un poco de agua, te hará sentir más tranquilo, ¿vale? Luego te visitaré cuando acabe de trabajar, te llevaré tus dulces favoritos y veremos una película juntos. ¿Está Minghao en casa?—asiento embobado y él sonríe cuando nota que mis nervios están algo más controlados—Le diré que te encuentras mal. Ahora, hazle caso a Jihoon y si necesitas contarle cualquier cosa él me lo hará saber, ¿vale? Por favor Mingyu, no puedes trabajar en este estado y va a ser lo mejor. Hazme caso. 

Le escucho por una vez y entiendo que me he exigido más de lo que debería. Me falta algo de dinero para completar la suma total que necesito y no hay mucho más tiempo. Siempre puedo pedirle un crédito al banco aunque eso sea incluso peor, sin embargo, pedirlo a la gente a la que quiero me parece de ser alguien aprovechado. No necesito su ayuda, puedo hacerlo yo mismo, aunque eso signifique horas extras la próxima semana, cuando Wonwoo esté preparándose para irse al siguiente lunes. Quizás tomarme la semana sea mejor de lo que imagino, así tanto él como yo podemos aclarar nuestras ideas. 

Jihoon me acompaña hasta su coche y subo en silencio esperando a que él también entre. Él pone algo de música de fondo y me hace un par de preguntas al azar, nada demasiado personal, es algo más general como el tiempo o algún tema actual. Le agradezco que quiera evitar el tema pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle tanto como pueda.

-Oye Jihoon, quizás no deba preguntar pero eres cercano a Wonwoo, ¿cierto?—él aparta la vista de la carretera por un segundo para mirarme y volver a concentrarse en el mismo punto.

-Se puede decir que sí, aunque no tanto como el resto de chicos del grupo, ya sabes, los de la otra noche.

-Sí claro, es que tengo dudas sobre algo que me comentó el otro día y quizás tú tengas alguna idea sobre esto…

-Pues si puedo ayudarte, pregunta todo lo que quieras—me tomo un momento para pensar si estoy haciendo lo correcto, tampoco hay mucho que perder si Wonwoo ya se ha enterado de mis sentimientos por él. 

-¿Alguna vez te dijo si le gustaba alguien?—vuelve a mirarme y sonríe un poco más para él que para mí, como si la simple preguntar fuera innecesaria.

-Sí, algo de eso me comentó. Fue hace un par de semanas cuando me confesó que le gustaba alguien. ¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad—fijo mi atención en el exterior, intentando tranquilizarme y mantener la calma en el resto del viaje.

-Oye Mingyu, no quiero meterme en vuestros asuntos, pero conozco a Wonwoo y ustedes dos estáis algo raros últimamente. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, puedes estar convencido de que ese tipo es muy torpe a la hora de hablar. Me refiero a que, posiblemente ese chico que le llama la atención está más cerca de lo que crees y quizás puedas verlo con tus propios ojos si te acercas algo más. 

-Quieres decir, ¿le gustas tú? ¡Wow! No sabía que ustedes dos estáis juntos, es decir, siempre vais a todos lados pero nunca pensé que…

-¡Joder, Mingyu! ¡A mí me gusta su colega! Wonwoo es como un hermano, no puedo verle de esa forma. Al final vais a ser los dos tal para cual, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que pilláis las indirectas. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya hemos llegado, nos vemos cuando te encuentres mejor—y antes de que pueda decir algo a través de la ventanilla, Jihoon ya ha arrancado, marchándose y dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Minghao me esperaba con los brazos abiertos cuando bajé del coche, mostrándose más cariñoso que de costumbre mientras mi mirada aún seguía el coche de Jihoon alejándose. Seguí a mi amigo al interior del apartamento, quien aún seguía tomándome del brazo debido a mi constante estado de shock. Me animó para que me tomara una ducha y me colocara mi pijama favorito, aquel que tenía osos dibujados y que se siente tan suave y calentito. Cuando salí, Minghao ya estaba preparado con comida casera en la mesa del salón. A pesar de ser cerca de las once, aquello entró en mi estómago como si no hubiera comido en siglos, porque en realidad, llevaba demasiado tiempo alimentándome de botes de fideos instantáneos que ni si quiera recordaba cómo sabía la comida bien preparada. 

-¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre? Porque esto tiene mucho más que cansancio por el trabajo—Minghao dijo cuando terminó de limpiar todo aquello que utilizó mientras yo le esperaba tumbado en el sofá.

-No te puedo ocultar nada aunque me dirás lo sumamente imbécil que soy. Si te sirve de algo, posiblemente me he dicho todos los insultos que se te ocurran—me senté para ofrecerle el espacio a mi lado. Él aceptó aquel sitio, dejando que me apoye en sus piernas una vez que se encontraba cómodo. 

-¿Es por Wonwoo?—yo asiento, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazar de nuevo y el nudo en la garganta—Escucha—el chico resopló un poco, se veía incluso rendido ahora—Sé que nunca he mostrado mucha aceptación con respecto a él. Puede que creas que no me gusta para ti o algo así y en realidad, estás en lo cierto, pero tampoco puedo juzgar sin conocer. También sé que no tienes mal gusto así que algo tendrá para haberte robado el corazón de tal forma—observé mis dedos moverse nerviosos, jugueteando entre ellos mientras muerdo mi labio interior por algo de vergüenza—A lo que me refiero es, a que soy tu mejor amigo. Escucharé todo lo que me digas y te daré el consejo más sincero que pueda. 

-La cagué—respondí rápido—Me enamoré incluso más y a él le gusta otra persona—Minghao se queda congelado en su sitio, sin embargo comienza a juguetear con algún que otro mechón que se apoya en mi frente—Es raro. Anoche me lo encontré y estaba algo mal por temas familiares y tal. Luego dijo que Jeonghan estaba saliendo con un tipo y que no le había dicho nada pero que lo entiende porque él nunca le mencionó los sentimientos que tiene hacia otra persona. Cuando Jihoon me trajo le pregunté y me dijo que ambos éramos tal para cual, porque pensé que a Wonwoo le gustaba Jihoon, sin embargo él se lo tomó como la mayor estupidez dicha en este mundo—tomo un respiro, para ordenar un poco mis pensamientos y saber qué decir—Ni siquiera me ha saludado en condiciones cuando nos hemos visto en la oficina hoy. ¡Me prometió que no iba a volver el frío Wonwoo! ¡Me lo prometió, Minghao!—el nombrado aprieta un poco sus labios en una fina línea y se toma unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Le dijiste algo sobre lo que sientes?—recordé la última frase que le dediqué bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-Dije algo como que ya había un claro perdedor en la apuesta. Si no se entera de lo que siento por él, creo que tiene un problema de entendederas. 

-Quizás lo malinterpretó—sus palabras captan toda mi atención y él mueve sus hombros con inocencia—No es tan loco si te pones a pensarlo. Quizás ha vuelto a ser el frío Wonwoo porque ese chico del que se siente enamorado eres tú. Tus palabras no fueron muy claras, puede que seas esa persona que le tiene en vela. Entonces, siente que tu comportamiento ha cambiado porque ya has ganado y él es el perdedor. ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar?

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Bueno, puede que no, ¿pero y si sí? No quiero hacerte ilusiones, no cuando creo que es casi imposible pero al menos hay una mínima posibilidad de que lleve razón. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No hay una razón para hacerlo. Necesito una semana para aclarar mis pensamientos, la operación de mi madre está a la vuelta de la esquina y no tengo tiempo para esto. Necesito descansar un poco para al menos trabajar esta noche, no puedo permitirme dejar otro empleo por una semana. No cuando aún me falta cierta cantidad para sobrellevar todos los gastos.

-Está bien, pero no lo dejes demasiado tiempo. Podrías perder la única oportunidad que tienes para demostrar tus sentimientos. Además, ¿qué podría pasar si se entera de lo que sientes? No creo que sea de esos que se lo va contando a todo el mundo, teniendo en cuenta que su vida privada también está en juego. 

Quizás Minghao lleva razón, espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando vuelva a verle después de una semana.


	23. Message

La mayor parte del día había pasado y Mingyu parece que ha sido tragado por la tierra porque no hay rastro de él en la oficina, tampoco lo vi cuando tuve que salir un par de veces para preguntarle a Chan algunas dudas sobre su departamento. Supuse que estaba con Jihoon, ya que él también desapareció de mi vista después de hablar nada más llegar al trabajo. Sin embargo, mis dudas comienzan a ser más numerosas cuando llega la hora de descanso y Mingyu no aparece.

La sala donde nos reunimos a las doce de la mañana es grande, con una mesa alargada en el centro y varios muebles a los lados, junto a los electrodomésticos necesarios para prepararse una tostada o algo para acompañar el café, si no eres lo suficientemente vago como para pedirlo en la cafetería. Admito que soy de esos que visitan a Hyeon para comprar algún dulce en lugar de cocinar algo por mí mismo. Aunque hoy parece extrañarse con mi visita y me tomo el atrevimiento de preguntar la razón de su sorpresa.

-¿Estás mejor, cielo?—pregunta cuando me da una pequeña bolsa marrón con un trocito de pastel en su interior.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Oh! Ese muchacho, el alto y moreno, vino esta mañana y me dijo que estabas algo enfermo y que por eso no iba a pedir el café que suele darte—mis mejillas se colorearon cuando la mujer nombró aquello, porque Mingyu le había comentado sobre mí y sobre su costumbre de cada mañana.

-Sí, es cierto. Estoy mejor y decidí venir. ¡Gracias y que tengas buen día!—sonreí lo más sincero posible, aunque no me gustaba mentirle a Hyeon porque era un alma tan pura, que cualquier cosa podría hacerle daño y nadie está preparado para ver la preocupación en los ojos de esa adorable señora.

Cuando veo a Jihoon, él ya se encuentra apoyado en una de las estanterías de la sala de descanso, con un refresco en su mano, básicamente él es el encargado de mantener el frigorífico de esta habitación repleto de bebidas energéticas. No le gusta beber demasiado café, es más de salado que de dulce y es divertido ver la diferencia entre lo que yo he comprado y su perrito caliente o cualquier otro tipo de comida rápida. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Dónde has estado metido, señor Lee?—mi pregunta le toma por sorpresa y un ataque de tos surge tras tragar el líquido de la lata.

-¿No te lo han dicho?—continúa él, sentándose a mi lado. Es raro que estemos disfrutando solos de este momento, sin embargo, el sol había traído tanta paz, que el resto de trabajadores preferían disfrutar de la temperatura en la azotea del edificio.

-¿Decirme el qué?

-No, se ve que no lo han hecho. He tenido que llevar a Mingyu a casa, se tomará la semana de descanso—ahora es mi turno de sorprenderme con su respuesta y siento cómo el trozo de pastel de chocolate se queda algo atascado al final de mi garganta, teniendo que tomar algo de café para poder respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra mal?—Jihoon me mira un par de segundos, demasiado largos, como si estuviera averiguando o más bien aceptando alguna suposición que ha surgido por su mente, para después encoger sus hombros y relajarse en el asiento, girando la silla de un lado a otro con sus piernas.

-Le dio un ataque de ansiedad o algo así—se toma un momento para pensar en lo que decir y tras fijar su mirada de nuevo en mí, la aparta para centrarse en sus manos—Según me dijo Cheol era algo que le ocurría mucho nada más entrar en la empresa, ya sabes, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Dijo también algo así como que últimamente estaba mucho más tranquilo y que no le había pasado desde hacía un par de meses. A ver, lo entiendo, el chico está pasando por un momento jodido y aparentar que todo está como un campo de flores pues tampoco es fácil. 

-No, no me habían mencionado nada de eso—mi voz salió algo entrecortada y mis manos comenzaron a temblar porque de alguna manera, siento que tiene que ver en parte conmigo y mi actitud cuando lo vi esta mañana. 

-Oye, no te sientas mal. Cheol y yo le ayudamos y no quisimos que la gente se enterara, bueno, más de los que lo vieron tirado en el suelo llorando en los brazos de Cheol. No te lo conté antes porque supuse que estabas algo ocupado con todo el trabajo para ti—asentí, mordiéndome el labio y rezando por cambiar de tema, aunque sé perfectamente que Jihoon me conoce y hasta que no le cuente todo, no va a parar de preguntar—Wonwoo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa después del trabajo? Sé que necesitas desahogarte y no creo que Jeonghan quiera hablar aún de todas formas—le sonreí feliz de que no me obligara a decirle nada en un lugar tan peligroso como la empresa según Seungcheol.

-¿No serás tú el que me tenga que contar todo lo que está ocurriendo con Soonyoung?—su expresión cambia y se levanta deprisa, rompiendo el contacto visual que habíamos mantenido por unos segundos.

-¿Te dijo algo él?—le imité, colocándome en su camino para impedir que se escapara ahora que ha dejado caer que de verdad siente algo por mi amigo.

-No, no mucho. Solamente me dijo algo sobre las llamadas hasta que uno de los dos se quedaba dormido y sobre tus composiciones a piano. ¡No me habías dicho que eras tan talentoso con los instrumentos! Tampoco me ha enseñado esa cover de Bruno Mars, por supuesto que no—a medida que mis palabras salían de mi boca, las mejillas de Jihoon se teñían de un rosa demasiado fuerte. 

-Nos vemos luego, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer—y sin poder parar de reír, Jihoon salió deprisa de la habitación dejándome con una imagen perfecta del chico para recordar cuando nos reunamos todos de nuevo—Por cierto—dijo, rompiendo con el primer momento divertido del día y posiblemente el único—Yo que tú le hablaba para ver cómo se encuentra. No sé pero creo que le haría sentir mejor un mensaje tuyo—y sin más se marcha, dejándome con una sensación amarga en el estómago y tirando el resto de pastel porque el simple hecho de pensar que Mingyu se encuentra mal hace que el apetito desaparezca por completo. 

La oficina se siente algo vacía ahora que sé que el chico en realidad está en casa y probablemente Jihoon haya dicho eso de broma, pero por alguna razón me hace feliz pensar que Mingyu espera un mensaje de mi parte, aunque sólo sea preguntando por cómo está. Me siento en su silla, como si de esta forma me sintiera mucho más valiente y tomo mi móvil, paseándome por la aplicación hasta encontrar su chat. 

Su foto de perfil es linda. Su figura está sentada en una silla azul cielo y hay una escalera y más sillas a su lado, se ven algo viejas pero el concepto es simplemente adorable, al igual que él. Su camisa azul y pantalones beige le hacen ver mucho más joven y contrastan muy bien con el verde de las plantas que lo rodean. El sol hace el papel protagonista, rozando su dorada piel y haciendo que Mingyu le sonría feliz y con los ojos cerrados. Una imagen que me lleva a ese domingo en su apartamento, con él caminando por el pasillo recién despierto y feliz por verme allí. 

Entonces los recuerdos pasan completamente a la otra noche, cuando Mingyu se levantó demasiado serio de mi lado y diciendo aquella frase que me dejó en dudas y despierto toda la noche. ¿A qué se refería con que había un claro perdedor? Porque lo único que puedo llegar a pensar es que sabe que me gusta después de mencionarle mis sentimientos por alguien y dejar en claro que hice pasar mi amor por odio para convencerme de que en realidad no sentía aquellas mariposas cada vez que lo veía. Es eso, está claro que es por eso que su comportamiento es tan frío desde ese momento, es el ganador y no tiene que seguir fingiendo. 

Salgo corriendo del chat y apago el teléfono, levantándome del asiento porque ahora todo lo que sea de él quema. Siento que algo arde desde lo más profundo de mi pecho y el terror me inunda. Él lo sabe y ahora estoy completamente perdido, porque todo el mundo se enterará y yo perderé mi puesto. No tiene sentido mandarle un mensaje, él no quiere verme y tampoco quiere besarme como sus mismas palabras me dijeron. Me siento de nuevo en mi escritorio e intento centrar toda mi atención en el trabajo, rezando para llegaran las ocho pronto, poder salir de aquí y hablar con Jihoon.

-¿Cerveza o quieres algo más fuerte?—Jihoon está en frente de su gran mueble de bebidas alcohólicas cuando en realidad es el que menos bebía del grupo. Para ser más exactos, apuesto que las tiene reservadas solamente para cuando le hacemos visita o cuando Soonyoung le dice de tomar algo porque se siente demasiado estresado. Tampoco me voy a quejar, soy un Soonyoung 2.0 que se mete en el piso de Jihoon cada vez que tiene demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, con la única diferencia de que no hay sentimientos amorosos puestos sobre la mesa.

-Cerveza. Mañana es día de trabajo también—él asiente, tomando del frigorífico dos latas frías y acercándome una de ellas. Sé que es un momento difícil para Jihoon también porque él siempre acompaña las charlas con una Coca Cola pero se ve que también necesita relajarse un poco para hablar de estos temas.

-¿Quién empieza?

-Creo que me toca a mí ser el que escucha por una vez. Dispara, te sentirás más cómodo después de que lo digas—él suelta un largo respiro, aboyando un poco la lata y pasando la lengua por el labio inferior para suspirar de nuevo.

-Mira, no sé cómo pasó, ¿vale? Fue demasiado rápido y sin darme cuenta ya estaba gritando y corriendo cada vez que me llegaba un mensaje de él. Nunca dije nada porque pensé que quizás era todo una tontería, que se me pasaría con el tiempo, al fin y al cabo nunca me sentí querido por alguien hasta que él apareció, me refiero en lo que tiene que ver en relaciones amorosas claro está—despeina su cabello desesperado, apoyando su brazo en el respaldar del sofá y dejando que su mano aguante el peso de su cabeza—Creí que me estaba tratando como a un amigo pero luego actuaba tan lindo que mi mente no daba crédito a que realmente pudiera llegar a gustarle.

-Espera. ¿Entonces tú sabes que él tiene sentimientos por ti?—él asiente y yo me relajo un poco porque no sabía cómo hacerle saber que en realidad Soonyoung sí que quiere a Jihoon sin ser un bocazas. Me lo mencionó en uno de esos días donde todos acabábamos borrachos y yo le conté sobre Mingyu pero no lo recuerda bien gracias al alcohol. 

-Estábamos en una de esas llamadas de por la noche. Yo me hice el dormido porque en realidad estaba cansado y quería ver cómo reaccionaba cuando me viera de esa forma. Cuando no contesté a sus palabras él simplemente me dijo que me quería y colgó. ¡Imagínate mi jodida cara después de eso! No pude dormir en toda la noche. 

-¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-No es tan fácil. Joder, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los tíos hasta que apareció él. Tengo miedo de lo que dirá mi familia o mis amigos, bueno, ustedes, porque sois los únicos que tengo.

-Eso es una jodida estupidez, Ji. Escucha, en cuanto al grupo ni te preocupes. Todos estamos jodidamente enganchados a vuestra historia de amor e incluso ponemos tweets cada vez que quedamos, ¿o nunca los has visto? Entiendo lo de tu familia pero aunque ellos te digan que no, eso no repercutirá en si sales o no con él. Además, cuando conocí a tus padres se vieron muy abiertos de mente. 

-Pero me cuesta expresarme. No sé, puede que quede con él y le cuente todo cuando haya hablado con mis padres. Ahora sigamos contigo, ¿qué cojones está pasando entre Mingyu y tú?—pensé que quizás las palabras saldrían torpes una vez que tuviera que explicar cómo me siento, pero en realidad, bailaron libremente mientras Jihoon escucha todo de forma tranquila, que es lo que más me gusta de hablar con él, que todo parece estar bien cuando le cuentas tus dudas.

-Bien, creo que los dos estáis algo inútiles y tiene que venir el tito Jihoon a abriros los ojos—di un trago a la bebida antes de escuchar lo que el chico estaba pensando—Mira, cuando lo llevé a casa me preguntó si yo sabía sobre esa persona que te gustaba y colega, no sabré mucho de amor a la hora de vivirlo pero joder, se le ve completamente preocupado por no ser ese tipo que te robó el corazón. Habéis jugado demasiado al gato y al ratón. Obviamente te ha dicho que hay un perdedor en la apuesta porque ese es él, te está gritando en la cara que le gustas. ¿Qué sentido tiene que lo diga por ti? Mingyu no se caracteriza por pillar las cosas a la primera. Y como tú mismo dices, ¿qué pierdes por intentarlo?—se toma un momento para mirarme, ver si me encuentro bien o estoy demasiado sensible como para continuar hablando, pero cuando se da cuenta de que estoy reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado, sigue intentando convencerme—Mira, tanto tú como él están pasando un momento complicado. Puedes enamorarlo si es que no lo está ya, lo cual es totalmente falso porque está loquito por ti. ¡Ataca, hombre! Apuesto que ni siquiera has mandado ese mensaje que te dije, ¿verdad?—y como no recibe respuesta, toma mi teléfono de la mesa e intenta buscar la manera de desbloquearlo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Si no le mandas el mensaje tú, se lo mandaré yo. ¡Ya basta con vuestros juegos de bebés!—sé que está hablando totalmente en serio, por lo que me rindo y entro en el chat de nuevo como una especie de déjà vu y tecleo rápidamente una frase coherente. 

Para Mingyu:  
Ey, me enteré de que te tuviste que ir y que te tomarás la semana libre.   
Espero que te encuentres mejor y si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estoy, ya sabes.  
Puedes llamarme o podemos salir si te parece bien.

Sin embargo no hay respuesta en ese momento, ni tampoco antes de que pase el día y tampoco hay respuesta en lo que queda de semana. 

(…)  
Pasar los días libres en el apartamento junto a Minghao me parece la idea más estúpida que podría tomar, teniendo en cuenta que el chico se marcha por las tardes para hacer su turno en una pequeña tienda de arte. Eso significa que tengo demasiado tiempo para mí solo, lo cual puede parecer algo increíble y lo sería si no fuera por mi mente y sus ganas de atormentarme con pensamientos pesimistas y con un nombre, Wonwoo. Así que sin dudarlo demasiado, dejo mi teléfono en mi habitación, tomo una pequeña maleta y coloco un par de prendas allí, preparándome para pasar estos días junto a mi madre, quien me necesita en este momento y no he podido visitar desde hace un par de semanas.

Sus pequeños ojos se abren de la sorpresa cuando me ve parado en la puerta de casa y me abraza con cariño, embriagándome con el aroma a verdadero hogar. Intento no darle demasiadas explicaciones sobre mis pequeñas vacaciones en la empresa, sin embargo, no se le conoce por ser alguien fácil de engañar y tengo que contarle toda la verdad. Ella me prepara un té como hacía cada vez que entraba en épocas de exámenes mientras yo coloco mis cosas en la pequeña habitación que me pertenecía, aunque parece que mi hermana la utiliza ahora porque hay ciertas cosas que gritan su nombre. 

-¿Dejarás de trabajar en el restaurante también?—pregunta mamá, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Es linda, demasiado, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han podido ver. Me pregunto cómo se encontrará cuando todo pase, cuando la pesadilla que lleva atormentándonos por años termine. 

-No, no puedo permitir perder más dinero—ella sonríe avergonzada, intentando ocultar la culpa que siente por creer que sufro más de lo que debería, aunque no es cierto, no hay demasiado sacrificio cuando tiene que ver con ella.

-Cielo—dice acercándose, tomándome de las mejillas como cuando era pequeño y lloraba porque me había caído, dejando numerosas marcas en mis rodillas debido al golpe—Sabes que no tienes que trabajar tan duro. Encontraremos la manera de ganar más dinero, tu hermana tendrá vacaciones pronto y…

-Mamá, para. He venido aquí para estar de descanso, no para hacerte sentir culpable de mis decisiones—tomé sus manos y las coloque alrededor de mi espalda, acercándome a ella en uno de esos abrazos protectores que siempre nos hemos dado—Pronto acabará todo y ambos seremos libres.

-Lo sé, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Todos lo estamos, papá también.

-¿Aún no ha llegado del trabajo?—ella niega y sonríe con los ojos brillosos, haciendo que tenga ganas de llevármela a otra parte del mundo, un lugar en el que no pueda sufrir.

-Está hasta tarde en la panadería para conseguir algo de dinero por su parte. No pongas esa cara de cachorro, sabes que él ama su trabajo así que no le cuesta quedarse más tiempo—asiento y despeino un poco mi cabello intentando eliminar la pesadez de mi pecho. 

Paso la mayor parte del día junto a mis padres y sin darme cuenta, el domingo llega más pronto de lo que esperaba. He estado ayudando mucho en la panadería para aumentar las ganancias, tomando la bicicleta olvidada del trastero y repartiendo dulces por las casas, sabiendo por experiencia, quiénes son clientes de confianza. Entonces, cuando llega el momento de recoger mis pertenencias de nuevo, la tristeza vuelve a mi cuerpo, recordando que en unas horas tengo que enfrentar a Wonwoo, ese chico que posiblemente haya disfrutado una semana completa en mi ausencia y el que está enamorado de alguien más.

-¿Mingyu? ¿Cariño?—oigo la voz de mamá de fondo pero mi mente está centrada en el pensamiento de si Wonwoo me ha escrito, si se ha preocupado por mí aunque sea demasiado estúpido por desear algo así—Mingyu, te estoy llamando—la figura de la mujer aparece en mi habitación, encontrándose a su hijo reteniendo las lágrimas y sufriendo por un estúpido amor que no tiene ningún tipo de posibilidad de ser mutuo. 

-Lo siento, es que te voy a echar de menos—mentí, intentando convencerla, pero como dije, eso es imposible.

-Desde que llegaste te noto algo extraño, así que no me vas a engañar. Hay algo que no te deja dormir y no me quieres contar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No hay nada mamá, de verdad.

-Mingyu, ni siquiera has traído tu teléfono cuando es casi imposible que te separes de él—su voz suena algo más seria, entonces me rindo e intento buscar las palabras más adecuadas.

-Me enamoré de alguien que no siente nada por mí—ella sonríe, probablemente ya sabía que algo así estaba ocurriendo—Es Wonwoo, mi compañero de oficina, el que te mencioné. Me siento muy estúpido porque pensé que después de haber salido un par de veces con él y de haber tenido ciertas señales de cariño, iba a ir detrás de mí.

-Cielo… ¿No recuerdas cómo empezamos a salir tu papá y yo? Los abuelos tuvieron que reunirnos a los dos porque ninguno éramos capaces de decir lo que sentíamos. Si os habéis mostrado cariño, puede que no pierdas nada por intentarlo. Ni siquiera sabes si te ha mandado un mensaje porque tu inocente cerebro ha creído que deshacerse del teléfono era una buena idea. Que entiendo que quieras desconectar pero ahora no sabes si Wonwoo ha extrañado tu presencia o si te quiere ver. No hagas que os tenga que reunir, es vergonzoso. 

-Lo entiendo mamá, ¿entonces crees que lanzarme en la mejor opción?

-Así tendrías una respuesta clara y no estúpidos “quizás”. ¿Le has preguntado lo que siente por ti alguna vez? Hoy en día jugáis a ver quién es el primero en dar el paso y no utilizáis las palabras. Hablad, no hay nada mejor que eso—vuelvo a darle un abrazo, algo que he hecho costumbre en esta semana porque son los mejores abrazos del mundo sin ningún tipo de duda. Ella besa mi mejilla y me ayuda con la ropa, doblándola perfectamente, también me sorprende con magdalenas caseras preparadas por ella porque son mis favoritas para que pueda llevármelas a mi piso y compartirlo con Minghao, quien ama la forma en la que cocina mi madre. 

Me despido de papá cuando llega a casa y él me sonríe feliz, asegurándose de que me quede claro que no puedo dejarles en el olvido por tanto tiempo porque necesitan al menos escuchar mi voz por teléfono una vez a la semana para estar tranquilos. Prometo llamarles los fines de semana y abrazo a mi hermana antes de salir, ella dice que no me echa de menos pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa, lo que hace que le abrace más fuerte, intentando protegerla de todo mal. 

Llego a casa con las palabras de mamá en mente, convenciéndome para no desanimarme cuando vea que no tengo ningún mensaje importante en el teléfono, sin embargo, creo que el alma se va de mi cuerpo cuando encuentro a Wonwoo sentado en la puerta de entrada de mi apartamento.


	24. Love

El sonido de los teclados de los ordenadores se había hecho menos insistente con el paso de las horas. El reloj marcaba las ocho menos cuarto y no podía estar más feliz por acabar de trabajar, la semana había sido complicada en todos los aspectos y lo que más necesito en estos momentos es volver a casa y ponerme el pijama más cómodo para saborear la maravillosa comida de Jeonghan, que sigue enfadado aunque muestre gestos adorables como hacerme la cena. 

Apago el equipo que he estado necesitando para crear la imagen de la nueva colección que sacaremos dentro de un mes y busco mi maletín antes de marcharme con los diseños ya terminados para mostrárselos a Cheol. Con suerte los aceptará encantados después de haber hecho las modificaciones que me pidió y podré salir antes de lo planeado. Algunas oficinas se ven completamente vacías y otras aún siguen iluminadas por las pantallas y las lámparas de escritorio. Saludo a un par de personas que se cruzan en mi camino al despacho de Cheol y me despido de Jihoon quien tiene que terminar un par de detalles antes de marcharse. Le pregunto si quiere que le espere pero ha quedado ya con Soonyoung, por lo que no insisto y continúo mi cometido de hablar con mi jefe y marcharme corriendo de aquí.

-¿Se puede?—Cheol parece no sorprenderse con mi visita, al contrario, me espera con una sonrisa cariñosa como siempre ha hecho. Es un chico agradable, cualquier persona puede caer rendida a sus brazos, porque es completamente perfecto. Si Jeonghan decide salir con él como he estado sospechando por sus salidas secretas en mitad de la madrugada, no le podría reprochar nada porque es la persona que merece a su lado.

-¡Wonwoo! ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?—asiento, uniendo mis labios en una fina sonrisa y entro en la sala, cerrando la puerta traslúcida detrás de mí. Tomo la silla que hay justamente en frente de su escritorio y le muestro los bocetos que he tenido en mente más los que él me recomendó cambiar y parece que he hecho un buen trabajo puesto que me mira feliz, demasiado entusiasmado con el resultado.

-Son increíbles así que puedes trabajar en los últimos que has pensado. Me quedaré con los acabados para mostrarlos la semana que viene en la junta que se realizará. Muchas gracias, sé que no ha tenido que ser fácil trabajar tú solo en esto—niego un poco avergonzado por las palabras que me ha dedicado e intento sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Es cierto que he echado de menos a Mingyu porque se le da mejor el sombreado pero he hecho lo que he podido.

-Tonterías, está genial Wonwoo, de verdad. Espero que tengas un gran fin de semana, te lo mereces—Cheol se levanta y apoya su mano en mi hombro cuando pasa por mi lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta para guardar los papeles que le di. 

-Oye Cheol—dije antes de arrepentirme de lo próximo que haría, pero Mingyu no ha contestado a mis mensajes y aunque posiblemente no quiera saber nada de mí, eso no significa que mi mente esté tranquila ante su extraña desaparición—Me preguntaba…bueno, ¿sabes algo de Mingyu?

-¿Mingyu?

-Sí. Le mandé un mensaje el martes preguntándole por su estado porque Jihoon me contó todo lo que le ocurrió y no obtuve respuesta. Estoy algo preocupado, sé sobre su madre y sobre su continuo estrés por juntar el dinero necesario, estoy más que seguro que no es alguien que hace locuras pero pensé que quizás sabes algo de él—se queda estático, mirándome a los ojos de una forma demasiado directa para comenzar a reír, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor discurso del mundo.

-Él está bien, está pasando la semana con su familia así que no tienes que sentirte mal por él. Ese pequeño idiota. Me contó Minghao que dejó su teléfono a propósito atrás, será por eso que no contestó a ninguno de nuestros mensajes. Vuelve el domingo a casa, alrededor de las nueve, por si te interesa, sé que conoces bien el camino a su apartamento—su sonrisa se vuelve ahora en una graciosa y conecto los puntos, Mingyu le contó todo sobre nosotros. Mis mejillas se vuelven de un color rosa demasiado fuerte como para ser ocultado y eso parece ser divertido para Cheol, quien relaja su figura y ríe de una manera sincera.

-¿Te contó sobre lo nuestro? 

-Chaval, me ha hablado sobre ti desde el primer día, lo que pasa que los dos estáis jodiendo demasiado las cosas. Mira, sé que te dije que teníais que tener cuidado pero absolutamente todos vuestros amigos notan la tensión entre ustedes dos, así que espero que hablen las cosas antes de que sea demasiado evidente para el resto de trabajadores de la empresa, porque entonces estáis jodidos—su mirada se apaga y ahora la sonrisa es una cansada—Lo digo en serio, Wonwoo. No os perdáis en esa duda de ver hasta dónde llegáis, es una pérdida de tiempo—entonces desaparece de mi vista y yo me quedo demasiado tiempo observando a la nada, hasta que alguien pasa justamente por la oficina y pregunta por Cheol. 

Salgo de la empresa deprisa, con la absoluta necesidad de sentir el aire en mi piel para despertar de esta estúpida pesadilla. Jeonghan está en las escaleras de la puerta, abrazando sus piernas, congelándose probablemente por las bajas temperaturas que se han vuelto constantes a lo largo de la semana. Él se gira cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia y se levanta deprisa, centrándose en otro punto que no sea en mí.

-Se me olvidaron las llaves en casa y no tengo manera de entrar—sonrío ante lo estúpido que se ve intentando mantener esa imagen de chico enfadado cuando su labio tiembla por el frío.

-Anda, ven aquí—le dije, ofreciéndole una oportunidad de encontrar el calor en mis brazos hasta llegar al aparcamiento donde se encuentra mi coche. Tiene un debate interior por demostrar o no la debilidad de aceptar mi ofrecimiento, pero dura unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo rodea el mío, tiritando demasiado.

-Lo siento, Wonwoo. No debí hablarte así y también soy un hipócrita porque me estoy comportando de la misma manera que tanto coraje me daba. Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento mucho—noto que está a punto de llorar, no puedo llegar a pensar en eso, por lo que aprieto su figura contra la mía, aumentando la calidez e intentando que deje de temblar. 

-También es mi culpa y oye, necesito de vez en cuando una hostia de realidad. No te lo tomes tan en serio, no estoy enfadado—y él ríe, asintiendo mi pecho antes de comenzar a andar con mi brazo rodeando sus hombros. Subimos al coche, buscando el botón de la calefacción como primera necesidad en estos momentos y con el maravilloso sentimiento de tener al menos algo solucionado en la vida. No menciona nada sobre Cheol, tampoco lo veo necesario, hablará cuando crea oportuno igual que yo, por lo que tampoco le pregunto. 

Pasamos un viernes de esos que hacía mucho no teníamos, dejándome engañar por los cuidados de piel de Jeonghan, colocándome numerosas cremas y mascarillas para una finalidad diferente mientras una diadema con orejas de gatito recogían mi cabello hacia atrás. Él está feliz y con eso es más que suficiente. Vemos alguna que otra comedia en la televisión mientras toma una botella de vino para celebrar la reconciliación. Termina dormido en mi hombro y tengo que llevarlo en brazos a su habitación, maldiciendo cuando tengo que subir las escaleras y no es nada fácil llevar a un desastroso Jeonghan babeando en mi cuello. 

El sábado salimos de nuevo todos, esta vez sin Mingyu y el resto de sus amigos. Seokmin se queja de lo mucho que llevamos sin vernos y lo olvidado que lo tenemos, por lo que Jeonghan le abraza toda la noche porque esos dos se llevan demasiado bien. Luego nos dan la maravillosa sorpresa de que Soonyoung y Jihoon están en una relación ya establecida y es que esa salida que tenían planeada el día de ayer, había sido idea del menor de los dos. Habían ido a al restaurante favorito de Soonyoung y ahí se sinceraron mutuamente. Seokmin casi llora ante la noticia y no tarda en contarle a Seungkwan sobre la situación porque él es muy cercano a mi hermano y cada vez que venía a visitarme se quejaba de los estúpidos que estaban siendo ambos muchachos al no sincerarse el uno con el otro. ¿Qué pensará de su hermano cuando se entere de que es igual de idiota? 

Esa pregunta ronda por mi mente el resto de la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente. Como si fuera una necesidad, salgo de casa cerca de las ocho y tomo el mismo camino hacia la casa de Mingyu sin ni siquiera pensar en nada. No puedo defraudar a Seungkwan, necesito ser un hermano del que sentirse orgulloso, poder contarle que lo hize porque al pequeño le encantaban las historias románticas y probablemente grite cuando le cuente absolutamente todo dentro de una semana, porque entre los dos no hay secretos aunque sea realmente malo dando consejos y nuestra relación se base en mensajes cortos y desesperados. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que sintiera la suficiente confianza como para hablarme. 

Llego a la puerta del apartamento de Mingyu cuando el reloj marcan las y media, toco varias veces al timbre esperando una respuesta pero parece que no hay nadie dentro, así que creo que la mejor solución es salir de aquí y hacerle frente al chico al día siguiente, pero como dijo Seungcheol, la oficina no es un buen lugar para hablar del tema. Me limito a sentarme en los escalones que suben a la siguiente planta que casualmente están al lado de la puerta de su apartamento. Posiblemente, algún vecino me tache de loco o incluso el conserje podría llegar a echarme, pero realmente no me importa en estos momentos y espero lo que sea necesario. 

Observo mi teléfono en silencio, en algunas ocasiones tuve que dejar paso a alguna persona que subía o bajaba los escalones. Un par de ellas preguntaron si necesitaba algo y yo me limitaba a contestar que estaba esperando a alguien, por suerte ninguna me echó o me insultó por ocupar el espacio de su bloque, al contrario, fueron muy amables, despidiéndose con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mis vecinos se hubieran encargado de echar a cualquier persona extraña con el mismo cepillo para barrer.

Entonces, cuando el reloj marca las nueve y diez, unos pasos se escuchan subir junto a los golpes de lo que parece ser unas ruedas. La imagen de Mingyu se encuentra justamente en frente de mí y probablemente, está igual de sorprendido que yo, porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que estoy siendo y que lo más seguro es que ni siquiera tenga el deseo de verme. Su rostro no tiene ningún tipo de expresión, así que no sé muy bien si le alegra verme o quiere que me marche. Me sigue con la mirada cuando me levanto y me acerco un poco a él aún en silencio, toso ligeramente para romper el momento incómodo, lo que parece suficiente para despertarle del trance. 

-Hola—digo, demasiado estúpido pero en estos momentos es lo único que mi mente puede procesar como coherente.

-Wonwoo—su voz suena como un suspiro y una sonrisa se esconde detrás del intento de ocultarla, cosa que me tranquiliza porque parece que no le disgusta tanto mi presencia.

-Te mandé un mensaje pero no contestaste—su rostro sin sentimiento ahora muestra sorpresa e intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas pero lo interrumpo antes de que pudiera hablar—Cheol me dijo que estabas con tu familia y que te dejaste el teléfono en casa. No te disculpes, lo entiendo.

-¿Le preguntaste por mí?—parece no creer nada de lo que está pasando y posiblemente los vecinos tienen que estar alucinando con la escena romántica que se ha formado en el rellano de esta planta.

-Bueno, sí, me preocupó no obtener respuesta por tu parte. No tenía pensado venir pero cuando Cheol me dijo que llegabas hoy, pues no pude evitar venir, quería ver si estabas bien—él sonríe como ese domingo en el que amanecí en sus brazos y me pregunto si ese día de la semana se va a convertir en algo especial en nuestras vidas a partir de ahora.

-Así que Wonwoo se preocupa por mí. Eso es lindo—dice mientras se acerca a la puerta e introduce la llave para darme paso cuando está abierta. Él pasa detrás de mí, con la pequeña maleta en mano, dirigiéndose a su habitación para dejarla y volver con una caja de comida.

-¿Eso son magdalenas?—él sonríe y golpea el sitio a su lado en el sofá para que me acerque y me coloque allí. Le hago caso y me ofrece una de ellas, el aroma es tan dulce, ofreciéndome un delicioso recuerdo a mi niñez y a cuando Jeonghan las cocina para mi madre porque las ama.

-Mis padres trabajan en una panadería, tiene los mejores dulces de toda la ciudad y bueno, mi madre sabe cuánto adoramos sus postres así que siempre que voy a visitarla me da algo para Minghao y para mí. De todas formas, me hace ilusión que pruebes algo que ha hecho mi mamá.

-Están deliciosas—y hay un segundo en el que ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros a pesar del incómodo momento, hasta que sus ojos se pasean por mis labios y traga dificultosamente.

-Wonwoo, tienes restos en los labios—dice con la voz temblorosa y paso por ellos mi lengua para intentar eliminar todo rastro del delicioso dulce de ellos, notando los pequeños granos de azúcar en estos. 

-¿Dónde se ha quedado ese chico que quita de mis labios los restos de comida? Pensé que se te daba bien esa técnica—él tose un poco ante el inesperado recuerdo y toma un sorbo de agua antes de volver a hablar.

-Supongo que se quedó fuera de juego desde que me enteré que te gusta alguien más—su mirada se ve demasiado triste ahora y entonces me siento aliviado porque de verdad ha creído que estoy enamorado de otra persona y no de él. Entonces, Mingyu se autoproclamó perdedor de la apuesta, lo que quiere decir que siente algo por mí. 

Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, aquello me da el ánimo que necesito para decir lo que tanto tiempo llevo esperando, lo que tantas veces he soñado y lo que llevo deseando desde que acepté esta estúpida apuesta.

-Cuando dijiste que eras el perdedor de la apuesta, ¿quiere decir que te has enamorado de mí?—él parece no salir del asombro de mis palabras y yo comienzo a reir ante lo pequeño que se ve en estos momentos. Muerde el interior de su mejilla, rompiendo el contacto visual que se había mantenido hasta el momento.

-¿No queda bastante claro que sí? Supongo que tendrás que decirme cuál será tu premio por ganar, cualquier cosa menos que deje mi trabajo. Puedo intentar convencer a Cheol para que vuelva Jeonghan pero ya lo intenté y no resultó.

-¿Por qué crees que mi premio debe ser que te alejes ahora que sé que te tengo en mis manos? No, no. Eso no va conmigo. Tampoco quiero que Jeonghan esté en la empresa, creo que empiezo a entender la razón por la que lo echaron y él parece feliz en el lugar en el que trabaja y yo también lo estoy teniéndote de compañero. No es nada de eso lo que quiero.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Cocinar para ti? ¿Hacer tu parte del trabajo sin que nadie lo sepa? ¿Llevar una camiseta que ponga lo jodidamente enamorado que estoy de ti? Créeme, no hace falta que lleve ese frase, porque me parece que ya todo el mundo se ha enterado. Solamente hace falta fijarse un poco en la forma en la que te veo como si fueras la estrella que más brilla en el cielo—mis mejillas se tiñen de nuevo en un tono rosado y me planteo ver algún que otro vídeo en Youtube para controlar eso porque no es justo que solamente con pronunciar su nombre, mi cuerpo reaccione de esa manera.

-Lo de la camiseta suena bien pero tampoco es lo que quiero.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Que me beses, Mingyu—sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos y parece que hay lágrimas en ellos cuando me fijo bien.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un jodido cabrón pidiéndome eso? Si estás intentando olvidar a ese chico, búscate a alguien que no tenga también sentimientos por ti—se levanta del sofá enfadado, apretando sus puños y haciendo que sus venas se marcaran por la rabia—¿O qué? ¿Tendré que salir a buscar en Tightrope a alguien que me bese como hiciste tú? No creo que funcione—me levanto, harto de escuchar una palabra más cuando mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido de necesidad y dolor al mismo tiempo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar tomo su rostro y lo acerco a mí, nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo y un sonido sale de mis labios porque no recordaba lo bien que se sentían. Él no me lo niega, pero puedo sentir sus lágrimas rozar mis dedos que están colocados en su mejilla. Sus manos van a mi espalda baja, como si estuviera teniendo un conflicto por intentar averiguar si está bien esto o no, ganando la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos por estar más unidos y es que el beso es sincero y espero que no sean necesarias demasiadas palabras para explicarle que en realidad, soy yo el más perdedor de los dos.

Nos separamos, quejándonos ambos por tener que hacerlo. Coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyo mi frente en la suya, rozando nuestras narices, picoteando sus labios de manera rápida.

-Siento haberte mentido, porque incluso cuando pactamos la apuesta, yo ya había perdido—susurro en sus labios y nuestras miradas se conectan de nuevo. 

-Entonces, la apuesta queda anulada, porque yo también perdí antes de tiempo—ambos reímos, uniendo nuestros labios con sonrisas intermedias. Siento que soy la persona más preciosa cuando estoy con él, porque la manera en la que me mira y toma mis mejillas con delicadeza hace que quiera llorar de alegría.

-¿No crees que es injusto que te hayas llevado un premio si también has perdido?—esconde su rostro en mi cuello, abrazándome, envolviéndonos una sensación de calidez y felicidad que jamás había sentido.

-¿En qué estás pensando, señor Kim?

-En la idea de la camiseta, te quedaría muy bien.

-Me la pondría todos los días de mi vida si eso te hace feliz—siento sus labios dibujando una sonrisa en mi hombro y parece que estoy en el jodido paraíso a su lado, que todo esto es un sueño del que me voy a despertar.

-Tendremos que pensar en ello, entonces—río en su oído y él se esconde un poco más porque eso le ha producido cosquillas. Sus mechones rozan mi mejilla, y su aroma inunda todo mi alrededor, sigue ese toque a melocotón y flores que tanto me gusta. 

-Por mí bien—nos alejamos para ver el rostro de cada uno y esa felicidad que caracterizaba a Mingyu, pasa a algo de temor, preocupándome más de lo que esperaba—Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Qué somos, Wonwoo? Necesito…necesito saber en qué punto estamos—siento que le preocupa demasiado que me aleje, aunque eso no esté dentro de mis planes.

-Somos nosotros—dije, haciendo que su mirada se encontrase con la mía con miedo—No puedo poner una etiqueta a esto aún, Mingyu. ¡No porque tenga dudas! Eso no es a lo que me refiero—tomé su mano para que notara mi apoyo ahí, que sintiera mi presencia a su lado—Quiero enamorarte como se debe.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para eso?—el brillo vuelve a sus ojos y eso me hace feliz, porque quiere decir que me quiere y no hay nada más importante que eso.

-Pero no quiero que te enamores del viejo Wonwoo. De eso nada, tengo que enseñarte el yo cariñoso que tengo dentro—retoco los mechones que están algo despeinados y él se deja caer en ese toque.

-¿Es que quieres matarme? ¡Eso no es justo! Tú ya conoces todo lo que tengo para ofrecer—muerde su labio inferior triste, lo beso para que deje de preocuparse tanto por nada, porque no hay cosa que me guste más que él.

-Y aún así me enamoras más cada día—la puerta de la entrada se escucha abrirse y ambos nos giramos para ver a un Minghao sorprendido y desorientado cuando nos ve tomados de la cintura y posiblemente, demasiado colorados.

-¿Interrumpo algo?—la imagen se había tornado a algo más divertido y no puedo evitar reír cuando deja su mano en el picaporte, demasiado impactado como para incluso cerrar la puerta.

-Te mentiría si te dijese que no—pronuncia Mingyu pero lo dice con cariño y eso hace que Minghao sonría tímido y sin saber qué hacer en este momento.

-Me puedo ir, os dejo solos. Yo…vuelvo en, ¿media hora?

-No hace falta—contesto, separándome del abrazo de Mingyu aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera eso—Tengo que volver a casa, prometí a Jeonghan que llegaría para la cena. Nos vemos mañana—los ojos de Mingyu miraron los míos con miedo y puedo ver que teme a que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, así que beso su mejilla, sorprendiendo tanto a Mingyu como a Minghao, que sigue mirándonos desde la entrada—Adiós, Minghao y lo siento por llegar sin avisar—dije cuando pasé por su lado antes de salir, él niega rápidamente, igual de embobado que antes.

-No te preocupes, supongo que ya serás invitado especial a partir de ahora—ríe antes de cerrar la puerta cuando yo me despido con la mano mirando a ambos chicos ya en el rellano y antes de bajar las escaleras puedo sentir unos pequeños gritos de alegría de los dos amigos. Espero llegar a casa lo antes posible y gritarle también a Jeonghan que lo hice, abrazarnos felices y recibir algunas palmadas en la espalda porque se siente orgulloso de mí, porque por fin hice algo completamente seguro y sin arrepentirme en absoluto.


	25. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be so kind-Dodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento si hay algún fallo! Es tarde y son tantas palabras, que por mucho que lo lea, seguramente, me esté dejando algo mal por ahí :(

El camino a casa es agradable, con una sensación de felicidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta tal punto, que puedo asegurar que estoy flotando en el aire y no estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo. El tacto de Mingyu sigue insistente en mi piel, el rastro de sus labios junto a los míos dejan cosquillas en la zona y mi corazón sigue latiendo como loco. 

Simplemente, no puedo creer que realmente esté ocurriendo, que Mingyu esté tan enamorado de mí como yo de él si eso es posible. Mis sentimientos son correspondidos sin entender muy bien la razón, porque no tengo nada que pueda llamar su atención, aunque de alguna forma lo haya hecho. Eso me hace sonreír y las personas que pasan por mi lado mi miran de arriba abajo, no importa demasiado, ellos no saben cómo se siente ser amado por el mismísimo Mingyu. 

Cuando llego al apartamento, Jeonghan ya me espera con la puerta abierta y el entrecejo marcado, señalando su muñeca como si tuviera algún reloj porque he llegado más tarde de lo que había planeado. Sin embargo, cuando ve mi expresión y la sonrisa que adorna mi rostro, me pregunta curioso mientras me deja pasar. Un olor delicioso que proviene de la cocina, inunda todo a su paso y eso hace que mi estómago grite por algo de comer, pero Jeonghan no me deja ir tan rápido hasta que no le explique qué está ocurriendo y el porqué parece que voy borracho, bien, podría ser borracho del aroma de Mingyu o de su tacto, pero no es eso lo que él está pensando.

-Amigo, ¿me puedes decir qué te pasa? Nunca te he visto así—mis mejillas aún siguen rosadas a pesar de haber pasado ya una media hora, sin embargo, parece que el simple recuerdo provoca la misma reacción una y otra vez.

-Jeonghan, ¿tú estás orgulloso de mí?—la pregunta pilla por sorpresa a Jeonghan y sus ojos se abren en respuesta. Toma mi brazo y me dirige al sofá aún intentando asimilar lo que está ocurriendo. Me sienta allí mientras él hace lo mismo en la mesita de delante y me mira, observando cada parte de mi rostro intentado averiguar si estoy hablando en serio o es que he perdido completamente toda la cordura.

-Creo que eres la persona de la que más orgulloso me siento, ¿nunca te lo he dicho?—observo mis manos y asiento, dejando un “Mm…” como contestación, pensando que había acabado hasta que su voz volvió a hacerse presente—Has cambiado mucho, ¿lo sabías? Ya no eres ese niño de pueblo, el que jugaba solo con camiones de juguete o con arena. Tampoco eres ese adolescente negativo y malhumorado, aún sigues teniendo genio pero supongo que eso es parte de ti. A lo que me refiero es… que este Wonwoo que conozco es una versión mejorada de todos ellos. Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para definir cómo me siento cuando te veo, sería orgulloso—mi nariz comienza a picar y mis ojos se sienten húmedos por las palabras de mi mejor amigo, porque, aunque es cierto que siempre ha estado feliz por mis logros, sigue emocionándome que no se haya marchado de mi lado—Ahora dime, Wonwoo. ¿Qué ha pasado para que me preguntes eso?

-Hice algo hoy—él escucha atento, sin interrumpirme y dejándome el tiempo necesario para encontrar las palabras perfectas para definir lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde—Sabes, bueno, te conté sobre Mingyu, sobre su situación, ¿recuerdas?—no responde pero sé que no se ha olvidado porque su mirada me lo confirma, por lo que continúo hablando—También te conté que esta semana se marchó y no contestó a mis mensajes. Luego, Cheol me explicó que se había ido a casa de su familia y no había llevado el teléfono—la mención del chico, hace que Jeonghan se congele en el sitio, sin embargo se relaja cuando nota que no voy a preguntar sobre él—Bien, hasta ahí todo perfecto, no mucho, ya me entiendes. Hoy llegaba y sin saber muy bien cómo, tuve la necesidad de ir a verlo, porque quería decirle sobre mis sentimientos, aclarar de una vez por todas lo que siento por él, ¿sabes?

-¿Conseguiste hacerlo? No me digas que te quedaste sin palabras y ahora sientes que no vales para nada—su preocupación aumenta, porque en realidad, ese pensamiento sería bastante probable por muy estúpido que parezca.

-¡No, no! Yo…bueno, lo hice. Hablé sobre la apuesta y él también, acabamos diciéndonos que nos gustábamos y ahora estamos en ese punto donde no somos nada pero sí, porque no quiero hacer nada oficial después de todo lo malo que hemos pasado y sin haber tenido ni una cita o algo así. A lo que me refiero es, no sé si he hecho bien en decirle que no quiero ponerle una etiqueta a nuestra relación, porque joder me gustaría decir que es mi novio pero también quiero enamorarlo como se debe. ¿Tú qué crees?—Jeonghan se ríe ante mi duda y se sienta a mi lado, acercándome a él y rodeándome con el brazo para poder apoyarme en su pecho. Acaricia mi cabello suavemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra hace círculos en la mía. 

-Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Así que no te preocupes por eso, mientras no te entre el miedo de nuevo y te eches para atrás cuando ya lo tienes, todo está bien. Enséñale todos esos encantos que escondes, hazle latir el corazón como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, mándale mensajes y corazones, con su forma de ser seguro que gritará por todo su apartamento. Llévalo a sitios en sus momentos libres y quiérelo tanto como lo sientes. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Tengo otra pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué no estás dando saltitos por la casa? Pensé que reaccionarias de esa manera.

-¿Puedo?—asiento y él se levanta, dejándome caer en el sofá mientras comienza a gritar feliz por todo el salón y a bailar mientras se ríe como loco, porque es así y su forma de ser puede parecerse demasiado a un niño pequeño bastante travieso. Deja de moverse para ir a por mí y levantarme de donde me encuentro para tomarme de las manos, pudiendo imitar sus movimientos. Su sonrisa es ahora demasiado brillante y hace tanto tiempo que no veo esa felicidad en él. Nunca le pregunté cómo se siente desde su despido, solamente lloraba como el buen egoísta que estoy hecho y no sé qué hice en otra vida para merecerle. Estos meses en los que simplemente me quejaba, Jeonghan ha escuchado cada uno de mis problemas sin darle la oportunidad de hablar sobre cómo se siente y eso rompe toda mi felicidad en un segundo. Pasó todo este tiempo cansado, molesto y sin poder tener esa sensación de tener un mejor amigo que lo escuche.

-Lo siento—digo fuerte y claro, Jeonghan para de bailar y me mira extrañado, intentando formular una pregunta hasta que entiende lo que estoy pensando, porque siempre parece adivinar qué ocurre en mi mente.

-Wonwoo, no tienes que-

-No, lo siento. Lo siento mucho por todo. ¿Sabes que te quiero y que me puedes contar todo verdad? Escucharé cada detalle y contaré cada respiración que tomes. Siento ser un mejor amigo de mierda.

-No eres nada de eso. Anda, deja de darle vueltas a tu cabecita, siempre funciona mal cuando tienes hambre. Así que vamos a comer algo, acepto tus disculpas—no me siento demasiado convencido y él lo nota. Me acerca para regalarme un abrazo cálido y agradable, pasando lentamente su mano por mi columna, apoyando su mandíbula en mi hombro. Imito su postura, sintiéndome protegido de todo mal, porque así es como Jeonghan me hace sentir.

-Prometo contarte todo en el pueblo, apoyados en el árbol de tu jardín, como hacíamos de pequeños y de adolescentes, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de una ducha relajante y un momento de charla con Jeonghan con música de fondo en el balcón bajo las estrellas, me tumbo en la cama, observando el techo de la habitación como lo más interesante en estas cuatro paredes. Y sonrío de nuevo como un verdadero demente cuya causa de su locura es un chico extremadamente guapo e inteligente que, a pesar de su edad, aún sigue teniendo peluches en su escritorio del trabajo, los cuales saluda y habla con ellos cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo. 

Tomo el teléfono guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dirijo al chat privado con Mingyu, intentado escribir algo coherente que pueda servir como comienzo de una conversación sin ser demasiado frío. Paso unos minutos observando la pantalla iluminada y suspiro cansado, apagándolo y suspirando pesadamente porque todo esto se me da tan mal que apesto. 

La pantalla vuelve a iluminarse y creo que es el grupo de amigos porque tal vez Jeonghan se lo ha contado al resto y necesitan más información. Sin embargo, el nombre de Mingyu aparece claro y paso tanto tiempo observando la notificación, que vuelve a apagarse. Entonces entro de nuevo en razón y escribo demasiado rápido la contraseña.

De Mingyu:  
¿Llegó sano y salvo el chico más guapo del planeta? 23:20

Para Mingyu:  
No sé, ¿a dónde fuiste tan tarde? 23:20

De Mingyu:  
Me refería a ti, estúpido :( 23:21

Para Mingyu:  
Entonces estás utilizando los términos de forma incorrecta 23:21  
Soy el chico con más suerte del mundo porque el hombre más guapo del planeta está enamorado de él 23:22

De Mingyu:  
¡No! 23:22  
¡Eso es mentira! 23:22

Para Mingyu:  
No me vas a convencer de todas maneras 23:23  
Lo siento 23:23

De Mingyu:.  
Te odio :( 23:24

Para Mingyu:  
¿Puedo solucionar tu odio por amor llevándote conmigo después de trabajar para luego dejarte en el restaurante? 23:25

De Mingyu:  
Suena tentador… 23:26  
¿Quiénes son los invitados a esa cita? 23:26

Para Mingyu:  
Mis labios y yo ;) 23:27  
Necesitarás llevar ropa cómoda 23:27

De Mingyu:  
No puedo negarme a eso 23:28  
Debo irme a la cama, si Minghao mi pilla con el teléfono a partir de las once y media me da una charla sobre que dormir ocho horas es lo más importante y blah blah blah 23:29  
Espero que sueñes con los angelitos y que tengas linda noche jeje 23:29

Para Mingyu:  
Dile a Minghao que confío en él para que duermas las horas necesarias 23:29  
Yo espero soñar contigo ;) 23:30  
Buenas noches, Gyu ^^ 23:30

De Mingyu:   
Buenas nocheesss <3 23:30

No hace falta decir, que esta noche no necesito salir a caminar, porque me quedo dormido nada más dejar el teléfono.

La mañana siguiente parece acompañar el estado de ánimo, pues el sol de otoño calienta lo máximo que puede las calles, dejándonos la libertad de deshacernos por unas horas del molesto abrigo. Suena una canción alegre en el coche, una voz femenina y el sonido de un instrumento de cuerda la acompaña, no sabría decir qué es porque mi sentido musical está muy lejos de diferenciar más allá de un piano. La melodía es pegadiza e intento traducir la letra mientras suena, intentando memorizar alguna frase para añadirla a la lista de reproducción de mi móvil porque es perfecta para el plan que tengo que en mente junto a Mingyu para esta tarde. 

Todo parece perfecto hoy. Las personas salen a las calles con mejor estado de ánimo, reuniéndose en las cafeterías a pesar de no ser más de las ocho de la mañana. Subo los cuatro escalones que dan a la entrada de la empresa y noto que aquí, el ambiente es tranquilo al igual que en el exterior. Chan se reúne conmigo después de encontrarlo por los pasillos y parece que el chico ha estado hablando más de lo normal con Soojin y van a salir ese fin de semana. Conociendo a ambos, acabarán tomando helado aunque el tiempo no sea caluroso y mientras, hablarán de temas filosóficos sobre qué es primero, el huevo o la gallina. Me despido de él prometiéndole vernos en el descanso y sigo mi camino a la oficina cuando paso por el despacho de Cheol y veo a Mingyu allí con él. Tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y habla entusiasmado con su amigo y Dios, quién no se enamoraría de tal chico con piel dorada, parecida a la mismísima miel. 

El café caliente ya está colocado encima de mi escritorio cuando llego, junto a un bombón de chocolate y una nota adhesiva, en la que hay numerosos corazones dibujados con caritas felices. La guardo en mi cartera y coloco el dulce en mi boca, sonriendo mientras pienso en el menor comprando todo esto y preparándolo para sorprenderme. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer a alguien así? Se supone que soy el que tiene que enamorarlo cada vez más, no al contrario.

Suenan tres toques en la puerta para dar paso al culpable de que mi corazón vaya tan rápido que puedo notar los latidos en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mingyu sonríe tímidamente y cierra detrás de él para quedarse allí parado, dudando por un segundo sobre lo que debe hacer o no.

-Sé que no podemos hacer nada sospechoso aquí, ya sabes, alguien podría vernos, así que imagina que te estoy dando un beso de buenos días—aquello me hace reír porque se ve como un niño pequeño, intentado darle a su profesora un ramo que han preparado los padres y madres porque ha hecho un gran trabajo, en la fiesta de fin de curso. 

-Imagina que te devuelvo el beso encantado—él se ruboriza y va camino a su escritorio. Él día transcurre con numerosas miradas de aquí y allá, intentando aguantar el deseo de acercarnos cuando tuvimos que planificar la semana. Era peligroso y tendríamos que dejar de comportarnos como adolescentes cuando hubiera gente alrededor, puesto que nadie pensó en la intimidad de los trabajadores a la hora de hacer las oficinas de un cristal traslúcido. Llegamos al punto de tener que salir y buscar a otras personas para ayudarnos a terminar los proyectos, por lo que fue el único momento en el que pudimos respirar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tal está mi enamorado favorito?—Jihoon se acerca a mí, con una montaña de papeles en sus manos mientras espero en la sala de fotocopiadoras a que se impriman todas las copias que necesita Cheol para esta tarde.

-¿Jeonghan te lo contó?—sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus ojos se hicieron mucho más redondos, dejando un brillo en ellos.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?—el chico se sienta en una de las mesas más cercanas, entrelazando sus brazos con una expresión seria e interrogativa.

-Él y yo estamos intentándolo.

-¿Jeonghan y tú? ¡Pero a ti no te gustaba—tapé su boca con la palma de mi mano y sus cejas se juntaron por la repentina cercanía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que se le fuera la lengua en el trabajo.

Muerde la piel cercana a sus labios y grito un poco por el dolor, limpiándome en su chaqueta por la marca de saliva que dejó tras aquello. Él se ríe pero pronto deja de hacerlo para darme un codazo suave y así poder continuar con la historia.

-No me refiero a Jeonghan y a mí, imbécil. Mingyu y yo—dije esto último moviendo mis labios, porque hasta susurrar parecía un pecado en esta situación.

-Eso tiene más sentido—Jihoon tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información y después de que lo hiciera, se levanta rápidamente para colocarse a mi lado y reír mientras me hace cosquillas, molestándome y dejando que el dedo índice tocara todas las partes de mis costados—¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Por fin! 

-No he dicho que estuviéramos saliendo, estamos intentándolo. Son cosas diferentes.

-¿Quién está saliendo con quién?— uno de los trabajadores del departamento de recursos humanos entra en la sala con curiosidad y al igual que Jihoon, tiene un montón de documentos consigo.

-No es nada—dice Jihoon tranquilo, porque si hubiera hablado yo, la situación se tornaría a una sospechosa.

-¿De verdad? ¿No será que el cascarrabias de Wonwoo ha encontrado a alguien?—dijo el chico sonriente. Recuerdo haber hablado con él un par de veces cuando fui admitido pero no hubo una amistad cercana.

-Algo así—dije riendo e intentado sonar tranquilo y sin presiones.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?—pregunta curioso y tengo que respirar hondo antes de contestar.

-No la conoces—parece que la respuesta es suficiente porque deja de preguntar y sigue haciendo lo que sea que debe terminar—He terminado con las fotocopias, así que me voy primero. ¡Nos vemos luego, Ji!—me alejo de allí actuando lo más calmado posible para caminar deprisa cuando me alejé un poco de la sala.

-¿Nos vamos?—pregunta Mingyu cuando el reloj marcaba la hora y sonrío ante lo alegre que se ve el muchacho. 

Pasamos por un bar para cambiar nuestra ropa y dejar atrás el incómodo traje por unos pantalones de chándal y sudaderas, ya que los baños de la empresa eran demasiado peligrosos y si alguien nos ve salir a los dos juntos, bueno, todo sería incómodo. El sol sigue estando fuera, por lo que es agradable estar en la calle por el momento, todo es perfecto para lo que tengo en mente. 

Mingyu sonríe cuando nos volvemos a ver en la puerta del lugar. Tiene la mano metida en el bolsillo de la sudadera y la capucha puesta, dejando ver el flequillo sobre la frente porque hoy no se ha dejado el pelo hacia arriba como normalmente hace. Se ve mucho más suave y largo ahora mientras el aire choca contra él y se mueve hacia todas las direcciones. Muerde su labio inferior en reacción e intenta colocar cada mechón en su lugar, aunque no tiene mucho éxito con ello.

Me acerco a él, tomando su mano y colocándola en el bolsillo de mi sudadera en lugar del suyo, paso el pulgar por sus nudillos algo fríos e intentado que entren en calor. Nos mantenemos así hasta llegar al coche de nuevo, aunque de vez en cuando me apoyo en su muslo o le dirijo la mirada para que vea que estoy interesado en su presencia.

-Te ves lindo—dice de repente, sobresaltándome por sus palabras. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y sonrío ante la constante atención que estoy recibiendo.

-Ese es tu trabajo, Mingyu—hace un sonido tímido y fija la mirada en la carretera para volverse de nuevo hacia mí.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Te ves realmente guapo, ¿puedo hacerte una foto? Me gustaría verla cuando vaya a dormir, así tengo más posibilidades de soñar contigo.

-¿Más posibilidades? ¿Cómo es eso?—pregunto, mirándole por un segundo tomar su teléfono para abrir la aplicación de la cámara. No contesta porque está demasiado ocupado intentando enfocarme y pasan varios segundos hasta que el sonido aparece una vez.

-¡Wonwoo! ¡Sonríe!—le hago caso y él grita un poco, tomando otra foto y luego otra y otra. Le miro por un momento feliz, intentado averiguar qué está tramando, gesto que aprovecha para fotografiarlo también.

-Esa definitivamente se convertirá en mi fondo de pantalla—se coloca de nuevo correctamente en su asiento, observando cada una de las imágenes e incluso haciendo zoom en algunas. Tiene una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y como ha dicho, la imagen de un perrito es sustituida por mi rostro en su pantalla de inicio.

-¿Me contestarás a mi pregunta?—él muerde sus labios en conflicto pero acaba cediendo a mis súplicas.

-No es que haya pasado la noche buscando en Internet cómo tener posibilidades de soñar con tu crush. Tampoco sé que si dices tres veces el nombre de esa persona antes de dormir o si has visto alguna foto o vídeo de ella por bastante tiempo tendrás más posibilidades. ¿Qué llegarías a pensar de mí si busco esas cosas?—Mingyu baja la cabeza avergonzado, así que acaricio el cabello por unos segundos para que no se sienta tan tímido. El simple tacto hace que tenga el vello de punta y es agradable ver que tengo esa reacción en él.

-¿Ves? Mereces el título de lindo en esta relación—sus ojos brillan y tengo que poner atención en la carretera para no saltar hacia él para besarle, sería demasiado peligroso e infantil.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir? Parece el mismo camino que tomamos para ir a la cafetería.

-No estás muy equivocado. Hay un sitio al que te quiero llevar, es como, realmente bonito y tranquilo. Podemos estar relajado sin problemas—lame sus labios e intento tranquilizar mis nervios porque él es toda una perdición. 

Una vez que llegamos al gigantesco parque de la última vez, cuyos árboles esconden la mejor cafetería existente y también dejan espacios tan mágicos como al que nos dirigimos. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Mingyu, pasando por caminos de tierra oscura y húmeda, huele a naturaleza y eso me tranquiliza. Él parece perdido, maravillado por las vistas como si fuera aquello un bosque, que posiblemente lo sea pero soy demasiado inculto como para asegurarlo. Entonces, llegamos a la zona que estaba deseando enseñarle.

Él parece sorprendido por la belleza de una llanura gigante, repleta de césped bien cortado y natural, no como ese rasposo que se encuentra en muchas casas al lado de una gran piscina. El lugar está completamente vacío de personas, porque aún existe la compañía de los pajaritos que juegan entre ellos por los árboles. Mingyu me mira feliz, como si estuviera en el mejor sitio del mundo y antes de poder controlarlo ya está corriendo por todos lados como un niño pequeño. Le sigo desde atrás, porque ahora es mi turno para guardar el recuerdo en imágenes y tomo algunas en las que se encuentra de espaldas y otras donde su sonrisa toma el papel principal.

-¿Ya se cansó el bebé?—pregunté cuando Mingyu se tumbó en la hierba, respirando con rapidez y con la boca ligeramente abierta por el cansancio.

-Creo que la edad me está afectando notablemente—ríe mientras espera que coloque bien la enorme sábana que traje para un picnic en condiciones. Él gira su cuerpo hacia la zona tapada, dejando el rastro de pequeñas hojas por todos lados. Parece triste por eso, porque las intenta quitar con rabia y con el entrecejo marcado. ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorado de él? No podría estar molesto con alguien tan necesitado de protección como Mingyu. Porque así es como me siento, con la continua necesidad de abrazarlo como único escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nada ni nadie le dañe.

-Deja de ser estúpido, tienes veintitrés años. Aún eres joven—él se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y me observa sacar un par de bocadillos y frutas. Traje algo de zumo también porque Jeonghan me prohibió llevar cervezas, según él rompe la imagen aesthetic de todo esto. Sigo su consejo y compro algo de zumo de naranja de camino al trabajo. Por suerte, el tiempo ha hecho que la temperatura de la bebida sea agradable. No sabía que más tomar, así que también conseguí algo de chuches y saladitos para picotear. 

-Me encantan los picnics—Mingyu toma los vasos para colocar algo del líquido en ellos. Toma un poco, relamiéndose el labio superior y quitando el rastro de allí. Entonces, tomo el bizcocho que cocinó Jeonghan para ofrecerle un poco, a lo que sonríe y parece que está viendo lo más delicioso del mundo. 

-Entonces acerté de pleno—él asiente y se acerca un poco a mí, tumbándose de lado y aguantado su peso en su brazo derecho. 

-Pero tú me encantas más—su rostro está ahora más cerca del mío, no tanto como para robarnos un beso con solamente un estúpido movimiento, pero es lo suficientemente tentador como para picotear sus labios por un momento.

-Como continúes diciendo cosas como esas vas a acabar con mi vida—es su turno para atacar mis labios, sin embargo, ahora no es algo corto. Se mueve lentamente, tomando con su otra mano mi mejilla para acercarme más a él a lo que cedo sin ningún tipo de problema. El beso sabe a naranja y hay un rastro de menta por algún lado, no demasiado, es algo sutil.

Cuando nos alejamos, besa la esquina de mi boca antes de alejarse por completo y tomar algo de comida. Toma un par de cerezas y escupe los huesos en un pequeño cuenco que traje para que cumpliera esa función. Su mirada se vuelve pícara y eso hace que dude por mi estabilidad emocional.

-¿En qué estas pensando?—dije, mordiendo una manzana, intentando tranquilizarme antes de que Mingyu dijera algo que me afectara demasiado.

-¿Cómo sabrá una mezcla de zumo de naranja, con cerezas y manzana?—antes de que pudiera pensar en tan si quiera en el significado de esa pregunta, Mingyu se pone de rodillas y toma sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarme de nuevo a él, besando mis labios de una forma más necesitada que la anterior. Él gime un poco cuando nos separamos y nuestras respiraciones se ven algo afectadas por nuestras decisiones, aunque tampoco le hacemos mucho caso porque tomo mi turno de besarle ahora. Como dijo, el rastro de las tres frutas hace que el momento sea dulce, demasiado delicioso como para ser real.

-Tengo un problema—dije sobre sus labios, a lo que él me mira desde la cercanía a los ojos para que continuara hablando—Creo que podría ser adicto a esto—sonríe, dejando sus labios sobre los míos de forma adorable, rompiendo el momento algo subido de tono que nos había rodeado en un segundo. Definitivamente, no sobreviviría a este chico.

-Es agradable estar aquí—Mingyu tiene aún bizcocho en su boca y algunas migas del dulce salen disparadas cuando habla—Parece que recarga las pilas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Podemos venir todas las veces que quieras—él asiente y se ven tan perfecto con el sol, que se está empezando a esconder, sobre su rostro, mientras las sombras de algún que otro árbol que se interpone en el camino de los rallos de luz hacen ciertas formas en su piel, haciéndole ver irreal.

-¿Ocurre algo?—pregunta interesado cuando nota que llevo bastante tiempo observando simplemente su total belleza. 

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Esta mañana descubrí una canción y quería enseñártela—tomo rápidamente mi teléfono y entro en mi lista de reproducción para buscarla. La misma voz e instrumentos suenan ahora, acompañando el momento. 

Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? (Oh, ¿podrías ser lo suficientemente amable como para enamorarte de mí?) 

You see, I’m trying (Lo ves, lo estoy intentando)

And I know you know that I like you (Y sé que sabes que me gustas)

But that’s not enough (Pero eso no es suficiente)

So if you will, please fall in love with me (Así que por favor, enamórate de mí)

I think it’s only fair there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere (Creo que es justo sentir algunas mariposas en alguna parte)

Wanna share? (¿Quieres compartir?)

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Mingyu y yo acabamos uno al lado del otro, dejando la comida en un lado. Estamos los dos acostados, él apoyado en mi brazo para que sirva como una especie de almohada mientras acaricio su cabello. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas se ven el doble de largas ahora que estoy cerca de él.

-¿Me estás intentando decir algo con la canción?—pregunta Mingyu, aún con su expresión tranquila y besa mi mejilla con cariño.

-¿Puede ser?—giro mi rostro hacia él, haciendo que nuestras narices se rocen y me permito robarle otro beso porque nunca podría cansarme de esa sensación, de parecer estar completamente en el cielo cuando sus labios toman los míos. Parece que para él, el sentimiento es completamente el mismo porque nos pasamos nuestro tiempo libre besándonos, de vez en cuando él me acerca algo para comer, como esa fresa que posó en mis labios para que la mordiera. Le abrazo como lo más hermoso que existe e intento que no pase tanto frío porque ahora que sol está yéndose, la temperatura baja de la misma manera. 

Cuando la oscuridad comienza a ser más densa, decidimos recoger. Ambos nos lanzamos miradas cómplices y tristes porque esta tarde está a punto de acabar y está siendo tan perfecta que ninguno quiere que llegue el final. 

Nos montamos en el coche en silencio y la radio vuelve a encenderse, dejando algo de música actual de fondo. Mingyu canta casi susurrando pero lo suficientemente alto como para darme cuenta que también se le da bien eso, dejándome más claro que el chico es simplemente maravilloso.

Cuando Mingyu me deja claro que ya estamos en el restaurante de su familia, aparco lo más cerca posible de él para que no tenga que caminar demasiado. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos porque ninguno de los dos está preparado para dejar al otro ir. 

-¿Tienes planes para mañana?—intento recordar si alguien me dijo de vernos pero niego cuando nada me viene a la mente—Me preguntaba… Puede que sea una auténtica estupidez pero si quieres, solamente si te sientes cómodo…

-Mingyu, suéltalo—el chico respira y toma mi mano delicadamente, como si me fuera a alejar por alguna razón.

-Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien y me preguntaba si mañana te gustaría salir de nuevo. ¡No quiero molestarte, de verdad! Pero desconecto de todo lo que ocurre a tu lado y disfruto de tu compañía.

-¿Estás loco? No me importa, al contrario, desearía pasar tiempo contigo todos los días de mi vida—beso su mano que está entrelazada con la mía y le sonrío para que se tranquilice, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. 

-¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento mañana? Minghao estará pero podemos ver una peli o algo así. Quiero cocinarte algo delicioso esta vez—me parece divertida su repentina timidez y beso sus labios rápidamente, quedándome lo suficientemente alejado como para observar su rostro cuando me separo.

-Me parece bien. Ahora, ve, llegarás tarde por mi culpa—él sonríe y picotea mis labios rápidamente antes de salir del coche y correr hacia el interior del restaurante, saludando feliz a quien sea que esté dentro. 

Vuelvo a casa con la misma sensación de cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y en mis labios, cada vez más enamorado del menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Demasiado largo?  
> ¿Demasiadas emociones?  
> ¡¡Lo siento!!  
> Realmente pierdo la noción de mis palabras y últimamente me gustan más las historias con capítulos largos así que lo siento por ello...  
> Esto tiene los días contados así que espero que disfrutéis mucho con los capítulos finales. Os quiero <3


	26. Present

Mamá llama esa noche de nuevo, tiene la extraña necesidad de oírme según me comenta y yo no me puedo negar a escuchar su felicidad aunque sea por teléfono. Echo de menos abrazarle tal y como hacía de pequeño, mostrarle que sigo siendo ese hijo cariñoso a pesar de todos estos años, que me fui por el cansancio y no porque la odiara.

-¡Wonwoo, cielo! Hoy pareces más animado que la última vez que te llamé—me tumbo en la cama, dejando mi espalda apoyada en los cojines que están colocados cerca de la pared. Pongo uno de ellos en mis piernas y juego con él un poco para controlar mis palabras.

-Solucioné lo que me tenía tan estresado, así que supongo que será por eso—se escucha su risa a través de la línea y ella suspira, como si supiera más de lo que le he contado.

-Entonces, ¿ya me puedes decir lo que te pasaba? ¿O sigues queriendo un consejito de mamá mientras te abrazo?

-Lo segundo suena más convincente—comienzo a reír por timidez, cosa que nota e imita porque es la mejor madre del mundo.

-No te escaparás cuando vengas. ¿Sabes ya si te acompaña Jeonghan?

-Supongo que sí, ¿quieres hablar con él? Está aquí conmigo—el nombrado se asoma por la puerta de la habitación con un signo interrogativo en su expresión. Le digo que es mamá mientras pongo la llamada en manos libres y parece haberla echado de menos tanto como yo. Ella siempre ha sido alguien muy cercana a mis amigos, incluido Jeonghan. Lo trató como a un hijo más y cuando papá no llegaba a casa en todo un fin de semana, el chico siempre se venía con nosotros y así no existía esa sensación apagada y triste que nos acompañaba casi siempre. Incluso podría decir, que el favorito de mamá no es ni Seungkwan ni yo, más bien Jeonghan aunque no sea de su misma sangre, pero es normal, quién no iba a adorar a tal muchacho tan bueno en todo.

-¡Eunji! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?—mamá le prohibió referirse a ella de usted, dice que le hace ver más mayor de lo que realmente es y no somos nadie para discutirle algo. Le dio dos opciones; la primera es decirle mamá pero Jeonghan no se siente realmente cómodo y se decantó por su nombre.

-¡Jeonghan! ¿Que cómo estoy? No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me encuentro últimamente y más sabiendo que os voy a ver dentro de poco, porque, ¿tú también vendrás, no?

-¿Y perderme tu reacción cuando tengas mis deliciosas magdalenas? Obvio que voy—Jeonghan se sienta a mi lado, disfrutando de la conversación que ha surgido con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-¿Sabes por casualidad qué es lo que tiene tan distraído a mi hijo? Está comiendo bien, ¿verdad?—el chico me mira, buscando una aprobación de mi parte y yo encojo los hombros porque no me importa que le cuente más de lo necesario, al fin y al cabo, tendré que decirle todo cuando llegue.

-Se puede decir que sé quién lo tiene así. Está bien, Eunji. No te preocupes demasiado, ¿cuándo he dejado a tu hijo en manos de la mala vida?

-Es cierto, perdona. Es sólo que me tiene muy intrigada la conducta de Wonwoo, parece que ha encontrado a alguien que lo tiene algo pensativo—toso en respuesta, intentando dejar el tema porque mis mejillas se colorean con pensar en Mingyu y Jeonghan parece preparado para reírse de eso.

-Bueno, ya vale de tanta preocupación. Tengo que irme a dormir, ¡te veo la semana que viene mamá!

-¡Adiós, Eunji!

-¡Cuidaros hasta entonces!—la llamada se corta después de eso e intento tranquilizar mi ritmo cardíaco que está algo nervioso tras pensar en Mingyu. Jeonghan aún no se mueve de su sitio, al contrario, se acomoda mejor y se coloca la manta intentando entrar en calor. Aún tiene el cabello algo húmedo tras la ducha y puedo asegurar que dejará mi almohada mojada aunque parece no tener intenciones de moverse de ahí.

-¿Me harás compañía esta noche?—pregunto mientras lo imito, entrando en la cama y arropándome bien hasta solamente dejar mis ojos al descubierto. Jeonghan está mirando el techo y está utilizando su propio brazo bajo su cabeza como si también fuera un cojín.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que tienes noviecito no voy a poder estar aquí?—sonríe mientras dirige su mirada hacia a mí e intento esconderme un poco más bajo las sábanas—He visto una película de miedo y ahora no puedo dormir solo.

-Deja de mentir, hemos visto los mismos dibujos animados así que suelta el porqué de estar aquí—me destapo un poco para poder ver mejor a mi amigo. Tiene la zona de debajo de los ojos algo más oscura y su expresión es seria e incluso triste, rompiéndome el corazón por lo que estoy viendo.

-Pensé en contártelo en el pueblo porque allí no tendrías escapatoria de mí pero no consigo dormir bien desde que me echaron del trabajo. No te he contado toda la verdad, Wonwoo.

-¿Qué me vas a decir, Jeonghan? ¿Que te echaron del trabajo porque Seungcheol y tú comenzasteis a tontear o a salir o algo así?—sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa y me acerco un poco a él para que vea que no estoy enfadado en absoluto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?—pregunta entrecortado y está completamente congelado del miedo. No debería sentirse así, no cuando yo también le oculté mis sentimientos por Mingyu y él me aceptó sin ningún tipo de reproche.

-No lo sabía. Fue cuando hablé con Seungcheol hace poco, no paraba de decirme que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía con Mingyu en la empresa, me preguntó por ti y luego saliste con él esa noche, para repetir lo mismo algunas madrugadas. No soy tan estúpido, Jeonghan, sé conectar los puntos—hay un silencio en la habitación, no puedo definirlo como incómodo porque realmente, no lo es, es más bien necesario, como algo curativo.

-¿Estás enfadado?—su voz es suave ahora, como si no pudiera proyectarla más alto, como si fuera a romper la tranquilidad.

-Jeonghan, mírame—y él lo hace, pero su mirada es tan triste que preferiría no haberla visto nunca—Crees… ¿Me ves enfadado?—niega con la cabeza, pareciendo una mascota sin hogar, con pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y su nariz tiembla un poco, aguantando las ganas de romper a llorar—No lo estoy, Jeonghan. Entiendo que no me lo hayas querido decir, en ese momento estaba ciego de la ira y no escuché lo mal que lo estabais pasando, a ninguno de los dos. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y si lo eres con Seungcheol me alegro el doble—rompe la distancia entre los dos y me abraza, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y los mechones de cabello me hacen cosquillas en la mejilla. Mi camiseta pronto está repleta de lágrimas de Jeonghan y lo único que puedo hacer en esta situación es peinarle mientras le digo que todo está bien, lo cual hace que llore más incluso. 

Tras varios minutos parece calmarse y me mira a los ojos, es un completo desastre. Tiene la punta de su nariz roja y aspira varias veces, sus mejillas están mojadas al igual que sus ojos, tiene las pestañas juntas por la humedad y su labio tiembla un poco aún. Le digo que me espere un momento porque tengo que ir a por unos pañuelos para él y cuando vuelvo está algo más tranquilo, lo cual me hace sentir mejor porque no sé cómo ha podido aguantar esta angustia tantísimo tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Tú eres el culpable de que Cheol y yo nos hayamos vuelto a juntar.

-¿Cómo? Espera, ¿qué?—lo alejo de mí porque había vuelto a abrazarme y así no puedo observar su rostro para intentar adivinar si es una broma lo que me acaba de decir o si está hablando completamente en serio.

-Te lo contaré en el pueblo, ¿sí? Aún necesito guardar algunas cosas—intento reprocharle pero está todo bien si él lo está, por lo que no insisto y vuelvo a abrazarle, para quedarnos dormidos de esta forma.

-Dije que ibas a ser un invitado especial—Minghao está sentado en el sofá del salón cuando Mingyu y yo llegamos a su apartamento. No lo dice en serio, en realidad parece feliz de verme.

-¿Lo siento?—él se levanta con un cuenco de frutos secos en sus manos y se acerca a nosotros, riéndose por ver mi expresión asustada en un primer momento.

-No lo sientas, hombre. Esta es tu casa cada vez que la necesites. Me voy a mi habitación, no hagáis mucho ruido, ya sabéis, no es agradable escuchar gemidos y esas cosas—antes de que Mingyu reaccionara, Minghao ya salió de la sala, desapareciendo por el pasillo de las habitaciones y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto. La tensión se eliminó de repente y Mingyu suspiró, intentando eliminar aquella escena tan innecesaria de su mente. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, sonriéndole, lo cual hace que él también lo haga y puedo prometer que no he visto sonrisa tan preciosa como la suya. Posiblemente, podría iluminar una casa entera con solamente sonreír, porque parece la luz más cegadora y brillante que haya existido en el mundo.

-¿Vamos? He cambiado un poco mi habitación, espero que te guste—y aún con nuestras manos unidas, Mingyu me guía hacia su ya conocida habitación, cerrando también la puerta tras de sí y riendo tímidamente por la intimidad que se ha ocasionado de un momento a otro.

-Es bonita—su cuarto es completamente diferente a lo que Mingyu me transmite. No tiene las paredes pintadas de colores pasteles, ni cortinas con gatitos y tampoco tiene muñecos repartidos por todos lados. Al contrario, el color que predomina es el gris junto con el blanco, las cortinas son de esos mismos tonos y hay un pequeño sofá justamente debajo de la ventana. La cama está en el mismo lugar según recuerdo, tiene juegos de cojines, desde el más grande, a uno intermedio y por último el más pequeño. Justo en el centro hay un peluche blanco y por sus largas orejas, distingo lo que es un conejito. Tiene un traje de color azul marino con rosa y en el lado tiene escrito su nombre junto a un corazón rojo. Puede que me detenga en observar al suave amigo más tiempo del que creo, porque Mingyu lo toma y lo mira con cariño.

-Fue un regalo de mi hermana—dice en un susurro, me acerco a él, observando cada detalle del peluche—Me lo regaló con su primer sueldo, justo cuando me mudé. Dijo que si tenía miedo por las noches lo abrazara—hace una pausa para sonreír cansado antes de sentarse en el sofá para colocarlo en sus piernas, me siento justo a su lado mientras acaricio su espalda tranquilamente—Normalmente iba a su habitación cuando no podía dormir. Ella no sabía nada de mamá en ese momento y yo me enteré porque oí a mis padres hablar del tema en la noche, cuando creían que ambos estábamos dormidos. 

-Pareces muy cercano a tu hermana—él asiente y deja el conejito a un lado con amor para después mirarme y tomar mis manos para acariciarlas, aunque yo debería ser quien le mostrara apoyo de alguna forma en este momento y las separo para colocarlas de la misma manera en la que él tomaba las mías. 

-Lo soy. Ella ha cumplido dieciocho hace poco, así que no podía contarle nada hasta que mis padres estuvieran completamente preparados para hacerlo. Intenté ser su apoyo en todo momento, cuando fallaba algún examen, cuando sus amigas no quedaban con ella, cuando tuvo a su primer novio e incluso cuando tuve que aguantarme las ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado cuando cortaron porque tenía que animar a mi hermana con helado y varias sesiones de abrazos. No sabía que eso funcionaba, porque no me convencen mucho de los posts de Internet en los que hablan de consejos para chicas, sin embargo parece que en ella sí que hizo efecto. Incluso a las semanas me contó que cuando su ex le pidió volver y se arrodilló ante ella, le dio una patada en sus partes y salió corriendo. Me sentí realmente orgulloso de que se convirtiera en esa mujer liberal y con conocimientos sobre todo. Aún me da miedo que tenga turnos de noche en el restaurante, los hombres son realmente asquerosos cuando se lo proponen y no es la primera vez que ha vuelto temblando porque algún coche le siguió hasta que llegó a casa. Se me pone la piel de gallina y más de una vez he pensado en decirle que deje el trabajo, pero cómo lo haría. Ella tiene el mismo derecho que yo de salir hasta las horas que quiera incluso si sale de fiesta y se emborracha. No tengo que prohibirle nada a ella, es momento de que aprendan los hombres a respetarlas. Lo siento, creo que me fui por las ramas—sonríe tímido pero no puedo decirle que me haya molestado, porque saber que tiene ese cariño y ese pensamiento, hace que me enamore incluso más de él si eso es posible. Debería existir más gente como él, más personas que tengan claro los valores de las personas y joder, ¿hay algún defecto en él?

-Está bien, me gusta oírte hablar de tu familia.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? Ya sabes, tu situación familiar… no es la mejor.

-Es cierto—sonrío un poco y Mingyu toma mi mejilla, borrando una lágrima inexistente de ahí—En realidad, no puedo decir que sea mala del todo. Hablé con mi mamá hace poco, ella parece estar mejor desde la última vez que la vi. Creo que por fin podrá volver a vivir como merece, ya sabes, encontrar a esa persona que quiera y que la respete. La veré la semana que viene e intentaré demostrarle el cariño que llevo guardando desde los dieciocho. No sé nada de mi padre, llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar con él y parece que está bien. Supongo que en algún momento encontrará el valor para volver a contactar con nosotros, si es que le queda algo de eso. Sin embargo, estoy bien. No necesito más, tengo a Seungkwan y a mamá sanos y creo que con eso tengo más que suficiente. 

-¿Te has vuelto más cercano a tu hermano? Ya sabes, dijiste que querías ser un apoyo moral pero en su lugar eres más un apoyo económico. Aunque, el día que quedamos, Seokmin dijo que Seungkwan y tú siempre sois muy cariñosos al final. 

-Ninguna de las dos versiones es mentira. Es cierto que no soy un apoyo moral demasiado importante, sin embargo, cuando viene de visita o cuando tiene algún problema y viceversa, no se nos cae la cara de vergüenza por pedir consejo. Intento que Seungkwan esté orgulloso en todo lo posible de su hermano mayor y él intenta sorprenderme cada vez que nos vemos con sus nuevos logros. Luego acabamos durmiendo los dos en el sofá después de haber jugado a algo en la consola, a pesar de que él sea un poco penoso en eso. También vamos al karaoke, ideas de Seokmin, Soonyoung y Seungkwan, pero al final, todos acabamos uniéndonos y creando más ruido. Es divertido pasar tiempo con él. 

-Estoy seguro de que él está orgulloso de ti, no tengo dudas.

-Pensé… quiero decir, me gustaría contarle a mi familia, bueno, sobre lo nuestro. Siempre y cuando creas que está bien. Mi madre lleva unos días preocupada porque hay alguien que me tiene distraído y Seungkwan se acabará enterando tarde o temprano porque-

-Wonwoo, está bien. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que eso—toma de nuevo mi mejilla y se acerca un poco, con miedo por ver cuál sería mi reacción. Lo tomo de la camiseta y lo beso porque necesito que esté cerca y que elimine todo ese temor que apareció para quedarse por más tiempo del que me gustaría. 

El beso es lento, no hay nada ardiente en él y aún así, me siento incluso atraído cada vez más. El sonido de nuestros labios y lenguas es el único que se aprecia en la habitación y eso hace que haga más fuerte el agarre para contenerme, porque Minghao está justo a unos pasos de aquí. Puedo distinguir un poco de música de fondo, lo cual me hace reír sobre el beso porque Minghao estará intentando evitar escuchar lo que sea que hagamos. Mingyu besa mi sonrisa para después imitarme. Se aleja y se apoya en mi hombro, dejando que su cabello recorra mi cuello con libertad y no es algo que me moleste.

-¿Tienes planes para el resto de la semana?—Mingyu se queda en silencio por un momento, pensando lo que tiene que hacer el resto de días.

-¿Estamos a martes?—asiento y él muerde su labio inferior nervioso—En realidad, el jueves es el único día que puedo verte. Mañana he quedado con los chicos porque siempre nos vemos los miércoles para contarnos qué tal el principio y final de la otra semana. El viernes tengo doble turno en el restaurante porque aún... aún me falta algo de dinero y no sé si seré capaz de cubrirlo todo. ¡Podemos volver a vernos el domingo para despedirnos!

-¿Cuándo operan a tu madre?—él se encoge en su asiento y me mira culpable porque sabe que me negaré a su petición.

-El lunes. Pasaré el fin de semana con ella, pero puedo hacer algo de tiempo para verte.

-No es necesario, Mingyu. No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo con ella por ir a verme. Obviamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero lo primero es lo primero, así que aprovecharemos el tiempo del jueves lo máximo posible.

-Está bien, aunque si cambias de opinión puedes avisarme, ¿vale? Entonces, ¿tienes algo pensando para el jueves?

-Algo así. Necesito comprarle a mi madre un regalo por su cumpleaños, hace mucho que no le doy nada porque de normal nunca la visito en su día. Quiero encontrar algo lindo y seguramente, tengas mejor gusto que yo en esas cosas.

-Te diría que no pero es cierto que tengo buen gusto en decidir regalos. ¿Seguro que quieres que te ayude con el regalo de tu madre?

-¿Por qué no? Me encantaría.

La habitación estuvo iluminada poco tiempo, puesto que Mingyu bajó las persianas tan pronto como decidimos ver la película. La elegida fue Titanic, ya que él quería ver una película romántica y entre todas las opciones, esta era la única que podía llegar a ver sin molestarme por los estúpidos actos de alguno de los protagonistas. 

Minghao apareció por la habitación tan pronto como Mingyu decidió ir a por unas palomitas. Él se ríe y se sienta a mi lado, teniendo como única luz la que provenía de la pantalla de la televisión. Es algo inquietante pero el chico relaja la figura y antes de hablar, se levanta para asegurarse de que Mingyu no le ha visto y cierra lo más silencioso posible.

-¿Debería temerte?—pregunto una vez que Minghao vuelve a centrar su atención en mí, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-No, por el momento. Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que calla—el chico muerde su labio inferior y respira hondo antes de comenzar a hablar—No te asustes, no es nada malo. Los chicos y yo hemos decidido juntar algo de dinero para Mingyu, ya que está algo agobiado porque no llega a la cantidad que quiere. Se lo daremos el domingo, iremos a su casa de sorpresa y pensamos que quizás te gustaría participar. 

-¿En serio? ¿No molestaré?—el chico golpea mi hombro suavemente y sonríe feliz, quitando algo de mi preocupación.

-Oye, ¿cómo vas a molestar? Llevo escuchando de tu existencia desde que Mingyu empezó a trabajar. Seré sincero, no me gustabas para él, pero mi mejor amigo es feliz contigo y es la primera vez que lo veo tan calmado desde que empezó todo el problema con su madre. Así que, no me perdonaría no invitarte.

-En ese caso, no puedo negarme. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Intentaré contestártela, así que, dispara.

-¿Pueden participar mis amigos también? Sé que no los conoce a todos tanto como a Jihoon por ejemplo, pero bueno, puedo asegurarte que han oído hablar mucho de él y estoy seguro de que querrán estar dentro del plan. Así la cantidad se repartiría entre más personas.

-No creo que haya problemas si para ellos tampoco los hay—Mingyu abre la puerta desconcertado, sorprendido por la inesperada visita de Minghao en su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?—pregunta el chico sorprendido, dejando las palomitas y las bebidas en la mesita de noche.

-¿Te creías que no iba a hacerle un cuestionario? Soy tu mejor amigo, necesito saber a quién estoy metiendo en nuestro piso—Minghao se levanta y se aleja hacia la puerta, no sin antes darse la vuelta para volver a mirarme—Continuaremos esta conversación por teléfono, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te hizo sentir incómodo? Lo siento muchísimo, siempre hace cosas que me dejan en ridículo.

-No es nada, lo veo normal. Pronto tendrás que enfrentarte al cuestionario de Jeonghan así que, creo que es lo justo.

-¿Debo tener miedo?

-No lo suficiente—palmeé el espacio a mi lado, dejando que se abrazara a mi figura mientras veíamos la película y moqueaba de vez en cuando en mi pecho porque ambos están muy enamorados y a Mingyu le parece todo tan bonito que no puede contener las lágrimas.

He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tiendas que hemos visitado. Floristerías, tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, grandes almacenes y centros comerciales. No hay nada que realmente me guste para mamá, porque ella es demasiado para todas las cosas inertes que hay en esos comercios. Mingyu parece no rendirse, aunque se molesta cada vez que le niego algo más.

-No entiendo el porqué no comprarle flores. ¡Es el regalo perfecto!—Mingyu toma una cucharada de su helado de fresa mientras camina al mismo paso que yo—Mi mamá siempre pide uno cuando llega su cumpleaños. Es fácil y económico. ¿Es porque no sabes la flor favorita de tu madre? ¡Eso no importa!

-Son los girasoles y no, no es el regalo perfecto. ¡Estamos a tres horas y media del pueblo! Cuando llegue allí solamente quedarían los tallos después de pasar por los caminos de rocas—saboreo el helado de chocolate que me pedí y Mingyu resopla cansado, tomando otra cucharada.

-¿Y una colonia? Tengo buen ojo para los aromas—insiste, empujándome un poco con el hombro intentando convencerme.

-Ella ya tiene su aroma especial, no puedo cambiarlo. Es muy parecido al tuyo, supongo que por eso siempre me siento como en casa cuando estoy contigo—Mingyu se ruboriza ante el comentario y come de nuevo para ocultarlo—Ella huele a flores, recuerdo que de pequeño me daba una bufanda con su colonia cuando iba al colegio, así no sentía miedo cuando me dejaba allí. ¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé que le voy a regalar, Mingyu!

-¿De verdad? No he sido de mucha ayuda al final—se veía un poco desilusionado, por lo que ahora es mi turno de empujarlo un poco con cuidado para que el helado no se caiga.

-Necesito tu sentido de la moda para que me ayudes a elegir un par de cosas—su sonrisa se hace presente y me doy por satisfecho después de eso. 

-¿Crees que este jersey le gustará? Le queda muy bien a la bufanda—Mingyu aparece por mi lado con un jersey blanco, es bastante suave y abrigado. Sonríe cuando coloca la bufanda a su lado, de un tono rosa pastel, ya que recuerdo que siempre iba vestida de ese tono antes de caer en depresión. Le beso feliz, porque me está ayudando en esto cuando no tiene ningún tipo de obligación y se está esforzando tanto. 

-Lo compraré también. Gracias, Gyu—él besa rápidamente mis labios y toma mi mano cuando vamos de camino a caja para comprarlo todo. 

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos dentro de una semana?—estamos de nuevo en mi coche, justo en frente del restaurante familiar como ayer y Mingyu parece haber envejecido diez años de repente. 

-¡Ey! Te prometí que te llamaría, no te pongas así. ¡Te presentaré a Cristal! No deberías hacer pucheros cuando te voy a presentar a alguien tan especial, vas a conocer mis más oscuros secretos con ella—él sonríe y abraza su mochila más fuerte—Te echaré de menos, Gyu. Necesitaré a alguien que me haga un café mañanero como tú. 

-Quizás Cristal lo haga—comienzo a reír tras su comentario y el chico se encoge un poco tímido.

-No creo que acepte. Además, no te pongas celoso, no creo ser su tipo—suspira un poco y yo tomo su mejilla intentando mantener un contacto visual con él—Cuando vuelva, tendremos nuestra primera cita oficial, ¿de acuerdo?—sus ojos brillaron y mordió su labio inferior nervioso, intentando ocultar la sonrisa.

-¿Me pedirás ser tu novio?

-Quizás, no lo sé aún—él golpea mi brazo y actúo un poco ofendido por eso pero no puedo ocultar la risa por mucho tiempo. Tomo su mano y beso la palma, intentando tranquilizarlo todo lo posible—Escucha, sé que tienes una semana dura pero créeme, tu mamá estará bien. Siempre estaré detrás del teléfono, da igual la hora, el lugar, el momento, llámame cuando lo necesites, no tienes que pedir permiso. ¡Y mañana me volverás a ver en el trabajo! No me eches mucho de menos por ahora. 

-Te quiero, Wonwoo—y aquellas tres palabras fueron más fuertes que cualquiera de los halagos que me he recibido de su parte, porque nunca lo había escuchado decir de sus propios labios. “Te quiero, Wonwoo” había dicho mamá cuando me fui, sin poder responderle que yo también le quiero, por ser un niño torpe y miedoso que se aleja del problema en lugar de hacerle frente. Y a pesar de haber transcurrido los años, aún temo a esas tres palabras por si no puedo responder como se debe. 

Mingyu me mira asustado, como si hubiera dicho más allá de lo que debería, pero no puedo aguantarlo, no puedo permitir que alguien más dude de mis sentimientos ahora que he comenzado a cambiar.

-Te quiero, Gyu. Te quiero mucho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber estado algo más inactiva :(   
> Como dije por Twitter (@woozimin_) he estado renovando mi habitación, en obras y para acabar he estado algo enferma y no he tenido fuerzas ni imaginación para escribir.  
> Aquí tenéis, el capítulo 26 de 28 así que tristemente vamos a tener que ir despidiéndonos :(( Espero que os esté gustando mucho <3


	27. Hurt

Hemos quedado esta noche de sábado y en lugar de tomar el coche, salgo de nuevo a caminar porque el sueño parece que se marchará cuando vuelva a casa, para dejar pasar de nuevo a la preocupación y a los pensamientos negativos, como por ejemplo, no saber si ese miedo justificado de Mingyu por no saber si algún día voy a alejarme de su lado. Entiendo que se comporte de esa manera, en realidad, lo veo más que normal, sin embargo, lo que realmente me asusta es la forma en la que yo voy a reaccionar o no saber si seré capaz de hacerle sentir lo suficientemente seguro.

Hace mucho más frío que otras noches, puede ser porque estamos ya casi a finales de octubre y las temperaturas ya son más propias del otoño. Como es de costumbre, no hay casi nadie en la calle a pesar de ser fin de semana. Un grupo de jóvenes se reúnen en el banco de un parque y en lugar de jugar en los columpios, están admirando alguna aplicación en su teléfono. En realidad, sería muy hipócrita decir que no sé qué encuentran tan entretenido en esos juegos, aunque es cierto que cuando yo tenía su edad era todo un pecado no hablar de los problemas de clase con una bolsa de chuches repletas de azúcar en la mano derecha y un zumo de frutas en la izquierda. 

Se suman un par de años más a mi espalda y siento el agobio propio de alguien que está madurando. No me puedo quejar, en cierta manera, tengo todo lo que un chico de mi edad querría, sin embargo, tengo que la continua duda de no saber hasta cuándo la suerte va a estar de mi lado o si en algún momento me voy a aburrir de lo que estoy haciendo. 

Los pensamientos pasan repentinamente a Mingyu, como siempre. Es realmente impresionante la forma en la que todo ha cambiado en unas escasas semanas. Cómo mis sentimientos que creía tan bien escondidos y controlados, han acabado saliendo de su caja para ser conocidos por todo el mundo, o quizás, no tenía la situación tan segura como yo pensaba. Siendo totalmente sincero, ni yo entiendo mi comportamiento con Mingyu, porque al principio era claramente por odio, por haber sido el “culpable” cuando en realidad no lo es, después dije que era por miedo a que ocupara el lugar de Jeonghan y esa mentira sostuvo el problema más de lo que esperaba. ¿Ahora? En este momento creo que fue más bien por intentar controlar todo ese mar de emociones que surgió dentro de mí cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por el chico. 

Sí, eso tiene más sentido…

Aún no sé cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el cariño del joven, sin conversaciones tan extrañas y divertidas, sin intentar adivinar las formas de las nubes y lo más importante, sin su contacto y sus besos, porque en este momento puede que sea lo que me hace ser persona. Realmente, me odio por haberme negado a todo eso por tantísimo tiempo, por no haber sido Wonwoo, ese chico tímido con gente desconocida, algo cariñoso cuando se levanta con buen pie y algo torpe. Le presenté la peor parte de mí y ahora eso tiene sus consecuencias, cosa que jamás me perdonaré. El remordimiento de haberle hecho pasar tantas situaciones incómodas con excusas estúpidas. 

Mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo y me pregunto si será Jeonghan porque se iba a ver con Cheol antes de reunirse con nosotros o si será alguno del grupo para decir que se han cancelado los planes a última hora o para preguntar cuánto nos queda. 

Aún me sorprende tener una notificación de Mingyu y mi corazón se acelera a un ritmo inexplicable en este momento. El mensaje se mantiene mucho más tiempo allí, hasta que noto que la hora cambia a un minuto más y es estúpido observar la pantalla sin hacer absolutamente nada. Antes de poder ni siquiera leer el chat, la llamada del mismo chico aparece y en esta vez, reacciono mucho más rápido. 

-¿Me echas de menos?—pregunto una vez que acerco el teléfono a mi oreja. La risita aguda de Mingyu se escucha al otro lado de la llamada y la imagen de sus mejillas sonrojadas aparece en mi mente, provocando que mi pobre corazón se acelere incluso más. Ese pequeño está sufriendo todas las consecuencias de la belleza y los encantos de Mingyu.

-¿Se me nota demasiado?—el chico habla aún con una sonrisa en sus labios y eso me hace reír como un joven loco enamorado. Paso por delante de unas señoras que posiblemente rondan ya los ochenta y que deciden compartir su tiempo en la puerta de sus casas para hablar sobre lo que han conseguido sus hijos y nietos o para cuchichear sobre los vecinos. Ellas me miran divertidas y me saludan a pesar de no conocerme de nada, pero me han pillado de buen humor, por lo que reciben una sonrisa de mi parte.

-Sólo un poco. ¿Necesitabas escucharme antes de dormir?

-También verte, así que si no te molesta, ¿puedes disminuir el paso por favor?—en realidad, freno en seco y me giro aún con el teléfono en mano para ver a Mingyu sonriente colgando la llamada. Las mismas señoras de antes susurran algo felices y el joven les saluda con alegría, lo que provoca una risa en ellas y puedo distinguir que la más mayor de las cuatro habla de su difunto marido y cómo Mingyu le recuerda tanto a él, por ser alto, apuesto y risueño.

El chico se coloca a mi lado y antes de poder despertar de mi asombro, toma mi mano y ejerce algo de fuerza en ella. Es precioso, simplemente lindo. No tiene nada malo en él, aún sus dientes ligeramente torcidos son preciosos. Sus ojos se achican y se forman unas ligeras líneas a los lados de estos y eso sobrepasa el nivel de lindura. No hay nada tan jodidamente perfecto como lo es él y nadie puede llegar a desmentir eso. 

-¿Sorpresa?—él toma el primer paso besando rápidamente mis labios, porque aunque estemos en la ciudad, aún es peligroso que una pareja homosexual se den muestras de cariño en la calle porque cualquier imbécil puede hacerte pasar un mal momento. Miro cada lado de la calle e incluso el grupo de mujeres están haciéndome señales para que sea mi turno de besarle y les hago caso. Él se congela un poco en el momento pero acaba cediendo hasta el momento de separarnos, cuando picotea ligeramente el lado de mis labios y comienza a caminar junto a mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—el chico mira su otra mano, donde hay una bolsa repleta de alimentos que seguramente le mandaron comprar y sonríe ligeramente.

-Quería prepararles de cenar algo rico a mi familia cuando me di cuenta de que el frigorífico estaba casi vacío. Tuve que visitar el supermercado a última hora. ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas tan guapo?—Mingyu peina un poco mi flequillo, el cual se ha movido ligeramente de su lugar y lo dice de manera suave y sincera, sin ningún rastro de celos.

-Hemos quedado Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jeonghan y yo antes de marcharnos, ya sabes, despedida—ha sido complicado mantener bajo secreto la inesperada visita que le haremos a Mingyu la tarde de mañana, porque es alguien demasiado curioso que siempre está pegado a todo el mundo cuando siente que hay algo sospechoso—Seokmin nos amenazó con no volver a hablarnos si nos íbamos sin abrazarle así que no podemos negarnos.

-¿Dónde os veréis?—el chico está masajeando ligeramente mis manos y de vez en cuando la besa cuando llegamos a alguna zona oscura o con pocas personas. Cada una de las ocasiones que lo ha hecho me hace sentir nervioso y cómodo a partes igual, porque su tacto se siente tan bien y tan correcto que tendría que ser ilegal por atentar contra mi estabilidad emocional.

-Vamos de nuevo a Tightrope, siempre vamos a ese lugar—las cejas de Mingyu se juntan y parece que no está del todo feliz con que volvamos allí después de lo que pasamos, sin embargo, no es capaz de decir ninguna palabra al respecto—No me besaré con nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa. El DJ es amigo de Seokmin y nos tiene reservados buenos sitios siempre. No te preocupes anda, ahora estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ese alguien.

-¿A sí?—yo asiento a lo que él le parece gracioso y sonríe atrayéndome a él mucho más, incluso rodea mi figura con su brazo—Y se puede saber qué ha pasado para estar seguro de lo que sientes.

-Es una larga historia, pero se puede decir que es la persona más hermosa que he conocido y quizás sea por eso que no puedo negarme a él—Mingyu pasa de tener seguridad a esconderse en mi cuello aunque eso provoca que ambos tropezásemos y cualquier persona a nuestro lado puede llegar a pensar que estamos lo suficientemente borrachos tan pronto en la noche como para no caminar en línea recta.

-¡Wonwoo! ¡Mi corazón idiota! Al próximo gesto de cariño no te vas a escapar de mí.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?—él asiente con expresión enfadada, aunque poco dura porque beso su mejilla antes de que pueda alcanzarme y corro un par de pasos esperando su reacción. Obviamente, me persigue lo más rápido que puede pero no era el ganador de todas las carreras que hacíamos en educación física para que ahora Mingyu me atrapase sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. 

El chico para tras un buen tiempo corriendo, teniendo que ponerse incluso de rodillas en el suelo porque el cansancio se está apoderando de él y el sudor lo hará sentir incómodo en el resto del camino. Su lengua pasa por sus labios, volviéndolos húmedos y besables, lo que hace que frene justo en frente de él y me acuclille tanto como para tener su rostro a escasos centímetros de mí. Beso sus labios, tomando sus mejillas rosadas en mis manos, acariciándolas con cariño.

-A la próxima ganaré—dice, le despeino un poco y le ofrezco mi mano para ponerse de pie. Mi piel siente cosquillas aún con su tanto pero es agradable y poco me importa—Tengo que marcharme, la casa de mis padres está justamente al doblar esta esquina y creo que he sido suficiente distracción esta noche.

-Seguirás siendo mi distracción incluso cuando vaya a dormir—Mingyu se encoge tímido y besa mis manos antes de marcharse. Veo que entra en el portal antes de despedirse con la mano y me quedo allí por un largo minuto, intentando asimilar lo enamorado que estoy de él. 

No consigo asimilarlo, seguimos.

-¡Ey, Wonwoo! ¿Ya has bebido antes que nosotros?—dice Jihoon cuando nos reunimos por fin. Soy de los últimos en llegar, porque Jeonghan no es conocido por ser puntual en este punto de amistad y lo aceptamos, aunque eso requiera esperarlo en todas las ocasiones.

-¿Qué? No he bebido nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué pareces haber salido de la Tomatina? Estás más rojo que la señal del Stop, colega—Jihoon me mira interrogante, intentando adivinar el porqué del tono de mis mejillas, parece ser el único porque Seokmin y Soonyoung lo han pillado incluso antes de hablar.

-Cielo, está igual que tú cuando te hablo. Es obvio que tiene que ver con Mingyu—habla Soonyoung en mi lugar y eso hace reír a Seokmin demasiado alto.

-Primero, no encuentro fallos en tu lógica salvo por la primera parte, yo no me pongo así—todos reímos ante su inesperado nerviosismo. Jeonghan aparece de repente, aparcando cerca de la puerta del pub y saliendo del coche como un buen famoso en la alfombra roja, porque Jeonghan será todo lo que quieras pero atractivo es algo en lo que todo el mundo coincide.

-¿Habéis esperado mucho por mí?—Soonyoung le tranquiliza diciendo que en realidad acabábamos de llegar y se adelanta al resto, entrando en el lugar para encontrar al amigo de Seokmin. Jeonghan se queda detrás junto a mí, sonriéndome divertido.

-¿Viste a Mingyu? Pareces contento—mi amigo pasa el brazo por mi hombro una vez que entramos, dejando claro a todas las personas que se habían fijado en nuestra entrada que estábamos pillados aunque no seamos nada. 

-No eres el más indicado para hablar—él sonríe y me suelta cuando llegamos a la mesa con el cartel de “reservado” en ella. Seokmin ya está hablando con ese tal Vernon, el cual estaba acompañado de dos chicas, también encargadas de la música y parece que una de ellas se fijó en Seokmin por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban tanto, como si el chico fuera el universo que se reflejaba en su mirada. En realidad, cuando llegamos a la tercera bebida, al menos para nosotros porque Jeonghan iba a conducir, Seokmin se perdió en la multitud junto a ella y no nos importa, ya que el muchacho no es el típico que liga con la primera persona que se le pone por delante y si se ha ido con la chica, cuyo nombre descubrimos que es Sunhee, es porque realmente le ha llamado la atención. 

-¡Ey! ¿No eres el que se lió conmigo la otra noche?—una voz sonó a mis espaldas cuando fui a por unas copas a la barra después de perder piedra, papel o tijera. El chico que habló se sentó a mi lado y si todo fuera genial, no lo recordaría, sin embargo, su rostro está completamente claro en mis memorias. 

-Creo que sí—sonrío tímido porque el muchacho me recuerda y no pensaba volver a verlo en mi vida. 

-Soy Ethan, quería presentarme el último día pero tu amigo te llevó y perdí la pista—el camarero se acerca con las tres bebidas, sonriendo tras pagarle por ellas y desentendiéndose de lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo entre el chico y yo.

-Soy Wonwoo, ahora, necesito marcharme, mis amigos están esperándome—intento de todas las maneras posibles alejarme de Ethan. No sé realmente qué tipo de chico es y aunque tiene su punto, realmente no me siento del todo cómodo hablando con gente nueva sin estar ya pasado de copas.

-¿Vienes con alguien?—el chico se mueve rápido a mi lado y toma una de las bebidas, justo la que había pedido Jihoon. Me acuerdo de su presencia y rezo para que se asomen por la barandilla de la planta superior y me busquen por estar tardando tanto.

-Sí, están mis amigos por aquí, así que si me disculpas me debo marchar. Encantado de haberte visto—intento tomar la bebida de sus manos pero el chico es más rápido y se mueve antes de alcanzarlo. Las copas que tengo en mi derecha se mueven un poco y gracias a mis reflejos, no se derraman del todo.

-¿Me besas y ahora te quieres olvidar de mí? No eres tan buen partido—algo comienza a subir desde los pies hasta la cabeza, puede que sea el alcohol el que esté haciendo que mis nervios se alteren mucho antes de lo que normalmente suelen hacerlo, sin embargo, el muchacho no me está dando buena espina.

-Sí, soy un cabrón, ahora si me disculpas—sin embargo, Ethan tiene sus labios puestos en el vaso de Jihoon y la rabia ya ha llegado a su punto álgido-¿Te ha dicho alguien que esa bebida era para ti? ¿Qué cojones? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz?—parece divertirse de la situación porque toma su cartera y deja encima de la barra un billete mucho más elevado del precio real de la copa. 

-¿Qué más te tengo que ofrecer para que te vengas conmigo esta noche?—mis tripas se revuelven del asco que me está produciendo y mi mente ha dejado de funcionar en algún punto. Sin embargo, antes de que los insultos vuelen por mi boca, una mano se interpone entre los dos. 

-Esto me lo quedo yo, si no os importa. Luego hacemos cuentas tú y yo, Wonwoo. ¿Y tú eres?—Jihoon aparece como un milagro a nuestro lado y a pesar de que Ethan es mucho más alto que él, parece no importarle en absoluto con tal de defenderme.

-El dueño de ese dinero, ¿y tú?—Ethan parece relajarse ante la divertida situación apoyándose en el pequeño taburete cerca de la barra. 

-El dueño de la bebida que te estás tomando sin consentimiento. ¿Nunca te han dicho que es una falta de respeto coger lo que no es tuyo?—Jihoon mete el dinero que tomó en su bolsillo después de casi golpear con él la cara del joven.

-¿Y a ti nadie te dijo que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones agenas?—Ethan comienza a acercarse intimidante a Jihoon, lo que no me parece del todo un movimiento inteligente. De la nada, un pequeño empujón proveniente del chico, hace que Jihoon se mueva unos pasos hacia atrás y una sonrisa de lado aparece en su rostro, analizando la situación antes de hacer cualquier cosa estúpida. 

¿El resto? Es todo algo borroso. Lo que recuerdo es el puño de Jihoon en la mejilla del tal Ethan, eso hizo que cayera al suelo desorientado. De repente, un par de chicos se acercaron, los cuales supuse que venían con Ethan porque tenían cara de pocos amigos al ver al chico siendo golpeado por Jihoon. Uno de ellos intentó golpear a mi amigo cuando este no miraba y realmente no sé que hizo mi cuerpo cuando vi aquello, lo que recuerdo es moverme tan rápido como pude para ponerme en medio, y el golpe acabó en mi estómago. Aún no sé cómo tuve la suficiente fuerza como para moverme lo más rápido que pude y chocar mi puño contra su mejilla. El resto, es historia. Los camareros del bar tomaron a los amigos de Ethan, Soonyoung y Jeonghan aparecieron de la nada, tomándonos a los dos con cuidado porque al parecer, otro de los acompañantes del joven sí que consiguió llegar a Jihoon y herirlo. Nos encontramos a Seokmin de camino a la salida y a pesar de decirle constantemente que se quedara con la chica, se negó en rotundo al igual que ella. 

No eran ni las dos de la mañana cuando todo eso ocurre. Entro en el coche desorientado y mi estómago duele demasiado, dificultándome el poder moverme. Jihoon recibió el golpe en sus costillas y aún se queja por ello. Jeonghan conduce lo más tranquilo que puede mientras Soonyoung busca la dirección del hospital. Seokmin no sabe qué hacer en este momento, intenta cuidar de nosotros en la parte trasera del coche pero poco puede hacer ahora. 

Los médicos nos revisan preocupados y no llaman a las autoridades, lo cual agradezco demasiado, entienden que estábamos de fiesta y que esto ocurre más de lo que desean. Jihoon aún sigue con el ceño fruncido a pesar de todo y nos mantienen en una habitación a los dos antes de dejarnos ir. Necesitan curar las heridas y estudiar bien las costillas de Jihoon e intentar saber si hay alguna fractura por mínima que sea.

Mi teléfono suena como loco y molesto lo tomo, quejándome un poco porque moverse duele horrores. Hay cerca de diez mensajes en el chat y todos vienen de la misma persona.

De Mingyu:  
¿Qué tal va todo? 01:20  
Supongo que todo va bien, tened cuidado ^^ 1:30  
Wonwoo 02:16  
¿????? 2:16  
Wonwoo, qué ha pasado ¿??? 2:16  
Jeonghan me lo está contando todo 2:16  
Estás bien?????? 2:16  
En qué hospital estás, estoy de camino 2:16  
Jeonghan se quedó sin batería, Wonwoo por el amor de Dios 2:16  
Estoy en la calle y no sé a dónde ir 2:16

Para Mingyu:  
Ve a mi casa 2:18  
Pronto estaré allí 2:18

Es inútil negarme a que venga a verme, porque estoy seguro que Mingyu llamaría a todos los hospitales de la ciudad si es necesario. No sé qué habrá hecho para salir tan tarde y me molesta tener que añadirle más preocupaciones cuando ya tiene suficiente, pero las ganas de abrazarlo ahora mismo se multiplican cada vez más.

Jeonghan aparece dando tres toques tras la puerta y le siguen un Seokmin con ojos llorosos y un Soonyoung preocupado quien no para de besar a Jihoon y abrazarme. Los médicos llegan con buenas noticias, diciéndonos que las heridas no son graves y que prepararán un expediente con las medicinas que necesitaremos. Intentamos todo lo posible por andar correctamente pero ninguno de los dos tiene la suficiente fuerza como para eso. Llegamos a tal punto de derrumbe, que comenzamos a reír doloridos porque aquella imagen no era para nada lo que esperábamos de una noche de despedida.

-Llamé a Vernon para que hablara con los dueños del local y dice que no habrá problema. Han revisado las cámaras de seguridad y se ve claramente que el tipo ese comenzó con la pelea y además, el camarero testificó a favor de ustedes. Dijo que el tal Ethan no paraba de acosarte—al menos una buena noticia aparece antes de acabar la noche. Seokmin nos abraza con cuidado antes de marcharse, deseándonos una buena noche a pesar de todo y despidiéndose con la mano feliz antes de que salgamos con el coche. No vivía lejos de allí y prefería andar antes que dificultar más el recorrido hasta casa. Jihoon se quedaría esta noche en el piso de Soonyoung para cuidarlo mejor y porque el chico vive cerca de nuestro apartamento y si necesita cualquier cosa, estaríamos cerca. 

Antes de llegar a casa, pasamos por una farmacia para conseguir todas las cremas y pastillas que nos recetaron y Jihoon aún parece molesto. Ambos nos quedamos a solas mientras el resto pagaban y no sé cómo intentar sacar información sobre su enfado.

-¿No podías llamarnos?—Jihoon habla antes de que mis palabras salieran de mi boca. Parece cansado y aún mantiene su mano en las costillas intentando calmar el dolor.

-Fue todo demasiado rápido. Surgió de la nada y cuando todo se volvió algo turbio llegaste tú—Jihoon asiente y despeina mi cabello con cuidado. 

-Pareces todo un chico malo—ambos reímos porque mi amigo siempre se ríe de mi imagen de santo. Tiene un rasguño en su mejilla y posiblemente le saldrá un moretón en la otra, aunque yo no voy por un camino diferente.

-Espero que Cheol no nos despida después de esto—y la risa aumenta aunque debemos parar porque duele como un demonio.

Mingyu nos está esperando apoyado en su coche en la puerta del bloque de apartamentos. Se ve nervioso cuando se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y corre hacia nosotros con preocupación. Toma mi mejilla con delicadeza y ve la zona dolorida del pómulo, pasando por ella los dedos a pesar de estar tapada por una pequeña tirita que nos dieron en el hospital. Se siente culpable e imita a Jeonghan, colocando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para que llevarme a casa sea más llevadero.

Jeonghan le explica a Mingyu todo lo que nos dijeron en el hospital y eso tranquiliza un poco al chico, aunque sigue mirándome de la misma manera, con culpa e intriga. Es cuando ambos nos quedamos solos, el momento en el que Mingyu pregunta cómo ocurrió todo.

-Ese cabrón. ¡Te dije que debía haber sido yo con el que te besaras! Ahora se cree con el suficiente poder que incluso te ofrece dinero para que follaras con él y a saber qué mil cosas más—el chico está ayudándome con la ropa porque mi cuerpo parece negarse a cualquier movimiento. 

-Si le gusté me hubiera ofrecido dinero incluso si no me hubiera liado con él. Tenían ganas de pelea y acabaron por enfrentarse a nosotros, no hay nada roto así que no te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien, mañana me sentiré mejor—Mingyu no parece muy convencido pero respira hondo y toma los vaqueros para sustituirlos por el pantalón de pijama—Mejor dime, ¿cómo has conseguido salir de casa sin que tus padres lo sepan?

-Cuando se duermen no hay quien los despierte. De todas maneras les dejé una nota que decía que Minghao había entrado en crisis de mejor amigo y que necesitaba mi ayuda pero que no fui capaz de despertarlos. No podía quedarme quieto, no cuando sabía que estabas mal y que si yo hubiera estado allí-

-Si hubieras estado allí también me hubieran golpeado. Y yo les hubiera matado si te hubieran llegado a tocar, ¿de acuerdo? No pienses más en eso—asiente y ahora desabrocha la camisa con cuidado. Cuando la piel está al descubierto, se fija más tiempo del necesario en la zona oscura que había comenzado a aparecer en la zona de mi estomago y sin previo aviso, se mueve rápido para colocarme la camiseta, metiéndome en la cama con cuidado después de eso. 

Mingyu parece haber salido con la ropa de dormir de su casa, por lo que se recuesta a mi lado, tapándome con delicadeza. Pasa lentamente sus dedos por la zona dolorida de mi estómago y besa la mejilla amoratada. Lo hace con tanta suavidad que parece que mi cuerpo comienza a curarse mágicamente. 

-Mingyu—sus ojos se abren rápidamente y parece tener el jodido cielo en sus ojos. Su labio inferior sobresale de manera linda y lo beso lo más rápido que puedo antes de volver a mirarle—Gracias—al principio parece pillarle de improviso pero entiende que ese agradecimiento no es solamente por esta noche, es por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en este tiempo, incluso cuando éramos “enemigos”. Él sonríe y se apoya en mi hombro, preguntando siempre si me encuentro bien.

Algo ha cambiado en él, parece no sentir tanto miedo por mi rechazo, parece haber esperado por una señal más significativa para poder sentirse libre. Con su calidez, su cuerpo rodeando el mío y sus muestras de cariño y cuidados, me quedo completamente dormido, sintiéndome en paz por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado cuando salgan de fiesta, manteneros siempre en compañía y alejaros de las peleas :)   
> Voy a añadir un capítulo más, se me vino algo a la mente ^^


	28. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy feliz con este capítulo así que espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo y sí, añadí un capítulo más pero...¡no puedo parar de añadir escenas en mi mente!

“Mañana estaré mejor” y un cuerno. No necesito abrir los ojos para sentir ya el dolor en todas las zonas de mi cuerpo que se vieron afectadas por los golpes. Mi mejilla se siente tirante por los rasguños que se encuentran sanando ahí y mi estómago parece sufrir calambres a medida que los músculos comienzan a despertar. Un quejido sale de mi garganta cuando decido darme la vuelta y abro los ojos intentando acostumbrarme a la luz de la mañana. 

Mingyu ya está despierto cuando aparece en mi campo de visión y tiene una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro. Aún tiene legañas en sus ojos y sus labios aún están algo resecos porque según descubrí en muchas de las ocasiones en las que el dolor me despertó, Mingyu respira por la boca cuando duerme, abriéndola tiernamente, mostrando sus dientes como si fuera un pequeño hámster.

-No son buenos días por lo que veo—el chico pasa su dedo delicadamente por mi rostro, peinando mi ceja, dejándome caer en el tacto. Es pacífico todo lo que está rodeando esta escena. De fondo escucho los pájaros cantar, no están pasando muchos coches en el momento, por lo que serán cerca de las nueve, el sol no es demasiado fuerte y pasa delicadamente por las finas cortinas de color blanco. 

-Ya puede pasarme un camión encima que si estoy contigo siempre será un buen día—él se acurruca un poco en su sitio y tapa la mitad de su rostro con la sábana. Tose ligeramente después de eso e intenta hacerme frente. Muevo temblorosamente uno de mis brazos y peino un poco su flequillo. Supongo que al igual que él, tendré mechones de pelo en todas las direcciones pero en el chico se ve tan sumamente adorable que parece no importarle. Dejo mi mano en su mejilla y él besa mi muñeca suavemente, hace cosquillas con ese gesto porque mi cuerpo parece no acostumbrarse a esos movimientos suaves. De fondo se escuchan ruidos que provienen de la cocina, Jeonghan tiene que estar cocinando el desayuno. El estómago de Mingyu ruge en respuesta y eso le hace morder su labio avergonzado. 

-¿El pequeño tiene hambre?—él asiente indefenso, palmeo su barriga y sonrío antes de hacer un amago por levantarme, aunque inútilmente necesito la ayuda de Mingyu para hacer los primeros movimientos del día. 

-Es cierto que me he imaginado cuidándote cuando seamos mayores pero no esperé que eso llegara tan rápido—no sé si es porque Mingyu acaba de confesar que ha pensado en un futuro juntos o es su cuidado tan delicado el que hace que mis nervios salgan a flote y mis piernas tiemblen. Él se adelanta y me sostiene por la cintura, riéndose por el efecto que ha causado sus palabras en mí.

-Cállate, deberías sentirte apenado porque esté en estas condiciones. Si no estuviera enamorado de ti esto no hubiera pasado—esconde su rostro en mi cuello y me abraza, posando sus manos en mi cintura. Aquello me pilla por sorpresa pero sonrío en su hombro, besándolo antes de masajear su cabello, aprovechando la cercanía entre nosotros. 

-Dije que mi corazón sufre cuando dices cosas lindas. ¿No debería estar ya preparado para lo tierno que eres?

-Podría reírme de ti pero también tienes ese efecto en mí, así que sería demasiado hipócrita de mi parte—el estómago de Mingyu ruge de nuevo cuando el aroma de las tortitas se cuela por la puerta y ambos no podemos contener la risa ante la divertida situación—Vamos, temo quedarme sin futura pareja por no alimentarlo bien. 

Jeonghan tiene puesto su delantal de perritos puesto cuando llegamos al salón. Él grita que la comida estará lista en poco tiempo, por lo que, tanto Mingyu como yo, nos encargamos de colocar todo lo que necesitamos en la mesa. Intentamos que no haya demasiado contacto para no hacer sentir incómodo a Jeonghan porque puede vernos en cualquier momento, pero no podemos esconder las miradas y los pequeños roces que intencionadamente hacen nuestras manos.

-Hablé con Soonyoung hace poco—mi amigo aparece con un gran plato de tortitas, colocándolo en el centro para que cada uno fuera cogiendo la cantidad que le apeteciera—Dice que Jihoon está bien pero que le duelen las costillas como mil demonios. Está tomando las pastillas que le mandaron pero que aún no hace demasiado efecto. Lo bueno es que no se le ha hinchado demasiado la mejilla, a pesar del fuerte moretón que le ha salido. Aunque bueno, tú no estás mejor, ¿no es así?—trago la pastilla que el médico me recetó antes de contestar a Jeonghan. 

-Estoy bien, solamente tengo que acostumbrarme a levantarme y sentarme porque es lo que más me cuesta pero supongo que dentro de poco se pasará.

-Te duele a rabiar, ¿verdad?—Jeonghan se ríe cuando mi expresión cambia al intentar tomar una de las tortitas. Mingyu se adelanta y la coloca en mi plato intentando evitar que me haga más daño—Supongo que hacerse el héroe siempre tiene sus consecuencias.

-Suficiente heroísmo, no me apetece ser golpeado más. ¿Seokmin dijo algo más sobre los dueños de Tightrope?—Jeonghan mastica rápido antes de contestar y parece recordar algo divertido por la sonrisa que adorna sus labios.

-Si con noticias te refieres a que no para de decirme lo guapa que es la chica con la que bailó y cómo consiguió su número, bueno, supongo que sí que hay. Por la pelea, todo está bien. No han ido a dejar cargos o a demandar algo, por lo que estamos tranquilos por el momento. 

Más tarde Mingyu se marcha, no sin antes verificar que me he tomado la segunda pastilla del día y que me ha aplicado la pomada en las zonas afectadas. Me asegura incontables veces que si necesito cualquier cosa no dude en llamarle y tengo que cerrar la puerta porque de lo contrario, no se monta en el ascensor. 

Soojin aparece en el apartamento horas después, acompañada de Chan, Soonyoung y Jihoon. Lleva consigo un maletín enorme repleto de maquillaje porque Jeonghan estaba completamente seguro que no iba a dejar una buena imagen apareciendo así en casa de los padres de Mingyu. Tras pensar en numerosas soluciones, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que la única persona con conocimientos en belleza de nuestro alrededor es Soojin y Chan se sumó a la aventura, ya que él también asistiría a la fiesta sorpresa de Mingyu.

-¿Qué tal Jeonghan? ¡Hace mucho que no sé de ti!—al ser nuestra secretaria, tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar con él antes de que se marchara. Ambos tenían una bonita relación y sus formas de ser no son muy diferentes. Se saludan con un dulce abrazo para después pasar al de Chan, porque ese pequeño ha echado mucho de menos a Jeonghan. Es cierto que siempre estaban haciendo bromas, riéndose el uno del otro, pero tenían una conexión increíble. 

-Nada nuevo por aquí. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Han hecho las cosas oficiales por fin?—las mejillas de Chan se colorean de rosa, una reacción no muy diferente a la que Soojin muestra. Todos en la oficina se habían dado cuenta del inocente tonteo que tenían entre ellos, o cómo Chan siempre estaba a su alrededor aunque ella no se diera cuenta de esto. Tendrías que dormir bajo una piedra para no descubrir cómo Soojin mira al chico como si fuera la persona más preciosa en el mundo y cómo él le corresponde de la misma manera, sin embargo, son demasiado tímidos como para dar un paso más allá. Cuando Chan me dijo que saldrían juntos fue la noticia que esperaba escuchar desde que ambos se unieron a la empresa y por lo que estuve observando, eso los unió cada vez más.

-Se puede decir que sí—Soojin dice, dejando su maletín en la mesita del salón y sacando todo lo que necesita. Comienza con Jihoon quien intenta no quejarse demasiado cuando golpea el moretón con aquella esponja rosada que humedeció segundos antes. Soonyoung aprieta su mano mostrando apoyo pero parece un movimiento poco oportuno teniendo en cuenta la expresión de dolor, ya que Jihoon estaba dejando toda su fuerza liberarse en ese agarre. 

-Cielo, sé que duele pero, ¿no puedes relajarte un poco? Creo que tendré que vendarme la mano después de esto—la chica suaviza ligeramente el toque para dejarle a Jihoon un respiro mientras Jeonghan va a la cocina a por un par de refrescos, intentando que el chico se calmara con algo de Coca Cola. 

-Entonces, esta es la persona que ha mantenido tu cabeza tan distraída—Chan ríe en uno de los sillones cuando descubre la relación entre ambos chicos. Eso es hasta que Jihoon le lanza un cojín y cae justo en su rostro, cortando todo rastro de risa allí—¡No he dicho nada malo!

-Aún no se acostumbra a que le digan lo mucho que me quiere—Soonyoung se queja porque Jihoon toma más fuerte su mano, pero sonríe cuando nota la ligera sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro. 

-¿No deberíamos hablar más del que se está quedando callado? A su novio lo tenéis más cerca—Soojin se aleja rápidamente del rostro de Jihoon después de que el chico dijera eso, fijando su mirada en mí al igual que su pareja. 

-¿Es oficial?—dice Chan, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo que la chica le mire ahora a él, sorprendida de no saber nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Espera, ¿qué me he perdido aquí? ¿Soy imbécil y no me he dado cuenta de algo? ¿Alguien cercano?—Soojin pasa su mirada entre Jeonghan y yo, parece que algo conecta en su cabeza y no puede estar más equivocada.

-Sabes bien que no, Soojin. Wonwoo y yo solamente somos amigos—ella se encoge un poco desilusionada e intenta buscar alguna que otra idea que pueda llegar a ser posible, aunque dudo que llegue a algún punto correcto.

-Mingyu y yo aún no somos nada… ¿serio? Salimos, nos besamos, pero aún no somos pareja como tal—Chan parece contento con la respuesta y susurra un “Por fin” aliviado al contrario de la perplejidad de su novia.

-Sí, salís, os besáis, os acostáis… Todo está bajo control para cuando decidáis dar el siguiente paso—Soonyoung dice divertido y tiene los suficientes reflejos como para evitar ser golpeado él también con un cojín. Soojin se ríe y se concentra de nuevo en su trabajo antes de decir algo sobre el tema.

-Así que al final ha ocurrido—ella suspira cuando se da cuenta de la interrogación en mi expresión y mientras difumina lo que creo que es corrector, dice demasiado convencida—Esto es como las numerosas historias que he leído. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el concepto Enemies to lovers? Sí, más o menos eso. ¡Oh, vamos! No me mires así. El odio lleva al amor y ustedes teníais las papeletas para ser perfectos candidatos en ello. Del roce nace el cariño o eso dicen.

-¡Y qué roce! Imagínate mi cara cuando me dijo que se habían acostado juntos, no me lo creía. Espero que nuestro odio también se solucione de la misma manera, Ji—el chico deja de hablar cuando Jihoon le mira con la palabra “Para” en sus ojos. Jeonghan se ríe y Soojin se fija en él, parece saber algo más de lo que el resto puede llegar a entender.

-¿Y tú, Jeonghan? ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?—el nombrado la mira con cariño y desvía la vista hacia otro lado un segundo más tarde, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y deja un momento de silencio antes de contestar.

-Ha mejorado mucho todo desde que se terminó, si eso es lo que te preguntas. Parece que la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad—entonces conecto los puntos. Aquel día en el que Jeonghan corre como loco por la oficina diciendo que Soojin había visto algo que no debería, que necesitaba hablar con ella para explicar un malentendido y cómo lloraba ella cuando Jeonghan fue despedido. Soojin lo sabe, lo de Jeonghan y Cheol, fue testigo y parece no ser la única. Supongo que será parte de la historia que me contará cuando estemos en el pueblo. 

Después de ese momento, dejan el tema porque parece que el aire se ha vuelto algo asfixiante. Mi mejor amigo se ofrece a tomar mi mano cuando llega mi turno pero me niego en rotundo. Duele, duele demasiado, pero puedo aguantarlo de todas formas. Me quejo en algunas ocasiones y tengo que decirle que pare en algunas otras, pero cuando termina y nos vemos en el espejo, parece que no ocurrió nada la otra noche. Aún quedan las heridas que están sanando, pero diremos que Jihoon y yo tuvimos un accidente en el trabajo cuando una caja de la estantería del trabajo calló encima de nosotros. No es muy creíble pero fue lo que mejor se nos ocurrió en ese momento, era eso o la excusa de Soonyoung sobre que sufrimos el ataque de un tigre. 

Todos están en casa de los padres de Mingyu cuando nosotros llegamos, no sin antes dejar a Soojin en su casa porque era peligroso que fuera sola hasta tan lejos en la noche. Mingyu había salido con su madre, porque ella es cómplice de la sorpresa aunque no sepa nada del dinero. 

El padre de Mingyu es muy parecido a él, tiene el mismo sentido del humor y nos hace sentir como en casa. Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido tener una figura paternal como la suya durante todos los años de mi vida y las ganas de llamar a mamá para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por Seungkwan y por mí se vuelven necesarias, me resisto para hacerlo en persona dentro de unas horas. 

El señor Kim nos hace preguntas a las nuevas caras como él nos denomina y se sorprende al saber que yo soy el compañero de trabajo del que tanto le ha hablado su hijo. Hace que me avergüence cuando dice cosas como que Mingyu no para de admirar lo talentoso que es Wonwoo y lo mucho que está aprendiendo, o cómo le he estado mostrando nuevas formas para trabajar. Jeonghan me susurra que ya tengo ganado al padre y golpeo su rodilla bajo la mesa. No pregunta nada sobre los rasguños que tanto Jihoon como yo tenemos en el rostro y parece que ni siquiera le importa lo cual es de agradecer.

-¡Están al llegar!—dice Minghao, señal que nos hace levantarnos del sofá para correr hacia el pequeño balcón que tienen. Estar en una séptima planta, con literalmente ocho hombres colocados como piezas de tetris, no es el mejor plan de domingo para ser sincero. Además, de que el aire te hace recordar que el frío está de vuelta y deberías haber tomado una chaqueta antes de salir de casa.

Mingyu abre la puerta encontrándose con Minghao, quien es el que le dará el dinero en primer lugar, entonces cuando lea la tarjeta de los participantes, su padre abrirá la cortina que nos oculta para que nos vea. Sin embargo, no sé hasta qué punto es agradable ver a tus amigos con poco espacio y a punto de caer demasiados metros hasta el suelo.

En nuestra cabeza era una buena idea. 

Chan parece perder el control de su risa cuando se da cuenta de la imagen tan… especial, que estamos formando y Soonyoung se suma a él cuando descubre que la vecina de al lado acaba de salir sorprendida por el inesperado ruido fuera. Nosotros la saludamos tan cordialmente como el espacio nos deja y ella vuelve a entrar sin preguntar nada y bastante desconcertada. En este punto es complicado aguantar la risa pero Jeonghan tapa la boca de ambos chicos que estaban haciendo perder el control al resto. 

Desde fuera vemos cómo Mingyu abraza a su amigo y le pregunta feliz qué está haciendo aquí. Entonces Minghao saca el sobre de su mochila y se lo entrega al joven. Después, bueno después todo es llanto. El chico está mirando la nota completamente perplejo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y ahogándose en ellas. 

“Para nuestro pequeño grandullón. Sabemos que siempre te has negado a nuestra ayuda y que esto no te convence del todo pero deja que cuidemos de ti por una vez en la vida. Aquí tienes la cantidad que te hace falta incluso un poco más para que dejes de preocuparte tanto por todo. Mereces esto e incluso más, así que permite vivir feliz a partir de ahora.   
Nos tienes para esto y para más, así que espero que este regalo te sirva para darte cuenta de que estaremos siempre a tu lado aunque llegues a ser algo molesto cuando el cariño se apodera de ti. Lo aguantamos porque eres demasiado lindo como para negarte algo.   
No solemos decirte esto pero muchas gracias por cada momento en el que nos has ayudado a cada uno de nosotros, porque aunque lo hagas con todo el desinterés del mundo, trabajas muy duro por todos y no dejas que el resto actúe de la misma forma contigo. Es por eso, que te damos aquí una parte de todas esas ayudas.   
Te queremos mucho, tus amigos <3

DE:   
Tus compañeros de dramas:  
Hao, Channie, Cheol, Jun   
Y de tus nuevos amiguitos y alguno más que amigo:  
Jihoon, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jeonghan y Wonwoo <3”

Mingyu abraza fuertemente a Minghao, quien le acompaña en las lágrimas porque, a pesar de asegurar que no iba a llorar, quién se iba a resistir. La madre toma la nota con sus labios temblando y abraza a su marido con necesidad, mirando a los chicos con cariño. Cuando los dos se separan, Hao limpia sus lágrimas con rapidez e intenta actuar de la mejor manera posible.

-No soy el único que está aquí por ti, tonto—el señor Kim se aleja de su esposa y camina hacia las cortinas. La imagen que queríamos transmitir era la de ocho chicos sonriendo y saludando con la mano, pero por el contrario, Mingyu solamente pudo visualizar a sus amigos llorando e intentando hacer un amago por sonreír para él. 

-Estos tontos—Mingyu abre rápidamente la puerta del balcón y Cheol salta encima de él, abrazándolo fuertemente que hasta tuvo que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás si no quería perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Chan le siguió después de que se alejaran, al igual que Jun, quien despeinó su cabello antes de correr hacia la cocina a por pañuelos para todos. Jihoon le abraza también a pesar de no ser alguien al que le gusta el contacto físico y masajea su espalda lentamente. Muchas veces se me olvida que ambos son más cercanos de lo que creo, los dos llegaron nuevos y por un tiempo fueron el apoyo mutuo. Posiblemente, Ji sufrió demasiado ante la situación familiar de Gyu, y ahora se siente cómodo, ya que por fin puede volver a mostrarle su apoyo. Jeonghan, Seokmin y Soonyoung son los que van detrás y Mingyu sonríe cuando los ve. Les agradece su ayuda a pesar de no conocerle tanto y Soonyoung se limpia las lágrimas mientras golpea su brazo torpemente y le dice que deje de hacerle llorar de esta manera porque tiene una reputación que cuidar. 

Entonces quedamos solamente él y yo. Sonríe tiernamente cuando me mira, y da unos pasos torpes hacia mí hasta que yo le tomo de la mano acercándolo. Él esconde su rostro en mi cuello y llora en silencio un poco más, lo que provoca que más lágrimas salgan de mis ojos sin hacer ruido. Beso su cuello, de manera tan sutil que nadie se daría cuenta. Veo que Minghao se ha llevado al resto a la cocina para preparar toda la comida que hemos traído y le agradezco la privacidad con la mirada, a lo que él giña y sonríe antes de desaparecer en la sala. 

Mingyu absorbe un poco mientras paso mi mano ligeramente por su espalda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo intentando calmarle lo suficiente. Parece funcionar porque su llanto disminuye, no tiembla tanto en mis brazos, aunque sigue apretando la camiseta en la zona baja de mi espalda impidiendo que me mueva. Separo mi rostro de su cuello para intentar hacer contacto visual con él, sin embargo sigue mirando hacia el suelo y su labio inferior tiembla de nuevo. Intenta aspirar todas sus lágrimas pero no sirve de mucho y sus pestañas se ven más largas ahora que están unidas por la humedad. Su flequillo tapa un poco la vista y lo peino un poco para poder verle mejor. Sigue teniendo sus manos en mi espalda mientras intento borrar el recorrido de las lágrimas que están pasando por sus mejillas. 

Nuestras miradas se encuentran tras un par de segundos y tiene aún los ojos húmedos, sin embargo parece que ha parado de llorar por el momento. Elimino la humedad de mi rostro y le sonrío, intentando evitar que vuelva a entristecerse. Normalmente, cuando ríes tras haber llorado, es, bueno, un completo desastre. Pensaría eso de cualquier persona, sin embargo, Mingyu se ve tan liberado en este momento que lo encuentro incluso más bello ahora.   
Deja caerse en mi tacto y cierra los ojos en paz, convirtiéndose en medias lunas cuando curva sus labios en una ligera sonrisa calmada. Es simplemente hermoso, como, en todo el significado de la palabra. Cualquier personaje mitológico y mágico tendría celos de Mingyu, con razones más que suficientes para ello. 

Susurra un gracias ahogado y esconde sus labios, intentando no volver a caer en las manos de la tristeza. Y como mi agradecimiento anoche, el suyo significa más de lo que cualquier persona puede entender, ya que se refiere a todos estos días tan nuestros, acompañados el uno del otro, con música de fondo y demasiadas risas junto a besos. 

Ambos estábamos rotos de alguna forma, con problemas que sobrepasar y con dolores de cabeza por ello, incluso podríamos considerarnos uno como tal, sin embargo, Soojin lo dijo, del odio al amor hay un paso. Nos curamos mutuamente, sanando nuestras heridas con caricias y palabras de cariño que jamás pensamos decirnos pero que necesitábamos oír. Fuimos, sin quererlo, la medicina del otro, la razón de seguir adelante y luchar por un día más. Antes mis preocupaciones tenían su nombre, ahora es la mano que tomar cuando me encuentro acorralado por el miedo. 

La madre de Mingyu parece saber sobre lo nuestro, quizás por ese instinto que siempre tienen que da miedo o es porque el muchacho en realidad le contó sobre nuestra extraña relación o sus sentimientos. Y es que, desde que llegamos a la cocina tras el pequeño momento entre el chico y yo en su salón, la mujer me mira con una dulzura en sus ojos que no puedo explicar. Ella me abraza, al igual que al resto de amigos, y peina delicadamente mi flequillo. Tiene una expresión feliz, a pesar de la situación que está viviendo. Se le ve cansada, algo que intenta ocultar inútilmente, sin embargo, está luchando por mantener una sonrisa en sus labios todo el tiempo. Pregunta con cariño si queremos algo cada vez que falta comida en la mesa y a pesar de que estamos más que satisfechos, no podemos negarle nada, debido a que se nota lo feliz que está de tenernos aquí, compartiendo un buen recuerdo, tranquilizando el ambiente agobiante que estaría presente sin nuestra presencia. 

Más tarde llega la hermana de Mingyu tras verse con sus amigas, se presenta como Sook y tiene una linda manera de ser. Se ve mucho más madura que su hermano a pesar de ser más pequeña, aunque tiene ciertos rasgos y costumbres que te recuerdan a él. Se sienta en la mesa junto a Wonwoo y eso le parece divertido a Jeonghan y a Jihoon, porque no paran de reírse por la forma en la que la chica me mira. 

-¿Sois compañeros de trabajo de Mingyu?—ella dice mientras su madre le entrega un trozo de carne, colocándolo en su plato. Soonyoung tararea y traga felizmente la envoltura que Jihoon le preparó en secreto.

-Algunos sí, otros lo conocemos a través de esos compañeros. Se puede decir que somos una gran familia, así que cuando se une alguien a la vida de uno de nosotros nos encargamos de que sea parte del grupo también—dice Soonyoung y la niña asiente, agradeciéndole a su madre la comida que le ha ofrecido.

-Wonwoo y yo somos los únicos que trabajamos con él del grupo. Aunque, creo que Wonwoo es mucho más cercano de lo que puedo llegar a ser yo—eso hace que me atragante un poco con mi propia saliva, provocando la risa de Jihoon.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Alguna razón en especial?—Mingyu sonríe y despeina un poco a su hermana, haciéndole entender que está preguntando más de lo que se supone que tiene que hacer con respecto a Wonwoo.

-Él es mi compañero de oficina. Así que es el que me tiene que aguantar todas las horas allí—contesta el chico, me siento aliviado porque haya sido él quien ha hablado, porque seguramente no podría decir una frase coherente bajo la mirada de todos.

-¿Compañero de oficina? ¡Dios, soy estúpida! ¿Este no es el chico que dijiste que te gust-?—las palabras de la chica se cortan cuando su madre coloca una envoltura de lechuga con algo de carne dentro en su boca, sonriendo de vuelta, molestando a la joven—¡No he dicho nada malo! De todas formas, seas o no seas la persona que ha enamorado a mi hermano, espero que encuentre a alguien igual de guapo que tú—Chan comienza a reír al otro lado de la mesa y nadie puede negarse a lo divertida que es su risa, así que todo el mundo lo acompaña mientras Mingyu y yo nos miramos cómplices de la vergüenza. 

-¿Seguro que no necesitas gafas Sook? ¿Crees que Wonwoo es guapo?—pregunta Hao y ella asiente feliz, porque a pesar de tener la mayoría de edad, parece tener un nivel de cero vergüenza. Me pregunto de quién lo habrá sacado, porque Mingyu no parece mucho de esa forma. 

-¡Tengo la vista perfectamente! Wonwoo es guapo y se le ve un buen chico. Si Gyu llegara a casa diciendo que él es su novio, estaría feliz aunque algo enfadada porque no tuve la oportunidad de que saliera conmigo—Mingyu pellizca las mejillas de su hermana y ella sonríe traviesa después de eso. En este momento, mis mejillas han llegado a su punto álgido de tonalidad rosada, o eso creía.

-Tengo un hermano más pequeño, el año que viene se muda a la ciudad y creo que encajarías más con él—cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras, sus ojos brillan de la misma manera que los de Mingyu cuando está ilusionado y tararea feliz en su asiento tomando un bocado de su comida. 

Jihoon va a por el coche más tarde acompañado del resto del grupo porque dicen que necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas antes de marcharme. Cheol, Chan y Jun se despiden también abrazando a Mingyu y quedando en verse al día siguiente cuando salgan del trabajo. Entonces, de nuevo, nos quedamos solos. Estamos en la calle, en la puerta del portal, hace frío y nuestras narices están algo rojas. 

Mingyu se esconde en el cuello de su abrigo y parece un bebé buscando el calor de alguien. Saco las manos de los bolsillo y lo acerco a mí, cerrando hasta arriba la cremallera de su abrigo con un pequeño *zip*. Él sonríe y sus mejillas sobresalen del abrigo. Toma mis manos, colocándolas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, acercándome más a él en este punto. 

No decimos nada, realmente no es necesario hacerlo. Ambos estamos cómodos con el silencio de la noche y el ligero alcohol de las cervezas que nos ofrecieron en nuestro cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y los suyos parecen tener todas las estrellas del cielo, siendo así cada vez que me mira, como si fuera la persona más maravillosa que existe. 

-Tu familia es agradable, me he sentido muy cómodo—él mira hacia el suelo feliz y tímido, para después cruzar nuestras miradas de nuevo.

-Ya lo creo que lo son. Siento lo de mi hermana, ya sabes, los comentarios que hizo al respecto. 

-Está bien. Sólo que si ya le has dicho que te gusto, puedes decirle libremente que hemos empezado a salir y que te pediré salir la próxima semana.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?—yo beso su mejilla tímidamente antes de contestar.

-Porque quiero que sea especial, todo lo especial que pueda llegar a conseguir—lo acerco un poco más a mí y lo abrazo suavemente cuando siento un coche acercarse, dándome cuenta que son los chicos. 

-Estaré esperando por ello—susurra en mi cuello y eso hace cosquillas porque es mi punto débil y parece saberlo, porque deja un ligero beso allí.

-Me tengo que ir, Gyu. Ya sabes que me tienes para todo, no te preocupes por la hora, llama cada vez que lo necesites. Pueden ser las tres de la tarde como las cuatro de la mañana, estaré para ti siempre—él asiente feliz antes de separarnos—Todo saldrá bien. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba—separo nuestras manos de los bolsillos de Mingyu para buscar dentro de los míos lo que tenía preparado para él—No es algo demasiado grande pero espero que sirva—el chico abre la bolsita de terciopelo curioso, dándole media vuelta para dejar caer la pulsera. Es un cordón negro con una plaquita plateada en la que se encuentran grabados los puntos cardinales en negro—Yo tengo la otra. En el packaging decía que era para relaciones a distancia, así que ya sabes, sea donde sea que estés, yo estaré contigo a pesar de la lejanía. Sé que solamente me voy una semana pero quería estar presente de alguna manera en un momento tan difícil y sé que no tiene punto de comparación pero-

Mingyu no me deja continuar, no cuando tiene ambas manos posadas en mis mejillas y me besa de una manera tan suave y significativa como esta. Sus labios están fríos pero parece que el calor de nuestros cuerpos es suficiente para hacer que se muevan con libertad contra los míos. Pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior cuando nos separamos y estoy algo mareado por eso. Coloca la pulsera en su muñeca y me pide ayuda para ajustarla. Mis manos tiemblan alrededor de las suyas y sonríe ante eso, porque es demasiado lindo para este mundo.

-Gracias, Wonwoo. Por todo, por cada cosa que has hecho en este tiempo.

-Sabes que el agradecimiento es mutuo—un pitido se escucha al otro lado de la calle y sonrío al ver a Seokmin asomándose por la ventanilla trasera y saludando con la mano antes de desaparecer dentro del coche de nuevo. Beso ligeramente los labios de Mingyu antes de marcharme y me pregunto cómo podré sobrevivir siete días a este contacto. 

Pista, no lo hago.


	29. Welcome back

Es raro viajar de vuelta a casa en otoño, ya que por lo general suelo visitar a la familia en verano y todo se vuelve algo pegajoso, caluroso y agobiante. Solía llegar a casa con dos botellas de agua de litro completamente vacías, la camiseta pegada totalmente a mi espalda y saludando con el menor contacto físico posible hasta que una buena ducha me hiciera sentir limpio, aunque no pueda durar más de dos minutos porque el agua caliente se acaba pronto y las costumbres de la ciudad se deben terminar en el tiempo en el que vuelvo a la vida rural. 

Ahora, todo es diferente. Es soleado pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme sudar y gracias a eso no hace falta tener ni la calefacción ni tampoco el aire acondicionado. Jeonghan decide ser el que conduce mientras Lauv se reproduce en la radio. Marca el ritmo de Love like that en el volante y se ve como un autentico protagonista de película con el pelo volando en todas las direcciones a causa de tener la ventanilla bajada. Se ve algo tenso a pesar de la tranquila vibra que nos rodea y me pregunto si volver al pueblo le causa algún tipo de temor, teniendo en cuenta que él también lo odia. Realmente, no sé si preguntar, al fin y al cabo está aquí por mí, para acompañarme en mi difícil experiencia de abrir mis sentimientos a mi madre y hermano. Aceptó encantado, porque sabía que no se iba a negar, es demasiado bueno para eso, pero no sé hasta qué punto le ilusiona la visita. 

-¿En qué piensas?—Jeonghan entra en un desvío una hora y media después porque su vejiga no es la mejor para los viajes largos y necesitamos repostar, por lo que acabamos buscando una gasolinera algo destartalada que conocemos de memoria, ya que es la que siempre visitamos cuando es Navidad.

-¿Estás realmente bien? Ya sabes, volver a ver a tu familia después de tanto tiempo—Jeonghan no tiene una mala relación con ellos, en realidad es más bien con sus pensamientos algo antiguos. Habla por teléfono cada semana o como mucho dos, sin embargo, siempre acaba cansado después de escucharles. Los vecinos no son de gran ayuda, no cuando acabaron contándole a sus padres la vez que vieron a Jeonghan de la mano con el hijo del alcalde y fue un salto al vacío hacer eso allí cuando las paredes parecen tener ojos y boca. Desde entonces dudan de la sexualidad del muchacho y lo miran con algo de asco cada vez que recuerdan aquel momento, se nota en la ráfaga que pasa por sus ojos cuando le preguntan por una novia, a lo que él se niega respondiendo que no ha conocido a la persona indicada, sin especificar si es chica o chico. Nunca le he preguntado su orientación a decir verdad, porque no es algo que te caracterice o que debas colocar en tu presentación, “Hola soy Wonwoo y soy bisexual”. 

-Estoy bien, al menos sabiendo que tu mamá nos dejará tu antigua habitación con Seungkwan y no tendré que quedarme en casa. Posiblemente, rebuscarían en mi maleta algún indicio de nuevas noticias sobre su hijo y no estoy mentalmente preparado para una nueva pelea. Puedo sobrevivir a ello, lo hice diecinueve años, podré aguantar siete días con visitas cortas—asiento un poco más tranquilo cuando me doy cuenta de que llegamos a la parada prevista y salgo del coche estirazando un poco las piernas. La cobertura está empezando a fallar en el momento en el que las montañas comienzan a aparecer, aunque consigo mandarle una foto a Mingyu del café recién comprado junto a un mensaje diciendo “No tiene ni punto de comparación a los tuyos pero al menos podré continuar la aventura” a lo que él contesta con un corazón y un emoticono sonrojado, recordándome a él. Le pregunto por su madre, sin embargo parece que no la operarán hasta cerca de las doce, por lo que se despide para pasar el resto de tiempo con ella. 

El aire que se respira es mucho más puro a pesar de no haber llegado a nuestro destino y es que cualquier indicio de alejarse de la ciudad es suficiente para apreciar el oxígeno que tus pulmones respiran. Jeonghan está aún dentro mientras el señor que trabaja allí mantiene una conversación conmigo bastante animada porque según él, no se puede olvidar de mí por mucho que pase el tiempo. Hablamos de esto y de lo otro, él me pregunta por mi familia que conoció una de las veces que vinieron a visitarme y me cuenta todo lo que ha cambiado su vida, lo orgulloso que está de su hijo quien ha entrado en la universidad y las pocas ganancias que ha estado teniendo. Decido comprarle algo para comer porque el pobre me da un poco de pena y se ha ganado todo mi cariño en estos años, por lo que sonríe cuando niego que me dé la vuelta. No es como si me sobrara el dinero, pero puedo sobrevivir sin cinco euros a cambio. 

Retomamos de nuevo la carretera, pasando algunos sustos cuando ciertos animales salvajes se colocan a los costados del camino o por algún conductor algo distraído, gracias a Dios salimos vivos de cada uno de los incidentes que surgen. Se comienzan a ver los antiguos carteles que dan la bienvenida al pueblo, o al menos los que se pueden llegar a leer. Desde que el alcalde murió por razones naturales debido a sus noventa y ocho años, el pueblo se ve mucho más viejo y descuidado. 

Intentamos saludar lo menos posible aunque no es algo que sirva de mucho. Hay nuevos residentes lo que sorprende porque casi nadie sabe acerca de este lugar escondido entre las montañas y no sé hasta qué punto es agradable que más personas se contaminen de los pensamientos del paleolítico que se tiene aquí. Hay señores en tractores y mujeres con sombreros tapándoles del sol mientras recogen lo sembrado. El olor no es demasiado agradable, teniendo en cuenta que lo más cercano a la carretera es una granja de vacas y cerdos, aroma al que nos acostumbramos cuando vivíamos aquí pero que ahora, a pesar de ser un recuerdo, nos produce cierto malestar.

Es agradable, estar de vuelta. Sí, es cierto que tiene demasiados puntos negativos pero la ciudad no es mejor en muchos aspectos. Aquí todo es tranquilo cuando los ciudadanos dejan serlo y por lo general, si no hay nada raro que comentar, son bastante cariñosos y simpáticos. No hay demasiado ruido y tampoco contaminación, lo que es de agradecer cuando quieres descansar de los asquerosos atascos y los gritos que se producen. 

Jeonghan me deja en la puerta de casa antes de marcharse en busca de la suya. Insistí en acompañarle, algo inútil porque según él, tener más visita significa pasar más tiempo aguantando el interrogatorio y no está preparado para eso. Promete llevarme al día siguiente, además, según su punto de vista necesito un momento de madre e hijo algo más íntimo, en realidad estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Han florecido distintas plantas en el jardín que no recuerdo haber visto antes y Calcetines está tomando una siesta en el pequeño balancín que se encuentra en la puerta. Maúlla cuando siente que hay movimiento a su alrededor y salta de su cama improvisada para dar vueltas entre mis piernas demasiado cariñoso. 

-¿Me echaste de menos?—maúlla de nuevo en respuesta y sonrío ante lo pegajoso que está siendo. Acaricio su pelaje, todo lo que me deja porque no para de dar vueltas en el suelo y es algo complicado mantenerlo quieto. La puerta de casa se abre y unos pasos rápidos se escuchan acercarse. No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando Seungkwan ya está enganchado a mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio ante el fuerte abrazo. No es un chico demasiado cariñoso, sin embargo, lo es mucho más que yo. Siempre tiene esta reacción emocionada cuando me ve, la cual no entiendo porque soy simplemente Wonwoo, una vez se lo pregunté y se enfadó porque dice que soy mucho más que eso. Entonces, le abrazo en respuesta lo que le toma de sorpresa al principio, normalmente lo alejo feliz y despeino su flequillo esperando que sea suficiente gesto de cariño, pero nunca le he abrazado en respuesta. 

Toma mi maleta y puedo ver que ha estado haciendo deporte porque su camiseta se marca mucho más en su pecho, sube las escaleras sin dificultad y no puedo parar de pensar en lo mucho que ha crecido y no he podido presenciarlo. Él me sonríe de vuelta, sabiendo que estoy teniendo algo en la cabeza que me asusta, dice que tengo la manía de fijar la mirada en algo cuando un tema me preocupa. 

Mamá está en el sillón tejiendo como normalmente hacía cada vez que volvía del colegio. Por lo que distingo, son unos guantes azules de bebé y recuerdo que en uno de los muchos mensajes que intercambiamos anoche mencionó algo de su prima, la cual ha tenido un nieto hace poco. Tiene una linda sonrisa en sus labios cuando me ve aparecer y se levanta, esperando a que yo haga el primer movimiento. La última vez que la visité no la abracé en mi llegada, solamente cuando me marché y la mirada de decepción fue algo que me marcó demasiado. Ella se ve pequeña ahora, mucho más sana y feliz, ya no tiene esas oscuras ojeras que adornaban su lindo rostro y está usando maquillaje después de mucho tiempo. Entonces, se ve como antes, cuando me sonreía cada vez que volvía con un diez en lengua, diciéndome lo inteligente que soy. Puede ser por eso o porque se ve tan preciosa ahora lo que hace que me dirija a ella mucho más seguro y la abrace con necesidad.

No lo espera, porque nunca estaría preparada para un gesto de cariño de parte de su hijo mayor. Escondo un poco mi rostro en su cabello que queda pegado a su hombro y huele tal y como recordaba, a flores y duraznos. Ella ríe en mi oído, asegurando mi duda sobre si su risa es la más bella del mundo y obvio que lo es. Estoy llorando, porque no sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por esto, por mostrarle cariño, y ahora no entiendo la razón de haberle temido tanto cuando se siente como una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo estar en sus brazos. Ella no está mejor, también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y moquea un poco pero es linda igual. 

Su llanto no es como el que recuerdo, me hubiera negado a verla de esa manera si fuera así. Tiene la sonrisa más preciosa en sus labios y nunca la he visto así de feliz. Está retocando mi camiseta, como hacía cada vez que salía de casa para ir a la Iglesia los domingos con la abuela. Intenta eliminar sus lágrimas, al contrario de las mías, que parecen no tener fin porque hay algo en mi pecho que nunca había sentido, demasiado nuevo como para identificar qué es. Mamá acuna mis mejillas y veo a Seungkwan emocionarse igual, lo ha tenido que pasar mal también durante estos años aguantando la situación él solo. Prometo darle una sesión de abrazos más tarde por mucho que se queje. 

-Bueno, ya está. No más lloriqueos, me niego a que eso vuelva a este hogar—intento reír y es un completo desastre pero a ella parece divertirle y es suficiente. Me ayuda con la ropa, colocándola en el armario, igual que con la de Jeonghan. Seungkwan está sentado en una de las dos camas de la habitación porque era la que compartía con él antes de mudarme. Luego mi hermano se fue al despacho que tenía papá y se las arregló para convertirlo en su propio cuarto, por lo que nos deja la libertad de alojarnos aquí tanto a Jeonghan como a mí. 

El pequeño pregunta sobre los chicos, por la relación de Soonyoung y Jihoon y cómo ha estado Seokmin, a lo que le respondo que no pueden irles mejor. El último ya le contó sobre la chica que conoció pero hablo más del tema porque a Seungkwan le encanta las historias de amor y no es lo mismo decir algo por teléfono que narrarlo en persona. Mamá se ríe con las reacciones exageradas de su hijo menor, aunque es entendible, en el pueblo se juntan casi obligando a los jóvenes, naces sabiendo perfectamente con quién vas a acabar si no decides escapar antes de que eso ocurra. Es una de las principales razones por las cuales mamá y Seungkwan deciden mudarse a la ciudad tal y como me han estado mencionando, además de por los estudios de mi hermano. 

-¿Y tú, cielo? ¿Me contarás por fin quién te tiene tan despistado?—ella se sienta a mi lado, hundiéndose el colchón un poco en ese espacio. Está doblando algunas camisetas que usaré de pijama junto a mí y tiene un brillo en los ojos característico.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene, Seokmin me contó que estaba conociendo a un chico—mis ojos se clavan como estacas en el rostro de mi hermano, porque mamá no sabe sobre mis gustos por los hombres y quizás eso queda algo anticuado para ella, teniendo en cuenta que ha crecido en este lugar. Ella ríe en bajito mientras deja una camiseta del equipo de baloncesto al que me apunté en mi primer año de carrera para socializar más pero que acabé dejando casi al empezar. 

-Entonces es eso, tienes miedo a lo que te pueda decir, ¿verdad?—juego un poco con el dobladillo del cuello de la ropa en mis manos y muerdo mi labio inferior intentando no hacer contacto visual con ella. Toma mi barbilla haciendo que la mire y tiene la expresión más pura del mundo y no está…ella no está enfadada.

-Cariño, no me importa si es mujer u hombre, mientras te aprecie como mereces, te respete y te ame es lo que me importa—Seungkwan aún está algo arrepentido por haber sacado el tema sin permiso pero esconde una risita orgullosa y parece estar listo para una ronda de preguntas cuando me vea preparado.

-Gracias, mamá. No solo por aceptarme, ya sabes, a quién amo, por todo en realidad—ella sonríe y toma mis mejillas para dejar un ligero beso en el centro de mi frente lo que me hace un poco más feliz porque me recuerda a los que me daba antes de dormir, asegurándome que las cosas con papá están más que bien, cuando claramente no era así.

-¿Lo conozco?—Seungkwan rompe el momento mágico y eso me hace reír porque parece un cachorro esperando a por su hueso, feliz y entusiasmado. Está abrazando a uno de los cojines mientras se coloca boca abajo, dejando que sus pies jueguen libremente un poco alzados.

-No creo que lo hayas visto en persona pero sin duda te he hablado de él. Es Mingyu—la cara de mi hermano cae y posiblemente su barbilla está rozando el suelo. Mamá se tensa a mi lado recordando cada una de las veces que evitaba hablar del chico cuando ella preguntaba qué es lo que tanto había hecho para que lo odiara. El aire parece haberse reducido notablemente en la habitación y no puedo evitar pensar que he hecho mal en contárselo, aunque ellos me aseguraron que todo estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Pasan unos segundos en los que nadie habla, Seungkwan aún parece no recobrar el sentido y mamá está mirando más de lo normal ese hilo que cuelga de la camisa. Entiendo que es un shock, ya sabes, tu hijo barra hermano mayor se ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo quejándose del chico del que ahora mágicamente se encuentra enamorado, lo cual parece no ser fácil de asimilar pero esperaba, no sé, ¿una reacción más positiva?

-Bueno—toso un poco, ella salta en su sitio despertando de sus pensamientos y Seungkwan pestañea muy rápido intentando volver en sí—Sé que me he quejado bastante de él y que he dicho en un par de ocasiones que lo odiaba pero es porque era un cobarde que le temía a enamorarme. Mingyu es un buen chico, de verdad, el único problema fue que no lo vi a tiempo.

-En realidad—mamá tose y tiene esa típica sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios y sus mejillas están algo coloreadas—Tuviste que verlo desde el primer momento, si no fuera de esa manera no habrías dicho que temías a enamorarte. Hijo, sé cómo va a esto y yo también fui joven. Entiendo que quisiste etiquetar algo como odio por miedo, eso ocurre en muchas personas cuando alguien despierta sentimientos dentro de su corazón pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie puede luchar contra eso—despeina un poco mi cabello y se levanta, dejando algo de aire correr a mi lado para guardar lo restante en los cajones del armario.

-¿Cómo fue todo?—Seungkwan parece haber despertado de su estado anonadado para volver al curioso de antes—Ya sabes, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por él?—parece algo tímido al preguntarme, porque no soy por ejemplo Seokmin, soy su hermano y supongo que eso hace que se sienta más extraño.

-Todo fue un desastre en realidad. Mingyu se iba a marchar de la oficina porque yo lo traté algo mal, sin embargo le pedí que se quedara y le pedí disculpas. Supongo que nos acercamos un poco más después de eso—no tengo realmente planeado contarle nada sobre la apuesta, no al menos delante de mamá porque fue realmente vergonzoso hasta para mí, quizás en los próximos días acabe por decírselo a Seungkwan, porque como he mencionado, ama lo romántico, pero prefiero estar a solas cuando lo haga. 

-No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta—el chico tiene el entrecejo marcado pero mamá se ríe y le empuja un poco para que deje de ser tan insistente, porque mis mejillas han llegado a un punto rosado algo preocupante.

-Ya vale de preguntas, mejor vamos a dejar que se tome una ducha mientras me ayudas con la comida, ¿de acuerdo?—mi hermano se queja un poco pero acaba por levantarse cuando mamá le grita desde la cocina. Él se para en la puerta de la habitación, golpeando un poco el marco con la yema de sus dedos antes de darse la vuelta nervioso, buscando un contacto visual conmigo.

-Oye, Wonwoo. Sobre lo de Mingyu, yo lo veo bien, quiero decir, no me importa que sea un chico. Si te hace feliz y todo eso es lo que realmente quiero—sonrío aliviado y me dirijo a él, despeinándolo un poco a lo que se queja pero no quita mi mano. 

-Gracias, Kwan, significa mucho para mí. Si te sirve de algo, tiene una hermana pequeña, de dieciocho. Creo que tiene algo de curiosidad por conocerte—sus ojos brillan felices y asiente antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Jeonghan llega un poco más tarde y parece más feliz por estar aquí que en su propia casa. Se siente cansado y se toma una ducha antes de bajar a comer. Mamá está algo triste cuando se entera de que no ha traído las magdalenas consigo pero promete hacerlas el día de su cumpleaños, el cual es el miércoles, porque de lo contrario estarían en mal estado. 

La mesa está repleta de comida en este punto y estoy algo lleno pero aún así sigo alimentando mi estómago con las deliciosas recetas caseras que hace tanto tiempo no pruebo. Mamá sonríe cuando nota lo necesitados de cariño alimenticio que estamos tanto Jeonghan como yo, no le parece mal, porque ella ama vernos comer como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en años, aunque se preocupa un poco por nuestra salud en la ciudad. Mi amigo dice que en realidad tenemos una dieta mucho más variada que el resto de personas de nuestra edad que se independizan, lo cual no es mentira, pero es cierto que a veces pasamos a ser esos asquerosos veinteañeros que se pasan las noches rodeados de paquetes de ramen, los más baratos del supermercado.

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar cuando Seungkwan me está ayudando a limpiar los platos y parece entender la situación, la cual estuve mencionando mientras comíamos porque aún mamá tiene algunas preguntas sobre Mingyu. Saben sobre la operación y que estaré algo ocupado en algunos momentos hablando con él y lo entienden, incluso mamá hace un sonido algo extraño, como si estuviera viendo una de esas novelas de televisión que aparecen a las cinco de la tarde. 

-¿Mingyu?—de fondo se escucha unos pitidos propios de una habitación de hospital y veo el reloj que hay en el salón que marcan las tres por lo que tendría que haber salido ya de quirófano. Hay un silencio de voces y de repente se escucha una puerta cerrarse y pasos lejanos, así que supongo que se salió al pasillo al ver que atendí la llamada.

-Ey—dice en un susurro que escucho perfectamente—¿Te pillo en un mal momento?

-No, no, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Salió ya de la operación?

-Sí, justo hace como media hora o así. No te llamé antes porque quería esperar al médico para hablar con él y darte una respuesta clara—su voz se siente tranquila, aunque noto que ha llorado un poco porque aspira suavemente y traga de forma pesada en algunas ocasiones.

-Gyu, ¿está todo bien?—me preocupa que tenga noticias malas y no estar allí para apoyarle en un momento como este, pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento aparece, Mingyu lo elimina.

-¡Sí, sí! Todo ha salido más que genial. Los médicos nos han dado la enhorabuena por tener una mujer tan fuerte en nuestra vida porque todo estaba en orden cuando intervinieron. No hubo ninguna complicación y si todo está bien, tendrá el alta dentro de dos días. Están planificando las siguientes fechas para revisiones pero nos dieron grandes noticias—su voz suena cansada a pesar de contar todo aquello, como si realmente hubiera algo que estuviera molestándole de verdad.

-Eso es genial, Gyu—suspiro aliviado por una parte, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por aquella mujer quien fue tan buena con nosotros la noche anterior—Sin embargo, ¿por qué te noto algo apagado?—él sonríe en el otro lado y puedo imaginar cómo está jugando con sus dedos mientras muerde su labio, imagen suficiente para sonrojarme.

-Me siento cansado, Won, eso es todo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo luchando por esto y parece mentira que la pesadilla se esté acabando—hay un silencio que no quiero romper porque puedo notar que quiere decir algo más—También, bueno, también te echo de menos—eso provoca una risa de mi parte que imita y siento una mirada clavada en mí, la cual pertenece a Jeonghan quien se sienta a mi lado. Él pregunta si es Mingyu a lo que asiento y ríe un poco mientras toma su teléfono para darme algo de privacidad. 

-Yo también te echo de menos—Jeonghan ríe pero se disculpa cuando le miro algo molesto, juntando sus manos en señal de perdón—Tienes que descansar, Gyu. ¿Irás a casa más tarde?

-Esperaré a que despierte y luego me iré. Mi padre se quedará esta noche y Hao ha prometido hacerme la cena así que no puedo negarme a sus platillos chinos.

-Eso suena bien, salúdalo de mi parte y duerme bien, no hagas que tome de nuevo el coche para ir a regañarte—Jeonghan parece que va a vomitar arcoíris pero el simple hecho de escuchar la felicidad de Mingyu al otro lado de la línea es suficiente para pasar vergüenza. 

-¿Qué tal con tu familia? ¿Conseguiste progresos?—Mingyu parece hablar con más cuidado del tema y eso me tranquiliza, que sea tan suave cuando sabe que algún tema me afecta más de lo normal.

-Sí, todo va a genial. Te prometí que mejoraría y eso he hecho. Yo, bueno, le hablé de ti—Mingyu aspira congelado y algo nervioso, está conteniendo su sonrisa pero puedo notarlo perfectamente, porque su voz cambia cuando intenta enmascarar su entusiasmo—Ellos te aceptan, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Ojalá puedas conocerlos pronto, ya sabes, quizás venir en un futuro.

-Lo siento, creo que tengo que llamar al doctor para que me tome la tensión porque estoy a punto de desmayarme. ¡Wonwoo! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Necesito saberlo por si tengo que ir de verdad a pedir ayuda a un médico.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!—Mingyu hace un sonido ahogado y eso me hace reír, aunque tose de repente y su tono de voz cambia completamente.

-Lo siento, Won. Tengo que irme, mis abuelos me llaman. Hablamos luego, bebé.

-Sí, sí. Te quiero—él responde que también me ama mucho y parece que estoy volando por las nubes hasta que Jeonghan rompe mi sueño golpeándome con una de las revistas que mamá tiene sobre ideas para tejer. Está riéndose demasiado fuerte,porque nunca me ha visto así pero qué se jodan, estoy enamorado.

Son cerca de las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente y las únicas personas que se cruzan con nosotros por las calles del pueblo son ancianos que van a visitar a sus nietos, los cuales están trabajando en la cosecha junto a sus hijos y el resto de familiares. Algunos son conocidos y saludamos lo más amablemente que podemos, responden de la misma manera aunque no faltan los comentarios sobre los buenos pretendientes que seríamos para (insertar aquí cualquier chica que pertenezca a su árbol genealógico) y es simplemente estúpido, porque no saben nada de nosotros. 

Hemos visitado la familia de Jeonghan y ha estado bien dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando surgía alguna conversación peligrosa, me aseguraba de cambiarla completamente, cosa que no le agradaba a los padres de Hani pero sinceramente, a quién le importa, estoy aquí para el bienestar de mi amigo. Principalmente, han preguntado por el trabajo y amigos, aunque no faltan las reuniones con, ejem, mujeres. Ambos sabemos que sus padres tienen la sospecha y en realidad, estoy seguro que si Jeonghan se sincera sería lo mejor, pero dice no estar listo para eso y no soy quién para negárselo cuando yo lo he hecho hace unas horas. 

Nos vemos entonces en el antiguo parque en el que jugábamos con la pelota y a las escondidas, está completamente abandonado porque casi no hay niños aquí. Tenemos una bolsa de chuches en una mano y un zumo de piña en la otra, tal y como lo hacíamos en nuestra infancia. El sol está escondido entre las nubes y es realmente relajante dejarse mecerse en los columpios con la ligera brisa que nos empuja.

-Cheol y yo—empieza Hani a decir, hecho que me sorprende, porque no esperaba que sacara el tema tan rápido—Volvimos a contactarnos la noche en la que quedamos con Mingyu y sus amigos. 

-¡Oh!—sí, oh, porque no era consciente de lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser eso—No sé si preguntar, pero, ¿cómo ocurrió? Es decir, ¿qué pasó y por qué no seguisteis una vez que ambos estabais en empresas diferentes?—Jeonghan toma un sorbo mordiendo un poco la pajita antes de hablar.

-No fue como algo, ya sabes, programado. Empecé a tener sentimientos por él sin querer y tú seguías algo mal por lo de Rosé, intentando superar el dolor, entonces si te hablaba de mis emociones… Pensé que sería como restregarte en la cara mi felicidad. No sabía que Cheol también empezó a sentir cosas por mí hasta que un día estábamos en la planta baja, porque allí no había casi nadie en ese entonces, era mucho más seguro hablar. Quería saber si quería lo mismo que yo, entonces me besó y Soojin apareció junto al vicepresidente en ese momento. Todo fue un desastre a partir de ahí. Cheol fue tras él mientras que yo seguí a Soojin para hablar con ella, porque no quería que contara nada, sin embargo ella no fue realmente el problema, diablos, nunca lo fue. Cheol volvió al día siguiente diciendo que uno de los dos tenía que ser despedido, porque era “peligroso” y una distracción. Tonterías, porque somos chicos, ese es el problema. Hay miles de parejas más notables en la oficina pero la heterosexualidad no tiene nada de malo dentro de esas puertas. Él había trabajado muy duro para ese puesto tan alto y yo era un simple trabajador del departamento de marketing. Me dolió demasiado pero prefería sufrir yo antes que él, sentía que era el culpable de todo debido a que si no lo hubiera citado en vernos dentro de la empresa para aclarar todo, no hubiera ocurrido nada de eso. Lo que no sabía es que tú también te verías perjudicado y también me he sentido mal por haberte hecho sufrir en ese tiempo, pero no sabía cómo explicarte la situación, tenía la sensación de que te enfadarías conmigo. 

-¿Por eso decidiste alejarte de Cheol? ¿Por mí? ¿Para que no descubriera todo lo que pasó?—él asiente algo apenado y todo el peso cae en mis hombros, dándome cuenta por todo lo que han pasado Jeonghan y Cheol mientras yo me quejaba de un lugar a otro.

-No te sientas mal, fuiste quien nos unió, te lo recuerdo—él mira al cielo, viendo las nubes moverse a una rapidez sorprendente—Todo está yendo bien, pero quería ser completamente sincero contigo antes de dar el paso. Como, ¿una especie de bendición de tu parte? Eres como, la persona más importante de mi vida y-

-¿Te estás escuchando?—Jeonghan corta sus palabras y mira sus pies, que juegan con la arena amontonada algo nerviosos—Mereces ser feliz Hani, realmente no pinto mucho en esa aceptación. Yo no pensé en ustedes cuando me ponía a criticar cada dos por tres-

-Oye, no te estoy diciendo esto para que te eches la culpa. Fui el primero que no te mencioné nada, algo que podría haber solucionado muchas cosas. Eso es pasado y está claro que mi despido fue una buena decisión, ¿o no?—ríe cuando ve mi sonrisa dibujarse porque es inevitable. Entonces nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, miro la bolsa repleta de chuches y pongo una en forma de fresa en los labios de Jeonghan. Abre la boca gracioso y se relaja en el columpio cuando ve que no estoy enfadado o decepcionado.

-Estoy bien con que salgas con Cheol, no podrías haber encontrado a nadie mejor—él sonríe y asiente satisfecho, lo cual me divierte demasiado porque parece haber rejuvenecido diez años.

Más tarde llegamos a casa, cuando el sol se está poniendo a lo lejos y decido dar una vuelta por los establos de mis abuelos para verla, porque la echo mucho de menos y ayer entre el cansancio y lo emocional que fue el día, no tuve tiempo de visitarla.   
Mi teléfono suena en mi bolsillo justo a tiempo y sonrío cuando veo la petición de videollamada de Mingyu.

-¡Hola, bebé!—el chico está abrazado al peluche que le regaló su hermana porque esta tarde la tendría de descanso para quedarse toda la noche junto a su madre. Tiene su barbilla apoyada en la cabecita del conejito y tiene que ser lo más lindo que he visto nunca—Wonwoo, ¿estás…estás en un establo? Dios, pareces sacado de la película de Hannah Montana. ¿Dónde está el sombrero ese que se ponen todos los que montan a caballo?

-¡Cállate!—él sonríe cuando ve el sonrojo en mis mejillas—Vengo a encontrarme con Cristal, así que llamas en el momento adecuado.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Os encontrabais en el establo? Realmente estoy viendo Hannah Montana la película—y a pesar de que está sonriendo parece algo molesto, lo cual debería molestarme, porque está celoso, pero lo oculta de la mejor manera posible.

-No creo poder verme con ella en otro lugar—sonrío cuando llego al lugar y la veo. Ella parece alegrarse mucho más al tenerme de vuelta y no puedo esperar a salir a pasear como antes—¿Estás listo?—Mingyu ha levantado su rostro del peluche pero aún así, sigue viéndose pequeño y necesitado de protección. Bueno, eso es hasta que la ve.

-Wonwoo. ¿Estás jodiéndome verdad?—no puedo retener la risa y se escapa de una forma algo insultante para Mingyu, junta sus cejas en enfado y está molesto pero no puedo evitar encontrar la situación demasiado irreal—Cristal, ¡Cristal es un jodido caballo!

-¡Yegua, perdona!—el rodea sus ojos pero acaba cediendo y ríe mucho más tranquilo ahora—Es normal que estuvieras celoso de ella pero tranquilo, no voy a sustituirte—Cristal se queja y creo que llega a entender la situación a pesar de ser un animal. La acaricio en respuesta y ella se relaja en el tacto, está bien cuidada y me alegro que le estén dando el amor que merece ahora que no estoy aquí.

-Entonces, ¿ese fue tu apoyo en la adolescencia?—pregunta Mingyu y no puedo evitar notar algo de temor en su voz, como si el animal le asustara en cierto punto o pueda llegar a hacerme daño.

-Sí, así es. La gente de aquí es, ya sabes, algo cotilla e intentan saber absolutamente todo de la vida del resto. Los niños de aquí tampoco me caían del todo bien porque sus padres le enseñaban cosas algo atrasadas a su tiempo, mientras que mi madre me aclaraba que no podía creer nada de lo que dijeran. Así que, mis tardes se basaban en Seungkwan, Jeonghan y Cristal para alejarme también de casa.

-Entiendo—hay un suspiro resignado en Mingyu y se acomoda un poco más en su colchón, colocándose de lado y hundiéndose en la almohada—Es realmente bonita, aunque me dan miedo montar en ellos.

-¿Nunca te llevaron de excursión a granjas? Allí normalmente montan todos a caballo, algo más pequeños pero funciona para experimentar la adrenalina.

-Sí y no me lo recuerdes, con cinco años me hice pis encima por eso—intento no reír porque es algo que afecta al chico pero es tan sumamente adorable que es complicado hacerlo. Mingyu tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y parece que está pensando en algo que no quiere contarme pero no se resiste y me lo dice.

-Estoy imaginando a Jeonghan junto a ti en caballo y sí que parecéis sacados de la película de Hannah Montana—estalla en risas cuando lo dice y en cualquier caso me molestaría pero es Mingyu y todo es diferente con él—Para tu información, el chico que sale en la peli me parecía muy atractivo. 

-Te mandaré un vídeo montando a caballo si es lo que me estás pidiendo—está feliz con la respuesta y hace un grito ahogado contra la almohada. Intenta actuar normal de eso pero tiene las orejas algo rojas de la vergüenza, algo a lo que no me acostumbro aún. Se ve algo cansado y tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos, por lo que supongo que anoche no durmió del todo. Bosteza como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, la preocupación inunda cada parte de mi cuerpo porque lo único que quiero hacer es ir hacia allí para abrazarlo y obligarlo a dormir—Mingyu, deberías descansar.

-¡Pero no me quiero despedir aún! ¡Quiero escuchar tu voz!—parece un bebé con el labio inferior sobresaliendo y sus mejillas hinchadas, lo cual es demasiado adorable para cualquier persona que fuera testigo de esta imagen.

-Seguiré hablándote de mi día, pero intenta dormirte mientras. Colgaré cuando estés dormido—la idea le gusta y se prepara para caer en el sueño mientras preparo a Cristal para dar una vuelta con ella antes de volver a casa. Le cuento a Mingyu sobre mi llegada, las sesiones de abrazos que tengo con mamá y Seungkwan, quienes no se han acostumbrado todavía pero que están demasiado atemorizados como para negarse a ellos, está algo dormido pero se ríe ante eso. También le menciono las charlas con Jeonghan en los columpios del parque, sobre su familia y lo descuidado que está el pueblo. Intenta resistir pero no tarda en comenzar a roncar ligeramente—Buenas noches, bebé—dije antes de colgar, esperando que entre sus sueños, haya podido escucharlo.

Es media noche cuando Jeonghan, Seungkwan y yo salimos de la habitación rápidamente con regalos en mano hacia el salón, donde mamá está leyendo un libro que se ha terminado innumerables veces. Mi amigo hizo el dulce favorito de ella mientras yo daba una vuelta con Cristal y Seungkwan se ha encargado de comprarle un lindo collar del árbol de la vida, nunca se cansa de decir lo mucho que le gusta así que Kwan acabó por conseguirlo. Me aseguro de echarle algo de mi colonia en la bufanda que compré antes de volver a meterla en la bolsa de regalo. 

Sonríe mucho, incluso hay carcajadas, cuando nos ve a los tres en pijama y saltando de un lado a otro, sobre todo Seungkwan. Deja sus gafas apoyadas en el puente de su nariz, aunque acaba dejándolas en la mesita cerca del sofá cuando ve nuestras manos repleta de cosas. Abraza a Seungkwan cuando rompe el papel de regalo y le pide que se lo ponga. Más tarde está con la boca llena de magdalenas porque no puede resistirse a su sabor según ella. 

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá—me siento a su lado ahora, nervioso, esperando una reacción por su parte. Primero mira el jersey y tiene los ojos brillosos así que me siento algo más calmado al ver que le gusta—Espero que entiendas la referencia con lo siguiente—y lo entiende muy bien, porque a pesar de su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tiene lágrimas acumuladas en la esquina de sus ojos—Huele a mí, por si me necesitas y no estoy cerca—me adelanto para tomar la prenda en mis manos y rodear su cuello con ella, tal y como hacía cada mañana conmigo. Aspira un poco el aroma y me abraza en respuesta.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cielo. Muchas gracias—susurra en mis oídos. “Orgullosa de mí” y aunque en otro momento no me lo hubiera creído, disfruto de esas palabras por una vez.

El día es agradable, la casa se llena de voces de algunos vecinos cercanos a mamá que llevo mucho tiempo sin ver y de algunos familiares, tanto cercanos como lejanos, esa misma tarde. Intento parecer lo más interesado en las conversaciones que surgen y en dar sonrisas de un lado a otro, pero es raro estar en este ambiente. 

-El otro día vimos a la hija del señor Park besándose con una amiguita suya de la ciudad. Esas locas acabarán en el infierno después de eso—una mujer dice mientras toma un trozo de queso de la mesa.

-Ya sabemos nuestro destino amigo, te veo allí cuando nos muramos—Jeonghan susurra en mi oído y no puedo evitar reírme por ello porque se ve cómodo hablando del tema conmigo y no tan tenso a pesar de las miradas que algunas personas le dirigen. 

-Al cuerno con eso, María. Si vas a hablar de esa forma no quiero que estés en mi casa—la señora se queda algo petrificada ante la reacción de mamá, quien está untando algo de paté en un pequeño pan—Ustedes y vuestro pensamiento de viejos amargados, siempre juzgando los sentimientos del resto. ¡Ella se siente igual de enamorada de esa chica que tú por tu marido! No sé la manía que tenéis de rebajar al resto de relaciones cuando sois los primeros que no pensáis en los sentimientos de vuestros hijos cuando los casáis con repletos desconocidos. 

-¡Mi hijo está muy contento con la esposa que le elegimos!—dice el que distingo como la pareja de la señora que habló anteriormente, porque tiene tomada su mano con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Le preguntaste tú mismo cómo se siente? Harían lo que sea por irse de este estúpido lugar y lo entiendo. Cuando menos te lo esperes esos dos se irán a la ciudad, se divorciarán y vivirán en el mismo piso pero con diferentes relaciones. Que ridículos sois, ¡si él mismo os confesó que no quería casarse con veinte años!—la pareja se levanta enfadada y hacen una especie de numerito resignados, para acabar marchándose. Mamá está tranquila, por supuesto, nunca le importó que vinieran a visitarla o no—Ahí está la puerta para todos los que penséis de la misma manera que ellos, por si queréis ir a comprobar si vuestros hijos se han marchado aprovechando que estáis aquí—no sé cuántas personas se levantaron de inmediato, pero puedo asegurar que los únicos que estamos en la mesa somos familia y es algo bastante más íntimo y seguro.

-Wonwoo, cielo, estás algo callado. ¿Te afectó lo que dijeron esos viejos cascarrabias?—mi tía pregunta, es por parte de padre pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con él y aún mantiene una bonita relación con mamá a pesar de todo. En realidad, nunca la dejó sola y siempre estuvo con ella, dice que ha perdido algo de contacto con su hermano pero que no le importa realmente, aunque sé que lo hace.

-Wonwoo tiene novio—dice mamá y me congelo un poco en el asiento hasta que el esposo de mi tía empuja mi hombro de forma amistosa y me sonríe feliz.

-¡Muy bien campeón! Pensé que no estaría vivo para verte enamorado—observo el resto de la mesa y puedo notar que no hay nada… ¿malo? Es como si fuera la noticia más normal del mundo y no sé qué he hecho para merecerles.

-¿Por qué no os enfadáis? Es decir, todos vivís aquí y no sois-

-¿Estúpidos?—dice el hermano de mamá, quien se encoge de hombros tranquilo, llevándose algo de arroz a la boca—Nuestros padres nunca nos dijeron nada sobre la homosexualidad ni nada por el estilo pero siempre nos han dejado en claro que el amor es amor, sin importar qué. Lo hemos transmitido bien de generación en generación. Dejar que los niños se muevan libremente por Internet o como se llame eso es otra forma de aprender, así que no te sientas como, rechazado, ya sabes, somos una familia, te queremos tal y como eres—aún no estoy acostumbrado al cariño de ellos, es decir, nunca me ha faltado aunque no demostrara el mismo sentimiento hacia ellos. Es agradable saber que no han cambiado en absoluto. 

La tarde se desarrolla con tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de incidente y sobre todo con muchas risas. Jeonghan parece estar más animado aunque me preocupaba que toda esta situación fuera algo incómoda para él, teniendo en cuanta la situación en su casa. Es por eso, que cuando comienzan a sacar el alcohol para la celebración y todos se ven algo más contentos, decido salir con él al patio para relajarnos un poco. Hace frío, lo suficiente como para ser controlado con una sudadera, por lo que es realmente agradable disfrutar de este tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

-He pensado—comienza a decir Jeonghan—Le diré a mi familia sobre mi orientación sexual—el sonido de los bichos que posiblemente se encuentren en cada parte que nos rodea, se intensifica notablemente y es lo único que se puede sentir en este momento, ya que ni Jeonghan ni yo intervenimos—Posiblemente se lo diga el domingo antes de irnos, así tendrán tiempo de odiarme lo suficiente cuando me vaya.

-No sé qué decirte—Jeonghan agacha la cabeza un poco, fijándose en las hormigas que están volviendo a su hogar, pasando por al lado de nuestros zapatos—Si necesitas saber lo que pienso, creo que está bien, porque así no escondes más lo que están dudando. Va a ser mejor para ambas partes creo yo, ahora mismo es fácil de ocultar pero no sé hasta cuándo va a durar la mentira, Jeonghan.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero acabar con esto de una jodida vez—se ve derrotado, así que me acerco a él acariciando su cabello y rodeando su espalda con mi brazo para acercarlo más y encontrar ahí el apoyo que necesita. No puedo hacer mucho más por él, simplemente demostrarle que estoy aquí para apoyarle y hacerle sentir mejor. Tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y cualquier persona puede llegar a malinterpretar esto, aunque es un poco tarde para retractarse, teniendo en cuenta que todos sabes que en esta casa somos algo más liberales. No importa realmente si van a correr a contarlo por ahí, nosotros volveremos a la ciudad, mi familia ya lo sabe y la de Jeonghan está a punto de conocer la verdad.

Los días pasan realmente rápido entre juegos de mesa con Seungkwan, mamá, Jeonghan y yo, lo que es entretenido y divertido a partes iguales. Mi hermano grita cada vez que le hago tomar cartas en el Uno y mi madre parece algo perdida cuando le explicas las normas de un nuevo juego, aunque pronto se acostumbra y acaba ganado todas las partidas. 

Es domingo por la mañana y ya tenemos todas las maletas en el coche preparados para irnos. La despedida es algo más pesada, sin embargo, en esta vez no hay lágrimas y prometo visitarlos más seguido aunque pronto se muden a la ciudad. Seungkwan me visitará pronto para el papeleo con la universidad aprovechando los días festivos que hay dentro de dos semanas y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos, conociendo a Mingyu y bueno, a su hermana.

Estoy esperando a Jeonghan fuera de su casa, sentando en el asiento de copiloto pero con los pies fuera, jugando con las pequeñas piedras del camino. No hay gritos y tampoco nada que me haga preocuparme por el muchacho, pero aún así lo estoy y no sé qué esperar de esta situación. 

Sale quince minutos más tarde, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin nadie acompañándolo, sin un beso de su madre o un abrazo de su padre deseándole buena suerte en el trabajo. Es solamente él. Puedo ver que tiene los ojos rojos de llorar pero no es necesario preguntar cuando sabía que eso iba a ocurrir. Cierro la puerta del coche a la vez que él entra y suspira cansado. Limpia sus mejillas aunque ya ha desaparecido la mayor parte de la humedad. No hablamos en un buen rato, porque no sé hasta qué punto está preparado para otro interrogatorio, así que cuando decida que es un buen momento, estaré listo para escucharlo. 

Hay una canción olvidada de fondo, porque la situación es demasiado tensa como para prestarle el mínimo de atención. Jeonghan está mirando el paisaje de fuera mientras nos alejamos y es la hora perfecta para no encontrarse con nadie del pueblo, porque la mayoría está trabajando fuera de aquí. Supongo que está intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para saber por dónde empezar, tampoco le presiono, necesita tiempo.

-Creo que estará bien—es lo primero que dice, fijando ahora su mirada en la carretera y colocando sus manos en cada una de sus rodillas—Es decir, no ahora y quizás tampoco sea dentro de poco, pero ya sabes, les importo demasiado como para ignorarme.

-¿Se lo han tomado muy mal?—hay una expresión de dolor que se borra de inmediato para ser sustituida por una de cansancio.

-No me han gritado o me han pegado, así que creo que ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba. Papá no dijo nada en todo el rato, bueno, dijo algo así como que lo sabía pero no sé asegurarte si estaba decepcionado o enfadado. Mamá lloró, mucho, y asintió cuando dije que me iba. Eso fue todo, no hubo gritos, no hubo peleas, no hubo nada que no fuera silencio, decepción y lágrimas. Pero estarán bien y yo lo estaré. Por ahora te tengo a ti, a los chicos, a Cheol, creo que es suficiente distracción hasta que eso ocurra. ¿No crees?—sonrío orgulloso y me preocuparía mucho más en otra situación, pero Jeonghan no está solo y sé que lo único que necesita ahora es cariño y amor, algo que tiene de sobra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé lo sé, es un capítulo muuy largo pero era eso o no poder poner todo lo que sentía realmente necesario, así que espero que os haya gustado ^^


	30. The End

Tenía más que claro que no saldría de casa, porque no soy alguien al que le gusta conducir en largas distancias y normalmente acabo destrozado cuando llego a casa. No era mucho más fácil si tenemos en cuenta que hay que lavar la ropa y todo lo que eso conlleva. Jeonghan no está mucho mejor, además de que ya el día fue suficientemente cansado como para sumar más tareas a su espalda, por lo que me encargo de ordenar sus cosas mientras él se toma un baño relajante, esos que solamente hace cuando se siente bien o bueno, un desastre. Sé muy bien que hoy se acerca mucho más a la segunda opción. 

El sol había empezado a esconderse y la habitación tenía esa oscuridad que aún te deja distinguir todo lo que hay en la sala. Mi espalda duele demasiado por estar tantas horas conduciendo y porque esta vez, la parada fue mucho más rápida que la anterior. Estoy completamente seguro de que una nueva contractura se ha sumado a mis hombros y eso me recuerda que llevo sin llamar a mi fisioterapeuta mucho tiempo, algo que se está notando cada vez más. 

La pantalla del teléfono destaca como única luz artificial en el cuarto, no le tomo mucha importancia y sigo guardando todo en sus respectivos cajones, aunque no sepa muy bien dónde va la ropa de Jeonghan, por lo que simplemente la dejo en su cama porque se pone de muy mal humor cuando sus pertenencias están en un lugar incorrecto. Antes de salir de su habitación, el chico abre la puerta del baño, sorprendiéndome porque un olor a perfume masculino ataca mis fosas nasales y está vestido de forma elegante, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su cabello está perfectamente colocado hacia arriba y supongo que ha utilizado muy poca laca porque sigue viéndose sedoso. Él sonríe algo cansado y pasa a mi lado, tomando lo que había dejado y colocándolo en su sitio.

-¿Vas a salir?—él tararea de espaldas a mí y asiente cuando vuelve a encontrarse con mis ojos, los suyos se ven algo brillosos a pesar de la situación.

-Cheol me invitó a una cita para animarme. Al principio no tenía muchas ganas porque no quiero contagiarle con mi tristeza, pero luego pensé que quedarme aquí sentado, cuestionándome si mi familia me va a querer después de esto, no va a servir de nada. Así que, me voy a dar la oportunidad de distraerme por hoy—él encoge sus brazos cuando está en frente de mí y ahora su perfume se intensifica, puedo asegurar que ha utilizado ese que le regalé cuando visitamos el centro comercial porque no había parado de decir que necesitaba un aroma masculino para atraer a toda persona que se le acercara, aunque no necesitara una colonia nueva para eso. 

-Haces bien en irte, mándale saludos de mi parte y si te acuerdas, intenta convencerle para que no me ponga demasiado trabajo para esta semana—Jeonghan se ríe mientras baja las escaleras y le sigo sin una razón en especial. Hoy será otro día de comida rápida y películas mientras lloro por la muerte de algún animal y no por la del protagonista secundario al que se le coge más cariño que al principal—Por cierto, ¿dormirás aquí?

-No lo creo, así que puedes invitar a quien quieras, tienes el apartamento libre esta noche—toma su abrigo largo del perchero y se lo coloca mientras se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero del recibidor, asegurándose de que se ve genial para el otro chico.

-Cuidado al conducir—tiene ya las llaves del coche en sus manos y me mira de esa forma preocupada que no entiendo, porque no tiene razón alguna para verme de esa forma—Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—él niega y se acerca a mí, abrazándome, rodeando mi cintura y apoyando una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Gracias, Won. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo—envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y Jeonghan se deja caer en el toque—Estaré bien, no te preocupes demasiado por este tonto, ya tengo una edad como para preocuparme por lo que el resto piensa sobre mis sentimientos. Puede que ahora me afecte pero eso cambiará, así que no me veas con esos ojos de cachorro, solamente necesito tiempo—él despeina mi cabello y me guiña antes de abrir la puerta de casa, despidiéndose con la mano—Nos vemos mañana. ¡Cuidado con quemar la cocina cuando hagas el desayuno!

El apartamento se queda completamente silencioso si no fuera por las manijas del reloj que marcaba cada segundo que pasaba. No es demasiado tarde, a penas las nueve de la noche y Mingyu está pasando su último día de trabajo en el restaurante según me dijo en una de las numerosas videollamadas que hicimos durante la semana. Estoy contento de saber que por fin, puede deshacerse de uno de sus trabajos para poder descansar y dejar de lado ese período de tiempo en el que su vida parecía ir a peor con el paso de los días.

Tomo el teléfono olvidado en la habitación descubriendo que el mensaje que me llegó, era una foto de Mingyu con el casco de la moto colocado, dejando ver sus ojos en forma de media luna, ya que posiblemente estuviera sonriendo. Debo sentarme después de verle porque mi corazón aún sigue haciendo esos latidos extraños cuando veo su rostro y me doy cuenta de que el sentimiento que tengo hacia él es algo recíproco, hecho que aún no soy capaz de asimilar. 

Realmente, no puedo decir con claridad qué ha pasado en este tiempo. Mi mente es un caos, por no hablar de ese amiguito dentro de mi pecho que se altera con un simple recuerdo del menor. Es como si naciéramos con la misión de encontrar a esa persona que te complementa, esa persona que te hace creer que tu existencia sirve para algo. Me encuentro con esa constante sensación de tener a la persona más valiosa del mundo a mi lado y que por esa misma razón, debo luchar con uñas y dientes si eso significa protegerlo para que nada ni nadie le dañe. Sin olvidar, el deseo de besar sus labios hasta quedarnos dormidos en el propio toque y amanecer abrazados cada mañana. Sé que ni siquiera somos oficialmente novios, Mingyu ha esperado suficiente y estoy listo para darle un nombre a lo que siento y a lo que somos. Sin embargo, la necesidad de poner absolutamente todo a su nivel, cada cosa que le preparo, hace que se me haga muy difícil pensar en la manera perfecta de ofrecerle ser mi pareja. Jeonghan me dijo que Mingyu no se ve como alguien al que le importa el lugar o lo planeado y que disfrutará con absolutamente todo que hagamos juntos, pero sé que si preparo algo especial, Mingyu lo agradecerá el doble, sintiéndose querido y apreciado por mí.

Han pasado siete días sin verle y me había prometido a mí mismo que no haría nada para distraerle de su trabajo, pero la presión en el pecho que surge por las ganas de tomar el teléfono y hacer un estúpido pedido al restaurante con tal de poder besar sus labios otra vez es suficiente para hacerlo. Quizás, cuando pueda ver sus ojos de nuevo y sentir su tacto, se me ocurra algo para preparar en nuestra primera cita oficial. Entonces, cuando la chica detrás del teléfono indica el tiempo que van a tardar en preparar mi pedido, pido expresamente ser el último cliente, y agradezco que no pregunte nada, aceptando mi petición. 

Por suerte, cumplieron su palabra. Eran cerca de las doce y mi estómago ya había empezado a rugir enfadado por mi decisión cuando el timbre retumbó en todas las paredes. Me levanté deprisa, saltando al igual que mi pulso, pareciendo un adolescente a punto de hacer una locura por un amor joven. Fue cuando mis pies chocaron con la puerta, el momento en el que todas mis dudas surgieron, preguntándome si Mingyu sería el repartidor o si había alguien más contratado a parte de él. Abrí la puerta temiendo la peor de las opciones, dejándome la vista del chico alto en frente de mí, con la bolsa de mi pedido en la diestra.

No tengo pruebas de ello pero estoy casi seguro de que el tiempo paró cuando nuestras miradas cruzaron. Se veía mucho más sano, como curado de alguna manera, sin ese rastro oscuro bajo sus ojos y con el pelo alborotado por culpa del casco. Su piel se veía mucho más morena, como si esa palidez que le consumía se hubiera marchado en esta última semana. Mis ojos viajaron por cada parte de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, rosados y besables, tan atractivos que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tomarlos, chocarlos con los míos propios hasta romper toda la distancia que existiera entre nosotros. Aunque parece que él leyó mis pensamientos, ya que solamente le hizo falta dar un paso para tomar mi rostro con su mano libre, apoderándose de mis labios a su gusto. Nos movimos sin pensar, adentrándonos en el recibidor y cerrando la puerta detrás de Mingyu, guardando la privacidad. Se había convertido en algo caliente y necesitado, haciendo que la sangre fuera bombeada con más rapidez y produciendo una sensación cálida allí por donde pasaba. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta tras notar su lengua jugando con mi labio inferior, mordiendo tras eso y volviendo a tomarlos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Mis manos jugaron un poco con su pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba y provocando el mismo sonido de su parte. 

Nos separamos buscando algo de aire, juntando nuestras frentes e intentando recobrar el sentido de la cordura. Si antes me sentía atraído por él, ahora que observo sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que el principio de sus orejas, avergonzado por el caliente recibimiento a la ciudad y sabiendo que su aspecto lo había provocado yo, hace que quiera olvidarme de absolutamente todo para llevarlo directamente a la cama. 

-Si así es como me vas a dar la bienvenida cada vez que me marche, tendré que hacerlo muchas más veces—él sonríe y mis piernas se derriten ante lo jodidamente precioso que es, teniendo que aferrarme a su cintura para encontrar algo en lo que apoyarme. Mingyu toma ese gesto como algo más, cosa que no me importa a decir verdad y besa mis labios más lentamente ahora, suave y cariñoso, picoteando varias veces antes de separarnos del todo. Toma mi mano, dirigiéndome hacia la mesa del comedor y dejando allí la comida que se había quedado algo olvidada tras nuestra sesión de besos. No ha dicho nada aún, pero puedo notarle más cómodo, más feliz.

-He tomado mi comida también si no te molesta mi presencia en tu humilde morada—Mingyu toma algunos recipientes del interior de la bolsa, dejándolos encima de la mesa mientras yo traía los cubiertos—¿Está Jeonghan en casa?

-Fue a ver a Cheol, así que estamos completamente solos—el menor toma asiento a mi lado y se sonroja ante el pensamiento de estar solamente él y yo, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que acabamos compartiendo apartamento terminamos con menos ropa de la que imaginábamos. 

-Eso significa, ¿puedo quedarme?—mi mirada se fijó en él, quien ya tenía los palillos en su boca, comiendo de forma hambrienta pero extrañamente adorable, tiene sus ojos brillosos ante la idea y simplemente, no sé qué he hecho en otra vida para merecerle.

-Espero que no tenga que pagarte doble por ese servicio—él ríe y niega con la cabeza, tomando un trozo de carne, apoyándolo en mis labios, dispuesto a alimentarme y cómo podría negarme a eso. Sus ojos se vuelven más pequeños de la felicidad cuando ve que abro la boca y dejo que lo haga. 

-Invita la casa, es un trato especial a mi cliente favorito—y es mi turno de sonrojarme, tomando un nuevo bocado e intentando volver a mi estado normal, porque mi corazón está a punto de ser disparado del pecho y mi pulso no puede con tanto cariño en sus palabras.

-Espero que eso no se lo digas a todos, debería pedirle una hoja de reclamaciones entonces.

-Es mi último día de trabajo, así que está de suerte porque estoy muy feliz como para enfadarme porque piensa que hay otros que me hacen sentir lo mismo que tú. Mejor dime, ¿por qué te ves como si te hubiera atropellado un tractor? Es decir, te ves jodidamente guapo pero hay algo que no te deja tranquilo, ¿verdad?

-¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que Jeonghan iba a hablar con su familia?—él asiente mientras rellena sus mejillas de más arroz y parece un hámster, algo que me parece de lo más adorable, pero prefiero guardarme esa información para mí—Pues hoy lo hizo y no fue la mejor reacción, estoy preocupado por él, eso es todo. 

-Eso apesta, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Sea como fuere, Jeonghan es una persona muy racional, así que no dudo en que podrá controlar la situación mejor que nadie, además, por lo que me contaste los padres ya dudaban de su sexualidad, así que no tiene que ser una sorpresa.

-Sí, pero de alguna forma tenían la mínima esperanza en ver a Jeonghan apareciendo con una chica guapa, inteligente, con futuro y con dinero, la chica que merece su hijo o al menos eso le han estado repitiendo hasta la saciedad—tomo un sorbo de refresco para aclarar un poco mi mente y recordar que mi mejor amigo me aseguró que no tenía que preocuparme por él, aunque sea difícil—Estoy convencido de que los padres acabarán, no sé, teniendo un mínimo de contacto con él y si Jeonghan está bien con eso, yo también.

-Eres el mejor, ¿alguna vez te lo he dicho?—él tiene esa mirada de perrito feliz, con el rostro algo daleado y por alguna razón, hoy se ve jodidamente adorable en todos los sentidos. Así que, Mingyu me recuerda a un perrito, ¿eh? 

-No lo creo. Deberías decírmelo más a menudo—Mingyu rueda los ojos y sigue comiendo, me alegra verle así de sano, volviendo a alimentarse como antes lo hacía, sin preocuparse por el precio o simplemente, porque no tenía apetito. 

Hablamos de esto y lo otro mientras terminábamos, sobre la vida en el pueblo, mi relación con mamá y Seungkwan y sobre cómo la madre de Mingyu está mucho más animada y los puntos no se le han infectado en absoluto. Me siento realmente tranquilo al saber que todo ha salido bien, que eso que tenía tan preocupado al chico, ha acabado por fin y puede olvidarse de los problemas de dinero en su cuenta bancaria. También me menciona que Minghao ha estado conociendo a una chica que ha visitado su tienda a menudo en el último mes y que Chan no paró de hablar de Soojin cuando el viernes salieron Jun, Chan, Cheol, Hao y él para tomarse algo, acabando borrachos en el suelo del apartamento de Jun quien tuvo que limpiar el vómito que Cheol dejó de regalo. Me sentí un poco apenado por el chico pero Mingyu me aseguró que lo cuidó hasta el final, dejando que se quedara a dormir allí porque no estaba en condiciones de volver a casa. 

Más tarde dejamos los platos en la cocina, lugar en el que Mingyu decidió romper la tranquilidad de mi cuerpo, apoyándose en mi hombro y abrazándome por la espalda mientras limpiaba los platos, dejando un recorrido de besos cortos y sonoros por todo mi cuello, descontrolando mi ritmo cardiaco y provocando preguntas en mi mente como intentar saber la razón por la cual mis piernas parecen gelatinas cada vez que Mingyu me toca.

Decidimos irnos directamente a la cama, porque mis ojos se cierran solos en este punto de la noche y mañana debo reincorporarme al trabajo, no estoy preparado para ello pero poco puedo hacer en contra de eso. Todo se vuelve silencioso, no hay palabras de camino a la habitación y tampoco mientras busco una camiseta para Mingyu porque me asegura que prefiere dormir sin pantalones. La idea pone mis nervios al cien pero intento mantener la compostura ante él. Cierro las persianas para que la luz no nos moleste y cuando me giro Mingyu está ahí, a escasos centímetros de mí y con los ojos completamente cerrados. 

-¿Tienes sueño?—él asiente con el labio inferior fuera, el cual beso y eso sorprende a Mingyu quien abre los ojos y sonríe avergonzado. Tomo su mano, dirigiéndolo a la cama. No tarda en acercarse a mí, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho y abrazando mi figura como si fuera su oso de peluche favorito. 

-Por cierto—él levanta la cabeza y solamente puedo verle sus pequeños ojos mirándome, lo que me parece demasiado tierno como para ser real—¿Te encuentras mejor tras los golpes? Tu moratón ya se fue pero tu estómago también sufrió.

-Está todo bien, Gyu. No te preocupes—él asiente y vuelve a colocarse como al principio pero no tarda mucho en ponerse encima de mí, dejando caer su peso en las manos, cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo. Su rostro está pegado al mío y está observando cada parte de mi cara, suspirando después de eso y cerrando sus ojos, dejándome algo desconcertado por su extraño comportamiento.

-Te he echado de menos, como, joder, muchísimo y sé que estás cansado pero solamente quiero besarte hasta morir por falta de oxígeno y—tomé cada una de sus mejillas, dejándose caer en ellas y haciendo que sus brazos no aguantasen tanto peso, acercándose más a mí. Entonces le beso, porque no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que eso, y estoy seguro de que nunca me acostumbraré al sabor de sus labios. Él se deja caer completamente en mí y juega con mi cabello mientras yo dejo que mis manos recorran la espalda del chico bajo la camiseta. 

-Yo también, cariño—Mingyu gime ante la palabra, aprieta un poco más su agarre en mi cabello haciendo que mi cabeza se mueva hacia atrás y pueda intensificar el beso.

-Te quiero, Jeon Wonwoo, lo sabes ¿verdad?—besa rápidamente antes de colocarse a mi lado, apoyándose en mi brazo para observar mi rostro desde ahí.

-También sé que te quiero mucho más

Como le prometí, esa misma tarde al salir del trabajo, lo llevé a casa para que se preparara para la cita que le tenía preparada. Había comenzado a oscurecer y por desgracia, no había un gran abanico de elecciones para tomar, sin embargo, acabó por encenderse la bombilla. Más tarde, volví para recogerle y ya no vestía el traje de la empresa. Se veía mucho más cálido con su jersey de cuello alto blanco junto a sus pantalones marrones y su abrigo del mismo color. Tras picotear mis labios por no sé cuánta vez en todo el día, comenzamos nuestra aventura, ambos demasiado ilusionados como para ocultar las sonrisas tontas que aparecían en nuestro rostro.

-Me pregunto qué idea ha tenido Wonwoo para nuestra primera cita—dijo Mingyu mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar tomados de la mano dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo porque hacía demasiado frío como para dejarlas solas frente al gélido aire. Paramos en frente de un pequeño local, demasiado iluminado por fuera y con tonos amarillos y blancos demasiado suaves. El entrecejo de Mingyu se marcó y la confusión ganaba en su expresión—Wonwoo, ¿me has traído de nuevo a una cafetería para nuestra primera cita?

-¿Ocurre algo? Pensé que te gustaría la idea, ya sabes, es algo tranquilo—yo encojo mis hombros avergonzado, esperando que la sorpresa le anime un poco.

-Quiero decir, sí pero, esperaba algo más, no sé, ¿elegante? O quizás algo más, ¿especial? No me escuches, estoy siendo estúpido, cualquier lugar está bien si es contigo—su duda cambió a una sonrisa inocente y Dios, ¿este chico podría hacerle daño a alguien? 

-Cierra la boca y deja que te enseñe realmente este sitio—las campanitas que colgaban en la puerta suenan dándonos la bienvenida, una chica bajita y con ojos pequeños y sonrientes nos saluda, pidiendo el nombre de la reserva. Mingyu analiza la pequeña sala de recibimiento antes de cruzar la segunda puerta que daba lugar a un nuevo paraíso, mientras tanto, yo me encarga de dar todos los datos necesarios a la joven. Una vez que la misma chica toma nota de lo que queremos, nos deja la libertad de entrar a la otra habitación y Mingyu parece completamente desorientado en este punto.

-Espero que no les tengas miedo—dije antes de abrir la puerta, dejando ver una gran cafetería con pequeñas mesas amarillas pastel y con grandes ventanales, pero sobre todo, recibiendo el cariño de numerosos perritos. Los ojos de Mingyu se abren de la sorpresa y sonríe ante la vista, agachándose para darles el cariño a cada uno de los cachorros que se acercaban al muchacho. El lugar se encargaba de darles un lugar a aquellos animales y dando la opción de adoptar a alguno de ellos si cualquiera de los clientes llegase a enamorarse perdidamente de aquellos pequeños. Mingyu ríe cuando un pequeño cachorro juguetea con su pierna e intenta escalarla, tomándolo en sus brazos antes de levantarse de nuevo y besar mis labios rápidamente.

-Gracias, Won, es el mejor sitio al que me han llevado, nunca debí dudar de tus gustos.

-Que esté enamorado de un chico tan guapo es prueba suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de que tengo un gusto excelente. Anda vamos a sentarnos, estoy seguro que así podrás darles todo el cariño que quieras—Mingyu me hace caso pero no solamente él porque el resto de perritos también nos siguen y juegan con nuestras piernas cuando nos sentamos. 

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tomando café, sonriendo y acariciando a nuestros pequeños amiguitos, de vez en cuando, en algún momento en el que alguno de los dos estaba distraído dándole amor a uno de los cachorros, uno de nosotros aprovecha para dejar un tonto beso en los labios del contrario cuando nadie miraba, provocando sonrojos de aquí y allá. 

El reloj marcaba las diez y media cuando decidimos dejar el lugar, prefiriendo tomar un paseo antes de volver a casa, disfrutando de las calles algo abandonadas por la fría temperatura y las estrellas que parecen brillar más hoy. 

-Entonces, ¿se supone que ya somos oficialmente novios?—dice Mingyu con la voz suave y con la vista fijada en un punto de la lejanía. Le miro unos segundos, apreciando su belleza pero sobretodo, intentado adivinar en qué está pensando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No me lo has preguntado, así que no he dicho que sí—estábamos en el mismo banco de hierro en el que nos sentamos esa noche, momento en el que acepté mis sentimientos por alguien y Mingyu creyó que no era él. Parece que el destino nos ha traído a este lugar para terminar lo que comenzamos aquí, con un final feliz. 

-Está bien, pero realmente temo que no sea lo suficientemente romántico, Gyu.

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso? Simplemente quiero oírte decirlo—el chico se acerca más a mí, rozando nuestras piernas y girando su rostro para tener una mejor visión de mi vergüenza. 

-Joder, porque eres tan bueno en todo que quiero hacerlo bien, pero de alguna manera siento que no ha sido la cita que esperabas—Mingyu toma mis mejillas con preocupación, vacilando su mirada por cada lugar de mi rostro intentando entender mis preocupaciones.

-Wonwoo, hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida, ¿entiendes? Nunca nadie me había llevado a un sitio así y puedo asegurarte que no podías haber elegido un mejor lugar que ese para nuestra primera cita porque he notado que has pensado en mí tanto cuando buscaste el lugar perfecto. Ya te lo he dicho, no necesito nada más que tu presencia para que mi día esté completo, no pienses que necesito más que eso—besa mis labios para asegurar sus palabras y me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo al tenerlo.

-Mingyu—susurro en sus labios, haciendo que él tararee en respuesta—¿Puedes, por favor, ser mi novio? Porque creo que moriré si no te tengo a mi lado—él sonríe y asiente aún en la misma cercanía.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo así de romántico? Creo que mi corazón se está derritiendo—y a pesar de que golpeo su hombro suavemente en respuesta, él besa mis labios de forma delicada—Ser tu novio es lo que más quiero en esta vida, señor Jeon.

Es viernes por la noche y nos hemos reunido en Tightrope como siempre, pero esta vez, los amigos de Mingyu se han unido junto a él y Sunhee también está sentada junto a Seokmin esta noche. El ambiente es cómodo y no hay nada más que risas de un lado a otro, dejándonos disfrutar de la compañía de cada uno de nosotros.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de deciros algo importante porque estáis bebidos pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar nada mañana—dice Cheol algo más serio ahora, aunque una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios, cortando toda esa escena que había empezado a montar—Como sabéis Han y yo hemos estado, bueno, se puede decir que hemos pasado por mucho y después de intentarlo en numerosas ocasiones, por fin aceptó a ser mi pareja—Jeonghan se giró molesto, haciendo reír a Cheol y dejándonos a todos confundidos.

-Pero serás, si fui yo quien me lancé—el chico pellizca el brazo de Cheol, quien ha roto a reír de tal manera que nos contagia a todos—Lo que quiere decir, es que oficialmente somos una pareja—como la reacción que merecen, todos acabamos gritando y brindando, porque posiblemente, son los dos que más merecen estar juntos. Jeonghan me mira de una forma especial y no puedo evitar levantarme para darle ese abrazo de “todo está bien por fin” que tanto tiempo llevamos esperando darnos. Jeonghan se esconde en mi cuello y se siente más pequeño de alguna manera, intentando esconderse en mi pecho y protegerse porque después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en cuestión de meses, aún cree no merecer lo que está recibiendo. 

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿alguna vez lo dije?—Jeonghan ríe en mi oído ante mis palabras y se separa asintiendo, pellizcando mi mejilla en respuesta.

-¿Tengo que ponerme celoso, Hani?—pregunta Cheol aún riéndose por el enfado de Jeonghan ante la mentira que lanzó con la noticia.

-Vuelve a llamarlo Hani y te corto los huevos, eso solamente se lo puede decir su mejor amigo, ¿te enteras?—la risa de Cheol se corta de repente cuando nota una llamarada de ira en mis ojos que sé hacer muy bien, ya que era la que siempre utilizaba para chantajear a Seungkwan cuando hacía algo malo y temía que se chivara a mamá. 

-No vayas a ser el numerito de mejor amigo ofendido cuando eres el que más deseaba que estos dos acabaran juntos—dice Jihoon desde el otro lado de la mesa, golpeando el asiento que había dejado libre al levantarme, sugiriéndome que me sentase. 

-Solamente estoy haciendo lo que Jeonghan hizo cuando nos presentamos en casa Mingyu y yo después de hacerlo oficial—Jeonghan se ríe ante el estúpido recuerdo y Mingyu agacha la cabeza avergonzado porque no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-No me digas que le diste la charla típica de un padre estricto, por favor—dice Jun mientras bebe un sorbo de la copa que ha pedido. No está borracho como tal, pero es cierto que tiene un ligero rosado en sus mejillas, al igual que Minghao quien está sentado a su lado, el muchacho tendrá resistencia con el vino pero no tanto con el resto de bebidas alcohólicas.

-Por supuesto que sí, su madre me dijo que tenía que cuidarlo y eso hago. Valió la pena cuando vi a Mingyu todo tímido y asustado por la forma en la que le hablé. Lo siento, chaval, es mi trabajo protegerle—Mingyu tiene las orejas algo coloradas, como cada vez que se sienta avergonzado. Tras terminar nuestra cita, el chico se ofreció en llevarme a casa porque según él, siempre soñó en acompañarme cuando le pusiéramos una etiqueta a nuestra relación y yo no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pida. Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera ni siquiera abrir la puerta, Jeonghan ya estaba apoyado en el marco, observándonos a los dos. Hizo que Mingyu entrara y se sentara en el sofá mientras le indicaba ciertos puntos importantes como; “No le harás sufrir, si eso ocurre patearé tu trasero” o mi favorita “Lo quiero en casa antes de media noche”, eso hizo que los ojos de Mingyu se abrieran por completo y Jeonghan riera acabando con su actuación. Finalmente, acabó felicitándonos y abrazando al que ahora es mi novio antes de despedirnos, dejándonos algo de privacidad. 

-Jeonghan debería ser actor, pensé que me iba a lanzar por la ventana si hacía algún movimiento indebido—suelta Mingyu tímidamente, intentando dejar el tema zanjado en la mesa porque el simple recuerdo hace que se avergüence por sus reacciones.

-Podría hacerlo, también te digo. En fin, creo que hemos estado suficiente rato charlando y mis piernas quieren moverse un rato. ¿A quién le apetece venir a bailar?—Jun se suma a la petición de Chan, Seokmin y Sunhee aceptan también y Minghao no tiene más remedio que unirse porque no quiere ser el sujetavelas de la reunión según sus propias palabras. Mingyu entonces, toma mi mano animado, mirándome con ese brillo en sus ojos, característico de cuando se le ocurre una idea. 

-¿Vamos? Yo también quiero ir a bailar—el chico se levanta, empujándome hacia él sin una respuesta de mi parte, adentrándonos entre la multitud hasta acabar en medio de la pista. Una canción pop retumbaba en los altavoces y en cualquier ocasión me hubiera molestado un poco el volumen tan alto, porque ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, sin embargo, Mingyu parecía muy animado. No puedo seguirle los pasos, necesito al menos tres copas más para acabar bailando y lo único que puedo hacer es reírme por lo estúpido que parece Mingyu en este momento, intentando seguir el ritmo con sus pies.

Cambian de canción en algún momento y el chico se acerca a mí, posando sus manos en mi cintura y haciendo pequeños círculos ahí. La mirada de Mingyu se oscurece, dando unos pasos más si es que eso es posible porque no hay casi espacio entre nosotros y acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-¿Sabes? Hay una razón por la que te he traído aquí—el chico recorre el espacio libre en mi cuello con su nariz, haciendo cosquillas a su paso y derritiéndome en el tacto—Desde el primer día que me trajiste he repetido hasta la saciedad que quería ser yo el tipo al que besaras, ¿recuerdas?—asiento estúpidamente, porque si mi mente estaba algo distorsionada por culpa del alcohol y por la música a todo volumen, la respiración excitada de Mingyu no estaba siendo de ayuda—Tras mucho tiempo pensándolo, dudé en si repetir esa historia, porque quería borrar ese recuerdo, pero, joder Wonwoo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte en frente de todos aunque eso nos haga tener que correr hacia el hotel más cercano—podría haber sobrevivido a aquellas palabras si no fuera porque Mingyu clavó lentamente sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que me acercara a él, rodeando mis brazos en su cintura para estabilizarme. 

Antes de que Mingyu pudiera hacer un movimiento más lo besé, intentando reunir todo el valor que mi cuerpo algo inestable tenía, tomando sus labios de la mejor manera posible. No sé cuánto tiempo fue, posiblemente, si las canciones duran una media de tres minutos, nosotros vamos por el minuto dos de la misma. El oxígeno nos traicionaba y cuando intentábamos separarnos, mezclando nuestras respiraciones exaltadas, más nos atraíamos. 

En algún punto, no sé realmente cuánto tiempo pasó, dejamos que nuestros pulsos se relajaran, abrazándonos mutuamente y apreciando el aroma del otro. Seguimos la corriente de lo que nuestros corazones nos mandaban y después de mandar un mensaje por el grupo en el que estábamos todos, decidimos marcharnos de Tightrope para, simplemente, caminar con el frío aire y sonriendo como pequeños adolescentes.

Grupo: Tightrope Remix  
De Mingyu:  
Nos iremos primero, cuidado con la vuelta a casa 04:20

De Jeonghan:  
Me quedaré en casa de Cheol, estos dos   
están más calientes que el palo de un churrero 04:21

De Wonwoo:  
Como si no fueras a aprovechar tu también la oportunidad :p 04:22

De Jeonghan:  
Cállate y vete con tu novio anda 04:22

De Jun:  
Eso es, hablad de vuestras relaciones amorosas mientras estoy solo 04:22  
Ten amigos para esto :( 04:23

De Chan:  
Jun, puedes quedarte en mi casa hoy, tengo la consola conectada 04:24

De Jun:  
A esto se le llama ser un buen amigo, te quiero Channie <3

Caminar con Mingyu a mi lado se puede definir como la sensación de seguridad más hermosa del mundo. Tiene el pelo algo despeinado y el viento no le hace un gran favor pero de alguna manera le sienta bien, verse tan liberal y mágico. Tiene los labios algo hinchados y me culpo por ello, sonrojándome ante lo que he provocado y porque cuando lleguemos a casa, lo más seguro, es que la sesión de besos interrumpida en el pub, continuase de una manera más privada en el apartamento.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido enseñarte—dice Mingyu, tomando de su bolsillo el teléfono con los auriculares. Una vez le pregunté si se los llevaba siempre aunque supiera que nos lo iba a necesitar y él pareció realmente ofendido, diciendo que mejor prevenir que luego arrepentirse. Coloca uno en mi oído y el contrario en el suyo, abriendo mientras la aplicación de música y buscando en ella lo que quería mostrarme.

-Me la ponía todas las noches antes de dormir pensando en ti, pensé que quizás te ayudaría en esas noches en las que sales a andar con música—llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo y en realidad lo echaba de menos. De alguna manera, aunque las cosas estuvieran marchando de maravilla, caminar bajo la luz de las farolas se había convertido en algo más especial para mí, una escapatoria para aclarar mi mente y concienciarme sobre lo que estoy viviendo. 

Fire on fire se reproduce de manera suave marcando nuestros pasos. Escucho cada uno de los versos, dándome cuenta de que cada palabra era un significado especial en nosotros. Mingyu estaba abriendose a mí a través de una canción, como aquellas que me daban los mensajes que necesitaba cuando no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por él. 

“I don’t say a word” No digo ni una palabra.  
“But still you take my breath” Pero aún así tú tomas mi respiración.  
“And steal the things I know” Y robas las cosas que sé.  
“There you go” Ahí tu vas.  
“Saving me from out of the cold” Salvándome del frío.

Desde ese momento, Fire on Fire forma parte de cada lista de reproducción que tengo cuando salgo a caminar, recordándome que tengo a la persona más hermosa del mundo junto a mí. Siendo Mingyu, mi canción favorita. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues hasta aquí la historia de Tightrope. Espero que os haya encantado mucho <3


End file.
